La Nueva Xana
by Alejito480
Summary: Sin tener en cuenta las repercusiones que pueda tener, el grupo de guerreros de Lyoko acepta que Xana, al ganar su forma humana, se quede como residente en la tierra, lo que llevará a la larga a un gran caos que podría terminar en cataclismo, pero solo una persona será capaz de salvar al planeta de la destrucción total, ¿Lograrán salvar al mundo de la ira de un ser infernal? (Camb)
1. La nueva Xana (CORREGIDO)

**La nueva Xana**

**(Capítulo reescrito)**

Era un día normal para nuestros guerreros de Lyoko: Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy y Aelita. Ellos luchaban en un mundo virtual llamado **_Lyoko, _**creado por el científico Franz Hopper, el padre de Aelita.

Ese día, los guerreros decidieron ir a buscar la parte faltante de los recuerdos de Aelita, aquellos recuerdos fueron sustraídos por el virus múltiple **_"Xana"_**; una inteligencia supuestamente artificial creada por Franz, pero esta tomó consciencia propia y se volvió en contra de él, obligando así, a apagar el súper-ordenador, Con él y su hija adentro.

***En Lyoko***

Mientras, en Lyoko, nuestros guerreros habían hecho un ataque relámpago para recuperar la parte faltante de Aelita, la habían localizado en el sector 5, o también conocido como Cartago.

-Ten cuidado, Aelita, la sifosoa debe estar cerca-Le advierte Jeremy a Aelita cuando esta estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo-

-Y…-Cuando Aelita toca una esfera de energía que contenía supuestamente su pieza faltante, esta desapareció, así, sin más- ¿¡Eh!?-El techo comienza a desmoronarse-

-Aelita, ten…-Trata de decir Odd, pero una parte del techo le cayó encima, desvirtualizándolo por completo-

-¡ODD!-Grita Aelita a todo pulmón-Ay, no…-La Sifosoa aparece delante de ella-

-Ven, Aelit…-Trata de decir Yumi, pero a la vez que Ulrich, esta fue desvirtualizada por una parte del techo-

_-¡Corre, Aelita!_-Le dice Jeremy desde la fábrica, pero fue tarde, la memoria de Aelita estaba siendo absorbida por Xana-

-Hicimos lo que pudimos…-Dicen los chicos subiendo por el ascensor a la sala del súper-ordenador-

-Lo se…-Dice Jeremy observando las pantallas con mucho desdén-

Pasaron los segundos que parecían Eones, hasta que la Sifosoa absorbió toda la memoria de Aelita, desvirtualizandola por completo.

***En la sala de los escáneres***

Todos salieron como flechas hacia la sala de escáneres, y ya ahí, encontraron a Aelita tendida en el piso fuera del escáner- Trataron de despertarla, pero estaba bastante aturdida.

Solo fueron segundos, hasta que un destello luminoso apareció detrás de ellos.

Era una chica de 14 años, ojos de color rojo escarlata, piel bastante blanca, un vestido corto de color negro sin mangas, cabello largo de color blanco con mechas rojas. A primera vista, se veía una persona gentil e inocente.

Todos rodearon a Aelita y a Jeremy en posición defensiva.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le pregunta rápidamente Odd, desafiante-

-¿Eres la que le ha hecho esto a Aelita?-Continua Yumi rápidamente-

-Tranquilos. Soy Xana, vuestra enemiga… o lo era. Esta es mi forma física-Les responde Xana gentilmente acercándose a ellos, quienes se negaban a dejarle pasar-

-¿Tu forma física?, ¡Pero si eras un virus de computadora!-Le dice Jeremy ofendiendo a Xana-

-Dejad os explico-Da un ligero suspiro y continua-Hace mucho tiempo, yo ayudaba a Franz con Lyoko en secreto, pero un día, el me encerró en Lyoko quitándome gran parte de mi estructura de ADN. No pude desvirtualizarme, ahora era yo y Lyoko, como un virus. Juré vengarme de él y de Aelita a no ser que saliera del Ordenador, entonces lo que hice fue traerlos hasta Lyoko, pero lo que no esperaba es que Franz virtualizara a Aelita, por lo que cuando apagó el Súper-ordenador, le quité sus recuerdos, así el ordenador no se desharía de ella. La protegí, todo el tiempo, lo que su padre no hizo, pero él está escondido en alguna parte del mar digital, no podía hacer nada, no tenía la llave de Lyoko-Mira a los ojos a Ulrich, quien estaba justo en frente-Pero nunca pude salir, solo podía divertirme con vosotros, cuando Jeremy encontró el ordenador y lo encendió, ya han pasado muchos años desde que recuerdo algo de la tierra. Ahora, podemos apagar el ordenador, y si Franz está en el mar digital, tendrá que localizarme para poder salir. Ahora, solo necesito unos datos de Cartago para poder terminar-

-¿Y Aelita?-Alcanza a preguntar Jeremy, pues estaba atónito ante esas palabras-

-Ahora que tiene sus recuerdos, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo sepa. Estará bien, solo está aturdida. Yo solo trataba de protegerla de que le hicieseis daño, pero el ordenador exageraba las cosas-Los guerreros, con culpabilidad, le dejaron el camino libre a Xana, quien se acercó rápidamente a Aelita, quien estaba recostada en el suelo junto a Jeremy, y este, al darse cuenta, simplemente se alejó-Hacía ya bastante que quería salir de ese lugar, simplemente… Gracias-

-De nada, supongo-Le dice Yumi-

-Pues eso explicaría bastantes cosas-Dice Jeremy llevándose las manos al cuello-

-Y Podremos recoger esos datos hoy, en cuanto a Aelita despierte-Dice Ulrich-

-De acuerdo, pero antes… eh…-Trató de decir Xana, pero la Nipona se adelantó-

-Te perdonamos, ¿No, chicos?-Le dice Yumi y el resto simplemente asiente-

-Podrías quedarte con nosotros en la academia-Dice Odd a la vez que Aelita comenzaba a despertar-

-¿En dónde…?-Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve, es a Xana arrodillada a un lado de ella- Xana… ¿Eres tú?-

-Sorpresa, Princesa-Le dice Xana suavemente con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro-

-¿Ya os conocíais?-Pregunta Ulrich rápidamente-

-Era mi mejor amiga, antes de desaparecer-Se sienta frente a Xana-

-Sí, culpa a tu padre, yo solo te protegí cuando se apagó el ordenador-Una lagrima de no sé si es de tristeza o felicidad cae por su rostro-

-Tranquila- Se lanza a darle un abrazo a Xana y caen ambas abrazadas al piso- Gracias, Xana-

-De nada-Le da un beso en la mejilla y ambas se ponen de pie-

-¿Por qué no terminamos con lo de Lyoko ahora que Aelita está despierta?-Pregunta Jeremy al aire-

***Mucho más tarde***

Cuando la caída del astro rey anunciaba la noche, los chicos apenas salían de la fábrica. Habían recuperado los datos de Xana, y luego de haber falsificado unos papeles, los chicos salieron de la fábrica. Habían apagado el Súper-Ordenador, todo estaba tranquilo.

Por ahora.

-Vamos con Delmas, antes de que se haga más de noche-Dice Yumi al aire-

-Esta es la última vez que falsifico la firma de mis padres-Protestó Odd con el papel falsificado en sus manos

-Déjame a mí-Xana agarra el papel y hace una firma igual a la del padre de Odd-

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Le preguntó Odd impresionado-

-Xana era la mejor en caligrafía-Le responde Aelita tomando la mano de Xana que caminaba a su lado-

-Entonces, nuestra peor enemiga es nuestra amiga-Dice Ulrich al aire-

-La vida es una paradoja, Ulrich-

***Al rato con Delmas***

Luego del típico interrogatorio, Delmas aceptó que Xana se quedase en Kadic como nueva interna.

-Muy bien Odd, sus papeles están en orden y veo que tus padres y tus tíos la han recomendado, pero no me has dicho de donde es-Le dice Delmas sentado en su escritorio-

-Es de Rusia, ha venido hace poco-Le contesta Odd-

-Pues muy bien, avísale a Jim cuando llegue a Kadic, y la he puesto con la señorita Stones, tal vez se puedan llevar bien-Le dice Delmas entregándole la carta a Odd y agarrando el teléfono-Podéis iros-

***Afuera***

Luego de haber salido de la oficina de Delmas, el director de Kadic, llegaron al patio.

-Bieeeen-Dice Odd muy feliz mientras caminaba con Ulrich-

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunta Yumi, quien les estaba esperando junto al resto fuera de Kadic-

-Xana ha falsificado perfectamente la firma, la han puesto con Aelita-

-Es por una buena causa-

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bueno, un año después, reescribo el capítulo, porque la primera impresión es la que cuenta xD**

**Xana siempre me sonó como nombre de mujer, y ahora con esto, más una niña.**

**La historia está orientada en parte hacia los libros más que a la serie.**

**La historia comienza desde el capítulo 52, o sea, la llave.**

**En los libros, Xana era un programa que Aelita entrenaba, pues Waldo lo iba a virtualizar en la tierra.**

**Será bastante largo el Fic, y con un ligero cambio en la trama a partir del capítulo 10**

**Gracias por leer, y hasta entonces**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS**


	2. Devuelta a La Tierra

**Hola, ¿Como estan?, Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews xD:**

**Usuario865: Me Alegra que te Guste, Bienvenido xD, Un Saludo**

**Thor94: Thank you for work out this question, I did not know that Put a couple, will A While Aelita x Jeremy ... A Xana x Odd would be nice, I'm glad you liked Thanks and Welcome...**

**Bueno... No actualizare tan seguido, Un Hiatus temporal en Amor Loco... Y En el otro fic, Mas Tarde sale Otro capitulo...**

**¿Que les parece si continuamos?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS**

**Una Nueva Vida**

Ulrich: Tranquila, Paso Lo Mismo Con Aelita...-Dijo Sentandose en La Banca-

Yumi: Bueno... ¿Que tal si Recorremos el Colegio?, No Hay Clases esta Tarde... Ademas es Jueves...-Dijo Parandose de la silla-

Xana: Hmm Si, No estaria Mal... Vamos Aelita...-Dijo Tomandole de la mano, Levantándola de la silla-

Aelita: Si! Vamos-Dijo emocionada Y Se fueron a caminar por el Colegio-

Luego de Un Rato de estar Caminando, Las Insistentes Miradas Hacia Xana Eran Ya Muy Incomodas, Aunque Xana se las Apañaba Para Evitarlo, Luego de unos Minutos estaban Llegando A La Sala de Gimnasia...

Yumi: Esta es la sala de Gimnasia... Recuerdo que Gracias a ti, Aqui conoci a Ulrich...-Dijo Sin darse cuenta de que Sisi Delmas, La Hija del Director Los seguia desde hace un Rato...-

Xana: Si, Recuerdo ese dia...Fue...-Fue Interrumpida Por sisi Que Estaba Ya Muy Molesta...-

Sisi: Hola Ulrich Querido... Quien es tu Nueva Amiga?-Dijo en tono Sensual Aunque Burlon Lo Cual Ofendio Un Poco A Yumi Y A Xana-

Ulrich: Se Llama Xana, Es Nueva En La Academia Kadic-Dijo Acercandose a Xana-Mira, Ella es Sisi La Hija Del Director...-

Xana: Hola Sisi-Dijo Alegremente-

Sisi: Valla, Pues Veo que te has estado acaparando toda la Atencion, Escuchame Bien Niñita, Yo Soy La Mas Popular aqui, Si No Haces que te dejen de Mirar Lo Haré Yo Misma- Amenazo A Xana, La cual se Ofendio Mucho Y Se acerco Mirando A Sisi De Una Forma Aterradora- Pero que... Q-Que Ha-Haces?-Dijo Notando que tenia Los Ojos Rojos Y La Piel Blanca como La Pintura (**O El Fondo De FanFiction xD**)-

Xana: Si Te Atreves A Amenazarme Otra Vez...-Dijo Levantando Su Puño Derecho El Cual Emanaba Una Extraña Aura Magenta- Esto Va A Ir Directo A Tu Cara...-Dijo Acercándose Peligrosamente A Sisi-

Aelita: Tranquila Xana, No Hagas Nada... No Por Ahora-Dijo Separando a las 2 Mujeres Antes de que comenzara una Pelea-

Sisi: Jum, Eso Lo Veremos, Cuídate Bien La Espalda Niña, El Diablo Puede Ser Muy Malo Algunas Veces-Dijo Con Cierta Ironía En Su Voz-Hasta Luego Querido Ulrich, Adios "XANA"-Dijo Alejándose De El Lugar rápidamente-

Odd: Xana, La Próxima Vez Pegadle Un Buen Puñetazo en La Cara...Ademas Porque tu puño Tiene Ese Extraño Aura?-Dijo Notando Que Aun Seguía Emanando-

Xana: Lo Hare... Y El Extraño aura es resultado a que gracias a los Datos del sector 5, Mi Energia Y Mis Poderes Los Conservo Aun...-Dijo Con cierta Tranquilidad Mientras su Puño volvia a la Normalidad-

Jeremy: Bueno, Bastante Charla Por Ahora, Deberíamos Ir Con Jim, A que te Instale Con Aelita...-Dijo Parandose en la Puerta del Gimnasio-

Luego de un Rato, Llegaron Con Jim, Y Este Cojio Una Cama Y La Llevo a El Cuarto de Aelita, Esta No sabia que Apellido Se Inventaria Xana, Pues Ella Estudio En Kadic, Antes de Desaparecer Al Mismo Tiempo que su madre...

Luego de Un Rato De espera En La Habitacion De Aelita, Jim Se Dirigio a Xana:

Jim: Bueno, Esta sera Tu Habitación, La compartirás con Aelita, Veo que ya se conocen, Asi que creo que No Se Llevaran Mal, Mira... Xana...-Dijo Pero fue Interrumpido Por Xana-

Xana: Me Llamo Xana, Xana Lyoko (**No se me ocurrió otro)-D**ijo Tranquilamente-

Jim: Ok... Xana, Este es tu Horario, El Desayuno empiesa a las 7:00 AM El Almuerzo a la 1:00 PM Y La Cena a las 7:00 PM, No se permite estar en las Habitaciones De 9:oo AM A 04:00 PM Por las clases... Y El resto de Las Reglas Pregúntales A Tus Amigos De la Robbia, Stern, Stones, Ishiyama Y Belpois, Si es que se Acuerdan de Alguna-Dijo Mirando A Los chicos Que estaban Afuera de la Habitacion Mientras El Se Iba-

Aelita: Bien. Bienvenida a Kadic Xana...-Dijo alegremente La Chica de pelo Rosado...-Pero... Que vas a ahcer Para Conseguirte Ropa?-Pregunto Curiosa

Xana: No Lo se... Luego Veremos...-Dijo Con Cabeza Agachada- Pero antes, Les tengo que contar algo...-

Mientras eso, Todos Los Presentes Entraron A La Habitacion de Aelita Y Cerraron La Puerta...

Xana: La Causa de Mi Comportamiento Tan Agresivo Era que, Aelita después de las clases en el Kadic, se iba a un lugar, la Primera Ciudad, en la que Yo Vivia, para enseñarme los comportamientos humanos puesto que Franz Hopper Me Iba a Materializar en el mundo real… pero un día el profesor Hopper no dejó ir a Aelita A Visitarme, más cosa que hizo que yo odiara a Hopper, Asi que El Me infectó y Me borró de la mente todas las emociones humanas excepto una, el odio. Recupere La Memoria, Cuando Hopper Reinicio El Ordenador La Primera Vez... El No Se Dio Cuenta, Tampoco Sabia que Aelita Me Visitaba Siempre...-Dijo Tranquilamente

Aelita: Es Cierto, Recuerdo Esos Dias... Aunque Al Final No Fue Tan Bonito-Dijo Con Algo De Melancolia...-

Jeremy: Asi Que Ese era El Gran Secreto...-Dijo Sentado Al Lado de Xana

Odd: See, Aunque Sera mejor que nos demos Prisa, Son Las 6:50 PM Y No Quiero Perderme La Cena...-Dijo Emocionado, Y Salio Corriendo hacia la Cafeteria Al Igual que el resto que salio Caminando.

Xana: Siempre Come Tanto?, Como puede Estar Tan Delgado?-Pregunto Curiosa Mientras Se Iba a la Cafeteria con El Resto...

Odd: _QUE SOY ESBELTO_!- Se Oyo Un Grito A Lo Lejos...

**Al Otro Dia...**

En Una Remota Habitacion de La Academia Kadic, Dos Chicas, Aelita Stones Una Chica De pelo Corto Y Rosa, Y Xana Lyoko, de Pelo Largo Y Blanco Con Rayos Rojos **(N/A: Rayos, Significan... Extensiones de Color En El Pelo, Solo que No Son extensiones sino Mas Bien... Un Mechón De Pelo Pintado de Algun Color) **Empezaban A Despertar Luego de Un Agotador Dia... La Primera en Despertar Fue Aelita... Para Luego Levantarse Y Despertar A Xana, Para Empezar Un Nuevo Dia De Clases...

Luego de Unos Minutos, Aelita Y Xana Se fueron a las Duchas, Y Al Rato, Ya se encontraban En El Campo de Gimnasia, Donde Estaban Sus Amigos Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich Y Yumi, Que esta Ultima tenia Hora Libre...

Xana Y Aelita: Hola Amigos...-Saludaron A Coro-

El resto: Hola...

Yumi: Y Que... ¿Como va Nuestra Nueva Amiga?-Pregunto Curiosa Acostada En Las Piernas de Ulrich...-

Xana: Bien Gracias, No recordaba Lo Bien Que se Sentía Dormir...-Dijo Estirandose Mientras esperaban Al Profesor Jimbo...-

Odd: Y Veras que dormir en clase no se da mal de vez en cuando... Aunque lastima Que Toque Gimnasia, Presenciaras el Horror de Deportista Que Es Jeremy-

Jeremy: Ja Ja, Muy Gracioso Odd-Dijo con cierta Ironia-

Yumi: Ups... Creo que el Sargento Jimbo Ya Llego...

Y En Ese Instante Aelita, Xana, Odd Y Ulrich Se fueron a clase Con Jim... Que curiosamente Yumi Estaba Sentada Observandolos...

Jim: Hola Chavales, Como veran, Tienen Una Alumna Nueva, Se llama Xana Y Es...-Dijo Jimbo...-

Xana: Rusa...-Murmuro Suavemente...-

Jim: Rusa, Y bueno, Hoy Jugaremos Un Juego Que me Gustaba Mucho de Niño, Ademas Es Para Medir La Velocidad Y resistencia de Cada Uno... Se llama El Corre que te Pillo, Consiste en Salir a correr detras de tu objetivo Y Alcanzarlo en el Menor Tiempo Posible...-Explico Jimbo Caminando de un lado a otro-

Xana: Se Oye Divertido...-Dijo Inocentemente-

Jim: Y Lo es... Bien, Primer Asalto... Odd de la Robia... Y Xana Lyoko... Xana, Tendras que correr detras de Odd hasta Tumbarlo de cara contra el Piso O Algo Menos Doloroso Que Se yo... Bueno... Comenzamos...-Dijo Y Toco Su Silbato...-Ya...- Y Odd Y Xana Comenzaron A Correr Rapidamente...

Aunque Odd Era un poco Mas Rapido que Xana, Este empezaba a cansarse Y Xana No Mostraba Signos De Estar Cansada...

Odd: Ven Aquí Deditos Mágicos... Atrapame Si Puedes-Bromeo Odd Lo Cual Enfureció Mucho A Xana-

Xana: Ya Veraz Odd-Dijo Furiosa Y En menos de 3 Segundos Atrapo A Odd Tirandolo Con Una Zancadilla Al Piso (**Si no Saben lo que es "Zancadilla" Busquen en Google Imágenes xD) - **Jamas Me Vuelvas a Llamar asi...-

Odd: Ok...-Dijo Mientras se Levantaba del Piso-Nota mental: Jamas Molestar a Xana

Jim: Hmm Odd, Creo que rompieron tu record...-Dijo anotando Los Tiempos Y Parando Su Cronometro...

Aelita: Bien Hecho Xana...-Felicito A Su Amiga mientras esta Volvia a Su Lugar...-

Luego de Unas Horas... Nuestros Guerreros, Se Encontraban Ya En La Cafeteria Almozarndo...

Jeremy: Que Dia...-Dijo Exhausto-

Xana: Lo Mas Divertido Fue La Clase de Matematicas...-Dijo Muy Feliz... A Lo Cual Aelita Asintio-

Yumi: Lo mas Gracioso Fue cuando Tiraste A Odd de caras Al Piso-Dijo Y Todos empezaron a reir... pero las rizas fueron interrumpidas por Una Alarma del Ordenador de jeremy-

Aelita: ¿Que es esa Alarma?-Se pregunto curiosa mientras Jeremy encendia Su Portatil-

Jeremy: Es El Ordenador, Se supone que esa Alarma era de Las Torres de Lyoko... No Se Supone Que Estaba el Ordenador Apagado?...-Dijo Revisando el origen de la alarma- Oh no... ¿Un Nuevo Virus?-Dijo Preocupado

El resto: ¿QUÉ?-Dijeron A Coro

**Bueee... Gracias Por Leer El Capitulo, Estoy Tratando De hacer Lo Mejor Posible...**

**Ah, Se me olvidaba estoy preparando Un Super Pega Ultra One-Shot Actualmente Llevo 1.000.000 de palabras, Mi Meta son Los 5.000.000 **

**Quiero Aclarar que este fic Sera un Odd x Xana (Thanks Thor94) Yumi x Ulrich/William Y Aelita X Jeremy**

**Adios, Y hasta Entonces...**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	3. El Gran concierto (I Parte)

**Hola Locos... ¿Como estan? MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS XD:**

**Smarty: Muchas Gracias, Y Si, Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse, Si, Un One-shot KILOMETRICO... XD Muchas Gracias Hombre, Tu siempre Tan Confiable...**

**Usuario865: Ya... Muchas Gracias Por seguir en el Fic...**

**Bueno... Antes de continuar, Les preguntare Algo... ¿Quieren que Aparezca Un lemmon En Algún Capitulo?, Me Eh estado Planteando La Pregunta... Respondanla POR FAVOR... Otra Cosa, Este Capitulo Va A Estar dedicado A las Parejas... AxJ Y YxU ... A ODD x XANA La voy a Poner Dificil... GRACIAS SMARTY! XDD**

**Mucha Charla por Ahora, ¿Que les parece si seguimos?**

**PD: Es para quitarme Todo De Encima E Ir Por Las Parejas de Una Vez... xD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS**

**El Gran Concierto (Parte I)**

-Si, Es Un Virus... Me Ire A La Fabrica a La Tarde, Quiero Investigar Mas A Fondo...-Dijo Jeremy Cerrando y Guardando el Ordenador-

-En Ese Caso hay que estar Alertas, Cualquier cosa Puede Pasar- Dijo Yumi Decidida Mientras Por Atrás se Acercaba William Dumbar, Un Muchacho de Piel Blanca, Pelo Y Camisa NEGRO Y Un Jean Remangado Hasta Los Tobillos-

-Hola Yumi, Hola chicos, Os vengo Invitar a la Mago de oz FEST, Un Gran Concierto Que Se Va a Realizar Esta Noche En El Gran estadio De la Cuidad... Y Bueno Tenemos Permiso Del Director Delmas Asi que; Solo Venia A Eso, Adiós A Todos... Adiós Yumi- Dijo Alejándose De la Mesa-

-Hmm Un Concierto... Y... ¿Quien es Mago De Oz?- Pregunto Curiosa XANA-

-Mago de Oz Es Una De las Mejores Bandas de ROCK/METAL En Español, Tienes Que Escucharla- Dijo Odd Sin Quitar Los Ojos de Su Comida- Eso Me Recuerda... Ten Xana- Dijo Sacando Una Caja De Su Mochila- Es Mi Móvil Que Tenia Antes, Te Lo regalo, Ahora Podremos estar todos En Contacto-Dijo Rascándose El Cuello-

-Es Muy Bonito Gracias odd-Dijo Guardando La Caja En Su Mochila -

-Ehh... Yumi, Podemos Hablar Mas Tarde... En Privado?-Pregunto Ulrich Muy Sonrojado

-Claro ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Curiosa Sin Levantarse de La Mesa-

-Mas Tarde en Privado Te digo-Dijo Ulrich, Y En Ese Momento Llego El Director Delmas Con una Noticia-

-CHICOS!, Hoy Recibiremos La Visita De 2 Personas Muy Importantes, Lady Allinor Y Lady Julianna, Las Hijas del rey De Francia **(N/A: Son Inventadas, ¿Se han leido el libro "_Finis Mundi" _De laura Gallego? Pues bueno... xD)** Recibiremos La Visita Mañana Por La Mañana, Hoy Por ser 14 de Febrero, El Dida de los Enamorados, Quienes quieran ir al concierto de esta Noche Podran ir Hasta La Hora Que Quieran, Bueno, Seguid Comiendo...-Anuncio El Director Mientras Se Iba

-3 Princesas En Kadic?, Eso Es Nuevo...-Bromeo Ulrich Haciendo Reír A Los Demas-

-Bueno, Asi Es La Vida, Me voy a la Fabrica, Cubrirme Con los Profes... ¿Aelita, Te vienes?-Pregunto El Rubio Levantándose de la Mesa

-Claro!,-Dijo emocionada- Xana Te Vienes?-Pregunto A Su Amiga-

-No, Tengo Algo que Hacer, Pero Apenas Termine Los Alcanzo Tortolitos-Dijo Con una Mirada Picarona Que Hizo Sonrojar a Jeremy Y Aelita- Jajaja Es Broma Mas Tarde Los Alcanzo

-Ok, Vamos Jeremy-Dijo Aelita Levantándose De la mesa Y Saliendo de La Cafetería Con El-

-Creen Que La Invitara Al Concierto?-Pregunto Odd Mirando Atravez De La Ventana

-Claro que Si, Conozco a Jeremy Y El No dejaría escapar Esa Oportunidad- Dijo Yumi Mirando A Odd-

Luego De Un Rato, La Pelirosa Y El Rubio llegaron a La Fabrica Y bajaron hasta el Ultimo Piso De La Fabrica, En donde estaba La Torre Del Super-Ordenador

-Espero No Tener Que Arrepentirme de esto... Otra Vez- Dijo Jeremy para Si Mientras Bajaba la Palanca del ordenador Y Este se Encendia- Bien Vamos Al Piso De Arriba-

Ya En El Piso De Arriba Se Dedicaron a revisar datos Dañados, Y rastros del Posible virus... Mientras Tanto en Un Lugar remoto del Bosque cerca a Kadic, 2 Adolescentes, una Japonesa de 15 o 16 años, Y Un Alemán de 15 Estaban Dando Un Pequeño paseo, pues El Alemán tenia Algo muy Importante que decirle A Su Mejor** "AMIGA"**

-Y-Yumi... Te G-Gustaría Ir Al... Concierto?- Pregunto Sonrojado Ulrich-

\- Ah Era eso?... Si, Si Me Gustaría-Dijo Optimista, Pues se imaginaba Otra cosa- Ademas Estaba Esperando a que me Preguntaras... ¿Pero como Compraras las entradas?-

-Tranquila, Seguro William O Hiroky Venderán Entradas-Dijo Ya Mas Tranquilo Ulrich-

***En La Habitación de Xana Y Aelita***

En Una Habitación remota en Kadic, Odd Y Xana Platicaban Tranquilamente, Odd Contando Sus Muy Famosos Chistes Y Xana, Sobre su Anterior Vida en La Tierra.

-Apropósito, Lo Eh Pensado, Quisieras Ir Al Concierto de esta Noche?-Dijo Odd Sentado en La Cama De Aelita-

-¡Claro!, Pero... ¿Donde Conseguirás Las Entradas? -Pregunto Sentada En Su Cama Mirando A Odd-

-Tranquila, Tengo Mis...-Fue Interrumpido Por Una Fuerte Explosión En La Cafetería, Y En Ese Instante Suena Su Móvil- Si? Quien es?

-_Hola Odd, Que gusto Oírte, Soy Jeremy, Una Torre Activada En Lyoko, Es Un Nuevo Virus, Avisa A XANA, Yo Avisare a Ulrich Y Yumi RAPIDO.-_Dijo Jeremy Atravez de El Super-Ordenador

-Justo A Tiempo Jeremías, Porque Aqui Las Cosas Se Ponen Bastante Feas, Vamos Para aya-Dijo Odd Mirando Por La Ventana Y Colgando El Teléfono- Vamos, Hay Problemas En Lyoko, Luego Te Explico- Dijo A Xana Y Ambos Salieron Corriendo De La Habitacion

***Con Ulrich Y Yumi***

Ambos Adolescentes Platicaban Tranquila Mente Sobre Su Vida Sentados Bajo La Copa De Un Arbol, Cuando En Ese Instante, Suena El Móvil De Ulrich

-Si?...-

-_Ulrich, Soy Aelita, Ven A La Fabrica ¡RAPIDO! Hay Una Torre Activada En El Sector Del Hielo, Es un Nuevo Virus... Odd Y XANA Ya Vienen de Camino, Avisa a Yumi, vengan A La Fabrica...-_Dijo La Pelirrosa Atravez de Su Movil

-Esta Bien Aelita Vamos Para Aya-Dijo Ulrich Colgando Su Movil Y Parandose DeL Suelo

-¿Que Pasa?-Pregunto Yumi Parandose del Suelo

-Volvemos A Lyoko, Luego te Lo Explico, Vamos A La Fabrica-Dijo Corriendo Hacia el Pasadizo Que Habia Para Llegar a La Fabrica-

***En La Fabrica***

Mientras Jeremy Preparaba Los Escaneres, Aelita Esperaba A Que Llegaran Sus Amigos, El Silencio era Incomodo, Solo Se Podia Oir Las Teclas Del Ordenador Pulsadas Rapidamente Por Jeremy, Cuando este Termino, Voltea De Su Silla Mirando de frente A Aelita.

-Oye, Aproposito, Sobre Esta Noche...-Fue Interrumpido Por Aelita Que Adivino Sus Intenciones-

-Claro Que Ire Con Tigo Al Concierto, No Podria Ir Con Nadie Mas-Dijo Con Una Sonrisa Inocente Que Sonrojo A Jeremy...-

-Ya Llegamos Einstein, Ahora dinos...¿Que Es Ese tal Nuevo Virus Del que Hablaste?- Dijo Odd Saliendo Con el resto del Ascensor-

-Valla, Habeis Llegado Antes de Lo Que Pensaba... Bien, Hace Unos Minutos Se Activo Una Torre En El Sector del Hielo, Sabemos que No Fue Xana Porque La Torre es de Color Morado, Pero No Sabemos Quien Pudo Activarlo, Tambien Detectamos Una Gran cantidad de Energía Provenientes de El Interior de La Torre-Explico Jeremy-

-¿Sera Franz Hopper?-Pregunto Yumi-

-No Lo Sabemos, Puede Ser, Puede No Ser...-Dijo Aelita

-Bien, Como Iba Diciendo, Ahora Los Monstruos Estan Bajo El Control Del Virus, Temo Que Sean Mas Poderosos que Los De XANA, Id A La Sala De Scaners, Yo Los Guiare Hasta la Torre-Dijo Jeremy Escribiendo Comandos en El Super-ordenador

-Esta Bien Jeremy, Vamos Chicos-Dijo Aelita

***Minutos Mas Tarde***

Luego De Haberse Virtualizado En Lyoko, XANA, Aelita, Odd, Yumi Y Ulrich Estaban En El Sector del Hielo, Todo Se Veia Igual Que Siempre, Excepto Por Una Cosa, No Habia Monstruos Cerca.

-Oye Jeremy, Trae Unos Taxis, Ya Vimos La Torre, Esta En La Cima de Un Iceberg-Dijo Yumi-

-_En Camino-_Dijo El Rubio Sentado En El Super Ordenador

-Y Xana... ¿Donde Esta?-Pregunto Aelita Buscando A Su Amiga-

-Aqui-Dijo Xana Que Salia Tras Una Torre de Paso Que Habia Cerca, Estaba Vestida de la Misma Forma que Lo Hacia William En Lyoko (Ustedes entienden xD), Con La Diferencia De Que La Espada Era Menos Gruesa Y Un Poco Mas Corta-

-Esta Genial Ese Atuendo Xana-Dijo Aelita Mirando A Su Amiga Mientras Los Vehiculos Se Terminaban De Virtualizar-

-Gracias Ahora Vamos Rapido, Antes de Que Las Cosas Se Pongan Feas- Dijo Xana Y Todos Se Montaron En Sus Vehiculos- SUPER HUMO!- Dijo Xana Para si Y Se Volvio Un Humo Que Iba a La Misma Velocidad Que La Tabla de Odd-

-_Tened Cuidado Chicos, Hay 2 Tarantulas Adelante, Y Tienen 200 Puntos, Tened Cuidado-_

_-_Entendido Jeremy, Ya Las Vemos-Dijo Odd -FLECHAS LÁSER!-Grito Y Entonces Se dispararon Varias Puntas De Flechas de Su Brazo Que Impactaron En Una De las Tarantulas-

-Impacto!-Dijo Ulrich Saltando De Su Moto Y Con Su Espada Atravezando El Simbolo Que tenia La Tarantula en la Cabeza Desvirtualizandola-

-Sorpresa Amigo mio-Dijo Xana Volviendo A Su Forma Normal, Y De Paso Destruyendo A La Tarantula Con Su Espada-

-Oye Einstein, Yo Las Veo Igual... No estan Mas Poderosos, Si no, Mas Estupidos...-Dijo Odd Montado en Su Tabla-

-_No se que decirte Odd, Pero Cuidado Hay Un Bloque Cerca a La Torre _\- Dijo Jeremy-

-Vamos-Dijo Xana Volviéndose Una Pequeña Y Espesa Nube de Humo Negro Que Se Iba a Gran Velocidad, Al Igual que el resto en Sus Vehículos a Gran velocidad-

-Hay Que Desbloquear La Situación... FLECHAS LÁSER-Dijo Disparando Puntas de Flechas A La Diana del Bloque- Eh... Eso No...-Fue Interrumpido Por Un Disparo del Bloque Que Lo Hizo caer de su Tabla, Y Cuando Cayo al Piso, Se Desvirtualizo- ¿Que era eso Jeremy?- Dijo Odd Ya en La Fabrica-

-_Un Bloque, Pero su Disparo te Quito 90 puntos, Y La Caida los otros 10-Explico Jeremy Algo Preocupado-_

-Hola Viejo Amigo, ¿Me Extrañabas?-Dijo Ironicamente Yumi Lanzando Uno de Sus Abanicos que Atravesó El Bloque Destruyendolo- Esta Facil-

-Ya Lo Dijiste-Dijo Ulrich Al Lado de ella Y Al Lado de la torre- Bueno, Te Toca Princesa...-Dijo Ulrich Mientras aelita entraba a la Torre

-_**Aelita, CODE:**_** LYOKO-**Dijito aelita en El Holograma de la torre, Pero Apareció Un Aviso de Error- ¿QUE?, Como que error?, Jeremy, ¿Me oyes, que pasa?-

-_Al Parecer el Virus Cambio La Llave digital, Puedo configurar Lyoko para que seas otra vez la llave, Pero eso Lleva Tiempo, No Se Si Hay Otra_ Solución-Dijo Jeremy Dijitando Códigos en el Ordenador-

-Si Hay Una..-Dijo XANA Entrando A La Torre, Y Subiendo Donde estaba Aelita- Déjame a mi Aelita-Dijo Apartando A Aelita Y Colocando su mano en el Holograma, **XANA, CODE: XANA- **Dijito XANA En la torre, mientras esta Se Desactivaba Y Se Volvia a Su Tipico color Azul-Que raro...

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto aelita Curiosa-

-Pasa que... Generalmente el codigo XANA Lo uso Para Hacer Desaparecer sectores, Pero parece que ahora solo desactiva las Torres-

-_En Ese Caso... Ahora Tu Y Aelita sois Las Mas Importantes en Lyoko, Os Traere de vuelta Virtualizar AELITA, Virtualizar YUMI, Virtualizar ULRICH, En Un Momento te desvirtualizo XANA- Dijo, Mientras todos Salian del Escaner Y Subian A la Sala donde estaba Jeremy- Ahora si, Virtualizar XANA...-Dijo, Pero aparecio un Aviso de Error- ¿Pero que...? Xana, Me Oyes, Sigues dentro de la torre?_

-Si Jeremy, Que Pasa? Porque Tardas Tanto?-Pregunto Xana algo Impaciente-

-_No Puedo desvirtualizarte, Hay Un Problema, Te tratare de desvirtualizar Con El Programa de Aelita, Dame unos Segundos Configuro el Sofware-Dijo Ejecutando el Programa Y Cambiando Los Codigos de la plataforma base del Programa-Ahora... Parate en el centro de la Diana-Dijo Y XANA Obedeció- Lista?_

_-_Lista-

-_CODIGO: TIERRA-_ Tecleo Desvirtualizando A XANA, Mientras Todos A Exepcion de Jeremy La esperaban Afuera del Escaner-

-Esos Viajes Dan Mareos-Dijo Xana Saliendo De Su Escaner Algo Debil-¿Que pasa porque me siento tan Debil?

-Es Por el Programa, Generalmente Usa Mucha energia Vital-Dijo Jeremy saliendo Del Ascensor-

-¿Cual?, ¿Mi Programa de Virtualiacion?-Dijo Aelita Ayudando a caminar A Xana-

-Si, Al parecer, El Codigo del ADN De xana Es Incompatible con Los Datos del Programa Original de virtualizacion, Mañana Arreglare La LLave digital Y El Programa de Desvirtualizacion, Pero ahora...Vamos, Son las 7:20 PM Y El Concierto Comienza a Las 10:00 PM-

Entonces Todos Salieron de La Fabrica contentos Por tener un Dia Divertido Despues de Tanto Jaleo en Los Estudios, Cuando Llegaron A Kadic, Ulrich se Fue con Yumi A Su Casa, Y Se prometieron Que se verian con El Resto a las 9:50 PM A Las Afueras del Estadio, Pues las Boletas se vendian En Taquilla, En Una Habitacion de La Academia KADIC, Aelita Stones Se Arreglaba Para Ir al concierto cuando Alguien Toca Su Puerta...

-Pasa- Invito a Pasar la Pelirrosa a quien fuera que estuviera Tras esa La Puerta, Cuando se abrio se dio cuenta que era su Mejor amigo, Jeremy- Oh... Hola Jeremy, ¿Que pasa?-

-Te.. Q-Queria decir Algo Importante-Dijo Acercándose a Aelita, Sonrojado como Un Tomate-Es Lo que siento Por... Ti- Esas Palabras fueron suficientes Para que aelita Se Sonrojara al Extremo, Pues Ella estaba Buscando El Momento Perfecto Para Decirle lo que sentia- Yo Desde que te conozco, Siempre me Has parecido Hermosa, Y Una Mujer Muy Honesta, Tierna, Inteligente, Y Yo... Yo... Yo... T-te Amo Aelita- Dijo Mirando Nerviosamente a Los Ojos de Su Mejor amiga, la Cual estaba En Shock- Y Bueno... Era Eso Nos Vemos Al R...-Fue Interrumpido Por Un Beso Profundo Proveniente de los Labios de Aelita, Sus Besos eran suficientes para mandarte a la luna Y Traerte de Vuelta Como Nuevo

-Yo.. Tambien quiero decirte Algo Jeremy- Dijo Terminando el Beso- Tu Desde Siempre me Has Parecido Un Chico Genial, Inteligente, Decidido A Hacer Las Cosas Y ese Es El tipo de chico Que Me Gusta Y Yo... Tambien... Te Amo Jeremy- Dijo Nerviosamente la Pelirrosa-

-Entonces...¿Novios?-Pregunto nervioso, Obteniendo como Respuesta Un Profundo Y Fugaz Beso Por parte de Su Ahora Novia- Tomare eso Como un si-Dijo Terminando El Beso-

-Si, Jejeje, Vamos, Xana Y Odd Nos Esperan Afuera de la Academia-Dijo Tomando de la Mano A Jeremy Y Saliendo de Su Habitacion, Rumbo Al Concierto-

***Unos... ¿30 Minutos mas tarde?***

Ya Afuera de el estadio, Compraron Todos sus Boletas, Que Solo Costaban 15€ Las Mejores, Y Ya dentro de El Estadio, Lleno De Gente, Y Una Inmenza Tarima Donde estaban Las Luces encendidas, Se Posicionaron en Un Lugar Que Quedaba Cerca De La Tarima... Minutos Mas Trade, Se Apagaron Las Luces Y Todos Se Quedaron en Un Profundo Silencio... Cuando En Un Momento se Oyo Un Grito Proveniente de La Tarima Seguidos De Unos Platillos de Una Bateria

-CABROOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS- Grito el Misterioso Hombre en La Cima de la Tarima, Y el estadio Rugio en gritos Y Aplausos...

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, Gracias por Leer El Capi, Hoy les toco A Aelita x Jeremy En El Otro Capitulo... Les toca a Yumi x Ulrich...**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido Formalmente Y Hasta entonces**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**


	4. El gran concierto (II Parte)

**Hola a todos gracias por seguir en el fic...**

**Smarty: Gracias...pero te Equivocas mi querido colega.**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Gran concierto (II Parte)**

**-C**ABRONEEEEEEEEEES- Grito el misterioso hombre en la tarima seguido de unos platillos de batería

(**Resacoxis en hispania-Mago de oz)**

Me encuentro mal,  
por favor, llevádme a un bar  
Yo no me encuentro nada bien,  
Llevádme a mí también.

Sé de un lugar donde hacen una poción  
que da fuerza al espíritu, enaltece el corazón.  
Venga, cabrones venid con los "Mägo" a tomar cerveza,  
hasta que no salga el sol, de aquí no se mueve ni Dios.  
De fumar hay pa taparos, de beber hasta reventaros  
y si le echáis imaginación, de tirar de riñón un montón

Siento frío ... siento gente,  
ciento quince ... ciento veinte ...

Al amanecer sólo hay que cumplir una Ley:  
"no despertar al prójimo y dejarle roncar bien"  
Si piensas que tu vida nunca ha ido bien  
Y quieres conocer a Emilio, a Richal y a Flores también,

Carlos, vuélcalo !

Venga, cabrones venid con los "Mägo" a tomar cerveza,  
hasta que no salga el sol, de aquí no se mueve ni Dios.  
De fumar hay pa taparos de beber hasta reventaros.  
y si le echáis imaginación, de tirar de riñón un montón

Te duele la cabeza y te encuentras fatal.  
¡ A la Resaca se la vence volviendo a empezar !

-GRACIAAAS!-Grito el vocalista Seguido de un violín y un teclado-

(**La costa del silencio-Mago de oz)**

El mar escupía un lamento  
tan tenue que nadie lo oyó.  
Era un dolor de tan adentro  
que toda la costa murió.

Llora lamentos la nube que enfermó  
y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor.  
Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebió  
de un agua negra, su suerte emigró.

Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aún nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
está la solución,  
de salvar lo bello que queda.

Donde se acomoda la usura  
nacen la ambición y el poder,  
y este germina en la tierra,  
que agoniza por interés.

Y una gaviota cuentan que decidió  
en acto suicida inmolarse en el sol.  
Ríe desprecios un barco que encalló,  
y se desangra en su lecho: LA MAR!

Hagamos una revolución,  
que nuestro líder sea el sol,  
y nuestro ejército  
sean mariposas.

Por bandera otro amanecer  
y por conquista comprender  
que hay que cambiar  
las espadas por rosas.

Mientras te quede aliento  
ve a buscar con el viento  
ayuda, pues no queda tiempo

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir... hoy.. a este maravilloso lugar...En el dia de los enamorados donde las almas gemelas pueden disfrutar al máximo... Por eso a todas esas personas les dedicamos esta cancion-´Dijo Jose andrea y a su lado estaba el violinista (Moha)

-Esta te la dedico a ti Aelita-Dijo Jeremy Besando a aelita-

(**Pensando en ti-Mago de oz)**

Hay veces que...  
mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,  
y necesito de tabla tu amor,  
para asirme a ella en mi tempestad.  
Pensando en ti,  
paso el dia pensando en ti.  
Enseñame...  
a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol,  
llevame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz.  
Pensando en ti,  
duermo el odio pensando en ti.  
Donde estas?...  
tengo miedo ayudame a caminar  
pues solo nunca yo podre encontrar  
la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar.  
Pensando en ti,  
acuno mi alma pensando en ti, (paso el dia pensando en ti)  
paso el dia pensando en ti, (paso el dia pensando en ti)  
paso el dia pensando en ti

-GRACIAS!, Y Ahora Para rematar... les presentamos a una banda que... Vosotros conoceis muy bien, volvieron de la tumba para seguir hasta la muerte Y AQUI ESTAN LOS HEROES DEL SILENCIO-Dijo el Baterista y se apagaron todas las luces mientras se escuchaba un bajo y una Guitarra eléctrica.

(**Entre 2 tierras-Heroes del silencio**)

Te puedes vender,  
cualquier oferta es buena  
si quieres poder..  
qué fácil es  
abrir tanto la boca para opinar,  
y si te piensas echar atrás  
tienes muchas huellas que borrar.  
déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer.  
Pierdes la fe,  
cualquier esperanza es vana  
y no sé qué creer;  
pero olvídame, que nadie te ha llamado  
ya estás otra vez.  
déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer...  
Entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar  
entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar  
Déjalo ya,  
no seas membrillo y permite pasar,  
y si no piensas echar atrás  
tienes mucho barro que tragar.  
déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer...  
Entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar,  
entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar  
Déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer...  
Entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar,  
entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar

-Esta la conocen todos... esto es La sirena varada-Dijo el vocalista agarrando su Guitarra-

(**La sirena varada-HDS)**

Y me he enredado siempre  
Entre algas,  
Maraña contra los dedos.  
Cierras la madeja  
Con el fastidio del destino,  
Y el mordisco lo dan otros;  
Encías ensangrentadas,  
Miradas de criminales,  
A grandes rasgos,  
Podrías ser tú.  
Echar el ancla a babor  
Y de un extremo la argolla  
Y del otro tu corazón.  
Mientras tanto, te sangra.  
Y el mendigo siempre a tu lado,  
Tu compañero de viaje.  
Cuando las estrellas se apaguen,  
Tarde o temprano,  
También vendrás tú.  
Duerme un poco más,  
Los párpados no aguantan ya,  
Luego están las decepciones  
Cuando el cierzo no parece  
Perdonar.  
Sirena, vuelve al mar,  
Varada por la realidad.  
Sufrir alucinaciones  
Cuando el cielo no parece  
Escuchar,  
Dedicarte un sueño,  
Cerrar los ojos  
Y sentir oscuridad inmensa,  
Entregado a una luz,  
Como un laberinto de incertidumbre.  
Esquivas la pesadilla.  
Y sobrevolar el cansancio  
Y en un instante,  
En tierra otra vez.  
El miedo a traspasar la frontera  
De los nombres,  
Como un extraño.  
Dibuja la espiral de la derrota  
Y oscurece tantos halagos,  
Sol, en la memoria que se va...  
Y duerme un poco más,  
Los párpados no aguantan ya,  
Luego están las decepciones  
Cuando el cierzo no parece  
Perdonar.  
Sirena, vuelve al mar,  
Varada por la realidad.  
Sufrir alucinaciones  
Cuando el cielo no parece  
Escuchar.

-Muchas Gracias a todos por venir...-Dijo feliz el vocalista mientras se oían aplausos en todo el lugar-Increible no veo el ultimo...-Se apagaron las luces y se pudo oír una guitarra acustica-

(**Espuma de Venus-HDS)**

En frìo, a flor de labio  
boca de cosecha  
senos de clavel  
curvas nieves  
rincones de voces  
y cuchillos de saliva  
Nadé desnudo tu oleaje  
(nadé desnudo tu oleaje)  
ahora que el barco se  
hunde, y solo tu  
puedes salvarme y dudas de  
mis dudas, de mis ritos,  
de mis ruinas entre  
siempre y jamas.  
Nadé desnudo tu oleaje  
la espuma de venus  
la fruta màs escasa  
que quiso ordeñar  
el zahorì buscando agua  
Estribillo  
La ficciòn es y será  
mi unica realidad ·2  
artista del pecado  
aprendì de memoria  
la geografìa de tu centro  
de azúcar  
y de acero  
espuma de venus  
nadè desnudo tu oleaje  
perfume inmaterial  
cobijo y principio  
el aullido vertical  
como respuesta a tus prodigios  
Estribillo  
Con el disfraz sin estrenar  
di el salto a lo fugaz  
la ficción es y serà  
la única realidad

-Muchas Gracias a todos, Ahora les queremos presentar... A una de las leyendas de Sudamérica... KRAKEN-dijo el vocalista mientras se apagaban las luces del escenario-

(**Silencioso amor-Kraken)**

Lo tomas o dejas  
me daña tu juego insensible  
y ruego que quieras hablar  
mas nada me dices

Mis manos hoy tiemblan  
Y muerdo palabras que sólo te piden  
Que cambies la espera de amor imposible

Coro:  
Tu, que encuentras en mí calor  
Tu, que tomas de mí lo mejor  
Tu, escúchame por favor  
Silencioso amor  
No rompas mi corazón

Amor que trasciendes  
Horarios de estrellas  
Por mágicas sendas  
Amor insensible  
Escucha y no olvides

(**Vestido de cristal-Kraken)**

Si hace falta  
que le mire  
a los ojos miraré;  
ya hoy... creo que es tiempo.

Ojos negros,  
piel de hielo,  
voz de fuego,  
siento al verle...  
pero sin miedo.

Olvidarle me da igual:  
no estoy mintiendo,  
ignoro su juego.  
Si su vestido de cristal  
se quiebra en silencio...

Me ha sorprendido con el llanto,  
en mis manos, muriendo de sed.  
Y... ahora le diré,  
por qué no he vuelto  
a esconderme bajo su piel.

Olvidarle me da igual:  
no estoy mintiendo,  
ignoro su juego.  
Si su vestido de cristal  
se quiebra en silencio...  
¡qué débil es su disfraz!

Ojos negros, ...  
piel de hielo, ...  
voz de fuego, oh...

No olvide...  
¡que ya no siento miedo!

Olvidarle me da igual:  
no estoy mintiendo,  
ignoro su juego.  
Si su vestido de cristal  
se quiebra en silencio...  
¡qué débil es su disfraz!

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, Hace ya un buen tiempo que no...Nos veiamos en publico pero... todo sea por el publico...-Dijo el vocalista de kraken-

(**Huella y camino-Kraken)**

En suplicas mi amor me he convertido  
no encuentro una salida me siento morir  
no poder vivir sin descifrar la intensidad  
de los designios, bajo mi signos  
mis huellas bajo el sol hoy sienten frio  
buscando una respuesta  
te he perdido ,siii

Y es que estoy aquí sin saber si hui  
Enfrentar y sepultar en el olvido lo ya vivido  
Donde queda ,todo aquello que viví  
Donde quedara, cada palabra que sentí  
Donde quedan, las pequeñas cosas simples  
Si hoy me duele comprender  
El ayer que ya se fue que jamás regresara  
Siendo distintos, huella y camino

Donde queda, todo aquello que viví  
Donde quedara, cada palabra que sentí  
Donde quedan, las pequeñas cosas simples  
Si hoy me duele comprender  
El ayer que ya se fue que jamás regresara  
Siendo distintooos ,huella y camino

Oooh!uuuh!uuhoooh!

* * *

**MUCHAAAS Gracias por leer... se que estubo muy raro, pondira canciones de KHY (Su ultimo album "Genesis" es genial y la niña de la portada yo la conozco de hace un tiempo... ¿Increible no?) Pink floyd Entre otras... pero no me siento inspirado hoy como para escribir mas acerca de esto, cuando actualize juro que lo compondre... otra cosa. PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Pero estoy usando el Opera y Bueno... xD**

**Hasta entonces... **

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	5. La guerra fria (I parte)

**Hola a todos, ¿Como están?, espero que bien...Lo de los 2 capítulos pasados fue solo de relleno, seguimos con la trama original**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty: Claro que si xD, Gracias.**

**¿Sigamos no?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS**

**Espera…Yo quisiera enviar un "Pésame" a TODAS Las familias que perdieron a sus pequeños en la explosión del bus de "La FUNDACION Magdalena" Hace ya un par de días en Magdalena, Colombia… Lamento mucho su perdida, De verdad, Lo lamento… 33 pequeños inocentes que murieron ya (Hoy a las 6:00 AM Hora de Colombia murió una niña, una de las ultimas que había sobrevivido) ¡FUERZA HERMANOS!**

**Y AL CONDUCTOR QUE ES UN HIJO REBOSANTE DE PUTA: ¡VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA CABRON, ERES UN REBERENDO HIJO DE PUTA MAL NACIDO!**

* * *

**La guerra ****fría**

Una mañana comenzaba luego de casi medio Kadic fuera al concierto del día anterior, Aunque ese día recibieran una visita de 2 personas muy especiales, no muchos estaban de humor pues algunos tenían resaca y a otros simplemente les mataba la pereza de levantarse; Y Era así, pues en una remota habitación de Kadic, Ulrich trataba de despertar a su amigo que a simple vista parecía un muñeco de trapo

-¡Venga Odd, despierta!-Le suplico ulrich agarrando de los pies a odd y jalándolo hacia fuera de la cama- Que Delmas nos dijo que teníamos que estar en la entrada de la academia o nos expulsarían 1 semana-

\- Esta bien, Esta bien-Despertó odd de mala gana- Eres un pesado, Igual el resto nos deben estar esperando en la cafetería así que vamos o nos quedaremos sin desayuno-Dijo Odd saliendo con una bolsa de aseo en sus manos al igual que ulrich y por el camino se toparon con las 2 jóvenes reporteras de Kadic, Milly y Tamiya que parecían ansiosas por llegar primero que todos a recibir a las princesas pero no les prestaron atención y siguieron de largo...Ya en el baño, llegaron a limpiarse y asearse, pero para su sorpresa Jeremy estaba hay listo para salir.

-Que hay chicos, ¿Habéis dormido bien?-Pregunto Jeremy muy Activo-

-Estoy más sordo que mi abuelo pero estoy bien-Dijo odd algo molesto por despertar así-

-Estamos Vivos al menos-Dijo optimista Ulrich-

-Me alegro, Yo los estaré esperando en la cafetería con las chicas, no lleguéis tarde-Dijo Jeremy Antes de irse-

Luego de irse Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd se ducharon tranquilamente, Eran relativamente los primeros que se despertaban pues todo Kadic estaba muerto del cansancio, Luego de ducharse y vestirse se fueron al cuarto que compartían para recoger sus cosas e irse

-Hoy va a ser un largo día-Dijo Odd sentado en su cama acariciando a Kiwi-

-Al menos tendremos compañía-Dijo luego de agarrar su móvil-

-Eh… ulrich, una pregunta… ¿A ti qué tal te parece Xana?-Pregunto Odd un poco sonrojado por la pregunto, Ulrich lo noto-

-Buena chica, algo temperamental, no es mi tipo de chica pero me cae bien… ¿Por qué?, ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Ulrich con una mirada picara-

-Pues…-No termino de hablar porque ulrich adivino su respuesta-

-Va, si te gusta invítala a una cita, tu eres el tipo mas ligón que eh visto…-Bromeo ulrich para salir de la habitación- Vamos a la cafetería-

* * *

Luego de que llegaran a la cafetería, cogieron una bandeja con su desayuno y se fueron a la mesa que estaban sus amigos, Odd se sentó al lado de Xana cosa que a ulrich le produjo un poco de gracia, y este se sentó al lado de Yumi "PARA VARIAR"

-Qué bonita te ves con esa flor Xana- Dijo Odd notando la flor de loto que tenia Xana como adorno en su cabeza-

-Gracias- Agradeció Xana con una sonrisa

-¿Habéis notado algo raro luego del ataque de ayer?-Pregunto Jeremy tecleando en su portátil

-¿Cómo qué?, Los monstruos estaban más fuertes, lo sabemos-Dijo Yumi comiendo de su croissant-

-No importa ya…-Dijo Jeremy cerrando su computadora-Ok… Ya termine de restablecer Lyoko… Solo espero que el virus no ataque esta vez…

***Se enciende el televisor***

Presentadora **(1):** _Hoy. Desde la ciudad de Lyon, se lanzara un misil con una punta llena de átomos de hidrogeno que se fusionarían con el oxigeno para crear lluvia y acabar con la sequia que azota el país, en unos cuantos segundos será el lanzamiento… Observemos- _Dijo la presentadora para que luego la cámara enfocara al misil que salió disparado lentamente desde su plataforma-

-Ojala que no tengamos sorpresas hoy…-Dijo aelita mientras se levantaba de la silla al igual que el resto de sus compañeros

Ya afuera, el grupo se puso de camino hacia la entrada, a mitad de camino el portátil de Jeremy emitió un pitido de alerta que desapareció 5 segundos después de que el misil explotara en la troposfera, No era buena señal, permanecieron alertas hasta que llegaron a la entrada donde un montón de periódicos y canales de televisión estaban esperando a su llegada, aunque no lo notaran de 20 ºC La temperatura empezaba a descender lentamente, con una fría brisa primaveral, que prontamente alcanzaría algo más notorio a una temperatura de 15 ºC , La primera que sintió ese cambio fue Xana, pues tenía puesta un vestido rosa sin mangas que le regalo Aelita, Como el resto tenia manga larga, lo notaron un poco después

-Qué raro… Hace unos segundos me estaba empezando a asar del calor y ahora me está dando frio- Comento Odd con las manos en los bolsillos

-Esto es raro… ojala no pase lo mismo que aquel día- Comento Yumi

-¡AQUÍ VIENEN!-Grito Milly y todos se pusieron atentos mientras unas nubes empezaban a cubrir rápidamente el cielo oscureciéndolo por completo, daba señal a una fuerte tormenta… ¿O Era otra cosa?...En todo caso llegaron 3 coches de color negro aparentemente blindados y de uno de ellos se bajo una chica de más o menos unos 20 años de edad vestida formalmente **(No describo porque no tengo ni idea de cómo) **Y Una chica de al menos 14 años de la estatura de Yumi, con un vestido corto de color negro con una cinta rosa al alrededor de su cintura , Ojos morados**(2)** y un cabello de color castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, bajaron ambas en compañía de varios hombres y todos instantáneamente empezaron a tomar fotos y hacer grabaciones en directo mientras una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse… y así fue, pero no era una tormenta normal, era una tormenta de nieve pero muy intensa, demasiado para esa época del año, la mayoría se vio obligado a entrar a la academia o al pabellón deportivo hasta que la tormenta cesara, unos minutos más tarde todos estaban adentro excepto Milly y Tamiya en compañía de Xana ya que se vieron obligadas a refugiarse en una arboleda cercana por un fuerte viento que comenzaba a soplar mientras la temperatura descendía rápidamente mas y mas… unos 20 minutos más tarde la temperatura ya estaba a -10ºC

-No soportaremos aquí mucho tiempo… -Dijo Tamiya abrazando a Milly-

-Esperemos que alguien venga a buscarnos-Murmuro Xana mientras una leve aura magenta la cubría por completo

* * *

-¿En donde esta Xana?- Pregunto Jeremy sentado en las escaleras de la primera planta mientras Jim repartía cobijas para el frio

-Esta refugiándose con Milly y Tamiya en una arboleda cerca de aquí...-Dijo Aelita mirando por la ventana-_Espero que estés bien-_Pensó Aelita

* * *

La temperatura ya estaba a -30ºC Y Las chicas empezaban a congelarse, no les quedaba mucho tiempo, Xana decidió que era ahora o nunca, así que agarro a las chicas de las manos y salió corriendo en contra del fuerte viento hacia la academia, unos momentos antes de llegar un gran árbol que no resistió cayo justo encima del abdomen de Milly y una rama algo grande atravesó el estomago de Tamiya, Xana se salvo puesto que cuando ambas pequeñas notaron que el árbol caería empujaron a Xana hacia adelante con la consecuencia de que este cayera encima de ellas, la nieve amortiguo parte de la fuerza de la caída, pero no por mucho tiempo estarían salvadas, pues la nieve se estaba tiñendo de un color rojo oscuro que alarmo a Xana

-¿¡Estáis bien chicas!?- Pregunto Xana mientras revisaba como podía sacarlas de ahí-

-Estamos bien, solo libera a Tamiya-Dijo Milly casi en un susurro, pues el frio la estaba congelando, Xana sabía que no podía dejarlas morir, aunque lanzaran la vuelta al pasado, ambas morirían de todas formas-

-No tardare chicas esperen…-Dijo Xana para luego tocar un poste de electricidad y desaparecer de su forma física y transportarse atreves de las redes eléctricas de la academia, Jeremy se dio cuenta de esto dado a que Su ordenador Indico que dos torres habían sido activadas, Una por Xana y Otra por el otro Virus-_¿Qué estará planeando?- _Pensó Jeremy desde sus Adentros

-Adivina quién soy…-Bromeo Xana volviendo a su forma física y tapándole con sus manos los ojos a Aelita y esta sonrió aliviada agarrando las manos de Xana y quitándolas de sus ojos para luego levantarse a abrazarla

-Me tenias preocupada… ¿Están bien las 2?-Pregunto Preocupada Aelita mientras Abrazaba a Xana-

-No del todo…-Murmuro Xana sin darse cuenta que la menor de las princesas estaba escuchando atentamente detrás de ella- Un árbol muy grande y pesado les cayó encima, una rama atravesó el estomago de Tamiya, estará bien mientras la temperatura no baje de los 70ºC, Por otro lado, Milly está atrapada de su Abdomen para abajo por el árbol y la nieve, el frio la esta congelando no tardara mucho en congelarse si no hacemos algo… Hay que desactivar la torre… Ven con migo Jeremy-Dijo Xana agarrando la mano de Jeremy y de Aelita, pero al darse la vuelta se dio un gran susto al ver a la menor de las princesas con una cara de aterrada- Lo has escuchado todo… ¿Verdad?-Dijo Xana por lo bajo y esta asintió

-No me parece bien que la hallas dejado hay…-Dijo cruzada de brazos-Pero supongo que harás algo… ¿Verdad?...Me llamo Asmeya (**3**), Mi hermana se llama Dalia

-Me llamo Xana, Ellos son Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Yumi Y Ulrich-Presento amistosa Xana Al grupo y estos saludaron-

-Hola-Saludaron a Coro-

-Me gustaría ayudaros…-Dijo la Asmeya-

* * *

(1) **Lo puse en forma teatral para no confundir la trama**

(2) **Los ojos morados es por el hecho de "El gen de Alexandria" o "Gen de los afortunados" que por consiguiente Asmeya tenia**

(3) **Gracias a mi amigo a mi hermano…AL MAS GRANDE! Smarty! Por el nombre de los 2 personajes**

**Gracias por leer. Lo dividiré en 2 partes, la segunda será MUCHO más larga, perdón si quedan a medio tiro pero ya es casi media noche y no pienso hacer más ruidos con el teclado xD**

**Les ah escrito Alejito480 y les deseo…Buenas noches: Feel like a Dross:**

**CABROOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	6. La guerra fría (II Parte)

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches o en cualquier momento del día en el que estén leyendo este capítulo, una vez más me presento…**

**Reviews:**

**Felikis: Muchas gracias, si estoy contento xD, bueno... gracias, en verdad me emociona saber que ya comentaste. No me gusta mucho Ska-P… Un secreto que tendrá un final que os va hacer llorar mucho… lo prometo.**

**Smarty: Fue demasiado épico para ser verdad, lo se… yo lo escribí. Lo de las líneas ya te lo explique, fue mi error al no cambiarlas xD… de nada, tú fuiste el de la idea.**

**Angelita: Jajaja, me alegra haberte enanchado a esta historia que… hace un buen tiempo causaba una buena sensación...**

**Bueno, ¿Seguimos, no?**

**SIIIIGAAAMOOOOOOOOOSSS**

**La Guerra Fría (II PARTE)**

**-**En ese caso agarra toca mi brazo-Asmeya la coge de su antebrazo y se transportan atreves del circuito eléctrico, que, llegando a la fábrica, un cable estaba a punto de romperse a causa del peso que ejercía el hielo sobre este… cuando Xana y el resto pasaba por ahí, la presión que ejerció fue tal, que logro hacer que el cable cediera con ellos dentro, Xana logro salvarlos a todos incluido ella, se materializaron en el callejón que lleva al interior de la fábrica, se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y corrieron hasta llegar al ascensor… ya dentro de él, Asmeya cayó al piso arrodillada, al caer, el hielo le había lastimado demasiado el cuerpo,

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Xana al ver que el vestido se empezaba a teñir de un color rojo claro-

-No… creo que no…-Dice con dificultad y se levanta del piso, se abre la puerta del ascensor y entra con Jeremy y Xana a la sala del Súper-Ordenador mientras los demás van a los escáneres-

-Déjame ver- Asmeya accede a dejarse revisar de Xana, esta le quita la cinta rosa que también estaba manchada y le levanta un poco el vestido para ver su torso, mientras, Jeremy tecleaba para Virtualizar a los chicos, Xana Nota que desde el pecho hasta los pies, Asmeya estaba raspada y estaba sangrando un poco, pero era normal, el frio era demasiado intenso… eso le recordó a que Milly y Tamiya estaban atrapadas en ese árbol fuera de los dormitorios de la academia- No es grave, pero cuando lanzemos la vuelta al pasado todo estará bien…

-¿Vuelta al pasado?-Pregunta curiosa mientras Xana entraba al ascensor-

-Larga historia-Dice Jeremy y Xana Baja a la sala de los escáneres- ¿Sabes algo de informática?

-Mucho, me gusta demasiado-Jeremy saca su portátil y lo conecta mediante un cable coaxial al Súper-Ordenador y se lo entrega a Asmeya-¿Qué hago con él?-

-Espera-Teclea unos códigos y digitaliza a Xana- Listo… hay un programa en el escritorio que dice " " ejecútalo y si puedes, configúralo, es el programa de virtualización de Xana-

-Ok…-

***Con los otros***

-Jeremy, ¿Dónde está la Torre?-Pregunta Odd con el resto en el sector del hielo-

_-Justo al Noreste de tu posición. Ya os mando los vehículos-_Virtualiza los vehículos y se van a la torre que estaba custodiada por 3 bloques y 2 cangrejos-

-Que buen comité de bienvenida-Bromea ulrich ya cerca de la torre activada

-Terminemos con esto de una vez-Dice Xana volviendo a su forma original y empuñando la espada-

Se lanzan al ataque, primero hacia los bloques, que Ulrich se los cargo muy fácilmente, luego hacia los Cangrejos, esos fueron un poco complicados, Odd trato de lanzarse hacia arriba de unos, pero consiguió que el cangrejo le diera una patada quitándole 60 puntos, luego Xana se puso encima del cangrejo clavándole la espada en la diana y saltando hacia el otro, pero este se percató y de un disparo láser le quito 95 puntos, demasiado para un solo disparo, Luego fue Yumi que con sus abanicos logro pasar por la diana destruyendo el cangrejo, aunque estos solo eran una artimaña para el truco del virus, Aelita entro a la torre, pero cuando entro, apenas piso el centro de la diana, esta se desintegro dejando caer a aelita al vació.

Los minutos pasaban y la torre no se desactivaba, Xana perdió la paciencia y entro a la torre, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaba hueca por dentro, y que ni siquiera Jeremy les había avisado de eso, Salió de la torre y alerto a los chicos.

-Aelita desapareció, la torre esta hueca hay que encontrarla…-Los otros se alarman y sin mediar palabra entran a la torre y saltan al vacío-Jeremy… ¿Esta hay?

-_Sí, ya te escuche, estoy buscando a aelita, está en las montañas, la torre está en el sector de los bosques, ve tu por la torre, los chicos ya fueron a por aelita-_

_-_No… que vaya aelita, yo tengo una idea-Se clava su espada y se desvirtualiza apareciendo en uno de los escáneres-

***Con Jeremy y Asmeya***

**-**¡NO XANA!-Grita Jeremy desesperado-

-¿Qué pasa?-Se alarma Asmeya-

-No pasa nada…-Dice xana atrás de Asmeya- Solo que tengo una idea-

-¿Y Se puede saber cuál?-Dice Jeremy con ganas de golpearla (Aunque es Machista, Ya lo sé)-

-Descuida, yo me encargare de ello-Desaparece convertida en una nube de humo que viaja hacia la Kadic-

-Ella está escondiendo algo… Lo presiento-Dice Asmeya tecleando en el portátil-

-No lo sé… ¿Tu…?-No termina la frase puesto que un monstruo de hielo aparece en el ascensor, pero un segundo después, aparece Xana y con un tronco lo atraviesa desintegrándolo al instante-

-No hay tiempo, hay cientos de ellos rodeando la fábrica… -Mira a Asmeya- Ve a los escáneres, es demasiado peligroso-

-PERO…-Reclama Jeremy y Xana le mira furiosa, el simplemente se dio vuelta hacia el Súper-ordenador ayudar a los chicos evitando hacer contacto visual-

-Ve, yo me encargare de ellos-Asmeya obedece bajando por las escaleras hacia los escáneres, Xana Sube por el Ascensor hacia la parte de arriba de la fábrica para destruir a los que supuestamente rodeaban la fábrica, aunque era mentira, arriba no había nada, era plan da ella: Que Jeremy virtualizara a Asmeya para tenerla cerca siempre, suponía que sería un buen contratiempo para planear bien las cosas… fuera lo que fuera que tuviera en mente… Llego a Kadic, más específicamente en el lugar donde estaban Milly y Tamiya, paro en seco donde estaba Milly, la niña estaba aún respirando, Tamiya igual aunque sangraba mucho todavía, Acerco su oído derecho hacia el pecho de Milly y noto que su corazón latía demasiado despacio…"En coma" Pensó Xana al notarlo, se acercó a Tamiya y su pulso estaba casi nulo, parecía muerta, aunque no lo estuviera, pasaron los minutos mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de liberarlas sin lastimarlas, o usar "Fuerza bruta"… pero noto en un instante que Milly soltó un leve suspiro y detuvo su respiración, Xana se alarmo y puso su oído en su pecho y noto que no tenía pulso, ni siquiera una mínima señal de vida, saco su móvil y llamo a Jeremy

-JEREMY, Algo no está bien, Milly y Tamiya están en peligro-Eso puso confuso a Jeremy ¿No estaba destruyendo a los monstruos de hielo?-

_-¿Qué?... aguanta un poco, el resto ya casi desactiva la torre, dame un par de minutos… ¿Qué hago con Asmeya? Está esperando en los escáneres-_

-Virtualizara, luego te lo contare-Empieza a presionar continuamente el pecho de Milly pero no obtiene señal de vida alguna- No…No… - Ve que no hay opción y entra a los dormitorios donde el frio era menos que afuera, pero la diferencia no era mucha-

-Señorita Xana-Se sorprende Jim al verla entrar tan de repente, este se asoma por una ventana y ve a las dos niñas atrapadas hay- Hay que salvarlas-

-No… es demasiado riesgoso estar afuera, hace mucho frio-Se sienta en una escala-

-¿El resto está bien?-Pregunta el director Delmas-

-Eso espero…-

***Con Jeremy***

Este se encontraba congelándose de frio en la fábrica, aunque no era mucho, pues el súper-ordenador creaba el calor necesario para mantener cálido el lugar, pero este no era suficiente, Luego de Virtualizar a Asmeya apareció un aviso de error, algo o alguien había cambiado el destino de la virtualización

-Asmeya… ¿Me oyes? ASMEYA- Se desespera y empieza a buscarla en todo el vacío digital, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en una torre de Lyoko, y en esa torre, una gran cantidad de energía estaba concentrada hay-

***Con Asmeya***

Se encontraba desconcertada, aun vestía como siempre, estaba en una torre, pero todo estaba negro y una esfera de luz muy brillante apareció delante de ella, parecía algo mágico.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿En dónde estoy?-Se preocupa a tal punto de desesperarse-

-Soy Franz Hopper, creador de Lyoko, el sitio donde estas ahora, estoy atrapado en una esfera porque aún no me puedo materializar, no eh terminado Lyoko completamente, y a eso te traje, necesito que le des un Mensaje a Jeremy, puede que no lo entienda al principio, pero luego él sabrá que hacer, Dile que no puede dejar a Xana en la tierra, ella representa un serio peligro si esta fuera de Lyoko-

-¿Por qué? Es una buena chica…-

-Pronto lo entenderás, ahora necesito que se lo digas ya a Jeremy…-Una luz cegadora aparece desvirtualizando a Asmeya-

***Con Jeremy***

Seguía buscando a Asmeya cuando el ordenador le indico que algo había salido de uno de los escáneres, no era uno de los guerreros de Lyoko, puesto que ellos estaban llegando ya a la torre, le intrigo tanto saber que bajo hasta la sala y pudo ver a Asmeya cayendo de rodillas muy cansada, como si la hubieran atacado o algo, se acercó a ella y unos segundos después, otro escáner se abrió dando a conocer que era Ulrich.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Ulrich al verla arrodillada y con los ojos abiertos como platos-

-No…debemos dejar que…Xana se quede en la tierra… es muy peligroso…-Jadea, pues estaba muy sorprendida y muy débil-

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Un señor…Franz Hopper me dijo… que te dijera eso…-

-¿El padre de Aelita?...-Se alarma ulrich- ¿Acaso la has virtualizado en Lyoko?-

-Este… Xana me dijo que lo hiciera… ¿Ya han desactivado la torre?-Trato de cambiar el tema-

-Si… ya puedes lanzar la vuelta al pasado- Jeremy sube a la sala del ordenador y activa la vuelta al pasado…-

-Asmeya… solo actúa natural y prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie… ¿Entendiste?-Asmeya asiente

-Volvemos al pasado…-Una gran esfera de Luz recubrió toda la tierra…

***Un fogonazo de luz y…***

***La historia vuelve a las horas de la mañana cuando todos estaban en la entrada de la academia***

Todos se encontraban en la entrada de Kadic, Xana al notarlo, busco a Milly y Tamiya, se tranquilizó al notar que estaban emocionadas por recibir a las dos princesas… soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en una banca…

**Bueenooo… aquí con otro capítulo, actualizare más seguido esta historia… perdón si fue corto, pero tenía que publicar algo… Comenten, pongan la historia en Favoritos, Suscríbanse a ella (Follow) para saber cuándo actualizo y pues bueno…**

**Adiós**

**CABROOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS**


	7. Ataque terrorista

**Ataque terrorista**

Un largo mes había pasado desde aquella mini era de hielo causada por el virus que casi acaba con la vida de dos personas, El frio invernal estaba siendo sustituido por una cálida primavera.

Era una tranquila tarde de 21 de Marzo, ya habían terminado las clases, en Matemáticas Odd hizo una broma a la profesora y este castigo a toda la clase con un examen sorpresa, cosa que a nadie le hizo gracia, los únicos que no tuvieron problema alguno fueron como por defecto, Jeremy, Aelita y Xana, el resto de la clase en especial Sisi, tenían ganas de matar a Odd.

Los estudios estaban saliendo muy bien, por fin había alguien que rebosaba la inteligencia de Jeremy y Aelita, era Xana, cosas como Matemáticas, Informática y tecnología eran cosas en las que se había ganado fama de sabelotodo, aunque aún habían cosas en las que no lograba concentrarse, en los idiomas extranjeros tales como Inglés e Italiano, pero seguía dándole una buena paliza a Odd en Gimnasia.

La amistad entre el grupo era sólida como el Acero, Jeremy y Aelita eran pareja, Odd y Xana se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, aunque sus personalidades fueran completamente distintas, entre Ulrich y Yumi… era la misma cosa de todos los días, la inocencia de ulrich era tal, que no lograba captar las indirectas de Yumi, está por el contrario comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Los guerreros de Lyoko, a Excepción de la Nipona, se encontraban en las escaleras de la entrada de la cafetería luego del examen.

-¡Al fin es viernes y mañana no hay clases!-Dice Odd sentado en una de las escalas al lado de Xana

-Hablaras por ti, me tengo que pasar todo el fin de semana estudiando para recuperar el examen por tu culpa-Le reclama ulrich algo enfadado-

-Pues el examen estaba muy fácil-Dice Xana enfadando un poco más a Ulrich, esta vestía con el vestido rosa que le había regalado Aelita-

-Porque entre Jeremy, Aelita y tú sabéis más cosas que la Wikipedia-Dice Odd algo gracioso-

-De algo sirve estudiar-Dice Jeremy mientras ve a Yumi acercándose al grupo-

-¿Qué hay chicos?-Saluda alegremente la Japonesa-

-Pues muy bien-Responde Ulrich-

-Me refería al examen, idiota-

-Pues Ulrich y yo reprobaremos matemáticas-Dice Odd con algo de Gracia-

-Algún días terminaran por expulsarte de la academia-Mira a Xana-Ya que es viernes… ¿Vamos al centro comercial hoy, Xana?-A Xana le encantaba ir a este sitio, le gustaba mucho ver las cosas nuevas que habían, puesto que no pudo verlas por un largo tiempo-

-¡Claro!-Respondió Xana-

-Pues venga, vamos-Xana se levanta, se despide y acto seguido, sale de Kadic con Yumi-

-Pues yo tengo que ir a practicar con los Sub-digitales… ¿Me acompañas Jeremy?-este asiente, acto seguido se despiden y salen de Kadic-

-Pues quedamos tú y yo mi delgado amigo-Bromea Odd-

***Con Yumi y Xana***

-Gracias por invitarme-Le agradece Xana con una sonrisa-

-No tienes que agradecerme, tenía que salir contigo algún día-

-¿Y Por qué no sales con Ulrich? Tú le gustas ¿Sabes?-Pregunta súbitamente Xana-

-Y él también me gusta, pero es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de que yo quiero ser algo más que su amiga-

-A lo mejor un puñetazo en la cara le hace entrar en razón-Bromeo Xana, en Kadic, el portátil de Jeremy que estaba en uso de Odd y Ulrich, dio una alerta de torre activada en Lyoko, estos se asustaron un poco y llamaron a Jeremy, aunque claro, este no contestaría tan fácilmente, y no lo hizo, lo mismo con Aelita, Xana y Yumi no tenía más remedio que ir directo a la fábrica, mientras las chicas conversaban sin darse cuenta de donde estaban, un soldado que estaba de guardia por esos lugares, cayo poseído ante un espectro que entro en su cuerpo, cargo la escopeta de alto calibre que tenía en sus manos y apunto directo a Xana, esta que estaba a unos 10 metros del soldado, se puso delante de Yumi para protegerla, ambos se veían muy decididos a hacer cualquier cosa-¿Qué quieres de nosotras?-Pregunto Xana y un aura de color magenta la recubre por completo-

-Verlas muertas-contesta con una voz muy grave, fría y escalofriante, acto seguido, dispara la escopeta a quemarropa, la bala que salió violentamente del cañón del arma impacto en el pecho de Xana, unos centímetros abajo de la caja torácica, saliendo así por su espalda muy cerca de Yumi, la peliblanca se desploma instantánea en el piso con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración agitada, estaba desangrándose rápidamente y perdiendo la conciencia-Una menos… quedas tu-Yumi se quedó inmóvil, el profundo miedo que le provocaba el soldado impedía que reaccionara, cuando sintió el cañón del arma entre ceja y ceja, se oyó otro disparo desde lejos, un policía que estaba de paso vio aquella escena y asesino al soldado, a Yumi casi le da un infarto, reacciono rápidamente y se arrodillo dónde estaba Xana, a su alrededor había un charco de sangre que se hacía lentamente más grande-

-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA, POR FAVOR!-Grito la Japonesa a todo pulmón, el policía obedeció llamando una ambulancia, esta tardo un par de minutos en llegar, recogieron a Xana en una camilla y se la llevaron en compañía de Yumi al hospital, en el camino, le pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno, le quitaron el vestido que traía puesto dado a que tenían que evitar la pérdida de sangre-

***Con Aelita y Jeremy***

Mientras la pareja hablaba de cosas en lenguaje técnico, otra amorosas como para vomitar arcoíris (**xD) **alcanzaron a oír el disparo, no le prestaron mucha atención, Aelita agarro su móvil para mirar que hora era y se encontró con 149 llamadas perdidas de Odd y unas cuantas de Yumi.

-¿¡Pero qué les pasa a estos hoy!?- Se preguntó Aelita algo furiosa y llamando a Odd-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta curioso Jeremy ante tan fuerte reacción-

-Odd, parece que pasa algo-Odd contesta casi por instinto el móvil-

-_Hasta que contestas, tenéis que ir rápido a la fábrica, hay una torre activada en Lyoko, también llame a Yumi pero no me contesta, Ulrich y yo escuchamos varios disparos, temo que algo les paso-_Dice Odd jadeando puesto que estaba Junto a Ulrich corriendo por las alcantarillas hacia la fábrica-

-También escuchamos los disparos, vamos en camino- Cuelga a Odd y Llama a Yumi-Una torre activada, tenemos que irnos-

-Me lo suponía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Yumi contesta el teléfono-

***Con Xana y Yumi***

****POV Xana****

No entiendo que me pasa, no siento nada, solo oigo ecos en mi cabeza, no me puedo mover, me siento débil, todo se ve borroso, solo veo una máscara de oxígeno y a Yumi a punto de llorar… ¿Qué es ese sonido? ***Yumi saca su móvil y contesta* **Oh, es su móvil, me pregunto quién será... pero… ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? ¿Qué pasa?...** *Xana se desmaya a causa de la gran pérdida de sangre***

***Fin POV de Xana***

-Aelita…-Vocaliza con dificultad la japonesa-

_-Yumi, tienes que venir a la fábrica, hay una torre activada, Odd y Ulrich ya están allí-_

_-_Ve-Veras, Xana… esta…-Yumi no es capaz de terminar la frase, aún estaba en Shock-

-_Pero… ¿Qué pasa?-_Ambos se detienen de golpe a mitad de camino-

-Xana-Respira hondo y se tranquiliza un poco- Parece que un soldado estaba poseído por un espectro del virus, el soldado tenía una escopeta muy potente en sus manos, cuando nos vio, le apunto a Xana, esta se puso delante mío para protegerme y…-Solloza un poco y su voz cambia a una más quebradiza- Disparo el arma, la bala atravesó el pecho de Xana, y cuando me iba a disparar a mí, un policía que pasaba por el lugar asesino de un disparo en la cabeza al soldado…-Para Aelita, esas palabras eran como si el mundo entero se le viniese encima, Xana era como su hermana, soltó el móvil dejándolo caer al suelo y sus ojos se empiezan a dilatar rápidamente, Jeremy agarra el móvil del suelo y abraza a Aelita-

-_Soy Jeremy, quédate con Xana, ya te avisaremos que pasa, estamos a un par de calles de la fábrica-_Cuelga el móvil y literalmente fuerza a Aelita a continuar a la fábrica-

***En la Fabrica***

Ya en la sala del Ordenador se encontraban Ulrich y Odd muy impacientes, Estaban navegando por internet cuando escucharon que alguien bajaba por el ascensor, un par de segundos después, se abrió la compuerta dando a conocer que se trataba de Jeremy y Aelita, esta última tenía una cara un poco triste, cuando salió del ascensor, camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Odd y lo abrazo, este sin saber lo que pasaba, simplemente correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Odd muy confundido-

-Hirieron a Xana cuando estaba con Yumi, se trata del ataque del virus, tratar de deshacerse de las dos y luego de nosotros, pero parece que un policía asesino al que hirió a Xana y el espectro huyo a Lyoko-Explico rápidamente Jeremy mientras veía el aviso de Torre activada, unos segundos después, noto que el aviso dejo de parpadear y la torre volvió a la normalidad- La torre se acaba de desactivar sola, lanzare la vuelta al pasado y…-Aparece otro aviso que decía "**Pocos recursos en la memoria virtual" **Jeremy sabía exactamente qué significaba, parecía que al hacerle daño a Xana, el ordenador se había debilitado, pero eso no tenía sentido, cuando miro más a fondo, se dio cuenta que los sectores estaban desapareciendo rápidamente-Pero… chicos, no puedo lanzar la vuelta al pasado y Lyoko se está desintegrando, tendréis que ir al sector 5 y ver qué pasa-Al iniciar el programa de virtualización apareció el mismo aviso de antes-Hay no…-

-¿Pero Qué pasa?-Pregunto Aelita-

-La torre acaba de desactivarse y parece que al estar Xana herida el ordenador se debilito bastante, tendré que iniciar el procesador de emergencia para poder lanzar la vuelta al pasado, pero no sé si funcione-

-Entonces… ¿No vamos a ir a Lyoko?-Pregunto ingenuamente Ulrich-

-No, acabo de iniciar el procesador de emergencia y Lyoko dejo de desintegrarse, pero aún no me deja iniciar el programa de virtualización, así que me quedare aquí toda la noche a ver si lo soluciono-Inicia el programa de vuelta al pasado pero aparece el aviso-

-Me quedo…contigo Jeremy-Alcanzo a decir Aelita, pero los chicos negaron eso instantáneamente-

-No, tu vete a la academia, necesitas descansar, además, es algo tarde-Mira su reloj-y si Delmas pregunta algo, necesitáis estar ahí o Sisi os meterá en problemas-Dijo algo irónico al final-

-Como… quieras-Se sube al ascensor con Ulrich y Odd y se marchan a la academia-

***Con Yumi y Xana***

Yumi estaba sometida a una gran tortura, lo que le paso a Xana, y la ansiedad que la atacaba al ver que no lanzaban la vuelta al pasado, eran casi las 10:00 PM, Agarro su móvil y llamo a Jeremy-

-_Oh, Yumi, me había olvidado de ti, ¿Qué tal esta Xana?-_Pregunta apenas contesta, el fondo de oía como tecleaba rápidamente-

-Aun no me dicen nada de ella y ya han pasado 4 horas-Dice un poco cansada- ¿Por qué no has lanzado la vuelta al pasado?-

-_El Súper-ordenador no tiene energía disponible para hacer eso, estoy tratando de lanzarla, pero me dice que no se puede y ya se me está agotando la paciencia_-

-Pues será mejor esperar a que lo sepa Xana para saber que hacer-

-_Tu tranquila, os mantendré el tanto de cualquier cosa, me tengo que ir, estoy algo ocupado, cuídate Yumi_-Cuelga el móvil en el instante que un doctor se acercaba a Yumi que estaba sentada bebiendo un café en la sala de espera-

-Tu amiga está muy bien, estamos impresionados, los análisis no muestran ninguna herida de gravedad, aunque no pudimos encontrar la bala, parece que atravesó su cuerpo-Dice con una ligera sonrisa-Puedes verla, esta despierta-Y Sin mediar palabra, Yumi sale corriendo y entra a la habitación donde estaba Xana, la ve con una venda alrededor de su pecho y estómago, esta se da cuenta y se sorprende al verla, Yumi la abraza con fuerza haciendo que esta gimiera un poco del dolor-

-Lo siento, me había olvidado-Llora un poco de la emoción al ver que está bien-

-Olvide mencionarles que yo no puedo morir, aunque si me pueden herir-Menciona elevando bastante la moral de Yumi-

-Pues me diste un buen susto-Recuerda que Jeremy aún estaba con el Súper-Ordenador-Jeremy me llamo hace un par de minutos, me dijo que el ordenador esta algo tocado y no puede lanzar la vuelta al pasado-

-Es mi culpa, no me pueden matar, pero si me hieren, al ser literalmente parte de Lyoko, este usara recursos del ordenador para curarme, no podrá lanzar la vuelta al pasado hasta dentro de un par de días, pero eso no será necesario-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Muy segura, aunque sinceramente no me esperaba ese ataque, parece que lograron ahuyentarlo para que no te hirieran daño-Siente un ligero dolor en la parte de su herida y pone su mano derecha ahí-

-¿Cómo se siente?-Pregunta curiosa-

-Muy mal, me arde un poco, y seguirá así por un tiempo-Suena el móvil de Yumi y esta contesta Y pone el altavoz-

_-Yumi, Soy Jeremy, el ordenador se está recuperando, pero parece que no podre lanzar la vuelta al pasado hasta dentro de un par de días, y leí en periódico que en dos días, un avión de transporte militar, transportara un misil de crucero tipo __**Trinity**_**(1),**_ ya sabes, la bomba nuclear que lanzo EUA, creo que ya sabemos dónde atacara el virus-_Bosteza un poco_\- ¿Sabes algo de Xana?_

_-_Estoy bien, Jeremy-Dice Xana y el aludido se sorprende- Fue una simple herida, pero olvide mencionaros que yo no puedo morir, pero si me hieren, no podrás usar el viaje al pasado porque el ordenador me estará curando, yo formo parte del sistema de Lyoko-

-_Eso explicaría bastantes cosas, aunque es bueno saberlo, me iré a la academia, como Jim no me vea en mi cuarto estaré en problemas… Será mejor que llames a Aelita, está muy triste_-Termina la Llamada y entra una enfermera con un portapapeles en la mano-

-Los análisis finales están bastante bien, pero no podrás irte hoy, estas herida aun, y queremos asegurarnos de que estarás bien… tu amiga se puede quedar si quieres, apropósito, llamamos al director de Kadic para informarle de lo que paso, dijo que no te preocuparas por nada, aunque me dijo que tenía que hablar con una tal señorita Ishiyama ¿Eres tú?-Yumi Asiente- Pues bien me tengo que ir, suerte chicas-Se va-

-Me quedaría, pero tienes que descansar y mis padres no saben en donde estoy, estaré en muchos problemas si no me voy ya-

-Vete, yo estaré bien, puedo defenderme si algo malo pasa-Yumi se despide y se va a su cada dejando a una herida Xana en el hospital-

***Dos días más tarde***

Xana se había recuperado bastante rápido, Yumi no tuvo ningún problema con nadie en lo absoluto, Delmas lo único que quería hablar con ella era esclarecer los hechos de lo sucedido con el mismo policía que asesino al soldado, al decir toda la verdad, (Omitiendo lo relacionado con Lyoko) salió librada sin problemas.

Xana les menciono a todos los del grupo el hecho de que ella no podía morir, eso los sorprendió bastante. Jeremy les menciono sobre el anuncio del periódico, era medio día y ellos se encontraban en cafetería de la academia Almorzando, Ración triple para Odd porque ni Jeremy ni Xana quisieron comer nada.

El televisor de la cafetería estaba encendido, pasaron las noticias, y como titular la que había mencionado Jeremy-

Presentadora: Estamos aquí desde la base militar **Mont Verdun (2) **a las afueras de la ciudad de Lyon, está a punto de despegar el avión de carga tipo "Hércules" de la armada Estadounidense, en su arsenal lleva un misil de crucero tipo Trinity a la ciudad de Texas para su respectiva desactivación-El camarógrafo apunta la vista al misil de crucero cuando ponen la bomba en su compartimiento-El avión estará escoltado por el escuadrón de ases "War Dog", en 30 minutos se tiene estimado que de su paso por la ciudad de Paris, eso es todo por ahora-Termina la noticia con un Jeremy satisfecho-

-Pues ya tenemos una pista de por dónde comenzar-Dice Aelita atrayendo la atención del grupo-

-Sí, tendremos que ir ya a Lyoko para estar más atentos-Todos a excepción de Odd se levantan de la mesa-

-Eh, ¡PERO SI NO EH TERMINADO DE COMER!-Les reclama Odd algo furioso, Xana se acerca a su oído-

-Ya podrás comer más cuando lancemos la vuelta al pasado-Agarra la mano derecha de Odd y la jala levantándolo de la mesa- ¡Vamos!-

Corrieron hacia las alcantarillas para agarrar cada uno su Skate y el monopatín de Jeremy, Xana se transformaba en espectro, lo que le permitía viajar más rápido que el resto, ya en la sala del súper-ordenador, Jeremy les ordeno bajar a la sala de los escáneres, apenas encendió la pantalla del ordenador, se dio la alerta de torre activada, pero no decía en dónde.

-_Bien chicos primero, Yumi en el otro escáner, tendréis que repartiros en sectores, el ordenador no dice en donde esta-_Dice Jeremy por micrófono de los auriculares-_Escanear Odd, transmitir Odd, Virtualizacion_-Virtualiza a Odd en el sector del hielo-_Escanear Ulrich, Transmitir Ulrich, Virtualización- _Virtualiza a Ulrich en el sector del desierto_-Escanear Yumi, transmitir Yumi, Virtualización-_ Virtualiza a Yumi en el sector del bosque-_Ahora vosotras, chicas, pero parece que alguien tendrá que ir al sector 5, recordad que allí hay una torre-_

_-_Voy yo- Se ofrece Xana y Aelita salta de inmediato-

-¿Segura? Si quieres te puedo ayudar-Entran ambas al mismo tiempo al escáner-

-Tranquila, además, ¿Quién conoce mejor que yo el Sector 5?-

-Tienes razón-Dicen Aelita y Jeremy a la misma Vez-

-_Muy bien…-_Comienza la virtualización-_Escanear Xana, Escanear Aelita, Transmitir Xana, Transmitir Aelita, Virtualización-_ Virtualiza a ambas chicas en el sector de las montañas-

***En Lyoko***

-_Solo tengo memoria suficiente para enviar dos vehículos- _Virtualiza el vehículo de Odd y el de Yumi-_Xana, tendrás que ir al límite del sector para poder enviarte al sector 5-_

_-_No hace Falta-Todos los que escucharon eso, se sorprendieron, Xana cierra los ojos por unos segundos y el transportador aparece de la nada-

_-Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-_Preguntaron Jeremy y Aelita a la vez, estaban sorprendidos-

-Como dije antes, YO Formo parte del sistema-el transportador la envuelve y se la lleva al sector 5-

* * *

-Aquí no hay nada, Einstein-Dice Ulrich al llegar a la única torre que había en el sector del desierto-

-_Vale, sigue buscando…-_Abre el navegador de internet y al meterse al noticiero en vivo, aparece la noticia del avión-

Presentadora: El avión Hércules que tenía en su poder el misil de crucero tipo Trinity, se ha salido de su rumbo y en 5 minutos estará llegando a la ciudad de Paris, pasara justo debajo de la academia Kadic, esto es todo por el momento-

-_¿Habéis escuchado eso?-_Todos responden que si-_Tenemos muy poco tiempo, encontrad esa torre-_

* * *

_-_Jeremy, aquí no hay mucho, la torre esta normal, la de paso igual-Informa Yumi en el sector del bosque-

-_Ve con Odd, está en el sector del hielo, en ese lugar hay 3 torres-_

* * *

-Jeremy, encontré la torre, está en medio de una tormenta de arena, choque con ella antes de darme cuenta-

-_Avisare al resto… ¿No hay monstruos?-_Al momento de hablar, se oye un quejido de ulrich, una avispa le había disparado de la nada- _Ok, ya entendí-_

* * *

_-_Todo limpio aquí, Jeremy-Informa Xana dentro de la torre del sector 5-según el sistema, la torre está en el sector del desierto, logre dispersar momentáneamente la tormenta de arena, ulrich debe estar allí-

-_Me lo acaba de decir, si puedes ir por el resto sería genial, porque te necesito aquí cuanto antes-_

-Estaré allí en unos segundos-Sale lanza al vacío de la torre apareciendo en el sector de las montañas, sale de la torre y se encuentra cara a cara con Aelita-

-Xana… ¿Todo bien en el sector 5?-

-Sí, Ulrich encontró la torre, vamos-Agarra las manos de Aelita y corre al reverso de donde estaba la torre, el transportador aparece de la nada llevándolas al sector del hielo, y sin que se lo esperaran, cogieron por sorpresa a Odd y Yumi con el transportador, apenas llegan al sector del desierto, la tormenta de arena había cesado en su totalidad, se bajaron todos excepto Xana, eso tomo por sorpresa a todos, puesto que vieron que se dirigía al sector 5, ya en él, una luz blanca rodeo a Xana y desapareció de la pantallas de Jeremy, Xana activo una torre y al lado de él tan solo unos segundos después, apareció un espectro que se transformó en Xana-

***En la Fabrica***

**-**Que susto me has dado-Se pone la mano en el pecho provocando una risilla en Xana-Bien, busca ese avión y evita que el virus suelte la bomba encima de nosotros-Xana asiente y se transforma en un espectro que empieza a viajar por el cielo-

***De vuelta en Lyoko* **

Cuando por fin llegaron a la torre, se encontraron con un acosado Ulrich, estaba protegiéndose de los ataque de unas 10 avispas, Odd dio un gran salto pasando por encima de una y lanzando una flecha láser atinando en la diana, acto seguido la avispa estalla, Yumi se puso delante de Ulrich lanzando ambos abanicos destruyendo cuatro avispas seguidas

***Con Xana***

Xana encuentra el avión entrando a Paris, entra por el sitio de carga y camino muy lentamente hasta subir al compartimento de armas, no sabía que habían cámaras ahí, y un poseído guardia, se dio cuenta de su presencia y lanzo la bomba, al abrirse la compuerta, esta se despresurizo e hizo que salieran Tanto Xana como la bomba despedidas del avión, esta se transformó en un espectro y cuando se puso debajo de la bomba, se transformó en su forma física sosteniendo con ambas manos la bomba, gracias a la torre de Lyoko, ella tenía una fuerza descomunal, pero la bomba era demasiado pesada, aun para ella, gracias a toda la fuerza que hacía, sintió un inmenso dolor a la altura de su pecho, la herida comenzaba a abrirse, no podría sostenerla por mucho tiempo, estaba casi a 4000 metros de altura y perdía oxigeno muy rápidamente

***En Lyoko***

Luego de deshacerse del comité de bienvenida, Aelita entro a la torre, subió hasta la plataforma superior, puso su mano en la pantalla tecleando: **Aelita, Code: Lyoko-**La torre se desactivo y el avión cayó en picada, pero la bomba aún estaba en el aire, Xana perdía fuerzas rápidamente hasta tal punto que la bomba la supero y cayo con ella muy rápido hacia el piso.

-Torre desactivada-Menciona Aelita Tranquilamente

-_Muy bien hecho chicos…Volvemos al pasado-_

**Un fogonazo de luz y…**

***Ese mismo día en la mañana***

Luego de la vuelta al pasado, todo volvió a la normalidad, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich y Odd, estaban esperando a que llegaran Xana y Yumi, La primera se quedó con Yumi la noche anterior, Xana al verla entrar, se lanzó a darle un abrazo, esta correspondió al mismo y sintió un ligero dolor en el estómago.

-Como os tardéis un segundo más hubiera muerto aplastada-Ironiza Xana deshaciendo el abrazo-

-Al menos ya todo está como antes-Dice Jeremy de buen humor-

* * *

**Pues muy bien, en lo que a mí respecta, este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito, 4100 palabras, tuve que volver a re-escribir todo de nuevo dado a que se me borro todo del PC Y no se guardó, así que… si ven el principio algo aburrido, es por eso.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, enserio.**

**Felikis: Muchas gracias tío, lo de la narrativa fue que escribí muy deprisa, al igual que en este capítulo.**

**Angelita: Muchas gracias angelita, deberás, es un honor (Igual que con el anterior xD)**

**Usuario865: Hace años no te veía por aquí xD, muchas gracias, la verdad, me alegro de que la historia te esté pareciendo interesante. Lo sabía perfectamente, lo que no sabía, era lo que iba a decir. Lo del plan sigue siendo un misterio, y lo será hasta muy pronto e.e :v**

**Pues muy bien, próximo capítulo, en una semana, tengo que escribir un capitulo para Maldad pura, así que me tardare un poco por aquí.**

**Adiós chicos.**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS **


	8. Siempre Fiel

**_Semper Fidelis_**

**Siempre Fiel.**

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente con el soldado, el tema principal de la academia rondaba siempre alrededor de Xana, sin embargo, esta lo ignoraba.

Al pasar de los días, Xana se le veía sin ánimos, más triste y melancólica, ¿La razón?, comenzaba a extrañar el que fue su hogar por 11 años, aunque, según Aelita, tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir como antes, no lograba hacerlo, ya que de una forma u otra, no lograba encajar en la academia, algo diferente había con ella desde que volvió de Lyoko, y Aelita lo sabía, pero, hasta no estar segura, no quería decir nada, tenía mucho que ver con lo que les dijo Asmeya aquel día en el que la Tierra casi es convertida en un cubo de hielo.

Los guerreros de Lyoko se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería, pocos ánimos puesto que era un lunes en la mañana y en pocas horas tendrían clase.

-Me gustaría ser inmortal...-Dice un chico mientras pasa con su bandeja al lado de la mesa de los guerreros-

-Y A mí-contesta una chica que estaba acompañándole-

-y Aun sigues siendo famosa…-Dice Ulrich en tono burlesco dirigiéndose a Xana, que vestía peculiarmente, con un pantalón de deporte de color blanco y una blusa de color gris, el cabello lo tenía suelto, y era tan largo y brillante, que decir que producía envidia en todas las mujeres de Kadic se quedaba corto-

-Eso me pasa por superar al _Homo Sapiens_-Contesta Xana para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate-

-Si la gente se enterase, tendrían miedo de ti-Dice Jeremy apoyándose sobre el espaldar de la silla, y sin darse cuenta, siente como unas manos le agarran la silla jalándola hacia a tras hasta casi hacerlo caer, luego de unos instantes, la silla vuelve a estar como estaba dejando a un asustado e inmóvil Jeremy-¿C-C-Como lo hiciste?-

-He desarrollado nuevas habilidades, entre ellas, están 4 extremidades invisibles que pueden expandirse infinitas veces, tienen un filo brutal, y solo puedo verlas yo-Alardea Xana, Pero Odd no parecía muy convencido que digamos-

-Claaarooo, y yo soy el hombre araña-Ironiza Odd, entonces, Xana hace que sus extremidades invisibles comiencen a aplastarle la cabeza a Odd, este mira le mira y ve como una sonrisa Psicópata nacía lentamente-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!-Xana deja de aplastarle la cabeza a Odd ahogando una carcajada-

-Venga, daos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases-Dice Xana para luego levantarse de la silla, apenas lo hizo, sintió como unas tijeras de peluquería pasaron muy cerca suyo cortando un muy pequeño mechón de su pelo, que, aunque fuera un innotorio pedazo, para Xana eso fue como si alguien le hubiese hecho daño sin razón aparente. La mayoría de los presentes sintieron un escalofrió luego de ese intento de suicidio por parte de nada más y nada menos que de Sisi Delmas, la hija del Director. Xana se dio la vuelta con una cara inexpresiva encarando a Sisi que estaba con una cara burlona, con ganas de arruinarle el día-

-¿Y Que vas a hacer ahora, chica rebelde?-A Xana no le bastaban palabras para superar a Sisi, esa oración fue una declaración de guerra, que estaba obviamente ganada por Xana, ya que, sin ayuda de Lyoko, su fuerza era descomunal, así que sin importarle de quien se tratase, soltó un potente puñetazo hacia la cara de la chica, esta salió volando como un proyectil para luego impactar de lleno contra la pared, el golpe fue tal, que incluso, el cuerpo de Sisi dejo una ligera abolladura en el duro concreto-

-Y Como vuelvas a provocarme no quedaras viva para contarlo-La voz de Xana sonaba muy seria y amenazante, suficiente para captar de primeras la advertencia, a partir de ese momento, la academia entera aprendería a no meterse con ella-

-No hacía falta tanta violencia-Dice William levantándose de su mesa, los demás solo le dieron la razón-

-Lo sé, pero se lo había advertido-Responde Xana para luego dar un ligero suspiro, agarrar su mochila y salir de la cafetería seguida de sus amigos-

-¿A dónde vas? -Pregunta Aelita-

-_La señorita Xana es requerida en la oficina del director-_Dice Jim atraves de los altavoces de la academia, esta maldice su suerte y no tuvo más remedio que ir al dicho lugar, ya ahí, toco la puerta y le invitaron a entrar, ahí estaba Delmas, muy serio y con cara se estar enfadado-

-Siéntese, por favor-Le pide el director y Xana obedece-

-Como sabes, la violencia en la academia no está permitida, ni siquiera en su mínima expresión, todos debemos llevarnos bien y pacíficamente, por lo tanto, no veo razón para que haya golpeado a mi Hija-Le dice el director muy enfadado-

-Entiendo eso de la violencia, pero Sisi me ha intentado cortar el cabello con unas tijeras, y además, ya se lo tenía advertido-Contesta Xana tratando de contener la calma-

-¿Encima la habías amenazado?-Se levanta violentamente de su silla-¿¡Pero qué clase de persona eres tú!?-Recupera la compostura y se vuelve a sentar-Iré al grano, tu castigo será estar todas las tardes de un mes, en la biblioteca y/o ayudando a Jim con sus deberes, a ver si así te arrepientes de tus actos-Le entrega un papel en donde describía su castigo-Entrégaselo a la profesora Hertz…Puedes irte-El director recuerda algo importante-Xana, te quitare el castigo si puedes conseguirme una nueva profesora de Física y Química que no cobre tanto, lo digo porque hemos tenido recortes en el presupuesto y tenemos que cortar el trabajo de la señora Hertz-Xana asiente-Bien, puedes irte, Y QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR-Xana sale de la sala del director con ganas de asesinarlo. Al salir de la sala, se encontró con varios estudiantes que cuando la vieron, empezaron a rumorear cosas a sus espaldas, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto-

-¡Señora Hertz!-Xana sale corriendo hacia la aludida, esta se da vuelta dado a que pasaba por allí en ese momento, pero la suerte volvía a hacerle una mala jugada a Xana, se tropezó con un bordillo provocando que, por suerte, cayera de rodillas al suelo, cuando hizo eso, de su pantalón cayo un collar que tenía como colgante una Memoria USB (O Pendrive), en la USB Tenia una marca que Hertz reconoció casi al instante, debajo de la marca había un número que era: #10 "C-PDOWN"(**Cartago-Proyecto [O Código] Down)**, A La profesora se le helo la sangre al ver que efectivamente, Xana pertenecía una de las 20 inteligencias del proyecto Down de la NSA (**1)** (**Agencia de seguridad nacional) **–P-Perdón…-Se disculpa Xana antes de hacer un intento en vano de agarran la Pendrive, Hertz la agarra mientras Xana se levantaba del suelo, esta sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al ver la reacción de Hertz, puesto que había olvidado un detalle MUY Importante-

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-Pregunta Hertz de forma agresiva mientras le señalaba la Pendrive-

-B-Bueno…-Xana estaba contra las cuerdas, no sabía que excusa poner-

-Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir…-Hertz saca otra pendrive de su bolsillo que tenía la misma marca y un número parecido: #15 "C-CDOWN", con la diferencia de que ella solo contenía parte del código que activaba otra vez el proyecto en forma virtual-Lo adivinare yo-Mira a todos lados buscando un lugar solitario, decide como única opción, el baño de mujeres, Ya ahí, entraron y la profesora aseguro la puerta con seguro para evitar sorpresas-¿Cómo conseguiste ser parte del proyecto Cartago?-

-Hace once años, Franz Hopper me encerró en Cartago como una inteligencia virtual, luego me enseñó a la NSA Como "Cartago", y me dio esta Pendrive para que yo la cuidara-Da un ligero suspiro-Pero cometió un error al tratar de apoderarse de Cartago, los hombres de Dido (**Agentes secretos u Hombre de Negro que trabajan para la presidenta del Proyecto Cartago que originalmente era de Hopper, pero este se lo arrebató de las manos) Trataron** de atraparlo, pero escapo sin dejar rastro-

-Pero... ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada después de que repartieron el código entre las 20 personas?-Pregunta Hertz sumamente confundida

-Borraron tus memorias cuando Franz se robó el proyecto, creyeron que era peligroso que cayera en manos equivocadas y decidieron ir sobre seguro, a algunos los asesinaron, otros, como tú, les quitaron la memoria-

-¿Y Que sabes del proyecto?-Pregunta Hertz ya más tranquila-

-Olvide parte del proyecto Cuando Dido, la presidenta del proyecto, ordeno suspender el proyecto, hasta hace unos días no hablo con ella, está sumamente estresada, deberías llamarla-Responde Xana-

-No gracias-Hertz da un suspiro y se hace el silencio, hasta que ella misma rompe el hielo pocos segundos después-Que no se entere nadie de esta conversación, ¿De acuerdo?-Xana asiente-¿Y Que querías decirme?-Xana le entrega el papel-Castigada un mes por golpear a Elizabeth, genial-Ironiza La profesora, Xana solo ríe por lo bajo-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme-Hertz sale del baño junto a Xana, el pasillo ya estaba solo, así que ambas se van a clase, ya que a primera hora de la mañana, tocaba Biología-

***En Clase***

Cuando Hertz entro a clase acompañada por Xana, muchos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo, mayoritariamente tenía que ver con lo que había pasado hacia poco rato. Hertz les ordeno callar.

-¿Qué te dijo Delmas?-Pregunta Aelita al mismo tiempo que Xana se sentaba con Odd que estaba tras ellos-

-Hertz sabe del proyecto Cartago-Le susurra Xana provocando que tanto Jeremy como Ulrich se acercaran a Xana-

-¿Cómo se enteró?-Pregunta Aelita consternada-

-Fácil Princesa, ella ayudo a Franz Hopper un año con Lyoko, pero no se acuerda de nada, los de la NSA Le borraron la memoria cuando Franz Hopper se apodero del proyecto Cartago-Explica Xana casi en un susurro-

-¿Y Tu como sabes eso?-Pregunta Jeremy asombrado de la realidad de Hertz-

-Franz me presento como un virus múltiple capaz de interferir con las ondas de radio, así que le incluyeron como desarrollador de proyecto-Explica Xana, pero a Jeremy no le cuadraba algo-

-¿Desarrollador? ¿Y Quién era el jefe?-Pregunta Jeremy a la primera, pero antes de que Xana pudiera contestar, Hertz parece de la Nada respondiéndole la pregunta-

-Dido, su nombre real es desconocido, y es la directora de asuntos informáticos de la NSA Y De la CIA, Y También, tiene unos agentes secretos a su poder, conocidos como los Hombre de Negro, Tienen central en Suiza-Responde Hertz casi en un susurro, Xana le da la Razón-

-Ellos fueron los que se llevaron a tu madre, Aelita-Le dice Xana mirando a Hertz-¿Verdad?-

-Supongo, Franz menciono que alguien había desaparecido como una amenaza del gobierno, pero no dijo quién-Al suponer que ya era demasiada información, hablo en alto-Muy bien, sentaos en vuestro sitio y haced silencio, Esta semana se harán las pruebas de CI (**Coeficiente Intelectual) ** En la academia, así que os guiare un poco-

***En El Recreo***

Al terminar las dos horas con Hertz y luego otra hora de Lengua y Literatura, sonaron las campanas que indicaban el recreo, y como si alguien les estuviera siguiendo, todos salieron corriendo al patio, los chicos, como siempre, se acercaron a la máquina de café donde ya les esperaba Yumi.

-¿Qué tal las clases hasta ahora?-Pregunta Yumi para luego darle un sorbo a su café-

-Llena de sorpresas-Dice Ulrich apoyándose en una pared-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Le mira curiosa-

-Hertz pertenecía al proyecto Cartago-Yumi casi escupe un poco de su café al oír eso-

-Y A mí me han castigado todas las tardes de un mes en la biblioteca-Dice Xana quitándole importancia al asunto-

-Eso no es problema considerando que puedes escaparte cuando quieras-Le alaga Odd, Xana sonríe ante esas palabras-

-Ya, no será mayor problema… Ah, se me olvidaba, Asmeya me ha dicho que dependiendo de los resultados de la Pruebas de CI, estaría aquí el Jueves-Les comenta Xana para luego ver como Herb Pichón que es un Nerd por excelencia, y Nicholas Poliakoff, se acercaban hacia ellos, Herb se le notaba furioso, y A Nicholas confundido-

-Mira quien viene, el dúo maravilla-Bromea Xana-

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para ir golpeando gente así como así!?-Le protesta Herb encarando a Xana-

-Como vuelvas a golpearle te vas a enterar-Le amenaza Nicholas, de saber lo que Xana era capaz de hacer, se hubieran arrepentido totalmente de haberle amenazado de esa forma-

-¿A si?, Demuéstramelo hombrecito-Le reta Xana apartando a Herb de su camino-

-¡No!-Aelita se interpone evitando así, una pelea-Xana, ya tienes suficientes problemas como para meterte en otro-

-Está bien…-Mira a Nicholas-Te salvas esta vez, pero como me vuelvas a amenazar, te volare los dientes-Ambos se asustan, pero se retiran del lugar aparentando valentía-

-Esto es raro…-Dice Jeremy causando confusión en todos-

-¿El qué? ¿El que no le haya volado los dientes o el que Herb le haya retado?-Pregunta Yumi-

-No, el que Franz Hopper no haya mencionado en su diario en ningún momento nada de Hertz ni de esa tal Dido-

-Nunca quiso entrometer en su proyecto a personas que tenían poco o nada que ver-Le contesta Xana, de ser otra persona no le hubiera creído, pero ella conocía muy bien a ese hombre-

-Si tan solo supiéramos en donde esta…-Dice Aelita algo melancólica-

-Tan solo…-Contesta Xana evitando contacto visual, ya que ella le tenía prisionero en alguna parte de Lyoko

-¿Sabéis algo?-Les dice Aelita y todos le miran-Hoy…es el cumpleaños de mi madre…-Dice con voz quebrada, Xana se acerca y le da un abrazo, esta corresponde a él y se quiebra a llorar-Como quisiera tenerla…de vuelta-

-Te prometo que la tendrás cerca muy pronto-Le dice Xana mirándole a la cara-

Al pasar de las horas siguientes, los compañeros estudiantes miraban con malos ojos a Xana, evitándola a toda costa, incluso las mujeres más rudas le evitaban a toda costa, incluso le insultaban, lo que provocaba que se comenzara a sentir mal consigo misma. A Última hora de clase, hablaron sobre lo que no se debe hacer y cómo se debe tratar a la gente, dando como un ejemplo indirecto a Xana, esta no aguanto más y salió corriendo a mitad de clase, ¿Su destino? Lyoko, Claro que no dejaría que alguien le siguiera, y en efecto alguien lo estaba haciendo, ¿Quién?, una chica negra de cabello negro con mechas rojas, un tono rebelde, una blusa negra que le llegaba al ombligo, falda roja con un pantalón negro. Xana se dio cuenta y a mitad de camino, se hizo invisible, otra de sus fascinantes cualidades.

-Eh… ¿Dónde habrá ido esa chica?-De repente, Xana aparece detrás suyo-

-Sorpresa…-Le da una patada en la espalda que la manda a estrellarse contra un árbol-¿Quién eres y por qué estabas siguiéndome?-

-Me llamo Samantha, pero dime Sam, estaba siguiéndote porque quería saber a dónde ibas-Le contesta Sam e intenta ponerse de pie, pero el golpe le dejo adolorida-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Xana, me encantaría decirte a donde voy, pero no puedo-

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además, me debes una por golpe-Xana recuerda con esas palabras, que Odd ya le había hablado anteriormente de ella-

-Ya dirás tu…Venga será mejor que regreses por donde viniste, que podría ser peligroso-Xana le tiende la mano a Sam y esta la agarra para levantarse del suelo-

-¿Ahí esta Odd?-Pregunta Sam antes de irse-

-Si… ¿Le conoces?-

-Hace mucho tiempo-Se sonroja un poco por alguna razón- Esta bien, nos vemos luego-Se despide de Xana y esta sigue corriendo hasta la fábrica- ya en ella, se Virtualiza directamente en el sector del desierto, justo antes de llegar al límite del sector.

***En Lyoko***

Ya allí, Xana se sintió libre de hacer lo que quisiera, nadie podía molestarla por un buen tiempo, no hasta que Jeremy llegara a la fábrica, pero eso no le importo demasiado.

Luego de contemplar el paisaje por un momento, se lanzó de lleno al mar digital, al estar vinculada con Lyoko, el mar no la virtualizara para siempre, lo que le permitía nadar libremente, al llegar a la "puerta trasera" de Lyoko, introdujo la llave que había robado de Aelita unos meses atrás y se sumergió a un viaje por la red, podría entrar si quisiera, a cualquier red del mundo, pero luego de estar nadando por un rato, fue absorbida por un impulsor de banda ancha hasta dejarla en un servidor desconocido, había muchos terminales , pero había uno en especial que le llamaba la atención, tenía unas letras escritas que eran "Tyron", no sabía muy bien que significaba.

Hackeo fácilmente la terminal y con la llave de "Xana" Pudo entrar a la terminal, al ser un virus múltiple que no estaba en las definiciones del Antivirus, este paso de largo cuando Xana entro al disco duro de uno de los ordenadores, busco archivos que le resultaran interesantes, pero lo que encontró allí la dejo muy sorprendida, habían archivos de video que decía "Anthea día X" (La X Hace referencia a día indefinido, ya que eran bastantes), cuando ejecuto uno de estos, lo que vio la dejo casi al borde de un Shock: Mostraban a Anthea Hopper, la madre de Aelita, atada a una silla en contra de su voluntad, pasaron así unos minutos, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, la blusa rasgada y no tenía pantalones, se le denotaba cansada y muy aturdida.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras le mostraban así cuando un hombre muy peculiar apareció enfrente de la cámara con un Teaser en la mano, un Teaser es un aparato capaz de darte fuertes descargas eléctricas. El hombre tenía piel blanca, aspecto de unos 40 o 50 años, cabello rubio, corto y rizado, vestía con una bata blanca y una tapa bocas.

-_Muy bien Waldo (_Nombre real de Franz Hopper)_ Te dimos un Ultimátum, pero tu quisiste sabotear el proyecto Cartago, así que aquí puedes ver las consecuencias de tus actos-_Se acerca a Anthea_-Seria una verdadera pena dejar a una hija sin su madre, ¿No crees?-_Tyron golpea en la cara a Anthea, acto seguido, coloca el Teaser en su vientre dándole una potente descarga eléctrica, Anthea se retuerce de dolor-_Tienes un mes…-_El Video termina con una dirección Web-

-¿Por qué Franz hizo eso sabiendo las consecuencias?-Se pregunta Xana para sí, estaba muy angustiada-Veamos otro…-Baja por la carpeta y abre un video al Azar "Anthea día 35", se podía ver a Anthea suspendida en el aire, estaba completamente desnuda y atadas con unas cadenas a sus muñecas-

-_Treinta y cinco días y tú aun sigues con tu proyecto, Xana está desarrollada al 100% sabemos su potencial, y sabemos cómo contrarrestarla, hemos dialogado con ella, pero no nos hace caso, igual de terca que tú, y eso trae consecuencias-_Muestra una navaja con una cuchilla muy afilada para luego acercarse a Anthea- _Tú decides mi querido Waldo, o desactivas tu proyecto y te entregas a Dido, o el próximo en caer serás tú-_Comienza a hacerle cortes rasos a Anthea alrededor de todo su cuerpo, esta no podía gritar, tenía algo en la boca que se lo impedía. El video termino cuando Anthea estaba bañada en sangre y sudor-

-¿Y Cuánto duraron las torturas?-Comienza a buscar videos y abre uno que decía "Anthea día 195 Final", el video comienza mostrando a Anthea muy delgada y desnutrida, estaba metida en una celda, Tyron aparece de la nada con una barra de hierro ardiendo-

_-Bien Waldo, tu ultima oportunidad, Xana nos ha atacado y casi destruye el equipo, así que si Anthea muere, es tu culpa, EL PROXIMO SERAS TU Y POR ULTIMO TU HIJA-_Sentencia Tyron, al oír esas palabras, Anthea se lanza hacia el pero a falta de fuerzas de le hizo imposible contenerlo, provocando así, que apareciera un guardia con un látigo en la mano. El video se corta y aparece Anthea desnuda atada en mesa y de espaldas, Xana se fija en los detalles de su cuerpo y habían rastros de Semen y sangre, señal de que el hombre había abusado de ella. Aparece otro guardia con un látigo en la mano y comienza a golpearla con el hasta el cansancio, cuando su espalda ya estaba llena de sangre, Tyron le dio una señal para detenerse y le entrego la varilla de Hierro ardiendo, este le da ligeros golpes a Anthea en las nalgas, las piernas y la espalda, ante tanta tortura, Anthea se denotaba ya muy cansada, el video termino con una foto de Anthea y Tyron, la foto era demasiado mórbida como para describirla con palabras.

-¿Y Esto?-Se pregunta Xana para si cuando abre un archivo de video que decía "Anthea Trato", El video comienza mostrando a Anthea y Tyron abrazados, el archivo estaba dañado más de allí provocando que el video se cortara-El ultimo es este…-El video tenia de título "Anthea Diario personal: Cumpleaños 33, 14 años sin Aelita" El video comienza mostrando a Anthea en una oficina, tenía una bata puesta, su aspecto era el de siempre, cabello rosado y largo, sus ojos eran rosados y tenía una piel blanca, aparte de la bata, Anthea tenía una camisa negra de manga larga, unos vaqueros grises y unos tenis deportivos de color rosa con negro-

-_Bien, hoy cumplo treinta y tres años de vida, podría ser un buen cumpleaños, pero al recordar que llevo catorce años sin mi hija me pone muy triste. Hace unos días Tyran me propuso matrimonio a cambio de obtener datos de Lyoko, la verdad, yo no tengo ya acceso a Lyoko desde que recibí un informe de su terminal de que el acceso a Xana era imposible, había abandonado Lyoko, así que no puedo hacer nada… no se lo he dicho, pero también eh contactado a Waldo, hable con él un rato, me sorprendió saber que Xana aún no se deshacía de él, pero tampoco sabía que había hecho con Aelita, solo sabía que ambos habían desaparecido por culpa de Dido, en resumen, nunca los volveré a ver, en cinco semanas cumple años mi hija, quisiera poder estar allí, pero no… no puedo…-_El video termina con el símbolo de Xana, esta se fija en un brazo derecho donde estaba su símbolo, se arrepintió de abandonar Lyoko, pero ya no había vuelta atrás si quería llevar a Cabo su plan.

Xana recibió una alerta de la terminal, el Buffer había sido habilitado, alguien estaba usando el ordenador en ese instante, por lo que Xana infecto el sistema de archivos provocando que el ordenador cayera a manos suyas.

***En Algún lugar de Suiza***

En algún lugar del lejano país, más específicamente, en una base militar que pertenecía a los Estados Unidos de Norte América. Anthea estaba en su oficina, había encendido su ordenador para seguir trabajando en los resultados de un virus mutado de la viruela, le habían llamado "Gastrea" y podía hacerles cosas horribles a los humanos, pero eso es otra historia (**xD) **cuando en su pantalla, el símbolo de Xana le interrumpió todo el trabajo, se asustó por un par de segundos cuando vio un humo negro saliendo de la pantalla de su ordenador, se humo se materializo en Xana, Anthea no sabía quién era, puesto que Aelita aún no le conocía cuando ella desapareció.

-¿Q-Quien eres T-TÚ?-Pregunta Anthea muy nerviosa, Xana se alegra de encontrarle-

-Soy Xana, mejor amiga de Aelita-Anthea le reconoce porque Xana le muestra el símbolo en su brazo derecho-

-¿Y Cómo llegaste aquí?, Como se entere Tyron me golpeara-Xana, al oír esas palabras, ahoga con dificultad una carcajada-

-Atraves de internet, tengo la llave de Lyoko, así que puedo ir a cualquier parte del mundo-Anthea se relaja al reconocer a quien le ayudaría con Tyron-

-¿Y Que haces aquí?-Pregunta Anthea Reiniciando el ordenador-

-Vine a llevarte devuelta a Francia-Xana oye como una puerta se abre atrás suyo-Oh Tyron, cuanto tiempo, ¿Has venido para arreglar cuentas?-Dice Xana reconociendo de quien se trataba-

-T-tú… ¿¡XANA!? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunta Tyron muy confundido y asustado-

-Internet…-Xana se humedece sus labios con la lengua, cosa que provoco un semi infarto en Tyron-Vamos a jugar un juego-Tyron intenta escapar de Xana, pero se le es imposible dado a que esta había sellado la puerta con un campo magnético-

-¡ALEJATE LOCA!-

-Oh vamos, no seas miedoso-Agarra a Tyron por el cuello para luego hacerlo estrellar fuertemente en una pared-Quizás… No deberías ver lo que le voy a hacer…Ve recogiendo tus cosas, nos vamos a Francia-Anthea asiente y sale del laboratorio, no podía pedir menos, alguien que por fin le salvaría la vida, pero también era cierto que no podía darle crédito a Xana si asesinaba a Tyron-

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-Pregunto Tyran muy asustado, Xana no dijo nada y simplemente lo agarro por el cuello y le propino una potente descarga eléctrica, luego, lo encierra en una esfera eléctrica y lo manda a estrellarse contra uno de los ordenadores, Tyron aprovecha y saca una pistola que tenía en su pantalón y dispara a quemarropa, Las balas pasaron de largo puesto que cuando impactaban con el cuerpo de Xana, este se difuminaba, Xana encerró la pistola en un campo de energía y lo atrajo hacia ella, cuando la tuvo en la mano, disparo a la entrepierna del tipo, luego le disparo en las piernas y por ultimo al pecho hasta que se le agotaron las balas-

-Eres débil, no vales nada, solo un desperdicio-Xana Virtualiza dos Katanas y las pone en X En el cuello de Tyron-¿Una última palabra hombrecito?-

-¡HIJA DE…!-Tyron no pudo terminar la oración puesto que Xana le había cortado la cabeza y esta se había separado del cuerpo, la chica agarro el cuerpo de Tyron, y lo tiro al suelo, luego de crear con un par de tubos gruesos de metal, una vara gruesa, la enterró en el duro suelo para luego empalar el cadáver de Tyron-

-No me serviste para nada-Propina una fuerte descarga eléctrica a uno de los ordenadores y este comienza a arder en llamas, acto seguido sale del laboratorio para encontrarse con un sinnúmero de soldados que le estaban apuntando con armas de fuego, apenas salió Xana por la puerta, los soldados dispararon contra su humanidad, pero las balas fueron repelidas por un campo de repulsión que había creado Xana-Buenas noches…-Xana devuelve las balas a sus lanzadores asesinando así, a todos los soldados que le estaban rodeando, de un momento a otro, Anthea apareció muy asustada por tan increíble balacera-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunta Anthea-

-Un contratiempo-Xana cierra la puerta tras suyo y se limpia su cara, ya que la tenía manchada de sangre-Tyron ha muerto, por si acaso-

-Está bien…-Se fija en la ropa de Xana-Pero mira cómo te has manchado de sangre-Anthea siente como un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo ante tal acto de sadismo-No sé cómo eres capaz de soportar eso-

-Ya lo había hecho antes-Responde Xana acercándose a Anthea-¿Estas lista para ir a ver a tu hija?-Le pregunta Xana con una ligera sonrisa que expresaba confianza-

-Claro que si-Le enseña la maleta que tenía y unas llaves de coche-

-Entonces…-Xana le enseña la cartera de Tyron y saca todo lo importante de adentro (Dinero, Tarjetas, ETC) para guardarlo en sus bolsillos-Vamos-Ambas emprenden camino hacia una bodega donde había un Land Rover, que es un coche todo terreno en el cual se llevaron a Anthea, pero antes de poder abordarlo, unos guardias aparecieron delante suyo apuntándole con armas de altísimo calibre-

-¡ALTO AHÍ O DISPARAMOS!-Dijo nervioso uno de los guardias-

-Después-Xana les encierra en una esfera magnética que comienza a presionar sus cuerpos hasta matarlos por asfixia- Vámonos de aquí antes de que aparezca Dido-Anthea asiente, deja sus cosas en el maletero del coche, lo enciende y junto a Xana, salen de la bodega-¡ESPERA!-Le grita Xana, Anthea detiene el vehículo y Xana se baja-No dejemos rastro alguno-Lanza una esfera de energía hacia la central eléctrica que abastecía el laboratorio completo sobrecargando el sistema y provocando una fuerte explosión tras sí, unos minutos después, la fábrica comenzó a arder en llamas desde su interior-Ahora sí, sigue y no pares hasta llegar a Francia-Bromea Xana subiéndose al Vehículo-

-Creo que no podría pedir nada mejor para un regalo de cumpleaños-Su voz se quiebra hasta casi romperse a llorar-Gracias-

-De nada…-Xana sonríe para luego encender el aire acondicionado dado a que estaba haciendo muchísimo frio-

-Lo que no se es donde… voy a vivir…-

-Franz tenía como propiedad una Ermita donde vivió con Aelita por un buen tiempo luego de que te secuestraron, ahora mismo el lugar es un desastre, pero con un par de días de arreglo, quedara como si no hubiese pasado nada…-Anthea sonríe agradecida-Además, la academia necesita una profesora nueva y esa podrías ser tu-

-¿Lo tenías todo planeado, verdad?-

-No realmente, pero es una suerte que todo este arreglado, además, con el dinero de Tyron y Waldo, eres prácticamente millonaria-Bromea Xana, aunque tuviera razón, los fondos de Tyron eran muy altos, y los de Waldo muchísimo más, así que no tendría que preocuparse por dinero-

-¿Y Que pasara si ellos vuelven a por mí?-Pregunta Anthea sin saber que ella ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos-

-En todo caso me estarían buscando a mí, ya que interrumpí el proyecto, me quieren destruir-¿Lo había inventado o era verdad? No se sabía dado a que si es cierto que a Xana la comenzarían a buscar, pero no que la quisieran matar-

-Pues… es cierto… ¿Y Vives con tus padres o vives en la academia?-Pregunta Anthea cambiando olímpicamente de tema-

-En la academia, estoy en la misma habitación de Aelita-

-Aelita…Ya debe ser adulta… ¿Verdad?-Pregunta Anthea con esperanzas de que no fuera así, aunque según ella, eso sería imposible-

-No, tiene 13 años de hecho, el ordenador no la dejo envejecer cuando estaba bajo mi control, así que no te pierdes de mucho-Anthea tuvo que contenerse para evitar llorar de la felicidad-

-Que ganas tengo de verla…-Dice Anthea con esperanza mientras Xana se sacaba su blusa la cual estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su pantalón de deporte-

-Menos mal estamos en la frontera…-Dice Xana cuando llegan al peaje de cambio de país, al no pertenecer a la UE (Unión Europea) requerían el pasaporte de ambas, el de Anthea no era problema puesto que ella aún conservaba su edad real, el problema era Xana que no tenía pasaporte alguno-

-¿Traes el tuyo?-Pregunta Anthea mostrándole el pasaporte-

-No…-Anthea pone cara de preocupación-Pero…-Virtualiza un pasaporte falso-Esto ayudara-

-Buenos días…-Saluda la Guardia de tráfico pidiéndoles el documento y el dinero requerido.

Luego de pasar casi 6 horas al volante, Xana se había dormido por el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de la mañana, y Anthea la felicidad no la dejaba descansar un segundo, estaba feliz de poder volver.

-Xana…Pss…Xana-Anthea trata de despertar a Xana sin éxito alguno-Despierta...Hemos Llegado a París-En ese instante, Xana despierta, se pone su blusa y apaga el aire acondicionado-

-Sigue hacia Kadic-Le indica Xana. Por el camino se encuentran con una Yumi acompañada de su hermano menor, Hiroky. Xana le señala a Anthea que detuviera el vehículo un momento, esta obedece encendiendo los intermitentes-¡YUMI!-La aludida se da vuelta y se acerca rápidamente a Xana-

-¿Pero qué haces ahí…?-Le pregunta Yumi algo curiosa-¿Y Por qué estás tan manchada de sangre?-

-Te lo contare luego, solo que estoy con la madre de Aelita-Cuando Yumi se asomó dentro del coche, no dio crédito a lo que veía, era verdad, tal y como lo había visto en fotos que habían encontrado en la Ermita, era innegable que se tratara de ella-

-P-pero…Como…Cuando…-Yumi estaba impresionada-

-Le rescate luego de encontrar la terminal de donde estaba, os lo contare después-

-Y… ¿A dónde vais ahora? Aelita está con Jeremy en la Fábrica-

-A Kadic, Delmas me dijo que necesitaban profesora nueva, así que yo le ofrecí el trabajo-Yumi simplemente les dejo seguir su camino luego de despedirse-

-Es buena chica…-Dice Anthea esperando el cambio de un semáforo-

-Es Japonesa, ¿Qué esperabas?-Bromea Xana y ambas se ríen-

-Entonces…Aelita está en otro lugar… ¿No?-

-Está en la fábrica, tranquila-Xana omitió el detalle de que Jeremy y ella eran novios-

***Más tarde en la Oficina de Delmas***

Luego de 6,35 horas de viaje desde Suiza hasta París, por fin llegaron a Kadic, el primer destino fue Delmas, ya que quería presentarle a Anthea.

-Bueno…Veo que todos tus papeles están en orden, Anthea Hopper, además de ser una experta en informática, también trabajaste nueve años como científica… no hay persona más adecuada que tú para este trabajo-Le alago el señor Delmas al ver la hoja de vida de Anthea-

-Gracias…-Delmas le enseña el contrato de profesora-

-Podrás empezar cuando se te plazca, claro está, que no después de dos semanas…-Le advierte Delmas, Xana y Anthea se dedicaron a leer el contrato, ya luego de hacerlo, Anthea lo firmo sin pensarlo dos veces, se despidieron de delmas, y este como había prometido, le quito totalmente el castigo a Xana.

Xana, para pasar sobre seguro, pidió también permiso a Delmas de que le dejara quedar con Anthea, con la excusa de que conocía poco la ciudad, este acepto sin ningún problema.

***Con Jeremy y Aelita***

La pareja de novios se encontraba regresando de la fábrica luego de estar buscando información de Franz Hopper. Ellos cogieron el camino más largo, que era cruzar media ciudad hasta llegar a Kadic, podría haber sido más corto, pero tenían mucho tiempo por delante, además Aelita estaba muy deprimida como para andar pensando en cosas…

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Kadic, A Aelita le comenzaron a llegar recuerdos en forma de Flashbacks instantáneos que comenzaron a marearla cuando vio el Land Rover que se había llevado a su madre hacía ya unos… ¿10 u 11 años?

-J-Jeremy…-El aludido le mira-El coche… en ese…se llevaron a mi madre…-

-¿Estas segura de que no estas exagerando?-Jeremy se acerca al coche y le mira de cerca-A simple vista sí parece un coche del gobierno…-Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, las luces del coche parpadearon dando a conocer que le habían activado la alarma, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio de primeras a Xana, quien estaba ensangrentada casi totalmente, y a una mujer joven de pelo rosado-Aelita, mira, se parece a ti-Le dice Jeremy señalando a Anthea, Aelita se da vuelta, vio a Xana acompañada de una mujer joven de cabello rosa…-

-Esa mujer…-Aelita de inmediato la reconoce, ¡SU MADRE!-¡MAMÁ!-Y Como si fuera instinto, salió corriendo hacia Anthea a darle un abrazo-

-¿Aelita?-Antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta, El impulso de Aelita casi le hace caer al suelo, cuando se fijó en quien era, lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, abrazando fuertemente a su hija, por fin estaban reunidas de nuevo-

-Mamá…te extrañe…Te extrañe…-Aelita se rompe a llorar de la emoción-

-Yo también hija, pero debes darle las gracias a Xana, sin ella nunca hubiera vuelto-Aelita le mira y se lanza a darle un abrazo a Xana-

-Gracias Xana, eres la mejor, Gracias…-Xana corresponde al abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego deshacerlo-

-De nada, Princesa-Los demás simplemente comenzaron a aplaudir ante tan gran acto de… ¿Ternura?-

-Aun no entiendo como la haz encontrado… y… ¿Cómo ha terminado bañada en sangre?-Le pregunta Jeremy a Xana, esta se da vuelta-

-La encontré mientras vagaba por el mar digital, encontré su terminal y entre en ella. Termine bañada en sangre porque asesine a Tyran, al tipo que la tenía prisionera, además de asesinar también a más de 30 soldados, aun no puedo creer que sea una Genocida-

-Al menos recuperaste a la madre de Aelita, eso es lo importante, además, tú ahora mismo no existes para nadie, así que no tienes que preocuparte de asuntos legales, en cuanto a Anthea, se sabrá cuidar sola-

-Eso espero…-Dice Xana entre dientes-

-Muchas gracias Xana, de verdad, no sé cómo recompensártelo-Le dice Anthea cuando Aelita le toma la mano-Xana niega con la cabeza-

-No tienes que molestarte, además, os debía una luego del incidente con Cartago…-Le recuerda Xana-

-¿Qué incidente?-Le pregunta Aelita a su madre-

-Se refiere al incidente que causo que me secuestraran-Mintió Anthea, ya que en sí, ese no había sido el incidente-

-¿y a Donde pasaras la noche, Mamá?-Le pregunta Aelita-

-En un hotel cerca de aquí, ya que mañana a primera hora os daré una sorpresa-Aelita se ilusiona-Puedes venir conmigo, pero Xana tendrá que quedarse-Esta asiente-

-No hay problema, además, no tendrás problemas por un bueeeen tiempo-Les dice Xana para seguir una corta conversación que termina con ambas chicas despidiéndose, montándose al Land Rover y yendo al hotel. Jeremy y Xana se fueron otra vez a Kadic, Xana a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y Jeremy a descansar un poco, hace días que no duerme.

* * *

**Bueno, Más de 6100 palabras, es un nuevo record.**

**En principio, perdón por no haber actualizado en 3 meses, pero ya saben, la escuela y eso, pero Almenos, este capítulo emocionante lo debe valer como excusa.**

**Muchísimas gracias a mi colega Smarty26, un grandísimo amigo, mi hermano.**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty: Muchas Gracias hermano, y no puede, es una ¡DIOSAA! XD**

**Angelita: Muchas gracias Angelita, es un honor que lo digas. Seguiré escribiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

**Felikis: Muchísimas gracias Felikis, es un honor que lo digas, ¡Gracias maestro!**

**Acotaciones:**

**1: Esto es de los libros, cosa que lo cambie demasiado para que me cuadrara, así que solo está la referencia, no está exactamente como esta en los libros.**

**Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS.**


	9. Causa y Efecto

**Causa y Efecto**

Al otro día, Xana despertó más temprano que todos los días, por lo que no perdió tiempo y se fue a las duchas antes de que estas se apelotonaran de gente, ya ahí, se encontró con las dos pequeñas reporteras de Kadic, Milly y Tamiya.

-Buenos días, chicas-Saludo Xana amistosamente-

-Hola Xana-Saludaron ambas para luego entrar a las D**u**chas, Xana se tardo un poco ya que se quedo mirándose al espejo mientras meditaba lo que había pasado el día anterior, se había perdido en su imaginación, hasta que una voz la devolvió a la realidad-

-¡Xana!-Le llamo Tamiya-

-¿Eh…?-Preguntó Xana volviendo a la realidad-

-¿No entras?-

-Eh...Si, si, voy-Dejó sus cosas ahí y entro a las duchas, abrió la llave para dejar salir el agua caliente, que con el frio primaveral, se sentía de maravilla el cómo se pasaba por todo su cuerpo, no se habría duchado de no haber terminado bañada en sangre la noche anterior. Luego de limpiar bien su cuerpo, salió de las duchas, a cepillarse los dientes, después, se fue a su habitación a ponerse ropa limpia y cambiar las vendas que aun cubrían la herida causada por la bala. Mientras hacía esto último, alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, Xana abrió la puerta, se trataba de ambas chicas.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Se te ha caído en las duchas-Le dice Milly mostrándole la PenDrive, Xana se sorprende al ver que se le había caído-

-Gracias-Agradece Xana tomando la PenDrive-Pero… ¿Cómo habrás llegado hasta allí?-Pregunto Xana para sí misma-

-No sabes tú…-Respondió Tamiya-Apropósito… ¿Qué es?-

-Es un secreto…Algún día os lo contare-Xana se despide y cierra la puerta, acto seguido, esconde la PenDrive en los bolsillos de su chándal. Xana vestía con un chándal negro y una blusa rosa sin mangas, pero con el frio que hacía, decidió ponerse una chaqueta de color negro. Luego de eso, Xana se fue a la cafetería, ese día empezarían las pruebas de CI, y si le iba bien, supuestamente les darían un premio-Buenos día chicos-Sus compañeros le devuelven el saludo-

-¿Y Aelita?-Pregunta Ulrich-

-Con su madre-Ulrich casi escupe su chocolate-

-¿Es una broma?-

-No, esta con Anthea, es una larga historia-Le responde Jeremy-

-Más larga que las pruebas de CI, Imposible-Dice Xana jugando con su cabello-

-¿No vas a desayunar?-Pregunta Odd y Xana niega con la cabeza- ¿Por?

-No tengo mucha hambre luego de la carnicería de ayer-Responde secamente-

-Buenos días-Saludan Aelita y Anthea entrando a la cafetería, Anthea tenía puesta una bata de laboratorio. Los chicos devuelven el saludo-

-¿Qué tal la noche?-Pregunta Xana mientras Aelita se sentaba al lado suyo-

-Muy buena, aunque hemos dormido poco-El porqué era un poco obvio-

-Me alegro…-

Luego de pasar varios minutos hablando en la cafetería, tocaron el timbre que indicaba primera hora de clase, en esa primera hora, los chicos, a excepción de Yumi, tenían Física y Química con su nueva profesora, Anthea.

Al ver a la profesora acercarse por el pasillo acompañada de Jim y Delmas, todos entraron a su aula correspondiente.

-Buenos días chicos, les vengo a presentar a su nueva profesora de Física y Química, por favor, preséntese usted-Le presenta formalmente el señor Delmas-

-Buenos días, Me llamo Anthea Hopper, seré su nueva profesora, remplazo a la Señora Hertz-Los estudiantes le devuelven el saludo-

-Como ya os habéis dado cuenta, a partir de hoy a las 3 PM, Empezaran las pruebas de CI Con respecto a vuestro curso actual, hay opciones de aumentar calificación con contenido extra, así que no os preocupéis por eso…Muy bien, suerte Anthea-Delmas cierra la puerta y se va con Jim-

-Bueno, en principio, hoy no haremos nada, voy a presentarme-Dice Anthea-Tengo 33 años, y fui científica 10 años en Suiza-Los estudiantes quedaron impresionados, uno levantó la mano-¿Si?-

-¿Tienes Hijos?-Anthea Busca rápidamente la mirada de Xana y Aelita, pero ambas asienten-

-Si, Aelita es mi hija-Sisi levanta la mano, algo no le cuadraba del todo-

-Pero, si el apellido de ella es Stones, ¿cómo puede ser hija tuya?-Una buena pregunta-

-Stones es su tercer apellido, Ella es Aelita Schaeffer-Aelita siempre lo había ocultado, pero al ver que nadie dijo nada, simplemente lo dejo pasar. Anthea al no saber que mas decirles, les dio la opción de poner una película-¿Queréis ver una peli?-

-¡SI!-Respondieron todos al unísono-

-Pues… creo que esta os gustara-Saca de su bolso un CD Y lo introduce en el ordenador-La película de llama "_Ookami Kodomo: No Ame to Yuki", _Es una animación Japonesa, muy bonita es la película, está narrada, en parte, con narrador-

***A Última Hora***

Los chicos estaban con la Srta. Meyer, ultima hora, luego a Almorzar y luego, a sus respectivas clases a las pruebas, al menos 4 horas de pruebas les esperaban, no era demasiado, pero más de uno podía defenderse en los exámenes… con más de uno, me refiero a Jeremy, Aelita y Xana.

-Muy bien chicos, ya sabéis, las pruebas serán de esa forma, mucha suerte a todos- Y Como si fuera Magia, sonaron las campanillas indicando fin de la jornada-

-En fin…-Dice Xana provocando una ligera risa en sus compañeros-

Luego de salir del aula, almorzar en la cafetería e ir a sus respectivos cuartos, Aelita y Xana, apelaban la posibilidad de reorganizar la Ermita para irse a vivir ahí.

-No es mala idea…Pero… sería muy costoso y llevaría mucho trabajo-Dice Aelita Recostada en su cama-

-Ya, pero no se puede pedir menos-Dice Xana sentada en su cama, esta se había quitado la blusa y el sujetador, así que solo el cabello le cubría los pechos-Además, deberíais aprovechar que sigue bajo propiedad de tu padre, y reorganizar el lugar, podéis pagar a alguien que lo haga y así…-Xana fue interrumpida por Ulrich y Odd que entraron corriendo a la habitación.

-Aeli…-Odd no termina de articular la palabra, puesto que al ver a Xana como estaba, le había borrado todo de la mente. Odd se había quedado sonrojado y totalmente en blanco, al igual que Ulrich, quien se fue de la habitación sin decir nada-P-P-Perdón-Cierra la puerta y se va-

-Eso fue raro-Dice Xana-

-Ni lo menciones…Venga, que se hace tarde para ir a las pruebas-Dice Aelita y Xana se vuelve a vestir-

***De camino al Aula***

Ya de camino a sus respectivas clases, Xana y Aelita se encontraron con Ulrich y Odd, quienes parecían nerviosos, o más bien, alertas para evitarse sorpresas, Xana al notar eso, se acerco por la espalda a Odd, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le abrazo por la espalda de sorpresa.

-Hola Guapo-Le dice Xana al oído provocando un ataque cardiaco al rubio-

-X-X-Xana…T-Tu…-Estaba aun muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido recientemente-

-Venga Odd, ni que fuera la primera vez que le ves los pechos a una mujer-Le dice Xana pícaramente, A lo que Aelita comienza a reír por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a Ulrich-

-¡Pero no en persona!-Le contesta rápidamente, a lo que Xana simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla deshaciendo el abrazo-

-Algún día lograras verme entera-Dice Xana, a lo que Odd se queda con los ojos completamente abiertos-

***Ya en clase***

Cuando los chicos llegaron a clase, la profesora les dio dos opciones: Prueba a nivel normal, o prueba a nivel de su curso, La mayoría eligió a nivel de su curso, pero Jeremy, Xana y Aelita eligieron la normal.

A las horas, Xana había terminado, al menos 180 hojas había rellenado, Amén de las posibilidades, le fue muy bien, la profesora le dejo salir de clase, dando por finalizada la prueba, ninguno saldría hasta al menos, 1 hora más tarde.

***Una semana más tarde***

La calificación de las pruebas tardo el doble de lo esperado, ya que tenían que hacerlo muy bien para dar los resultados correctos, y eso desesperaba a todos, una nota aceptable, amén de sus conocimientos le permitiese dar.

Los chicos se encontraban, como siempre, en la máquina de cafés, tomándose una achocolatada bebida antes de la entrega de los resultados en el salón de actos, se sentía la tensión en el aire.

-Xana, pareces una niña pequeña-Dice Ulrich ahogando una carcajada, dado a que Xana estaba tratando de crear una esfera de color negro, pero no era capaz, y a veces se comportaba de manera infantil, pues su paciencia tenía un límite-

-¡Es que me salió una vez y ahora no soy capaz!-Le reclamó Xana, y esta comenzó a formar una esfera de energía de color blanco, que rápidamente tomo color negro mezclándose con el blanco, pero se sintió muy cansada de un momento a otro, provocando así, que se volviera inestable y acto seguido, desintegrándose en un millón de pedazos que rápidamente desaparecieron-Ashh… ¡Es muy difícil!-

-¿Y Que se supone que es esa energía oscura?-Pregunta Jeremy de repente-

-Creo que es anti-materia, pero no estoy segura…-En es momento, Jeremy entendió el porqué no podía formar la esfera, Si la anti-materia entraba en contacto con materia, ambas fuerzas se destruirían mutuamente, así que tenía que procurar solo formar la anti-materia-

-Tienes que formar solo la anti-materia, de lo contrario, no podrás formar la esfera porque la materia le destruiría-

-Está bien, entiendo…-Xana se restriega los ojos, dando a conocer que eso le cansaba bastante-necesito tomarme un descanso…-Dice en un bostezo, lo cual confundió bastante a Jeremy-

-¿Por qué estas cansada? Se supone que la aniquilación mutua de la materia con la antimateria produce mucha energía-

-Lo sé, pero me canso demasiado, porque aun no sé cómo absorber tan cantidad de energía, así que se escapa-

-Pues…-Dice Yumi de repente y todos le miran-Creo que eso no podrá ser ahora-Mira hacia la entrada donde llegaban 8 coches seguidos, uno tenía la bandera de Los Estados unidos de Norte América, otro de Corea del Norte, Otro de Rusia y el ultimo de Francia, pero ¿Quiénes eran?, la pregunta se respondió sola al ver quiénes eran, los mandatarios de los respectivos países, ¿Qué hacían ahí?, nadie lo sabía, pero alguien que si, apareció de sorpresa de uno de los coches, Asmeya había venido como ya lo había prometido-

-Hola chicos-Saludó Asmeya cuando se acercó directamente al grupo-

-Asmeya, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué te trae a Kadic?-Preguntó Ulrich rápidamente-

-Alguien ha sacado la mejor nota del continente, y presumiblemente del mundo, así que mi padre, junto a varios mandatarios han venido a la entrega de premios-Explica Asmeya brevemente-

-¿Me pregunto quién será?-Pregunta Odd en forma de broma a la vez que le daba ligeros codazos a Xana, esta simplemente sonrió y rodo los ojos-

-Pues, no hay mucho más que contar…-Dice Asmeya, quien vestía de la misma forma que la vez pasada-¿Qué me contáis vosotros?-

-Pues que Aelita ha recuperado a su madre y que Xana se ha convertido en una Genocida-Asmeya creyó que ambas cosas eran mentira, y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Anthea apareció de sorpresa-

-¿Y Cómo es eso de Xana?-Pregunta Asmeya con curiosidad-

-La masacre que hubo en una base de investigación Suiza no tiene comparación, al menos 100 soldados fueron asesinados…-Explica Xana brevemente, a la vez que bebía de su chocolate-

\- Muchachos…-Anthea no terminó la oración al notar la presencia de Asmeya-Hola…-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir-

-Hola… Soy Asmeya, ¿Tú?-Se presentó Asmeya formalmente, tendiéndole la mano-

-Anthea-Esta estrecho las manos en forma de saludo-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Xana ha sacado la mejor nota del continente... o del mundo, no se…-Anthea recuerda lo que les iba a decir-

-A eso venia, la entrega de resultados será publica, y ya va a comenzar-Los chicos agarran sus cosas y salen de camino hacia el salón de actos-

-Ojala solo estén de paso…-Susurra Xana a Asmeya cuando ambas cruzaron miradas con los altos mandatarios de los respectivos países, quienes se encontraban en lo alto de una tarima acompañando al director de la academia-No me gusta para nada-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Es solo una entrega de premios-Dice Odd tratando de sonar irónico, pero la preocupación de Xana no tenía comparación-

-Porque ocho países del mundo estaban involucrados con el proyecto Cartago, entre ellos, Rusia, Estados Unidos y Corea del Norte-Contesta Xana en un susurro, pero a la vez se le denotaba preocupada-

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo-Le dice Anthea-

-Y Se guarda como alto secreto del gobierno, por lo que ellos tienen completo control sobre mí, conocen mi poder y mi existencia, por eso están aquí-Responde Xana mientras todos se sentaban en la última fila de todas, a excepción de Asmeya-

-No creo que vengan a destruirte-Hertz se acerca a Anthea para decirle que cierta persona estaba presente, pero Xana se le adelantó-

-Oh, si no lo digo por ellos, lo digo por ella-Xana señala a Dido, la directora de comunicaciones de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional… O Eso creían ellos-

-Yo no debería estar aquí…-Dice Anthea con algo de preocupación a las represalias que pudiera tener si Dido se enteraba de que aun estaba viva-

-Tú tranquila-Responde un Hombre rubio con poco pelo, un poco alto, con ojos de color azules, piel blanca, vestido con un traje negro, típico de los presidentes. Xana, al percatarse de quien se trataba, tragó saliva y una gota de sudor bajó por su cuello-Xana, te necesitamos con nosotros para la entrega de notas-Esta no dijo nada y simplemente acompaño al hombre quien era el presidente de Rusia a lo alto de la tarima, se puso al lado del director Delmas, quien comenzó a hablar, cuando una gran cantidad de medios de comunicación y todos los estudiantes de Kadic estaban ya presentes-

-Muy buenas tardes a todos, como ya habíamos avisado anteriormente, hoy se hará la entrega de los resultados de las pruebas de coeficiente intelectual realizados a los estudiantes de la academia Kadic, estas pruebas se realizaron con el fin de realizar un sondeo al rendimiento de nuestros estudiantes, y estoy mucho más que satisfecho con los resultados que se están dando en clases, porque, una de nuestras estudiantes ha sacado el mayor puntaje a nivel continental, por no decir a nivel mundial-Los demás ríen por lo bajo- y aquí, a mi lado, se encuentran los altos mandatarios de Estados unidos, Rusia, Corea del norte y de Francia-Delmas presenta a cada uno de ellos y los demás aplauden fervorosamente-Por favor, Presidente Obama-Delmas le sede el puesto al presidente a la vez que le entregaba un sobre-

-Bien, Hoy estamos aquí con mis compañeros para entregar las notas a una chica prodigio, quien yo conocí hace tiempo, pero lastimosamente, su padre murió en desconocidas circunstancias hace ya algunos años-Al mencionar a su padre, Xana sintió como algo en su interior le había dado un golpe, agacho la cabeza, apretó sus puños con fuerza a la vez que casi comenzaba a llorar recordando quien había sido **LA **responsable de ese acto de cobardía- pero hoy no estamos para recordar tragedias-Xana siente como alguien le pone el brazo en el hombro, se trataba del presidente de Corea del norte, Xana le miro a los ojos y vio como el hombre le decía desde su interior _"Tienes que ser fuerte"-_ si no para celebrar que, esta chica, tiene una inteligencia que rebasa con creces la nuestra, y es la persona más sabia por antonomasia-Abre el sobre leyendo el nombre-Por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso a Xana Lyoko que recibe un puntaje de 582 en su coeficiente intelectual-El presidente comenzó a aplaudir a la vez que le entregaba los resultados a Xana, los flashes de las cámaras y la cantidad de medios transmitiendo era uno de los mayores eventos que se hubieran realizado, pero para Jeremy eso fue un…-

-Le han descubierto-Le susurra Jeremy a Aelita, esta asiente algo preocupada-

-Y También, a otros dos muchachos, quienes sacaron un excelente puntaje, por favor, pasen aquí…-Abre otro sobre que le había entregado Delmas y lee los nombres-Jeremy Belpois con un puntaje de 210, y Aelita Schaeffer con un puntaje de 195-Los aludidos obedecen, saludando a los respectivos mandatarios a la vez que se acercaban por sus resultados-

-Y a nosotros igual-Dice Aelita algo sofocada por la cantidad de fotos que le habían tomado-

-Bien chicos, podéis sentaron otra vez, pero tenéis que esperar aquí hasta que todos se retiren-Los chicos obedecen y se van a sus respectivos puestos, a excepción de Xana, quien se fue un momento al baño, ya ahí, abrió la llave del lavamanos y con un poco de agua, se limpió la cara de las lagrimas secas que tenia, pero se llevo un susto al ver quien entraba-

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunta Xana muy seria-

-Disculparme-Responde Dido, era una señora de unos 45 años pero bien conservada, era medianamente alta, más alta que el Sr Obama, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño claro, nariz y labios pequeños, cara bonita y un semblante cálido, vestía con un vestido negro corto, parecido al común e las secretarias-Por lo arrogante que fui contigo cuanto el proyecto Cartago estaba en marcha, por sobre explotarte todo ese tiempo en todas palabras, pero debes saber que seguíamos ordenes claras-Xana se da vuelta y le mira a los ojos-

-¿Y Sobre mi padre?-Dice Xana con voz quebrada-

-Yo no asesine a tu padre ¿Entiendes?, eso no me absuelve de mis otros errores… las ordenes fueron muy claras, y fueron emitidas por un anónimo, que asesináramos a tu padre para así lograr tu potencial completo por medio del odio, yo me negué, pero los generales no, y fue baleado cuando salía de su trabajo a altas horas de la noche-Dido se esperaba una bofetada, un insulto e incluso que le ignorara, pero nada de eso pasó, Xana se lanzo a abrazarle rompiéndose a llorar, Dido correspondió al abrazo consolando a Xana-Venga, tranquila, que ya pronto te podrás vengar de ese anónimo, que se trata del presidente a oscuras del gobierno de Francia, ya sabrás porque, así que vamos, ya se deberían haber ido todos-Xana y Dido se van a la sala principal, y si, las predicciones de Dido se habían cumplido, no había nadie, pero alguien les llamo a la tarima, donde se encontraban los presidentes, Aelita, Jeremy, Hertz y Anthea reunidos en mesa redonda-

-Bien chicas, tomad asiento y vamos al grano-Dice Putin y ambas se sientan, a cada uno les habían repartido un papel, el cual era un pacto en el cual decía que cualquier cosa que se dijera allí, nadie más podría saberlo por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, o el todopoderoso te juzgaría. Luego de leerlo detenidamente, lo firmaron y se lo devolvieron a los presidentes-

-Estamos aquí porque sois los menores más inteligentes que existen, se cree que Xana es una clase de humano que ha superado al _Homo Sapiens (_Hombre Pensante u Hombre actual) así que venimos a proponeros lo siguiente, actualmente se puso en marcha un proyecto respaldado por 50 países alrededor del globo, que se nombro "Plan de Creación de Nuevos Humanos", que trata que con jóvenes como vosotros, se cree una generación de humanos superiores al actual. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?-Aelita levanta la mano y le dan la palabra-

-¿Es seguro interferir con el proceso natural de evolución del ser humano de modo artificial?-El presidente de Corea del norte, Kim Jong-un, se ofreció para responder-

-Es un proceso a largo plazo, así que para el momento en el que los cambios surtan efecto en el 80% de la población mundial, el proceso se hará de forma natural, y no tendremos mayores repercusiones-Contesto fluidamente Kim-

-¿Y Cuanto tiempo llevara ente proceso?-Pregunta Hertz cruzada de brazos-

-Por lo menos, hasta que llegue al 80% pasaran unos 200 años, incluso antes, ya que se hará con un virus parasito llamado "**Gastrea Virus"** Mutado originalmente de la viruela; su velocidad para reescribir el ADN Es impresionante, pero el factor inhibidor que se encuentra en el cuerpo humano, lo retrasa casi en un 99%, así que ese será el proceso de evolución, inmunidad ante las enfermedades y mayor resistencia ante daños físicos y mentales-Contesta Obama-

-Entiendo que queráis hacerlo por medio de Xana y algunos más, pero ella ha recibido esa evolución por medio de un ordenador cuántico, por lo cual, sigue siendo artificial-Contesta Jeremy muy serio-

-Te equivocas-Le contraria François Hollande, el presidente de Francia-La evolución de Xana ha sido por medio del ordenador, es cierto, pero la evolución de sus habilidades como superior al _Homo sapiens _Ha sido enteramente natural, y ella lo sabe-Tanto Dido como Xana asienten-

-En resumen, tenéis que elegir entre vosotros 3 quien nos acompañara a la base militar de investigaciones-Dice Putin-

-¿Y En donde esta esa base militar?-Pregunta Anthea-

-Base militar sub-terranea en Siberia, es una de las mayores instalaciones bajo tierra, es como una ciudadela-Responde Kim-

-Bien, yo me ofrezco-Se ofrece Xana súbitamente, Aelita Salta-

-No te perderé otra vez, ¿Entiendes?-Le reclama Aelita muy furiosa-

-Tranquila, no voy a morir, solo irme por un tiempo, no tienes que preocuparte-

-Exacto, además de poder escapar cuando quieras-Le dice Dido dándole la razón-

-Está bien…-Dice Aelita Haciendo un Mohín-

-Bien, ahora tendréis que elegir a alguien que sea la representante del País ante el experimento, ya que una chica en Japón, otra en Rusia, Otra en Alemania y un chico en Estados unidos se han ofrecido voluntariamente para el experimento-Dice Obama con un semblante de frescura-¿Quién de vosotros va a ir?-

-Yo iré-Se ofrece Dido, pero a Hertz y Anthea les parecía una pésima Idea-

-¿Por qué tu?-Le pregunta Hertz arrogante-

-Porque Anthea acaba de reunirse con su hija-Esta asiente- y tú ya tienes suficiente respaldando lo que queda del proyecto Down-Su lógica era muy aplastante como para llevarle la contraria-

-Siendo así, firmad esto, es un contrato donde se especifica lo que hemos hablado y cuanto os pagaremos por ellos-Dice Kim y ambas reciben el contrato por parte de él, comienzan a leerlo y Xana se sorprende con la gran cantidad de dinero-

-¿¡Cinco millones de Euros!?-Dice Xana dejando a todos asombrados-

-¿Poco?-Dice entono de broma-

-No, es mucho…-Esta firma el contrato a la vez que Dido, quien no hizo ningún comentario al respecto-

-Bien, y con esto hemos terminado, recoge tus cosas, te esperaremos a la salida de la academia, mañana a primera hora-Dice Obama y todos se paran de su puesto-

***Con Aelita y Xana***

Estas se habían ido a su cuarto, Xana entro primero y Aelita después, esta última cerró la puerta con fuerza, respondiendo la interrogante de Xana sobre si estaba furiosa, y hombre que si lo estaba.

-No puedo creer que te vayas de aquí cuando llevo tiempo sin verte-Le dice Aelita en tono acusatorio-

-Aelita, ya te lo he dicho, será por poco tiempo-Le dice Xana mirándola de frente-

-Y aun así cuando queda poco tiempo para mi cumpleaños-Esta se da vuelta evitando el contacto visual-

-_Ahora soy el chivo expiatorio-_Piensa Xana-Mira, Aelita-Xana le obliga a mirarle-Te prometo que estaré para tu cumpleaños, no te preocupes-

-¿Me lo prometes?-Aelita levanta un meñique-

-Te lo prometo-Xana entrecruza uno de los suyos para hacer un juramento irrompible-

* * *

**-(Línea homosexual que indica fin del capítulo)-**

* * *

**Muy buenas criaturas, aquí otra vez este servidor luego de un mes; ¿Qué tal el año nuevo?, muy bien eso espero.**

**El capitulo fue raro con los cuatro hombres más importantes del mundo en cuanto a la política se refiere, pero este es uno de los diez y tantos capítulos que tendrá la trama del "Plan de creación de nuevos Humanos"**

**Y Como siempre, os respondo:**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega, es un honor.**

**Felikis: Ni loco lo cambiare a M Por un poco de gore (Y vendrán cosas peores, Dice la Biblia) Es un milagro… Uuuh Va a temblar (¿?); Muchas gracias maestro, rápida o no, valió la maldita pena xD. Ashh… con los Spoilers… te di bastantes con lo de Down, pero son muy modificados, y gracias con lo de las siglas. Aquí tienes la actualización.**

**Draoptimusstar3**: **Muchísimas gracias tío, eres grande, muy grande, Mides 1,90 (Es broma xD) El peligro es un secreto que revelé en este capítulo muy indirectamente, la amistad en el grupo se verá un poco afectada por lo que paso en este capítulo, pero llegara a romperse… eehmm Supongo xD, eres un jodido poeta, enserio. Un lado Psicópata y sádico, eso no le puede faltar, es un ser sediento de sangre; si pasara de verdad, eso sería desaguarse nivel: The Fucking Boss; lo de Anthea fue tierno, la verdad, Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te este gustando.**

**Bien, aquí me despido y hasta la próxima**

**Feliz día de los enamorados pillos.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	10. Un camino diferente

**Un camino diferente**

Más al rato, Aelita y Xana habían bajado a la entrada de Kadic, donde Yumi, Odd y Ulrich les estaban esperando, luego de lo que había pasado anteriormente, necesitaban despejarse un poco y vaya si se lo merecían.

-¿Vamos por un helado?-Preguntó Xana inocentemente-

-¡Sí!-Respondieron todos al unísono-

-¿Y Jeremy?-Preguntó Yumi-

-No sé, creo que se ha ido a la fábrica con Anthea-Respondió Aelita, A lo que Xana puso una cara de advertencia que los demás ignoraron-

-Va, así se pondrá al día con los problemas, vamos antes de que anochezca-Sentencia Xana y los demás le siguen-

-¿Y qué querían los tíos esos?-Le preguntó Odd a Xana a medio camino-

-Meterme a un proyecto militar-Respondió secamente-

-Y Me imagino que no ha aceptado…-Dice Yumi esperando respuesta-

-Eh aceptado, quiero deshacerme de ellos-

-¿Nunca quedas satisfecha de asesinar gente?-Le pregunta Yumi divertida-

-Algún día me cansare, pero ese día no llegara pronto-Los demás simplemente se ríen por lo bajo-Esperad-Les dice Xana al ver como un semáforo de peatones se pone en rojo, y mientras veía los coches pasar, uno en especial le llamo la atención, un Mercedes Benz plateado, pero el hombre que estaba adentro, a Xana se le hizo muy conocido-_¿Quién era?-_Pensó Xana desde sus adentros, y el hombre se fijó en ella y freno en seco, bajo la ventanilla reconociendo ese inconfundible rostro, Xana cruzo la calle rápidamente aunque esta estuviera apelotonada de coches, solo para saludar a…-¡Primo!-Le saluda Xana cuando el hombre aparcó en ese mismo lugar y se bajó del vehículo, solo para darle un abrazo-

-Xana… ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó el joven, que no tenía más de 20 años, media un 1,90 metros de alto, delgado, tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos color miel, casi amarillos, vestía con una cazadora roja y unos vaqueros grises, tenía una personalidad fresca, aunque con mal temperamento cuando le llevaban la contraria-Eres muy joven…-Aelita y el resto cruzaron la calle-¿Aelita?-

-Sí, es una larga historia-

***Ya en la heladería***

Luego de haber convencido al hombre de acompañarles, llegaron a la heladería pocos minutos después, todos estaban ya adentro, excepto Xana y el hombre.

-No sabes lo que me alegra verte, Krany-Dice Xana mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su primo-

-No tienes idea…Pero, ¿Por qué eres tan joven? Se supone que deberías tener al menos 25 años-

-¿Recuerdas el día en que desaparecí?-Krany asiente-

-A Tu madre casi le da un infarto cuando pasaron dos días sin saber nada de ti-

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas al padre de Aelita?-Krany asiente-

-¿El profesor de Kadic?-Xana asiente-

-Sí, pues él fue el responsable, me encerró en un ordenador cuántico-Krany iba a decir algo, pero Xana prosiguió-Lo sé, es algo loco, pero es verdad. Al tiempo, logre hacer lo mismo con ellos y los hice entrar al ordenador por medio de unos escáneres, hubo una discusión entre Franz y yo, pero yo ya tenía las cosas claras-Explica Xana mientras miraba al cielo-

***Flashback Xana***

Franz Hopper, creador de Lyoko, estaba como un loco buscando la forma de dialogar pacíficamente con Xana, una inteligencia supuestamente artificial que creó para destruir a sus enemigos, pero la suerte le dio la espalda porque la inteligencia tomó conciencia propia, y esta se puso en contra de suyo, tenía que detenerla, ya había tomado el control sobre Lyoko.

-¡Xana, solo quiero dialogar!-Gritó Franz a lo largo del sector cinco, pero nadie respondió, solo se oía eco-¡Sé que estás ahí!-Xana apareció en forma de espectro delante de Franz, ya que al igual que él, ella en Lyoko no tenía cuerpo físico-

-Habla-Fue lo único que dijo-

-Escucha, se lo que te hice, pero eso quedo atrás, aquí podemos vivir en paz, los tres, sin problemas, ahora no saben en donde estoy, así que podemos vivir una vida tranquila como los reyes absolutos… como amigos…-Explicó Franz con esperanzas de que Xana entendiese el mensaje-

-¿¡Como amigos!? ¿Tienes idea del daño que me has causado?, ¿¡Acaso no te haces una maldita idea de la idiotez que hiciste!?-La voz se le comienza a quebrar-Escúchame bien Waldo, yo NUNCA Te perdonare por lo que me hiciste, me quitaste todo lo que tenía, mi libertad, mis amigos, mi familia… a Aelita… ¿Y AUN ASI TIENES EL MALDITO VALOR DE VENIR A DECIR SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ?

-Xana, escucha, yo solo quiero…-Trata de explicar, pero Xana se le adelantó-

-¿Arreglar los errores?, Waldo, ¿Tu sabes lo qué pasa cuando una taza se rompe, verdad?, Bien, pues ahí lo tienes, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón…-Waldo se quedó mudo, no tenía forma de contrariarle-Pero no te preocupes, aún tengo un premio de consolación-Franz creía que ella se refería a Aelita, pero no era así, ya que en ese instante, fue encerrado en una esfera de energía y Xana le transportó a un lugar cerca del núcleo de Lyoko, más específicamente, a una especia de caverna donde pasaría la eternidad encerrado-Aelita, soy yo…-Exclamó Xana al encontrar la torre donde Aelita estaba protegida-

-¿X-Xana?-

-Perdóname…-

-¿Por qué?-No obtuvo respuesta, pues Xana apagó el súper ordenador tan solo unos segundos después-

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y Así pasaron los doce años que nunca se supo nada de mi-Krany se quedó sorprendido-

\- Pero… ¿Por qué ahora eres tan agresiva?, sabiendo que antes eras una chica súper tranquila y educada-Y Tenía razón-

-Cuando me encerró en el súper ordenador, borro todas mis emociones, excepto el odio, y lo experimente tanto, que ahora no soy capaz de controlarlo, ni siquiera ahora que los tengo todos de nuevo-

-Muy bien, diez puntos para ti-Ambos ríen por la broma-

-¿Y Que tal esta la familia?-Krany hizo una mueca-

-Pues… a las dos semanas de no saber nada de ti, tu madre desapareció de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabe en dónde está, algunos dicen que se fue para España, pero no es seguro… El abuelo murió a los dos años por viejo, la abuela está muy bien… al igual que el resto, pero la familia se separó cuando tu madre se fue, aunque es entendible, a los dos años de morir su esposo, desaparece la única cosa que le quedaba, debió quedar muerta por dentro… y pues… eso, la mayoría se fue a vivir a Burdeaux por trabajo, yo estoy viviendo en **_"Le havre" _**con la abuela en una casa de playa, algún día en verano podéis ir… ¿Qué tal este verano?-Xana se le quedo mirando-

-Genial que no haya pasado nada trágico…-Fue lo único que comentó con respecto a su familia-Yo me iré a pasar el resto del año al sur de Siberia, a una base de investigación y desarrollo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Plan de creación de nuevos humanos-Fue lo único que dijo, Krany entendió-

-Eso explicaría porque tus ojos son rojos y no verdes-Krany ríe por lo bajo, a lo que Xana simplemente rueda los ojos-

-Venga, entremos, que nos deben estar esperando-

***Ya por la noche***

A Eso de las 8:30 de la tarde, los chicos habían regresado a Kadic, Yumi por su parte, a su casa.

Todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, y mientras Odd y Ulrich caían rendidos en sus camas, Aelita y Xana no podían dormir.

Las luces apagas y ambas tratando de dormir, Xana no podía dormir pensando que tramaban esos Jefes de estado (**Felikis Everywhere) ** y Aelita en pensar que no volvería a ver a Xana por un tiempo, que sería mucho más corto que lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Problemas para dormir, Princesa?-Le pregunta Xana a Aelita al darse vuelta y verla mirando el techo-

-No soy capaz de conciliar el sueño…-Fue lo único que dijo-Ven aquí-Hace un ademan y Xana agarra su almohada para luego meterse en la cama de Aelita-

-Eres una bebé-Se burla Xana-

-Es porque eres mi hermana-Se acerca a Xana y usa su brazo izquierdo como almohada, ya que lo tenía extendido-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

-N-No… Asesinaras a nadie….-Le mira a los ojos- ¿Verdad?-

-Puede ser que no… pero nunca se sabe-Suelta una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡NO!, Xana, tienes que dejar de hacerlo-Le dice ya algo enfadada-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, Prométeme que no lo harás-

-Está bien, está bien, Lo juro-Ambas hacen otra vez el juramento del dedo meñique-Bebita…-Susurra Xana, pero Aelita le oye y como venganza, le da una nalgada-

***A Primera hora del otro día* (Tipo 7 de la mañana)**

A Eso de las 6 de la mañana, luego de una buena noche de sueño, Xana despertó bruscamente por un movimiento de Aelita, se asomó a ver el reloj y viendo la hora y decidió levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió, Aelita le estaba abrazando y no tenía forma de quitársela de encima sin despertarla, así que decidió hacerlo, pero antes, Aelita estaba hablando dormida.

-Papá…-Una lágrima cae por su mejilla-

-Pobrecita, debía sentirse muy sola… y encima me voy a ir…-Decide despertarla de una forma muy peculiar, dándole un ligero pero duradero beso en los labios-Buenos días, Princesa-Aelita abrió los ojos lentamente sonrojándose un poco, pero aceptando el beso-

-Buenos días… ¿Ya te vas?-Xana asintió-

-Iré a las duchas, no tardo-Aelita asiente a la vez que Xana agarraba su bolsa de aseo y partía a las duchas; por el camino solo se oía el eco de sus pasos, más adelante, antes de llegar, se encontró con Jim, quien le saludo entre dormido, pero no dijo nada-Extrañare este lugar-Entró a las duchas, dejo sus cosas allí, se quitó la ropa y entro a las duchas; abrió el agua caliente que con el frio húmedo de la madrugada, se sentía de maravilla, el cómo pasaba por todo su cuerpo, refrescándola poco a poco. Luego de 10 minutos, salió de allí y se encontró con Tamiya, quien, entre dormida, solo levanto el brazo en forma de saludo, Xana hizo lo mismo, y luego de cepillarse los dientes, se fue de vuelta a su habitación, donde le esperaba Aelita aun despierta-Bien…-Dice mientras miraba que se podía poner de ropa-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Aelita inocentemente-

-No sé qué ropa ponerme-Aelita se vio obligada a levantarse y ayudarle-

-Esta, te quedaba muy bien-Aelita le muestra el vestido negro con el que vino de Lyoko, Xana no se lo pensó dos veces y se lo puso-Te ves bien-Xana desbozo una sonrisa-

-Bien… y eso sería todo-Agarra una pequeña maleta que una de sus compañeras le había prestado y allí empaco todas sus cosas, las pocas que tenía-Adiós, Aelita…-Esta no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a darle un abrazo, paso así un momento y Aelita se negaba a soltarle, como ya había dicho antes, no quería que le dejara sola… no otra vez-

-No quiero que te vayas…-Xana, al igual que Aelita estaban a punto de llorar-

-Sera por poco tiempo, te lo eh prometido, además, en tres semanas será tu cumpleaños y…-Aelita le recordó que hacía cinco meses había sido el de Xana, así que deshizo el abrazo, se acercó a un cajón y saco una pequeña cajita-¿Qué es?-

-Por tu cumpleaños, fue hace meses, así que me tome la libertad de comprarte un regalo-Xana se sintió honrada de tal regalo así que agarro la cajita y la abrió lentamente-

-¡Que lindos!-Dijo con alegría, ya que se trataban de unos pendientes pequeños que presumiblemente eran de oro, y la alegría fue mucha, ya que Xana no tenía pendientes, no se había dado la libertad de comprarlos-¡Gracias!-Le dio otro abrazo seguido de un bezo en la mejilla-

-De nada, supuse que te gustarían…-Deshace el abrazo y Xana se limpia la cara de las pocas lagrimas que tenía-Te extrañare…

-Igual yo-Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio-

-Ven aquí-Aelita se acera a ella y le da un beso en los labios-Adiós…te acompañaría, pero…

-Tienes que descansar, ya lo sé…Venga, hasta pronto-Sale por la puerta con la pequeña maleta, primero hizo una pequeña parada en la habitación de Jeremy para despedirse de él, toco al puerta y acto seguido la abrió, solo para encontrárselo dormido encima del teclado del ordenador solo se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin despertarlo. Luego se acercó a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que ellos no estaban allí, así que decidió salir del edificio de habitaciones, y al hacerlo se encontró con Ulrich y Odd, quienes ya le esperaban-¡Chicos!-

-¡Hola!-Le saludaron ambos-Te tardaste un poco-

-Me faltan diez minutos-Ulrich se ofrece a llevarle su maleta, Xana acepta-Gracias-

-De nada… ¿Y Quienes te están esperando afuera de la academia?-Preguntó Ulrich con curiosidad-

-Pues…-Ya cuando se acercaban a la entrada/salida de Kadic, había una limusina negra parqueada con las intermitentes encendidas, tenían la bandera de Francia-Los 3 mosqueteros, supongo-Ambos ríen-

-¿Pero no eran cuatro?-Preguntó Odd-

-O Cinco porque el coreano cuenta por dos-Los 3 ríen por la broma de Xana. Ya al estar en la entrada, se abrió la puerta del maletero, seguido de la puerta de atrás donde todos los jefes de estado del día de ayer ya le estaban esperando, junto a Dido y la hija menor del presidente Obama-

-Buenos días-Saludaron los 3 amistosamente, ellos devolvieron el saludo-

-Pero bueno, aquí hay gato encerrado-Comentó Odd al ver a ciertas personas juntas, esas personas fruncieron ligeramente el ceño-

-Venga, no te pases-Le reclamó Sasha, la hija del presidente Obama (**La cual no describiré, buscad en Google)-**

-Era una broma-Reitero Odd-

-Bueno, Xana, ¿Nos vamos?-Le preguntó Dido un poco animada-

Si, espera un momento-Se acerca a los chicos-Venid aquí-les da un abrazo a cada uno-Os voy a extrañar, pero estaré aquí de paro para el cumpleaños de Aelita-

-Bien, no será mucho… o hasta que el virus ataque, una de dos-

-¿Virus?-Preguntó Sasha-

-Larga historia-Le contestó Dido-Venga-Xana les da un último abrazo, deja sus cosas en el maletero, lo cierra, y acto seguido, entra a la limusina-

-Adiós-Cierra la puerta, el conductor apaga las intermitentes y se pone en marcha hacia el Aeropuerto-Bien, me habéis traído, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Le entregan un pequeño cuadernillo el cual describía brevemente el proyecto-

-El mismo que te comentamos ayer, ya se te dará más información al llegar a la base de investigación y desarrollo… algo por comentar es que son cerca de 16 personas reclutadas para el mismo experimento, pero a diferentes ramas-Resumió Kim-

-¿Diferentes ramas?-Preguntó Xana

-Sí, son 5 para el proyecto de creación de soldados mecánicos a partir del _Varanium_, un metal descubierto recientemente, tiene la propiedad de ser muy fuerte, excelente conductor de electricidad y ser muy resistente a los golpes, muy por el contrario a vosotros quienes seréis tratados con el Virus Gastrea y puestos bajo observación para vigilar vuestra evolución…-a Xana algo no le cuadraba algo-

-Me parece genial, pero… -Mira a Dido-Dices que el virus modifica el ADN, y el mío está constituido y organizado para yo tener absoluto control de mis poderes, ¿Te haces idea de lo que eso podría desencadenar?-Dido se queda pensativa-

-Tienes razón, pero si eres capaz de re-modificar el virus, no creo que te haga daño-Xana asintió dándole la razón-

-Bien, ya lo iremos estudiando más detenidamente-Contesta Putin-De momento, al llegar a la base, os presentaremos a todos, luego os haremos unos exámenes médicos para comprobar vuestro estado de salud, y también algunas pruebas de resistencia físicas para comprobar la respuesta de vuestro organismo ante la presencia del virus y los cambios que este haga… también es de mencionar que se ha detectado que una de las científicas del lugar esta infectadas por el virus, pero estaba embarazada y el feto ha absorbido el virus,, aún no sabemos su funcionamiento pero se le tiene en aislamiento hasta saber el foco de infección, no se han detectado más infectados-

-Es bueno saber vuestro tiempo de reacción-Mira por la ventana y ve como ya habían llegado al Aeropuerto, pero entrarían por una puerta que solo estaba autorizada para vuelos privados, y el presidente de Rusia tenía el avión presidencial, ya que el primer destino seria la ciudad moscovita (**Moscú)-**

**-**Sera un largo viaje…-Comenta Sasha bajándose de la limusina-

-Apropósito… ¿A qué parte de Siberia iremos?-

-A la región de Chukotka, luego a la ciudad de Anadyr, a partir de ahí la base debería quedar a un par de Kilómetros, los Habitantes están conscientes de la existencia del lugar, mas no de lo que se hace allí, así que podréis estar seguros si no os comunicáis mucho con ellos-Contesta Putin, y como era de esperar, la prensa estaba presente, pero no se les dejo hacer grabaciones y menos fotos, así que abordaron el avión sin problemas y al pasar de 10 minutos, despegaron del Aeropuerto internacional de Paris hacia la ciudad de Moscú-

-Bien, a eso del mediodía de hoy estaremos llegando a Moscú, y a las 9 de la noche del día de mañana llegaremos a Anadyr-Comenta Kim-

**Fin del Capitulo-**

**Bueno, a partir de aquí, la historia se centrara en un estilo más militar, pero hasta aquí el capítulo, se me ocurren ideas geniales que no podían ser implementadas en este capítulo xD.**

**Reviews:**

**draoptimusstar3: Muchas gracias por comentar, y si, el apetito es algo frágil, y con una carnicería como esa, bueno…puedo ser peor para Odd, pero no soy cruel… no demasiado xD. El gato esta, el problema es quien lo descubre xD, yo sigo diciendo que no hay nada más acojonante que ver a esos tres juntos. Eres un jodido poeta, enserio o,o. **

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega… y sí, pero bueno, ya lo corregí.**

**Felikis: Tú y tu redacción, algún día dejaras de fastidiar (Feel a like a Padrinos Mágicos) , muchas gracias tío, y sí, me equivoque en cuanto a Kim, pero ya lo corregí, tranquilo xD. ¿Contento con el beso? Ewe**

**En fin, nada más que comentar y hasta la próxima.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**


	11. Prueba y Error

**Prueba y Error**

A la hora y media de haber despegado de Moscú, Dido encontró puesto con Xana, pues le veía muy solitaria, simplemente miraba el paisaje atraves de la ventanilla del avión, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, y cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, ni se molestó en preguntar quién era, pues ya lo sabía de sobra.

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó Dido en señal de poder sentarse con ella, Xana asintió sin dejar de mirar la ventanilla-¿Poco que hacer, verdad?-Al mirar la cara de Xana, notó como unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-

-¿Por qué no he tenido alguien que cuide de mí?-Preguntó Xana tomando por sorpresa a Dido-Estar en Kadic… simplemente… me hacía daño-se recostó en el pecho de Dido y se movió hasta quedar mirando directo a la ventanilla-

-Pues…-No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta-Tus amigos…-

-Ellos simplemente me tienen en cuenta gracias a Aelita-Le cortó Xana-

-Talvez por tu forma de ser, eres bastante agresiva-Dido rezaba en su interior para que Xana le diera la razón-

-Nosotras sabemos mejor que nadie que la culpa la tiene Waldo-Segundo strike-

-Tus padres lo hacían… claro, hasta el día del…incidente-Dido vio como Xana hizo un puño con sus manos mientras desprendía un aura de color magenta-Tranquila…-Dido comienza a acariciarle la cabeza y el cuello como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, cosa que funcionó bastante bien, pues Xana se calmó hasta el punto de quedarse dormida con la cabeza recostada en los pies de Dido-Mientras tanto, yo cuidare de ti-Susurra Dido y ve como una sonrisa de felicidad nace lentamente de la cara de Xana-

Unas cinco horas después, cuando la oscuridad de la noche se apoderó del cielo, dejando a la luna como una lámpara encendida en medio de la nada, Xana comenzaba a despertar, sintiendo como una mano le acariciaba lenta y constantemente la cabeza, al abrir los ojos, vio a Dido leyendo un libro, el cual sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vaya, despertaste-Xana sonríe mientras trataba de moverse, pero estaba tan cómoda, que su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a hacer cualquier movimiento-

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?-Preguntó Xana inocentemente-

-Se supone que en un par de horas, son nueve horas de viaje y apenas llevamos siete-Xana gruñe ante la pereza de esperar tanto-

-¿Todo bien aquí atrás?-Preguntó una azafata que les acompañaba en el viaje-

-Sí, gracias-contestan ambas a la vez-

-¿Necesitáis algo?-Xana por fin se levantó, sentándose en la silla que estaba en la ventanilla, pero al hacerlo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y al ver su vestido, este estaba un poco manchado de sangre, pero al ser negro no se notaba en los mas mínimo-

-Una venda nueva no sería mala idea-Contesta Xana rápidamente, lo cual despertó la curiosidad en Dido-

-Enseguida te la traigo-Se retira rápidamente-

-¿Una venda?-Pregunta Dido algo curiosa-

-Sí, hubo un ataque un día y… un soldado me disparo con una escopeta M1014 en el pecho, de no ser yo, hubiera muerto en el instante-Se quita el vestido con mucha agilidad, revelando dos cosas: Que no traía sujetador y que la herida estaba sangrando-No sé por qué no se ha curado-

-¿Olvidas que también eres humana?-Xana le mira y se sonroja, había olvidado que los humanos tardaban en recuperarse-Hazte revisar cuando estemos en la base-

-Está bien, pero… si había olvidado que en heridas grandes no me podía regenerar-Dido le mira con una ceja levantada-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-Sí, mientras la herida no atraviese mi cuerpo-Se quita la venda revelando una gran cicatriz que poco a poco se había reducido, pero aún se notaba bastante-Debo ser más cuidadosa-Dido asiente dándole la razón a la vez que la azafata llega con un paquete de vendas y agua oxigenada-

-Toma-Le entrega las cosas y Xana las recibe para luego decir "Gracias"-¿Algo más?-Ambas niegan con la cabeza y la chica se retira-

-¿Me ayudas?-Le pregunta Xana levantándose del asiento-

-Sí, acuéstate en las dos sillas-Dido se levanta y Xana le obedece entregándole ambas cosas. Cuando estaba bien extendida con la herida al aire, Dido abrió el frasco que contenía agua oxigenada, la cual desinfectaba herida, así que roció un poco del líquido sobre la herida provocando que el líquido reaccionara con la sangre transformándose en pequeñas burbujas de color naranja, Xana gemía del ardor provocado, así que Dido se detuvo, agarro un par de servilletas y limpió por completo la herida, acto seguido, abrió el paquete de vendas con los dientes y saco un par de ellas-Siéntate-Xana obedece sentándose en la silla de la ventana girándose hasta quedar de espaldas a Dido, quien paso sus brazos por el pecho de Xana hasta colocar ambas vendas y asegurarlas con un par de ganchos-

-Gracias-Le da un beso en la mejilla para luego vestirse, pero ocurre un problema, no alcanza una pequeña cremallera que se había bajado del todo, por lo cual sin decir nada, Dido le ayudó a subirla-

-Parece que estas en buena forma-Le alaga Dido a la vez que se volvía a sentar-

-Siempre lo eh estado, me gusta hacer ejercicio-Da un bostezo y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dido, y sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo-

-Parece que no ha dormido en días-Susurra Dido y reanuda su lectura-

A la hora y media de viaje, Dido ya casi terminaba de leer su libro; tenía su mano derecha acariciando el vientre de Xana, una forma de que esta durmiera tranquila, pero no fue así, Xana comenzó a respirar con dificultad a la vez que gotas de sudor caían desde su frente, también estaba murmurando cosas inaudibles para Dido, esta se dio cuenta cuando Xana se movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, se le quedo mirando con parsimonia hasta que Xana despertó gritando.

-¿Una pesadilla?-Le preguntó Dido a Xana cuando vio que esta se tapaba la cara con las manos-

-Si…pero… no te imaginas lo horrible que fue…-Apoya su cabeza sobre las piernas de Dido, esta comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, mientras Xana trataba de tranquilizarse-

-Tú definitivamente no estás bien-Xana niega con la cabeza mientras trataba de olvidar tan cruel pesadilla-¿Y De que trataba la pesadilla?-

-Mi padre…-Fue lo único que dijo, Dido entendió el mensaje-

-Oh…eso era… Bueno, solo no pienses en eso, ya estamos próximos a llegar-Sasha aparece de la nada-

-En 5 minutos aterrizamos-Les dice Sasha para luego retirarse-

-Bien, creo que seremos los últimos en llegar-Comenta Dido para sí misma-

-¿Cuántas personas habéis reclutado para el proyecto?-Pregunta Xana un poco más tranquila

-Para el proyecto vuestro, son cinco personas contando contigo, una chica de España, otra de Japón, otra de China y un chico de Estados Unidos, luego, para el de los soldados mecánicos… una chica de Estados unidos, un hombre de Canadá, otro del norte de Senegal, una mujer un poco joven de Japón y si mal no recuerdo un anciano de las islas de la Polinesia-

-¿Hasta allí fuisteis para reclutar gente?-Pregunta Xana muy sorprendida-

-Qué se yo, yo solo fui a Francia porque me dijeron que serias tú, de resto, eso es lo que han comentado-Xana rueda los ojos, un par de segundos después, una luz de enciende, indicando que iban a aterrizar-Siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón-Xana obedece-

***45 minutos después***

Luego de haber realizado todos los preparativos, partieron camino en unos coches militares hacia una la base de I+D (**Siglas de Investigación y Desarrollo)**, que estaba camuflada bajo una base naval perteneciente a las fuerzas militares Rusas, al entrar en la base, una compuerta se abrió, hacia abajo, dejando ver que la base era bajo tierra, el primer piso, o piso cero, sería el almacén donde guardaban toda clase de armamento militar, ya fueran barcos, aviones, armas de bajo potencial o de destrucción masiva, etcétera.

Mientras algunos Marines les llevaban las maletas a sus lugares correspondientes, A Xana le dieron un recorrido por el lugar, en el segundo piso, se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento, unos amplios campos muy bien iluminados, con césped sintético algunas canchas de micro fútbol, otros campos en arena que median fácilmente un kilómetro de longitud, entre muchas más cosas. El tercer piso eran las habitaciones de la mayoría de los científicos y de algunos marines que se quedaban de guardia por largos periodos de tiempo. El cuarto piso era ya más pequeño, era un salón de actos inmenso, con capacidad de albergar a 3000 personas, muy bien iluminado con una tarima grande, Xana vio de reojo a algunos Jefes de estado de otros países, la curiosidad le picaba, así que decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué estáis todos reunidos aquí?-Preguntó Xana-

-Se celebrara una reunión extraordinaria para presentaros ante todos los países que están apoyando el Plan de creación de nuevos humanos, se han invertido cerca de tres billones de dólares en este proyecto, y eso que no se ha usado más de la mitad-Le contesta Putin, dejando una interrogante en Xana, pero esta es la buscaría más adelante-

El quinto piso era ya zona restringida, pues a partir de ahí comenzaba la zona del proyecto; El lugar era un pabellón muy grande, perfecto para hacer deportes, bastante iluminado, media unos 20 metros de alto, suficiente para todos los que habían, y ya el sexto piso eran las habitaciones de los reclutados, habitaciones que eran de todo menos pequeñas, tenían dos habitaciones por cada habitación (**Mas bien, era como un apartamento xD), **un recibidor amplio, al igual que una pequeña sala con un gran televisor, tenía al igual dos baños, muy lujosos.

-Sexto y séptimo piso son los laboratorios y la enfermería, lugar donde iréis mañana a la mañana, octavo piso es la cafetería donde vais a desayunar, almorzar y cenar, y hay otros dos pisos donde se guardan unos experimentos fallidos, solo espero que no tengas que verlos… no por ahora-Le comenta Kim a Xana, esta encogió los hombros-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta al ver como un marine se acercaba-

-Ya están todos listos, solo faltáis vosotros-Le comenta el Marine un poco nervioso-

-Vale, vamos para allá-Kim les hace un ademan a los otros y parten de camino al tercer piso-

Ya en él, los jefes de estado se fueron sentando en sus respectivos lugares, los cuales estaban marcados.

En la Tarima, el único que quedo fue el Presidente Obama, el cual le hizo un ademan a alguien que Xana no consiguió ver, Dido simplemente esperaba su turno.

-Bien, primero que todo, daremos inicio a esta reunión extraordinaria acerca del Plan de Creación de Nuevos humanos a partir del virus Gastrea, virus de estructura polimórfica extraído de diversos animales, el líquido corrosivo extraído de aquellos, será implantado en el cuerpo de diez personas, las cuales, presentaremos-Da un ligero suspiro, y dos mujeres suben a la tarima, una mujer alta, y delgada, ojos de color negro y cabello castaño un poco rizado, pero no muy largo, abundante que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, vestía con una falda larga y una blusa marrón, al igual que una bata de laboratorio, su acompañante era una niña de 10 años de edad, no muy alta, ojos color azul claro, con el cabello azul oscuro, bastante corto y un tanto rizado, tiene un vestido pequeño con muchos diseños intrincados en las zonas medias, conectados a una falda inferior que cubre toda la parte inferior del cuerpo. Blusa del vestido muestra un conjunto de bordes de color más claro a ambos lados de las prendas de los hombros sueltos. Alrededor de su cuello, con contornos más claros y visibles, la blusa está dotado de un agujero revelando una pequeña parte de su pecho. Además; su estómago está cubierto por un adorno un poco más grueso que ve una exhibición de obras de arte complejo. En la parte posterior, se pone una prenda de ropa que le permite vainar sus dobles cuchillas. Por último, la parte inferior del vestido que cubre sus regiones inferiores parece tener dos capas de ropa, se asemeja a los pétalos, y el ser de un color claro; por alguna razón en particular, en su espalda, tiene envainadas dos Katanas grandes-La doctora Sumire Muroto estará a cargo de Kohina Hiruko, como parte de la división Japonesa de la investigación-Ambas chicas se ponen a un lado del escenario sin bajar de él. Obama hace otro ademan y suben dos hombres, uno de ellos era rubio, alto, con algo de edad encima, ojos de color azul, piel blanca, aunque un poco morena, vestía con unos vaqueros y una camisa cuadros de manga corta, el otro chico era un muchacho de al menos 16 años, alto, pero bastante delgado, cabello perfectamente negro, liso y un poco largo, ojos color miel, vestía con un camisa blanca de manga larga, un chándal azul oscuro que le iba un poco suelto y unas deportivas blancas-Bien, ahora, Ayn Rand, un prestigiado científico de Arizona, estará a cargo de Ame, ambos harán parte de la División Estadounidense-Ambos hombres se hacen a un lado de Sumire y Kohina. Obama vuelve a hacer un ademan y sube un hombre y una chica, el hombre era alto, cabello castaño, bastante fornido, vestía con una cazadora amarilla y unos Jeans un poco sueltos, unas zapatillas marrones y una gran cicatriz en la cara (lol), la chica, de 18 años de edad era de estatura media, pelo oscuro, ojos verde oliva, gafas pequeñas y bonita cara; de ropa, unos vaqueros ajustados, botas altas de color marrón claro, una diadema, y camisa larga color blanco mármol con un colgante de corazón azul-Ahora, Albrecht Grunewald estará a cargo de Laura Sánchez, como parte de la división Alemana. Hubo un problema con algunos certificados, así que tuvimos que ir a España a reclutarle-Ambos se hacen a un lado de Ame y Ayn. Vuelve a hacer el ademan y suben un hombre y una niña, el hombre, alto y delgado, con apariencia fresca y serena, cabello negro con unas gafas pequeñas, vestía con un chándal azul, una camisa polo amarilla y una bata de laboratorio, en cuanto a la niña, tenía 12 años, piel morena y un poco baja, tenía cabello castaño, liso y un poco largo que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la espalda, pero en las puntas tenía unas mechas amarillas, o más bien, rubias, ojos de color azul verdosos, vestía con un vestido negro sin mangas con un adorno de flor en un costado, tenía puestas unas sandalias un poco ajustadas-, y casi para acabar, Arthur Zanunk estará cargo de Jin Jié, como parte de la división Australiana… De acuerdo a las políticas del País Chino, la chica fue sacada casi a las malas, pues querían retenernos, así que nos vimos obligados a buscar un excelente científico en Australia-Ambos de hacen a un lado de Laura y Albrecht. Hace un ademan y Dido le indica a Xana que subieran a la tarima, ya ahí, se posaron ambas en el centro de esta y el presidente prosiguió-Y Por último y más importante, Alias "Dido", estará a cargo de Xana Lyoko, una chica extraordinaria, la cual, si no es problema, podrá darnos una demostración de sus habilidades-Xana da un suspiro conteniéndose, mira a los ojos de Dido y esta asiente dándole luz verde-

-Está bien, no hay problema-Comentó Xana y cerró sus ojos suavemente mientras una esfera de color negro comenzaba a rodearle por completo, de un momento a otro, la esfera paso de rodearle a tenerla en la mano izquierda, volviéndola más pequeña, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto tal escenario, así que decidieron aplaudirle como premio, Xana deshizo la esfera, y antes de proseguir, uno de los mandatarios se levantó de su silla con un papel en mano, le dieron la palabra-

-Con uso de la demostración de tales habilidades, siendo estas concedidas ya sean de forma natural o artificial, se ha decidido por el alto mando de las fuerzas militares, que Xana Lyoko de nacionalidad Francesa, sea considerada un arma de destrucción masiva, y que a uso de esto, sea puesta bajo vigilancia sobre la evolución de sus habilidades para avanzar en las investigaciones solicitadas por Alemania-Todos se quedaron callados, no se oían ruidos-

-Muchas gracias, en cuanto a eso, El desarrollo de las habilidades en cuanto a la investigación es por defecto tenida como una necesidad de alto estándar, así que no hay necesidad de considerarle un arma de destrucción masiva, aunque lo fuera, tendríamos que ver primero su potencial de destrucción-El hombre asiente y se vuelve a sentar complacido-Y Para terminar, estos cinco jóvenes serán el futuro de la raza humana, en cuanto termine la investigación, serán puestos bajo estricta observación y se dará inicio al plan "Recolonización", un aplauso para ellos-Todos se levantan de sus puestos y aplauden-

-¿Recolonización?-Le pregunta Xana a Dido con mucha curiosidad-

-Expandir el virus Gastrea por todo el mundo, pero no es seguro del todo, en unos 10 años terminara la investigación, eso si no deciden cancelarla, como hicieron con las Declonius-

-¿Declonius?-Dido se da cuenta que había dicho demasiado-

-Te lo explicare más tarde-Culmina con un poco de angustia-

-Bien, podéis iros a vuestras habitaciones, los científicos quedaros aquí, aún no hemos terminado las presentaciones-Ninguno de los muchachos comento algo al respecto, y al salir por una de las puertas, un marine les indico el lugar para ir a las habitaciones. Los pasillos eran amplios y largos, un ambiente algo encerrado, pero para nada deprimente. Los muchachos se fueron en grupo a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales aún no sabían cuáles eran-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aquí?-Pregunta Ame a medio camino con un tono de cansancio-

-Unos diez años, eso si no cancelan el proyecto-Responde Xana, a lo que Todos sueltan un bufido-

-¡No es justo!-Protesta Kohina-

-Hey, vosotros habéis decidido venir aquí, así que no podéis protestar-Les reclama Laura un poco cansada de sus quejidos-

-Pues…-Se cruzan con grupo de adultos quienes iban de camino al salón de actos, Xana cruzo mirada con una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, un vestido azul largo, un poco más ornamentado que el de Kohina, algo alta, pero no dejaba de ser una chica joven-Parece que no somos los únicos que nos quedaremos aquí-Los otros soltaron un bufido-

-Oye, Xana…-Le llama Jin Jié-¿Eso es un tatuaje?-La aludida le mira al darse cuenta que se refería a su logo-

-No exactamente, es como una marca permanente, si la veis algún día en un aparato electrónico, es que soy yo-El grupo entero quedo con más dudas que respuestas-

-En resumen… ¿Qué eres tu exactamente?-Le pregunta Laura con el fin de librarse de dudas-

-Soy hibrida, o sea, mitad humana, mitad ser virtual, puedo controlar cualquier aparato eléctrico o electrónico con solo mirarle, también puedo crear espectros polimórficos que…-

-¿Poli que?-Le pregunta Kohina-

-Polimórfico, o sea, que puede tomar muchas formas, entre otras cosas-Responde para luego colocar ambas manos alrededor de su cuello-

-¿Y Cómo obtuviste esas habilidades?-Le pregunta Ame con un poco de parsimonia-

-Fui encerrada en un ordenador cuentico hace doce años, en pocas palabras, debería ser mayor que Laura-

-Recapitulando, Eres una chica hibrida mitad Humana mitad ser virtual que debería tener al menos 25 años y puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con el mínimo esfuerzo, ¿Me equivoco?-Le pregunta Laura-

-No, es exactamente eso-

-¡Me encantaría ser tú!-Le alaga Kohina con mucha ilusión-

-Es una tortura, créeme-

-¿Por qué? Ese sería el sueño de cualquier aficionado a las historietas de Marvel-Bromea Ame, a lo que solo Kohina entiende el chiste-

-Porque soy emocionalmente inestable a causa de mis habilidades, así que tratar de mantenerme tranquila es todo un reto-Los demás quedan satisfechos ante tal respuesta-

-¿Así que por eso era lo de arma de destrucción masiva?-

-No tengo idea a que vino eso, pero supongo que será su rollo-Al contestar a eso, llegaron al piso de las habitaciones, las cuales tenían un cierre magnético, que solo se abría al presionar un botón. Las habitaciones estaban marcadas y eran tres en ese mismo pasillo, la primera tenía el nombre solo de Jin Jié, la segunda el nombre de Kohina y Xana y la última el nombre de Ame y Laura, el grupo no perdió tiempo y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones-¿Te ayudo a desempacar, Kohina?-Le pregunta Xana a la peli azul, cuando ve lo que llevaba en su maleta de viaje-

-Por favor, estoy algo cansada-Xana comienza a desempacar las cosas de Kohina con ayuda de sus extremidades invisibles, o como le gustaba llamarles, Vectores-¿Y Cómo es que terminaste aquí?-

-Me diagnosticaron Psicosis, así que me iban a encerrar en un hospital mental por ser un peligro para la sociedad, cuando el alcalde de la ciudad le obligo a dejarme ir, allí me encontré con el primer ministro y algunos políticos más y… bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Cómo terminaste tú?-

-Tuve el puntaje más alto en las pruebas de CI Del continente, así que el día de la entrega de resultados aparecieron los tres mosqueteros y me trajeron a este lugar-Xana parecía estar a gusto con su nueva compañera-

-Yo solo me imagino como terminó un chico como Ame en un lugar como este-Ambas ríen ante la broma, Acto seguido, Kohina desenvaina sus Katanas, dejándolas en su cama, la cual era bastante grande para una sola persona-

-¿Dónde conseguiste esas Katanas?-Le pregunta Xana observando la hoja negra con el borde afilado de un color dorado-

-Me las regaló mi madre cuando practicaba artes marciales, eso hace un par de años-Se sacó su vestido con mucha agilidad, luego se bajó de la cama y agarró una pijama que traía consigo, al darse la vuelta, Xana le mira y vio como en su espalda se notaba una gran cicatriz que cruzaba en diagonal de un lado a otro, era bastante grande-

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-Le pregunta Xana refiriéndose a la gran cicatriz que tenía en la espalda-

-Pues… no debería contártelo, pero… todo ocurrió hace 2 años, era de noche y un día lluvioso, mi madre pasaba de recogerme de artes marciales y como llegábamos tarde para la cena, decidimos coger un atajo, llegamos antes a casa, mi padre aun no llegaba, y cuando abrimos la puerta y entramos, alguien nos atacó por detrás tirándose encima de mi madre, yo desenvaine mis Katanas, y le apuñale en la espalda, el hombre se levantó muy furioso y agarró una espada que la abuela le había regalado a mi madre y…-La voz se le comienza a quebrar y sus ojos a encharcar- le corto la cabeza a mi madre cuando intentó huir, yo intente socorrerla pero el muy maldito me corto la espalda con la espada, dejándome mal herida, me estaba desangrando y el asesino escapó, los vecinos se percataron de que me estaba desangrando y llamaron a una ambulancia, mi madre se la llevaron a la morgue, y yo pase 3 meses internada por la herida en la espalda, desde ese día soy emocionalmente inestable, y juré vengarme de el maldito que asesinó a mi madre; no sabes las ganas que tengo de ver su cabeza en una maldita estaca-Se limpia la cara de algunas lágrimas, Xana le da una sonrisa de confianza-

-Te entiendo, a mi padre lo asesinaron saliendo del trabajo, la pase muy mal los próximos ocho meses y… nunca olvidare la reacción de mi madre cuando se enteró de la noticia, fue muy triste-

-Parece que ambas tenemos algo en común-

-¿Qué somos unas desequilibradas mentales?-Bromea Xana-

-Aparte de eso-Dice Kohina entre risas-Me refería que nuestro pasado no es tan feliz como el de Ame o el de Laura-

-No todos somos perfectos-Alguien toca la puerta-Yo abro-Al abrir la puerta tocando el botón que desactivaba el cierre magnético, se encontró con un hombre bajo de estatura, cabello canoso, ojos negros, personalidad seria y dura, vestía con un traje militar de la marina, de color café claro y unas zapatillas negras-

-Buenas noches, soy el comandante Roland Garrison de las fuerzas navales estadounidenses, seré vuestro entrenador por todo este tiempo, y me pidieron que me presentara cuanto antes, ya que no nos veremos en un par de días, Así que… Xana Lyoko… ¿No?-Xana asiente, Kohina se asoma con curiosidad-Y Kohina Hiruko, aquí os traigo un presente- uno de los marines que le acompañaba le entrega dos ordenadores portátiles, eran de última generación-Son ordenadores personales para cada una, usadlos con sabiduría-

-Muchas gracias, comandante-Xana hace una pequeña reverencia-

-Dime Garrison-Xana sonríe divertida-En fin chicas, debo irme, Buenas noches-El hombre se retira con mucho respeto, a Xana le cayó bien-

-Bien, vamos a ver a estos nenes-Deja los ordenadores en la cama de Kohina y enciende uno de ellos, pero al hacerlo, este hizo un ruido sordo y apareció un extraño logo que Xana reconoció enseguida-¡Joder ahora no!-

**-Línea sensualona que indica fin del capítulo-**

**Bueenooo, aquí el capítulo de hoy, actualice en tiempo record, pero estoy en unas mini vacaciones así que decidí aprovecharlas para escribir.**

**En fin, en cuanto al grupo de los guerreros de Lyoko, no los dejare olvidados, no puedo hacerlo ni aunque la vida me fuera en ello xD, solo los dejare en pausa por unos capítulos hasta re-ubicarlos con normalidad.**

**Reviews:**

**Draoptimusstar3: Tienes toda la jodida razón, el destino es muy caprichoso, pero sobre él se rige todo, y si, es exactamente como la caja de pandora, solo falta a ver quién es el genio que la abra, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, por tu buena onda, ¡Gracias poeta!**

**Felikis: Ese día llegará pronto, lo sé, y ese día acabará el mundo, me parece que Draop y tú habéis coincidido en que la historia soltará más sangre por metro cuadrado que los caballeros del zodíaco xD, y si, la escribiré pronto, ya la veras. Muchas gracias maestro.**

**Smarty26: En fin, muchas gracias colega.**

**Pues muy bien, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAAABROOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	12. Misil Suicida

**Misil siucida**

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Kohina algo sorprendida por la reacción de Xana-

-Eh…-El logo desaparece con un mensaje "**_Llama el pasado, quiere que vuelvas a por él"-_**Maldito…-Da un largo suspiro-Olvídalo, falsa alarma-

-Me asustaste…-Se acomoda en su cama a la vez que Xana agarraba uno de los portátiles y se iba a su habitación-

-Buenas noches, Kohina-Apaga las luces-

-Buenas noches-Cierra la puerta de su habitación-

-Ahora lo mío…-Uno de los vectores abre la pequeña maleta y comienza ordenar todo en un armario que estaba pegado en la pared, y mientras eso, Xana se tiraba de lleno en su cama, estaba algo baja de energías, y no podía dejar que el sueño le ganara…-Mejor dormiré un rato-Cierra los ojos y cae profundamente dormida por algunos minutos, ya que había dormido bastante-Mejor…cerrare los ojos y tratare de que pase el tiempo…-

***Muy temprano en la mañana***

A Eso de las 6:30 de la mañana, Xana comenzaba a despertar, a pesar de haber dormido todo el día, logró descansar más de lo habitual, así que no perdió tiempo y entro al baño que estaba en su cuarto, se quitó su ropa y entró a la ducha, giró lentamente la llave del agua caliente provocando que esta saliera en un suave chorro que mojaba rápidamente su cuerpo a la vez que la despertaba, a pesar de no ser partidaria de tomar duchas mañaneras, con el ligero frio que se sentía por la superficie, era simplemente genial.

Una media hora más tarde, salió de aquella ducha, se cubrió con una toalla que había colgada y se fue a su armario para sacar ropa de deporte, sin pensar dos veces, se vistió con un chándal negro y una blusa sin mangas de color gris, era ajustada, tanto, que se le notaba el escote.

_-¿Kohina estará despierta?_-Se pregunta Xana para sí misma cuando termina de vestirse-Iré a ver-Sale de su cuarto y entra en el de Kohina, la ve dormida boca abajo, señal de que dormiría plácidamente por más tiempo-_Creo que la dejare dormir-_Decide Xana y sale de la habitación, en el pasillo se encuentra con Ame, quien iba vestido con ropa de deporte, curiosamente, parecía no haber dormido bien-Buenos…Días, Ame…-Mira la hora en su móvil-Si, días-

-Buenos días, Xana-Le devuelve el saludo Ame-¿Qué tal la noche?-

-No me quejo, descansé algo-Hace una pausa y prosigue-¿Y La tuya?-

-Dormí como un bebé-Ambos ríen ligeramente-Pero Laura parece no haber dormido bien-

-Kohina aún está dormida-Y Se hace el silencio hasta que Xana decide romperlo-¿Alguna idea de que hacer hasta que lleguen nuestros encargados?-Ame se lo piensa-

-Uhmm…Bueno, yo siempre acostumbro a correr por las mañanas, si quieres puedes acompañarme en mi rutina-Xana parecía estar de acuerdo-

-Está bien, vamos, el pabellón está arriba, se van de camino por el pasillo para llegar a unas escaleras largas que llevaban al piso de arriba, o sea, al pabellón de deportes. Ya ahí, se encontraron con la misma chica que iba al otro grupo del proyecto, era bastante misteriosa, denotaba una personalidad fría, carente de emociones Cálidas-

-Buenos días-Saludan Ame y Xana-

-Buenos días-La chica les devuelve el saludo-Ame, Ayn te estaba buscando ayer a la noche-

-Caí rendido a la cama…-Una duda le asalta-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que mi encargado es Ayn?-La chica suelta un suspiro-

-Porque soy Tina Sprout, tu compañera en la división-Ambos chicos quedaron a medio tiro-

-¿O Sea que vosotros estáis en la misma división por provenir del mismo país?-Le Pregunta Xana a Tina-

-Sí, el compañero de Kohina es Shogen Ikuma, un hombre que estaba sentenciado a muerte, el compañero de Laura es el anciano que no recuerdo como se llama, el de Jin Jié es un Senegalés que se llama Ibrahim, y el tuyo… creo que no tienes compañero-Xana se siente timada-

-Pasare solitaria entonces…-

-Puede ser, pero no debería ser problema para ti, ¿O Sí?-Xana niega con la cabeza-

-Pasé más de doce años sin hablar con nadie, soportaré estar aquí con vosotros-Tina muestra una señal de sentimientos al sonreír débilmente-

-¿Eres tiradora?-Pregunta Ame súbitamente al ver un rifle de francotirador en una banca aledaña a la de Tina-

-Sí, practico a veces, es una calibre punto cincuenta-Xana silba al ver el rifle-

-Y Ahora como soldado mecánico serás un hueso duro de roer-Tina se encoje de hombros-

-Ni idea, falta como un mes para que nos inyecten el virus, así que puede que termine siendo alguien muy débil-

-Como Ame-Bromea Xana y Ambas ríen por lo bajo mientras Ame hacia un Mohín-

-No es mi culpa estar delgado-Protesta Ame-

-Claro que sí, guapo-Xana comienza a calentar estirando las piernas, Ame le imita-¿Te nos unes?-Tina niega con la cabeza-

-No, iré al campo de entrenamiento que hay arriba-Agarra el rifle de francotirador-Hasta entonces-Se despide Tina y sube las escaleras-

-¿Cuánto corres normalmente?-

-Unos dos kilómetros mínimos, este pabellón debe medir unos… 500 metros cada vuelta, así que podremos correr libremente-Ame termina de calentar y se pone en posición en la pista de atletismo que estaba marcada alrededor de todo el pabellón-

-¿Listo?-Ame asiente-¡Ya!-Ambos salen a correr lo más rápido que pueden, Xana seguía un ritmo superior al de Ame, este daba todo de sí para alcanzar a Xana, pero nunca lo lograría. Una vuelta al pabellón les tardaba dos minutos… A la tercera vuelta, Xana le llevaba media pista de ventaja a Ame, este tenía la lengua de corbata por correr a toda pastilla, Xana por el contrario, seguía fresca como una lechuga-¿Cansado?-Le pregunta Xana al terminar la última vuelta. La carrera le había hecho sudar un poco, por lo que opto por dar otra vuelta caminando, Ame se rindió en la tercera vuelta, cayendo boca arriba en el piso mientras jadeaba con fuerza, Xana se acercó a el-

-¿Cómo…lo haces?-Alcanzó a preguntar Ame entre jadeo y jadeo-

-Practico deportes todos los días, no es sorpresa que correr tan poco no me cansara-Ame levantó su torso, estaba todo sudado, había sido una buena paliza, Xana estaba sudada, poco se notaba, pero parecía no molestarle-

-Yo… todos los días salía a correr con mi hermana… o bueno, hasta que se fue a la secundaría-Comentó Ame con un poco de impotencia.

-¿Tienes hermanas?-Le pregunta Xana para luego sentarse frente a el-

-Sí, se llama Yuki, o sea, Nieve y agua-

-Ame y Yuki, Agua y nieve…-Tiene sentido-

-Ho-Hola…-Saluda una voz tímida del otro lado de la puerta que daba con la escalera hacia las habitaciones-

-¿Jin?-Pregunta Ame reconociendo la voz, y del otro lado de la puerta, sale la chica vestida de la misma forma para luego acercarse a ellos-

-Buenos días, chicos-Ambos le devuelven el saludo-¿Estabais corriendo?-

-¿Es tan obvio?-

-Bastante. Laura y Kohina venían hacia aquí cuando eh salido de mi habitación-Solo fue cuestión de mencionarlas, pues aparecieron por las escaleras, Laura traía una vestimenta un poco más ligera, a diferencia de Kohina, quien tenía el mismo vestido, le hacía ver muy inocente y a la vez muy peligrosa-

-Hasta que venís-Les comenta Ame en tono de arrogancia, pero era broma-

-Tú te has despertado más temprano, no es mi culpa-Al ver que iba a comenzar una discusión, Xana propuso algo que hacer-

-¿Y Si vamos a la superficie?-Todos parecían estar de acuerdo-

-¿Podemos?-Xana se encoje de hombros-

-Supongo-Hay un silencio de un par de segundos-Haced un circulo-Todos obedecen-Ahora-Tanto ame como ella se ponen de pie-Tomaros de la mano-Xana agarra la mano de Ame y Jin Jié, acto seguido, se transforma en una nube de humo negro que viajaba rápidamente hacia la superficie, Ya ahí, Todos volvieron a su forma física, estaba haciendo un típico frio mañanero, pero este frio era de temperatura bajo cero-

-Genial…-Kohina parecía estar encantada de las habilidades de Xana-Se siente un cosquilleo cuando vuelves a la normalidad-Xana levanta una ceja ante ese último comentario-

-Qué raro, yo no siento nada-Todos le miraron, estaban de acuerdo con Kohina, aparte de sentir un gran vacío, se sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo-

-Dios, eso sí es un barco-Comenta Ame señalando un portaaviones que estaba amarrado al puerto militar, en un costado se podía leer el nombre del barco-USS Titán-

-El portaaviones más grande de las fuerzas navales estadounidenses-Le dice Garrison apareciendo tras ellos-No ha hecho su viaje inaugural, lo han enviado desde Seattle para terminar de construirlo-

-¿Qué falta?-Le pregunta Xana con curiosidad-

-Un arquitecto y dos pares de huevos-Le contesta Garrison con seguridad-

-¿Perdón?-

-El arquitecto a cargo de terminar los planos se retiró porque creyó que era un gasto de dinero innecesario, y también el contratista y la distribuidora de piezas se han retirado-Levanta un dedo-Así que lo han traído aquí para terminarlo con piezas experimentales, los lanzamisiles y la plataforma de lanzamiento son cosas que nos faltan, en un par de meses estará terminado-

-¿Iremos en su viaje inaugural?-Le pregunta Kohina con ilusión-

-Seguramente, ya que tenemos que terminarlo rápido, las relaciones con China no son nada agradables, incluso se han detectado algunos destructores chinos acercándose desde la península de Corea, creemos que también hay un sub-marino nuclear en algún lado del océano, pero los radares no captan nada-

-¿Dónde está el puesto de control?-Le pregunta Xana a Garrison, a lo que este le señala una torre de control que había tras ellos a unos 900 metros-Vamos, creo que puedo ayudaros-

-¿Estas segura?-Xana asiente-

-Si hay algo allí fuera tenemos que saber que es, ¿No?-Garrison no puso pegas y partieron camino a la torre de control-

***En la torre de control***

-Bien, demuestra lo que sabes-Le dice el controlador del sonar sub-marino a Xana cediéndole su puesto-

-De acuerdo-Xana comienza a teclear códigos a una velocidad inconcebible, no habían visto a nadie hacerlo tan rápido como ella-

-¿Exactamente que estás haciendo?-Le pregunta el controlador-

-Añadiendo algunos parámetros al sonar para detectar objetivos a un radio de 500 kilómetros-

-¿¡500 Kilómetros!? –Le pregunta muy sorprendido-¿Cómo…?-

-Soy experta en todo lo que tenga que ver con informática y tecnología en general-Al terminar con el sonar, este captó 5 objetivos acercándose desde el sur-Hay 5 sub-marinos acercándose desde el sur-

-¿Chinos?-Le pregunta Garrison mientras Xana tecleaba más rápido para saberlo-

-Sí, y creo que uno lleva un misil de crucero-

-¿De qué tipo?-

-No lo sé… supongo que tipo **_Trinity-_**Xana seguía tecleando para obtener más información del objetivo-

-¿Trinity no era el nombre de una bomba nuclear?-Pregunta Ame-

-Sí, y se supone que nadie ha desarrollado más de esas bombas desde que terminó la guerra fría-Todos miran a Garrison, este se vio obligado a responder-

-Se siguieron fabricando pero de forma más controlada y en secreto. Rusia tiene en su poder una bomba de 100 megatones, Irán una de 20 megatones y Estados unidos tiene una réplica de **_la Castle Bravo (_****1)**-

-¿Cuánto es un megatón?-Le pregunta Jin Jié-

-Mil millones de toneladas de fuerza por megatón-Le contesta rápidamente-

-Joder…-Todos miran a Xana-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hay protección anti-aérea?-Garrison piensa detenidamente-

-Creo que sí, ¿Por qué?-Xana le señala en la pantalla del sonar una línea en vertical que se movía rápidamente hacia ellos-

-Han lanzado el misil de crucero, llegara aquí en breve-Garrison agarra una radio portátil y comienza a hablar por ella-No…-Todos le vuelven a mirar-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ, AHORA!-Todos salen corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero era demasiado tarde, el misil impactó con fuerza en la torre de control partiéndola a la mitad, los que bajaban por las escaleras se vieron en problemas cuando cayeron directo al suelo quedando atrapados entre los escombros, Xana pudo salvar a alguien, agarró el brazo de Jin Jié justo en el momento de la explosión y cayeron en una trayectoria diferente fuera de la torre; al tocar tierra luego de una caída de 100 metros aproximadamente, Xana amortiguo la caída de Jin, provocando que el rozamiento y la metralla soltada por la bomba le hirieran todo el costado derecho del cuerpo, algunas esquirlas se le quedaron incrustadas en el brazo y el pie-

-Xana…-Jin No podía ver nada, una nube de humo que se levantaba limitaba la visión-

-Estoy…Bien…-Trata de ponerse de pie, pero las heridas se lo prohíben provocando que cayera boca arriba en el frio suelo-parece que están más cerca de lo que pensaba-

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-No creo que los chinos busquen guerra porque sí, entonces iremos al fondo del asunto-

-¿Y Dónde iremos?-Xana le agarra el brazo y se transforman en una nube de humo que viajó rápidamente por todo el país hasta llegar a Francia, más específicamente, a la academia Kadic-

-Espera…-Agarra su móvil y ve que la pantalla de este estaba hecha trizas, pero se veía un poco, y con habilidad, llama a Aelita, esta contesta al poco tiempo-

-_¿Xana?, ¿Qué pasa?-_Le pregunta muy sorprendida por la llamada-

-Solo…ven con el grupo…a la fábrica…os lo explicare luego-Alcanza a decir Xana para luego terminar la llamada, se le dificultaba un poco hablar, pues el dolor que sentía era indescriptible. Trató de moverse, pero se sintió demasiado mareada y cayó arrodillada al suelo, Jin Jié estaba algo perturbada, asustada e impotente ante el reciente ataque-

-Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, vamos al hospital…-Todo el costado derecho de Xana, desde la cara hasta los dedos de los pies, estaban llenos de sangre y polvo, sobresalían algunas de las esquirlas que quedaron incrustadas, pero otras fueron demasiado profundas, tanto, que Xana sentía como algunas tocaban el hueso y uno que otro nervio-

-Estaré…Bien, creo…-Da un ligero suspiro-Toma mi mano-Jin Jié lo hace y se transforman en una nube de humo que viajaba rápidamente hacia la fábrica, ya en ella, Ambas descendieron rápidamente hacia la sala del súper-ordenador, al entrar en ella, Xana había perdido demasiada sangre, sumado al hecho de que estaban corriendo contra reloj, no podría mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo, necesitaba entrar en Lyoko, pero apenas podía mantenerse despierta, no sería capaz de programar una virtualización retardada-Joder… Malditos bastardos…-Rompe la parte de la blusa que aún quedaba unida por algunos hilos para evitar el ardor de la tela en contacto con la carne viva-¿Estas herida?-

-No, la explosión me aturdió bastante, pero no estoy herida… Por cierto, Gracias-Xana desvaina una sonrisa que decía "_De nada_"- ¿Tardaran mucho?-Pregunta Jin Jié un poco nerviosa-

-Supongo…-Xana sentía como le pesaban los parpados, le costaba bastante mantenerse despierta, parece que la caída desde la torre de control, sumada con la explosión generada por el misil le había dejado malherida-Estoy…cansada…-Al final el sueño le gana y cierra los ojos suavemente mientras respiraba de forma pesada por la boca. Lo último que oye Xana es la puerta del elevador abriéndose, luego nada, solo silencio, silencio absoluto.

***Sueño de Xana***

Se encontraba en una pradera gigante acompañada de un hombre fornido, alto, cabello rubio y corto recogido hacia atrás, vestía con un traje negro y una corbata rosada con rayas blancas.

Xana vestía únicamente con una túnica blanca muy larga y una flor de loto en su cabeza. Se encontraba sentada junto al hombre debajo de la copa de un árbol.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Papá-Xana se acercó al hombre y se lanzó a darle un abrazo, por supuesto, el hombre lo acepto con mucho cariño, pero una sensación de amargura le invadió cuando supo que solo se verían por poco tiempo, así que deshizo el abrazo a los pocos segundos-

-Unos catorce años si no me equivoco, pero al menos estoy descansando-El hombre se recuesta contra el tronco del árbol, que resultaba ser un sauce llorón, poco común para el paisaje, pero daba igual-Parece que no tienes mucho que contarme, ¿Verdad?-Xana niega con amargura-Parece que solo falta mamá-

-Si… me gustaría estar con ella…-Xana aprovecha la posición de su padre y se recuesta en sus piernas-

-Pronto estaremos los 3 reunidos… de nuevo…-La voz del hombre sonaba muy segura-

-Como si yo pudiera morir…-Dice Xana en tono de broma, aunque no lo fuera-

-Si no puedes, entonces dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Solo digamos que eh perdido mucha sangre, eso es todo-

-También podrías quedarte conmigo…claro, si abandonaras tus planes…-Xana abre los ojos como platos, ¿Sabia de sus planes?-

-¿Qué planes?-Preguntó Xana con esperanzas de que no fuera lo que ella pensaba-

-El plan de aparentar ser lo que no eres para aprovecharte de la situación para tus propios fines-Xana levanta su torso de golpe mirando fijamente a su padre-

-Mentira como la copa de un pino-Le contraria rápidamente-

-¿De verdad?-Le pregunta su padre con una sonrisa acusatoria-

-Ese no es mi plan, es otro, el cual no te lo voy a contar-Se cruza de brazos aparentando estar enfadada-

-Oh, vamos, soy tu padre-Xana cede, ya que sería casi imposible quitárselo de encima-

-Está bien…Eres un pesado-Le mira a los ojos-Te lo resumiré así…Destrucción-Al padre de Xana parecía bastarle esa respuesta-

-De acuerdo…-Y Se hace el silencio por unos minutos, pues contemplaron el paisaje con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que Xana decidió romperlo-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Estas en un lugar donde las almas pueden descansar en paz, la tuya al menos, temporalmente-

-Entiendo…-El padre de Xana se levanta y se da vuelta tendiéndole la mano-

-Toma mi mano y sígueme, te mostrare lo que tu alma no ve-Xana toma su mano-

***¿Fin del sueño?***

La puerta del elevador se abrió rápidamente, revelando cinco figuras dentro de él, que resultaban ser el grupo de guerreros de Lyoko, Jeremy y Aelita bajaron en la sala del ordenador y el resto a la sala de escáneres, la reacción de Aelita al ver a Xana fue de un susto mayúsculo, sintió como una parte de ella hubiera sido arrancada brutalmente por unos segundos, aunque se fijó en Jin Jié, quien estaba sentada al lado de Xana con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormida, estaba aturdida por la explosión.

-Xana… ¡XANA!-Aelita trataba de despertar a su amiga en vano-Despierta…-Sin darse cuenta, se arrodilló en un charco de sangre que estaba alrededor de Xana y Jin-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunta Aelita a Jin Jié, pero esta no le escucho-¿Estás bien?-Se acercó a Jin y notó unas quemaduras por sus brazos y piernas, parecían demasiado recientes-Intoxicada con mercurio-Dijo Alita para sí misma-

-Y…Virtualización…-Los chicos se virtualizan en Lyoko, más específicamente, en el sector de las montañas-¿Están las dos bien?-Preguntó Jeremy girándose al ver como Aelita revisaba lentamente el cuerpo de Xana-

-Jeremy, están intoxicadas con mercurio, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?-Este se toma su tiempo pensando-

-Habría que preguntárselo a Xana, pero parece haber perdido la consciencia hace rato-Aelita asiente-Venga, ve a los escáneres, yo te avisare si pasa algo-Aelita obedece y corre hacia el elevador, baja a la sala y entra a uno de ellos-

-Escanear Aelita…Virtualización **(N: Falta algo…)-**

***En Lyoko***

Mientras en la tierra se vivía una verdadera encrucijada, En Lyoko la situación era parcialmente distinta, pues tenían que encontrar la torre, la cual se encontraba escondida entre dos montañas, el camino parecía despejado, demasiado bueno para ser verdad-

-¿Y Xana?-Pregunta Yumi al no verla en Lyoko-

-Malherida, parece que ha salvado alguien y ambas están intoxicadas con mercurio-Le contesta rápidamente mientras iban en el vehículo de Yumi de camino a la torre-

-¿Con mercurio?-Pregunta Odd sorprendido-

-Si, quien sabe que ha pasado, pero una cosa esta clara, el objetivo del virus es Xana-Le contesta Aelita-

-¿Alguna idea para destruirlo?-Le pregunta Ulrich desde su vehículo-

-Jeremy dice que está creando un virus múltiple capaz de destruir por completo el virus que tomó el puesto de Xana-

_\- Eh…chicos, lamento interrumpir esa fascinante conversación pero hay dos mega-tanques delante vuestro-_Les advierte Jeremy desde la fábrica-

-Pan comido-Odd salta desde su tabla al ver a los tanques, estos se abrieron cargando el logo de energía, y cuando uno de ellos iba a disparar…-En el blanco-Dos flechas laser impactaron en todo el centro de la diana destruyendo al tanque-

-¡Impacto!-Ulrich hace lo mismo con el otro tanque-¿Eso es todo Jeremy?-

-_Creo que sí, no veo nada más en el mapa. La torre esta entre esas dos montañas de ahí-_Se refería a dos montañas que estaban intercaladas una a la otra pero estaban huecas por dentro, Aelita entró a ella, luego a la torre, se paró en el centro de la diana y esta le impulso a la plataforma de arriba, apareció el holograma y puso su mano en el centro **_"Code: Aelita…Code: Lyoko"_**-La torre se desactiva, y en la tierra, los buques de guerra pasan a ser de control neutro-

-Es raro que todo haya sido tan fácil…-Les comenta Aelita, a lo que esta recuerda a Xana-Jeremy, lanza una vuelta al pasado-

-_Claro que si_-Responde feliz-

***Un Fogonazo de luz más tarde…***

Había vuelto el tiempo al día de ayer por la noche, justo cuando los vectores de Xana estaban organizando la ropa en el armario.

-Gracias…Papá-Una lágrima cae sobre un collar en forma del Ying y Yang, tenia de adorno una piedra de lapislázuli que se veía precioso a simple vista-

**Fin del capitulo**

**Buenoo, tiempo record supongo xD, pero este capítulo tenía que ser más largo, pero no me pensaba enrollar mucho, eso en el próximo capítulo que será de… Iba a introducir un personaje nuevo, pero hago sino retrasarlo, un spoiler de este seria la importancia que tendrá sobre Xana.**

**Reviews:**

**Draoptimusstar3: Del pasado no se deshace nadie, está ahí, tras tuyo acosándote a cada rato xD. Tipo área 51 podría ser, sí. En cuanto al proyecto Declonius… si todo va como lo planeo, saldrá en el próximo capítulo. "El mal no olvida quien le estorba en su camino" Joder si tienes razón, muy cierto muy cierto… Esa cajita está a punto de abrirse, ya lo verás… Muchísimas gracias por comentar, gracias hombre, un gran pensador.**

**Felikis: Muchas gracias maestro… el discurso de Obama (Que fue más descripción que discurso) fue bastante lioso de leer. Buena idea para más tarde, no es muy amiga de la ropa interior, ya lo sabes :v esta es la actualización.**

**Entonces, así quedamos ¿No?**

**Hasta entonces.**

**CAAAAAABROOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEES**


	13. El rincón de los sentidos

**El Rincón de los sentidos**

Tres días más tarde del ataque con el misil, Xana logró recuperarse de algunas heridas, pero parecía que no salió librada del todo, algo no andaba bien con ella, parecía que estuviera intoxicada con alguna sustancia peligrosa.

Era más de medio día, por lo que se encontraba almorzando junto al resto de gente en la cafetería de la base.

-¿Qué te pasa en los brazos?-Le pregunta Laura a Xana al ver algunas yagas a lo largo de su cuerpo-

-No sé, han estado apareciendo en estos tres días, me duelen demasiado, pero las aguanto-Le responde Xana. Kohina comienza a inspeccionarle más detenidamente y se da cuenta que no tenía anda que ver con el ambiente-Pero… si siento un poco de nauseas-Cierra los ojos tratando de contener el dolor que le provocaban las llagas, sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa, algo extraño-

-Ve a la enfermería, recuerda que Garrison nos dijo que hoy practicaríamos algo de fuerza-Le aconseja finalmente Kohina, Xana asiente sin abrir los ojos-

-Venga, te acompaño, eh terminado de almorzar-Se ofrece Ame, Xana se levanta de su puesto y sale con el de la cafetería directo a la enfermería-¿Estás segura de que no tienes alergia a algo?-

-Estoy segura…-llegan a la puerta de la enfermería donde estaba un doctor atendiendo a algunos marines, era una sala grandísima, pero habían algunas más pequeñas para visitas más meticulosas-

-Buenos días, chicos, ¿Qué pasa?-Saluda formalmente el viejo galeno, a lo que Xana, sin responder, estira los brazos revelando las yagas que sangraban ligeramente-Pasa por aquí-Los 3 pasan a una sala más pequeña dotada de una camilla, y algunos instrumentos médicos-Súbete a la camilla, revisare tu cuerpo-Xana obedece, el hombre toma un estetoscopio y comienza a oír los latidos del corazón de la chica-Tienes taquicardia, o sea, latidos más rápido de lo normal-retira el estetoscopio y saca una aguja y un pequeño tubito-Te dolerá un poco-Inyecta la aguja en el brazo izquierdo de Xana y extrae un poco de su sangre para luego almacenarla en el tubito-espera un momento-El hombre se retira con la muestra de sangre-

-¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunta Ame al ver como Xana comenzaba a respirar de forma irregular-venga, acuéstate en la camilla-Ame le ayuda a recostarse-

-Es raro que esté así…-Dice Xana para sí misma-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunta Ame con curiosidad-

-Se supone que soy inmune a las enfermedades-

-¿Y A las intoxicaciones o envenenamientos?-Xana se queda en silencio, no había pensado en esa posibilidad-

-Entonces creo que ya sé que me pasa, solo espera-

Pasaron cerca de una hora y media hasta que el galeno volvió a la sala con los resultados, su mirada no era muy esperanzadora que digamos, era una mirada de confusión-

-Bien, creo que ya sé que es lo que te pasa-Ambos le miran fijamente-Tienes Mercurialismo-Al ver que no entendieron del todo, optó por otro nombre más simple-Intoxicación por mercurio-

-¿Cómo pudo pasar?-Pregunta Ame muy confundido, Xana simplemente se encoge de hombros-

-Ni idea, hemos avisado a tu encargada, será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta mañana mientras realizamos los respectivos tratamientos-Le dice el galeno, a lo que Ame vio vía libre para irse-

-En ese caso creo que me iré-El muchacho estira sus brazos, se despide de Xana y se va. A los diez minutos llega Dido-

-Parece que tienes algo que explicarme-El Doctor les mira con confusión-¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?-El viejo galeno no puso peros y salió de la sala rápidamente-

-Hace tres días hubo un ataque, nos atacaron con un misil de crucero y… creo que contenía algún material peligroso, mercurio o algo, y al salvar a Jin Jié, gran parte de esos materiales quedaron en mi cuerpo. Fuimos a Lyoko y lanzamos la vuelta al pasado, lo que me parece raro es que haya quedado intoxicada-

-Raro, pero tendrás que soportarlo por un tiempo. Se está haciendo un análisis a los alimentos y la calidad del agua para saber que pudo influir en la intoxicación, si alguien viene a visitarte de seguro serán algunos generales, yo tenía cosas que hacer-Dido le entrega el móvil a Xana, pues se lo había dejado en la cafetería-Alguien te estaba llamando-

-Gracias-Le responde Xana-

-Desde hace tres días has estado así, no puedes dejarlo pasar-Le regaña Dido señalando que ya lo podía haber evitado-

-Perdón…-Se disculpa Xana-Pero no quería preocuparos, estoy bien-

-Me estabas preocupando más estando así, y no, no estás bien, si lo estuvieras no estarías aquí-Le reclama Dido, pues tenía razón más que suficiente para estar enfadada-

-Vale, perdona-Se disculpa Xana haciendo pucheros-

-De acuerdo-Respira hondo-Trata de no fugarte, pues te quedaras aquí hasta mañana mientras te hagan tratamiento-

-¿Dolerán?-Preguntó Xana inocentemente-

-¿Y Tú qué crees?-Le respondió Dido haciendo una mueca-

-Supongo que me lo merezco-Dice Xana con algo de arrepentimiento-

-No del todo-Se acerca a Xana dándole un beso en la mejilla-Tengo cosas que hacer, estábamos reunidos todos hasta que me han llamado, nos vemos luego-Se despide Dido saliendo de la enfermería-

***A la noche***

La noche había caído en Siberia, la oscuridad de esta era reemplazada por un danzante Aurora Boreal, era un espectáculo único, digno de apreciar desde cualquier lugar del mundo.

En la base, Xana aún seguía en la enfermería, pues le habían prohibido salir hasta que estuviera completamente desintoxicada. Ella se encontraba durmiendo, fue difícil, pues habían puesto un monitor cardiaco para vigilar su taquicardia, uno de los síntomas provocados por el Mercurio.

-Despierta, Traigo tu cena-La luz de la sala se enciende cuando un hombre entró en ella despertando a Xana, y al verlo, se acomodó hasta quedar sentada apoyándose en la pared-

-Gracias-Xana reciben una bandeja que traía el hombre consigo colocándola en sus piernas para luego comenzar a comer-

-La base está saturada de inspectores, pero no han descubierto el foco de infección-Xana sigue comiendo normalmente mientras el hombre habla, este hombre era alto, con corto de color negro, ojos color chocolate, gafas negras con algunas líneas blancas, piel algo morena, vestía con una sudadera azul, vaqueros con cinturón, una bata blanca y deportivas del mismo color-

-Y No lo harán-Responde Xana para luego seguir-

-Da igual-El hombre se sienta en una silla que había en la sala, pasaron los minutos hasta que alguien entró a la habitación-

-¿Xana?-La puerta se abre revelando que era Laura-¿Estas…?-Se percata de que el hombre, de nombre aún desconocido, estaba ahí-Oh, Hola…-

-Hola-Ambos devuelve el saludo-

-¿Quién eres tú?-El hombre se da cuenta que aún no se había presentado-

-Me llamo Miguel, estoy a cargo de revisar el estado de algunos pacientes en la enfermería-Era suficiente para Laura-

-Genial…Xana…-Laura se quedó observando al hombre, su voz ligeramente grave, su postura y su apariencia le habían dejado con curiosidad de conocerlo-

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?-Xana deja la bandeja a un lado, pues había terminado de cenar, mientras, Laura aún seguía observando detalladamente a Miguel-¡Laura!-La chica por fin reacciona-

-Ah… eh…Esto… se me ha olvidado…-Se sonroja con fuerza al darse cuenta que se había quedado embobada viendo al hombre-

-Vaya por Dios-Xana y Miguel ríen ante el comentario-¿Por qué no os dais una vuelta los dos y me dejáis descansar?, de verdad que lo necesito-Miguel no le vio problema, pero Laura se sonrojo con aún más fuerza-

-¿Gustas?-Ofreció Miguel la oferta de Xana, Laura no la rechazó-

-Eh…Claro-Tardó en responder-Adiós Xana, cuídate-Laura y Miguel se despiden y se marchan del lugar dejando a Xana dormir-

Pasaron las horas de la noche y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del monitor, un ruido rápido poco relajante. Parecía que en ese sitio estaba prohibido hacer mucho ruido, pues a pesar de que algunos doctores deambularan por las salas vigilando a los pacientes, ninguno se daba la libertad de hacer ruido, ni siquiera a encender una luz o una linterna.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando el móvil de Xana comenzó a sonar sin control, esta decidió ignorarlo, pero fuera quien fuera estaba insistiendo en hablar con ella, así que despertó de mala gana y atendió la llamada.

-¿Si?-Contestó Xana medio dormida-

-Hola Xana, soy Krany, ¿Estabas durmiendo?-Saluda Krany con energía vigorosa-

-¿Y Tú que crees? ¡Son las cinco de la mañana!-La voz de Xana sonaba irritada-

-Perdona… el huso horario no lo controlo bien-Hay un silencio de unos segundos-Llamaba para decirte que si puedes pasarte mañana a la tarde por París, quería hablar contigo de una cosa… yo no, la abuela quería, y creyó que era mejor hacerlo en persona-

-Si me dejan salir de la enfermería, iré, sino me escaparé, nos veremos en la heladería del otro día-Xana quería volver a su sueño-

-Pues vale, mañana a la tarde en la heladería. Venga, que descanses, prima-Krany da por finalizada la llamada, Xana se vuelve a dormir sin darse cuenta-

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-Le despierta Dido entrando a la sala con una bandeja en sus manos-Traigo tu desayuno-Xana se sienta en la camilla aceptando la bandeja-

-Gracias-Agradece Xana y comienza a comer mientras Dido observaba el monitor cardiaco-

-Parece que el único síntoma del envenenamiento está volviéndose más fuerte-Lo que significaba que su pulso seguía más rápido-Si quieres mi consejo, te recomiendo no exponerte a emociones fuertes-Xana asiente entendiendo el mensaje-

-Dido…eh…te quería pedir un favor-Dido se da vuelta mirándole a los ojos con curiosidad-

-No tengo dinero…-Bromea Dido, Xana casi se atraganta con eso-

-No es eso… es que… ayer, Krany, mi primo, me ha llamado, dice que quiere que nos veamos en Paris y…-El resto se quedó en el aire, Dido sabía exactamente a lo que se refería-

-Por mí, sal y tómate tu tiempo, el problema son los médicos y los inspectores, si ven que tu ritmo cardiaco aumenta no te dejaran salir, y escaparse no es buena idea, así que…-Dido debate en su cabeza lo que debía hacer-Hablare con los demás, si están de acuerdo te dejaremos ir a hablar con tu primo-Xana asiente con una mezcla de felicidad y resignación-

-¿Crees que me dejarán ir?-Dido se encoje de hombros, no los conocía, así que no tenía ni idea de su reacción u opinión al respecto-

-Bueno… supongo que…-El resto de la oración fue historia cuando Arthur entró a la sala-

-Dido, ¿estas ocupada?-Le pregunta el hombre con una tranquilidad sorprendente-

-Un poco, ¿Por qué?-El hombre señala su reloj-Dios, perdona Arthur, se me había ido el tiempo-El hombre niega con la cabeza-

-No importa, parece que nadie recordaba que la reunión era a las 11 de la mañana-Dice con ironía, un segundo después, recordó a Xana, quien le veía con parsimonia-¿Qué tal te sientes, Xana?

-Un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar-Le entrega la bandeja a Dido, quien la recibe mientras seguía observando el monitor-

-Esto no tiene sentido…-Arthur y Xana le miran con curiosidad-

-¿Algo de qué preocuparse?-Dido se aparta y le señala el monitor-112 latidos por minuto, ¿Qué esperabas de la taquicardia?-

-¡Es que no tiene sentido!-Arthur se encoje de hombros-

-Mientras no se exponga a emociones fuertes…-Un dellabú en Xana le hace verse culpable-

-Y Dice que necesita ir a ver a su primo-Arthur le mira y luego dirige sus ojos a Xana-Por mí, mientras sigas nuestro consejo, no hay problema, el problema son los enfermeros-

-¿Y Que sucederá si me expongo a emociones fuertes?-Ante la pregunta, Arthur dio un paso hacia un lado señalando a Dido mientras él tenía una sonrisa juguetona-

-Lo más probable es que te de un ataque al corazón, lo que desencadenaría un largo proceso que no sabría cómo explicarte-Xana graba esas palabras en su mente, Mientras Dido miraba a los ojos a Arthur, quien se reía por lo bajo-Me debes una cerveza-Dido le señala y luego mira su reloj-Venga, vámonos, que como no lleguemos los demás se enfadarán-Se acerca a Xana y le da un beso en la mejilla-Vete si lo necesitas, no te veas obligada a quedarte quieta-Xana asiente con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-

-¿Eso es una indirecta?-Le pregunta Arthur a Dido en tono sarcástico mientras salían de la sala-

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Xana, cada minuto era una eternidad, lo único que hizo en todo el día fue leer un libro que tenía cerca: "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", un buen libro según ella, fantasía era uno de los géneros que más le gustaba leer.

A Eso de la media noche, cuando Miguel se había dado un paseo por su sala, decidió escaparse de la enfermería transformada en un espectro, su primer destino fue la habitación de Laura y Ame, al llegar a la puerta vio que el cierre magnético estaba activado, por lo que puso ambas manos en la puerta y desactivo el cierre dándole ligeros choques eléctricos, Ame le vio desde la habitación y lo único que hizo fue saludarle levantando un brazo, tenía unos cascos puestos, pues estaba escuchando música. Se dirigió a la habitación de Laura, tenía la puerta cerrada, así que la abrió lentamente, no quería molestarle, pero parecía que aún no dominaba mucho el horario.

-¿Tienes alguna manga para que me prestes?-Laura se levanta rápidamente de su cama y busca en su armario algunas-

-Supongo…-Mira a Xana-¿Para que las quieres?-Encuentra unas de color azul oscuro, iban desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo, perfectas para Xana-

-Iré a ver a un primo, y no quiero que vea las yagas-Laura le señaló una parte de su mejilla izquierda-

-Pues se enterara si o si-Xana se encoje de hombros y se pone las mangas, no eran muy cómodas, sumando el hecho de que si sudaba la iba a pasar mal, no tenía opción-

-Gracias, Laura-Esta no contesta nada y directamente entra a la cama-Buenas noches-Se transforma en un espectro que sube rápidamente a la superficie y se eleva al cielo a una velocidad impresionante, en cuestión de segundos había roto la barrera del sonido, a más de 5000 Kilómetros por hora, logró llegar a París en cuestión de 10 minutos, en ese lugar eran las tres de la tarde, nueve horas de diferencia había entre esos dos lugares. Se ubicó en la cima de un edificio para ubicarse, al ver la heladería, bajo a un callejón oscuro y se transformó en su forma física para acto seguido salir a le heladería, cuando entró en ella, la sorpresa era que Krany y una señora de edad, cabello ligeramente canoso, un poco más baja que Krany, ojos color azul y vestida con una blusa larga color negro y un pantalón del mismo color, le estaban esperando, Xana no pierde tiempo y corre a abrazarla rápidamente, un abrazo de alegría y reencuentro, una emoción fuerte, pero Xana no sintió nada fuera de lo normal, solo que estaba un poco sudada sin razón aparente-

-No sabes la alegría que me da verte de nuevo, querida-Xana se negaba a soltarle, parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que la vio-

-Y A ti, abuela-Xana por fin accede soltarle y se siente enfrente de ellos-Bien… ¿Qué queríais decirme?-La abuela accede a hablar primero-

-Como debes recordar, en dos días será el cumpleaños de Hana, tu madre, así que hemos decidido hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa, está viviendo en España, en un pueblito llamado Ceclavín, y la familia entera ha aceptado, así que… te llevaremos como regalo-Eso último fue un golpe muy bajo para Xana, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese día tan importante?-Y Como partiremos mañana a la tarde, queríamos que vinieras con nosotros-Xana se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentada y llevo las manos a su cuello, eso le había tomado por sorpresa-

-Pues… No sé qué decirte-A Xana le costaba formular una respuesta-

-Serás el regalo para Hana-Krany por fin se incorpora a la conversación-

-De acuerdo, iré con vosotros-La abuela da una sonrisa cálida-

-Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-La abuela se refería a una llaga en la mejilla izquierda de Xana, esta se dio cuenta-

-Eh…Un accidente-Mintió Xana, pero fue una mala excusa, y nadie, ni siquiera Krany, se la creyó-

-Mientes-Sentenció Krany-

-De acuerdo…Me envenené con Mercurio, por eso estaba en la enfermería-Los dos dan un salto ante tal afirmación-

-¿Y Por qué has venido así? ¡Deberías estar en cama descansando!-Le dice la abuela con toda la razón-

-Estoy bien, solo son algunas llagas-Los dos pasaron esa afirmación como cierta, y no siguieron insistiendo-

-Y… ¿De dónde vienes, querida?-Le pregunta la abuela cambiando de tema-

-Del norte de Siberia, estaba en una base naval que pertenecía a Rusia, formo parte de un experimento militar-a ambos les asalta una duda-

-¿El envenenamiento cuenta como parte del experimento?-Le pregunta finalmente Krany-

-Oh, no, si esto pasó por beber algo que no debería o… no sé, pero no es parte del experimento-Mintió Xana, pero esta vez, si le creyeron-

-De acuerdo…-La abuela nota que Xana sudaba un poco- ¿Estas bien?, Luces fatal-

-Estoy bien, tenía taquicardia cuando he venido aquí-La abuela da un sobresalto, de verdad que la chica no se preocupaba demasiado de sí misma-

-Como tu madre se estere de que estas así…-Le sermonea Krany-

-No tiene porqué-Le contesta Xana-

-No bromees con eso-Le regaña finalmente la abuela-

-Perdón…-Se disculpa Xana para luego dar un ligero bostezo-

-¿Cansada?-Le pregunta Krany-

-Bastante, es más de la una de la mañana en Siberia-

-Venga, vete, pero recuerda estar aquí mañana antes de las siete-Xana asiente, se despide de ambos y sale de la heladería, luego encuentra un callejón oscuro y se transforma en un espectro que viajaba rápidamente hacia Anádyr, pero antes de llegar, se detuvo para observar la línea de separación entre el día y la noche, era un espectáculo único, pero no más importantes que dormir, así que reanudo si viaje por el globo hasta llegar a la base, ya en ella, bajó rápidamente a la enfermería, y cuando estuvo ahí, se sintió culpable, pues vio a Dido leyendo un libro al lado de la camilla, cuando Xana regresó a su forma física , Dido cerró el libro y le miró de frente, Xana esperaba un regaño, una bofetada, cualquier cosa, pero ninguna pasó.

-¿Qué quería tu primo?-Le preguntó finalmente Dido-

-En dos días será el cumpleaños de mi madre y… me han invitado a ir-Dido le lanza una mirada de alerta-

-Emociones fuertes, recuérdalo-Le advirtió Dido indirectamente-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… es mi madre, le quiero dar una sorpresa-Dido se compadeció ante ella-

-Ve si te apetece, pero recuerda controlar tus emociones, no queremos nada de malos tragos-Xana asiente entendiendo completamente la advertencia para luego acostarse en su cama, ya en ella, retiró las mangas que le había prestado Laura con mucho cuidado-Auch…-Gimió Xana al sentir el rose de la tela con una de las heridas-

-Creo que hacerte le heroína te ha costado algo más que un simple raspón-Dido agarra su libro y se levanta de la silla-Te dejaré dormir, pero antes-Xana se quita su blusa, a lo que Dido accedió a conectarle los sensores en el pecho para luego encender el monitor-115 y en aumento, debes tener cuidado-

-No es culpa mía… es culpa de los Chinos…-Dido ríe por la broma-

-Claro, claro-Le da un beso a Xana en la mejilla derecha-Venga, buenas noches-Se retira de la sala y apaga las luces-

A la mañana, casi medio día, Xana despertó a causa de una fuerte caída, alguien fuera de la sala había caído fuertemente al suelo dejando caer objetos de metal, cosa que despertó a Xana de mala manera. No fue sino el pasar de los minutos para que un doctor entrara a la habitación con algunas jeringas y algunos frascos con medicamentos.

-Buenos días, dormilona-Xana se encontraba sentada en la camilla, por lo que no tomo muy enserio la broma-Vas bien, 106 y bajando, si sigues así, mañana serás libre-El hombre llena una jeringa con un líquido de color transparente, luego agarra un frasco con alcohol, un poco de algodón y lo empapa, lo acerca al brazo izquierdo de Xana y le moja la parte de la vena, lugar donde el hombre inyecto el líquido unos segundos más tarde-Bien, esa sería todo hasta la noche-

-Gracias…-Le agradece Xana sostenido el algodón en la parte inyectada-

-De nada-El silencio se hace mientras el doctor reorganiza sus cosas-Alguien vendrá a traerte el desayuno, no sé cuándo lo hará-El viejo galeno sale de la sala, solo para que Miguel entrara en ella-

-Buenos días-Xana le devolvió el saludo, aceptando la bandeja que el traía en sus manos-Parece que mejoras, ya no tienes casi llagas-

-Las que tengo me duelen un montón-Se quejó Xana-

-Normal, si estando normal te duelen, imagina cuando sudas-Xana hace una mueca al imaginar el dolor-

-No es justo-

-Nada es justo en esta vida-Miguel recoge la bandeja de Xana al terminar de desayunar-Venga, nos vemos después-

Y El resto del día pasó sin sorpresas, una que otra visita de sus compañeros, y sin señal de Dido, pero esta debía estar realmente ocupada, por lo que el resto de la tarde y noche se la pasó leyendo el libro, y así hasta que dieron las cinco de la mañana del otro día, hora a la que decidió irse de la base, por lo que agarro las mangas, se las puso en los brazos, desconecto el monitor, se puso otra vez la blusa gris que traía puesta y salió de la base transformada en una nube de humo.

Diez minutos después, Xana se encontraba en la entrada de Kadic, aún le quedaba media hora antes de la hora pactada, así que decidió hacer una visita a sus amigos, y para no ser víctima de Jim, entró transformada en un espectro a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, donde curiosamente estaban todos reunidos, a excepción de Yumi, claro.

-Buenas tardes, chicos-Saluda Xana volviendo a su forma física-

-Oh, Xana, que sorpresa verte por aquí-Le saluda Odd desde su cama-

-Sí, que sorpresa-Le sigue Jeremy-

-Estaba de paso por la cuidad porque eh quedado con mi primo-Les contesta Xana-

-Imposible que se te haya olvidado que día es mañana-Le dice Aelita-

-Casi se me olvida, por eso iré con Krany, iremos a España a visitar a mi madre-

-Que rollo, son como 10 horas de viaje-Le dice Ulrich-

-A Ceclavín son 14, así que será un rollazo, mientras, yo estoy envenenada con Mercurio del ataque de hace días-Momento perfecto para preguntar-

-¿Qué tipo de ataque fue el de ese día?-Le preguntó finalmente Jeremy-

-Un ataque con un misil de crucero, pero parece que el misil venía con alguna carga tóxica-Le contesta Xana-

-¿Y Estas bien aparte de eso?-Le pregunta Aelita, a lo que Xana se quita una de las mangas revelando las llagas que cubrían parte del brazo hasta el antebrazo-

-Duelen un montón-Xana se vuelve a poner la manga-

-Al menos solo es eso, porque pudo ser peor; Imagina que el misil fuera una bomba nuclear-Le dice Odd con mucha razón-

-En todo caso parece que el ataque fue intencionado, y el objetivo del virus soy yo-

-Eres famosa, o el virus está enamorado de ti-Le dice Odd con mucha picardía-

-Espero que ninguna de las dos-Le contesta Xana para luego mirar la hora en su móvil-Me tengo que ir, chicos, hasta luego-El grupo entero se despide de Xana y esta se va a la puerta de la heladería transformada en un espectro, suerte para ella de que no había nadie observando cuando Xana volvió a su forma física. Pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que un Mercedes Benz plateado apareció en una esquina, Xana se le quedo observando hasta que Krany apareció tras abrirse una de las puertas, instintivamente, Xana corrió hacia el coche.

-Hola, ¿Nos vamos?-Le saludo amenamente Krany-

-Venga, vámonos-Le contestó finalmente Xana-

-Serán… unas diez horas de viaje, así que conduciré toda la noche-

-Si necesitas algo avísame, no tengo sueño para seguir durmiendo-Le dice Xana y Krany simplemente asiente-

-¿Te sientes bien, querida?-Le preguntó la abuela sentada en el puesto de adelante al lado de Krany al ver a Xana algo agitada-

-Me duele un poco el pecho…-Le contestó Xana con un poco de dificultad-

-Descansa, no puedes agitarte mucho-Le contestó Krany-

-Lo se… solo me imagino como será cuando estemos con mi madre-Krany hace una mueca-

-Estaré a tu lado por si algo ocurre-Le dice finalmente y arranca el coche, Xana se siente en los puestos de atrás, acostándose a lo largo de estos-

-Gracias, Krany-

-No hay de que, eres mi prima-Le dice con una sonrisa y comienza el viaje hacia Ceclavín, España-

Pasaron diez horas sin sorpresas, Krany iba a mucha velocidad, por lo que el trayecto fue más corto de lo esperado, pararon a desayunar en un parador de carretera y luego siguieron su camino. En Xana, la tensión era demasiada, ver a su madre… ¿Cómo sería su reacción? ¿Le aceptaría después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué pensaría o cómo reaccionarían las personas al ver que era tan joven?, preguntas como esas torturaron a Xana todo el viaje.

-Bien… hemos llegado-Krany aparca el coche en frente de una casa grande, dos pisos, casa muy moderna, un jardín grande y una fachada color ladrillo, algo muy bonito y grande para una sola persona-La abuela y yo entraremos primero, luego te haré una señal para que entres tu-Xana asiente entendiendo el mensaje de Krany, y ambos adultos se bajan del coche y entran a la casa, una mujer alta les abrió la puerta y les saludo enérgicamente, ni se molestó en mirar al coche de Krany, salvando la sorpresa de este-

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos cuando Xana oyó unas voces provenientes de la puerta, se trataba de Krany.

-¡Ya traigo tu regalo, Hana!-Krany sale de la casa y se dirige a donde Xana-Ven, que te toca-

-Dios…-Xana se baja del coche bastante nerviosa, sentía una ligera tensión en todo el cuerpo, una parte de ella protestaba por no ir y salir corriendo del lugar, pero otra accedía a entrar a la casa con mucho valor, era una verdadera encrucijada de emociones dentro de Xana, Krany debía saber cómo se sentía, por lo que opto en darle un abrazo amistoso-

-Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto…-Krany toca la puerta de la casa, pues esta se había cerrado con el viento, un par de segundos después, un señor alto y fornido les abrió la puerta-

-Ho…-El resto del saludo fue historia al ver a Xana, y sin decir nada, se apartó de la puerta y Krany y Xana entraron a la casa sin decir una sola palabra, Solo se oían murmullos entre todas las personas presentes, Xana estuvo a punto de desaparecer del lugar, quería que la tierra le tragara-

-Ho-Hola…-Alcanzo a decir Xana y los murmullos se intensificaron. Sentía el corazón a tope, como si este quisiera salirse de su pecho, cosa que le hacía doler bastante, no quería que algo malo pasara. Xana buscó la mirada de Krany, quien se encontraba estático, pues eran el centro de atención, estaban parados en medio del recibidor mientras una gran cantidad de personas les miraban detalladamente- ¿Y…?-Krany señalo la puerta que llevaba a la cocina cuando una señora de edad, alta, cabello rubio largo y recogido con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes azulados, delgada, vistiendo con un vestido negro largo que era presumiblemente nuevo y unas sandalias del mismo color, salía de aquel sitio, tenía un vaso en sus manos, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Xana, la misma reacción fue para esta, reprimió un gran impulso para salir corriendo y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero la impresión sumada con un fortísimo dolor en el pecho se lo impedían, ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos por largo rato, la respiración de Xana era irregular, ¿Por qué no decía algo?-¿Ma-Mamá?-por fin alcanzaba a articular una simple palabra, la señora no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ¿Era verdad o era un sueño?, fuera lo que fuera, era la última cosa que se esperaba ver, la señora trató de irse, pero sus pies tropezaron a la vez que su cerebro colapsaba, cayendo desmayada al piso, razón para que todos reaccionaran y fueran a auxiliarle, todos se olvidaron de Xana, quien pasaba por algo mucho peor, pues cuando terminó de procesar lo que había pasado, sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho cada vez mayor, hasta el punto que todo paso de verse claro, a muy borroso, su cuerpo desistió y cayó arrodillada al piso, tanto Krany como la abuela supieron que eso había sido demasiado para Xana-

-¡Un vaso con agua!-Pidió Krany a la vez que ayudaba a Xana sentarse en una silla, esta estaba como un muñeco de trapo, medio consciente, pero muy débil, pareciera que todo hubiera sido minuciosamente planeado por el virus, muy inteligente. A los dos minutos, una muchacha algo adulta llegó con un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a Krany, este lo recibió y obligo a Xana a beber un poco-

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó la mujer algo nerviosa-

-Tenia taquicardia en el momento que se ha bajado del coche, así que puede que le haya dado un ataque-La mujer se lleva las manos a la boca de la sorpresa-

-¿Estará bien?-Preguntó la muchacha-

-Ojala-Krany agarró a Xana en sus brazos y la llevó al piso de arriba a un cuarto de invitados donde le dejo en la cama, Xana comenzaba a respirar de forma regular, así que necesitaban que alguien estuviera al tanto de ella-¿Te quedas con ella mientras voy a ver a Hana?-Le pregunta Krany a la abuela-

-Ve, yo me quedare-Krany asiente y la abuela se sienta en la cama a un lado de Xana, pareciera que todo hubiera ido de mal en peor-

Pasaron los minutos y Xana no despertaba, estaba dormida, pues necesitaba descansar, una sorpresa como esa no era ningún juego. La abuela se le quedaba observando con parsimonia mientras le acariciaba. Pasaban así los minutos cuando una voz tímida invadió la habitación.

-¿E-esta…-B-bien?-Preguntó Hana, la madre de Xana, pareciese que había despertado a los pocos minutos, pero había pasado media hora y Xana aún no estaba consciente-

-No, ha caído inconsciente a la vez que tú, pero ha sido peor en ella-Le contestó la abuela sin mirarle-¿Y Tu estas bien?-Le mira a los ojos

-S-Si… ha sido solo… la impresión de verla de nuevo… tan joven… pareciese que el tiempo… ni hubiese pasado…-Dice con algo de dificultad, con un nudo en la garganta-

-¿Krany no te ha contado la razón?-Hana asiente con la cabeza-¿Sorprendente, eh?

-Bastante-Y Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos hasta que la abuela notó que Xana comenzaba a despertar-

-Será mejor que te vayas, otra emoción fuerte y podrá pasar algo peor-Hana asiente y se marcha de la habitación hacia el piso de abajo-

-Eh… ¿Abuela?-Alcanza a pronunciar Xana dando una señal de que estaba despierta-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Te has desmallado, y eso no es buena señal-La abuela ve como Xana colocaba las manos en el pecho-¿Te duele mucho?-Xana asiente-

-Te ha dado un ataque por tanta presión, tu madre se ha desmallado de la impresión-Xana le mira con una cara demacrada-

-¿Esta bien?-La abuela asiente-

-Ha estado aquí hace unos minutos-Da un largo suspiro-Deberías preocuparte más por ti-

-Justo hoy me tenía que pasar esto…-La abuela sonríe-

-Agradece que no ha sido nada peor-Xana sonríe de forma divertida e intenta ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impide-

-Joder…-La abuela le ayuda a recostarse contra la pared, una forma de quedar sentada en la cama. Krany llega a los pocos segundos-

-Menos mal has despertado-Le dice para luego soltar un gran suspiro-

-¿Y Mamá?-La pregunta no fue pasada por alto-

-Esta abajo hablando con el resto, ¿Vas a bajar?-Xana niega con la cabeza-

-No puedo levantarme-Krany se lo piensa-

-¿Esta bien si sube ella?-Xana asiente y luego traga saliva-

-De acuerdo-Mira hacia las escaleras-¡HANA, VEN AQUÍ!-

-Mantente tranquila, ¿De acuerdo?-Le dice la abuela a Xana, esta asiente. A Los pocos segundos, de una forma muy tímida, Hana entra a la habitación viéndose cara a cara con Xana, así pasaron los segundos que para ambas fueron como un momento de eternidad, hasta que Hana no resistió más y corrió a abrazar a Xana con todas sus fuerzas, por fin había cumplido uno de sus grandes sueños, volver a verse con su hija, aunque por un momento le hubiese dado por muerta, nunca perdió las esperanzas de continuar con ella-

-Te extrañe hija… te extrañe, te extrañe…-Repetía eso una y otra vez mientras seguían abrazadas, no se contuvo más y rompió a llorar de la emoción, el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños-

-Mamá…-Lo único que dijo Xana con los ojos encharcados, era una sensación única, que solo de vivía una vez en la vida-

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…-Le dijo su madre deshaciendo el abrazo, y poco a poco la habitación se fue apelotonando de personas que querían hablar con ella.

**-Línea que indica FIN Del capítulo-**

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo de esta semana, 5600 palabras, ya me acostumbré a escribir bastante xD.**

**La narrativa, puse todo mi empeño en hacer este capítulo lo más entendible posible, así que les agradecería que me diesen su opinión sobre esta.**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega.**

**Draoptimusstar3: En el caso de Xana, aliados que cambian las cosas para bien… supongo. Más que a traición sería un ataque a matar, pero si, tienes razón. Eso de los pueblos Mayas sí que es bastante interesante, me lo anotaré para una cosa, gracias por la información, Buenoo, parece que alguien se da cuenta del traicionero que juega para los dos, debería darte un premio, y no es sarcasmo. Un legado que trascenderá por los siglos. Me gustan bastante tus comentarios, de verdad. El misterio será revelado poco a poco con la llegada de un personaje… Muchísimas gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco, me gusta que te guste la historia**

**Felikis: Te diría lo mismo pero tú los metiste poco a poco xD, eh cambiado mi forma de pensar desde ese punto, pero no eh dejado de lado la idea original, por si os lo preguntáis. Ira por partes, no te cuento más porque eso sería spoiler en estado puro.**

**Bueno, así hasta la otra semana.**

**Adiós y hasta entonces.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS**


	14. Bestia Interior

**Bestia Interior**

A eso de las once de la noche, Xana despertaba de una ligera siesta, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco, pues había estado hablando con su madre unas tres horas. La felicidad de ambas no se igualaba a nada en el mundo.

-¿Estas…?-Le pregunta Hana a Xana cuando entra a la habitación y enciende la luz-

-Estaba-Le responde Xana levantándose de la cama, ahora si estaba bastante bien-

-Muy bien, parece que ya estas mejor-Hana parecía satisfecha- ¿Tienes hambre? He hecho la cena-Xana mira la hora en su móvil-

-¿A Casi media noche?-Le pregunta Levantando una ceja-

-Apenas se han ido todos eh podido quedarme tranquila-Responde Hana, Xana simplemente le da la razón-

—No lo sé…-Un rugido de su estómago le delata-Vale… si tengo un poco de hambre-Ambas bajan a la cocina y comienzan a poner la mesa, Xana puso lo necesario para dos personas, pero…-

-Pon otra, anda-A Xana eso le confundió bastante-

-¿Por qué?-Hana le mira, y antes de contestar, alguien abre la puerta-

-Hemos llegado-La voz de Krany se oye de fondo-

-¡Mama!-Otra voz proveniente de una niña pequeña confunde a Xana. Krany se asoma y saluda a Xana levantando el brazo-

-¿Estas mejor?-Pregunta Krany con una gaseosa en la mano derecha-

-Supongo-Responde Xana a la vez que se encogía de hombros-

-Esto…-Es lo que dice Krany al ver como pasaba la pequeña y subía las escaleras rápidamente. Krany dirige la mirada hacia Xana, quien se encontraba con una ceja levantada-Eh… Si quieres explicaciones pídeselas a Hana-Bastante justo-

-Creo que te debo una disculpa por no contártelo-Dice Hana volviendo del recibidor con una mochila rosada en sus manos, la cual deja a un lado en una de las sillas del comedor-¿Te quedas, Krany?-Este niega con la cabeza-

-No quiero interrumpir, además, creo que necesito descansar-Simula un bostezo. Xana se da cuenta y rueda los ojos con una sonrisa- Buenas noches-Ambas chicas dicen lo mismo-

-Ahora dime…-El resto de la oración fue cortada por Hana, quien ya sabía de sobra la pregunta-

-Pues… te la cuento pero prométeme que no te enfadaras-Eso no era buena señal para Xana, pero decide satisfacer su duda-

-Venga, lo prometo-Levanta la palma de su mano en señal de juramento-

-Está bien…-De un largo suspiro pensando en algo de tacto-Hace casi 7 años, me enamore de un tipo que era un buen hombre, muy honesto, guapo y tierno, compartíamos muchos gustos y opiniones; en pocas palabras, lo suficiente para saciar mi soledad-El ambiente en al aire se pone tenso-Él era un empresario con dinero, cosa que no me enteré hasta más tarde-Toma asiento a la vez que Xana, ambas se miraban de frente-Y… Como ya imaginaras, la cosa fue a mejor, y un día… quede embarazada de él, y cuando se enteró, se puso como un loco, cuando intente buscarlo a la semana después, había desaparecido del país, su madre dice que… murió en un accidente de tráfico, y sus amigos que escapo de España para evitar caer en responsabilidades… "Tontas" y… bueno, nació ella y eh estado con ayuda de muchas personas desde ese entonces-Xana parecía haberse enfadado, no por el hecho de que su madre se haya enamorado de otra persona, ¡Que va!, era por el tipo de persona del que se había enamorado, pero no podía enojarse, lo había prometido-

-¿Y Cómo se llama?-Pregunta Xana jugando con sus dedos y sin mirarle de frente-

-Sarah-Contesta Hana-Perdón si…

-No, no me molesta el hecho que te hayas enamorado de otro, tú debes ser feliz de todas formas, es solo… que… quiero cobrarle lo que te ha hecho a ese…-Da un largo suspiro evitando así decir malas palabras-

-No me molesta… demasiado-Le sigue Hana-Eso de… tus poderes… ¿es…Verdad?-Le pregunta Hana cambiando de tema-

-Sí, mira esto-Extiende ambos brazos y comienza a crear una gran esfera de energía-Ahora…-Xana absorbe la esfera, y en el momento que lo hace, un aura de color magenta le rodea por completo. Xana levanta la mirada hacia su madre, sus ojos rojos llenos de ira reprimida de hace muchos años atrás le daban un toque terrorífico a su mirada, pero para la madre de Xana, había encontrado violencia en lo que antes era una flor-

-¡Genial!-Dice una voz cantarina del otro lado del recibidor, a lo que ambas chicas giran a ver quién era, se trataba de Sarah-¿Quién es ella?-Xana dirige la mirada a su madre soltando una sonrisa juguetona-

-Es…-¿Debía decirlo?-Tu hermana mayor-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Le pregunta Sarah acercándose a Xana-

-Eh… No lo sé…-En realidad, Xana no sabía que decirle, si 14 o 24, por lo que busca una respuesta en su madre-

-En realidad tiene 24 años, pero tiene de físicos… 14, si no me equivoco-Responde Hana, a lo que Xana asiente, pero Sarah no entendió esto último-

-¿Físicos?-Pregunta Sarah-

-O sea, cuerpo de una adolescente de 14 años, pero en realidad tengo 24-Sarah parecía haber entendido con esa respuesta-

-Genial…-Observa al aura magenta que aun rodeaba a Xana-¿Y Cómo…?-

-Magia-Levanta sus muñecas y comienza a crear una esfera de energía, la cual se rompe en un millón de pedazos creando un bonito espectáculo de luces-Creo que…-Su móvil comienza a vibrar-¿Dido?-Se retira de la casa y atiende la llamada-¿Dido?-

-_Hola Xana, ¿Qué tal la estás pasando?-_Le pregunta la mujer muy tranquila-

-Pues… creo que debí hacerte caso…-Dido se ríe un momento y luego comienza a hablar-

-_Déjame adivinar, Querida; Haz visto a tu madre y ambas os habéis quedado de piedra, pero tú lo has pasado peor y te ha dado un ataque por tanta presión-_Responde Dido. Todo parecía fríamente calculado-

-Exactamente eso fue lo que paso-Dido se sorprende-

-_¿Enserio?, ¿Y Estáis las dos bien?-_Ahora había comenzado a preocuparse-

-Yo, dentro de lo que cabe, estoy bien, ella… supongo que también-Le dice Xana con algo de resignación-

-_Pues me alegra oír eso de ti. Venga, guapa, anímate y felicidades, tengo cosas que hacer, Adiós-_Dido se despide-

-Gracias, Dido, hasta mañana-Xana termina la llamada y se queda observando el cielo estrellado por unos segundos, hasta que una voz proveniente de una ventana le hace volver a la tierra-

-¡Entra que te vas a resfriar!-Le dice su madre y Xana obedece-¿Quién era?-

-La directora de telecomunicaciones de la NSA-Le responde Xana cuando cruza por la puerta cerrándola tras si-

-Esta… ¿Dido?-Le pregunta Hana acertando la respuesta. Xana asiente-¿La conoces?-

-Fue la responsable del proyecto Cartago-Al decir la última palabra, Xana se señala a si misma-

-¿Y Fue la responsable de hacerte desaparecer todos estos años?-

-Oh, no, al contrario, ella quiso que me dejaran libre, pero alguien se robó el proyecto y… la liaron luego cuando secuestraron a Anthea, ya sabes, la madre de Aelita-Le responde Xana, y Hana parecía tener ya una respuesta-

-O sea que fue Waldo el que te encerró en ese tal… Lyoko, ¿Me equivoco?-Xana niega con la cabeza-¿Y En donde están él y su hija?-

-Aelita está en Kadic, y Waldo, pues… es mi prisionero en Lyoko-Hana se siente más que satisfecha con esa afirmación-

-Hiciste bien-Le anima Hana-¿Y Anthea?-

-La rescaté cuando estuve en Suiza, ahora debe estar con Aelita-Hana parecía cambiar de opinión en cuanto a la actitud de Xana-

-Parece que ya no eres la niña tímida de antes-Le alaga Hana-

-Y Que lo digas-Xana ya tenía bastante hambre-¿Cenamos?-Hana asiente y comienza a servir la cena-

***En Kadic en la habitación de Aelita***

En Kadic, las cosas eran demasiado aburridas, el colegio y las tardes de estudio sin nada que hacer, hacía que el grupo de guerreros de Lyoko se dejaran llevar por la madre de los vicios, la pereza.

-Buaaa-Se queja Odd del aburrimiento-¡Era más divertido con Xana como enemiga!-Aelita le da la razón-

-Al menos Xana sabia como mantenernos ocupados-Le dice Aelita-

-Eso es cierto, ahora este virus nos mantiene muy aburridos-Dice Jeremy-

-¿Y Si le ponemos un nombre?-Sugiere Odd-

-Eso está bien, ¿Sugerís alguno?-

-Exilon-Responde Odd-

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-Le pregunta Ulrich-

-Solo… se me ocurrió-Contesta Odd-

-Parece buen nombre…-Dice Aelita-

-Pues sí; Esta decidido, el virus se llamara Exilon-Sentencia Jeremy, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Alguien abre la puerta de golpe, fue una suerte que no la arrancase de las bisagras-

-¿Pero que hacéis a esta hora en los dormitorios de las chicas?-Pregunta Jim con posición firme-

-Espera… ¿Qué hora es?-Pregunta Jeremy-

-Las 11:20 de la noche-Jim se da cuenta de que se estaba poniendo paranoico-Venga, Belpois, Stern y Della Robia dejad dormir a la señorita Stones, que aunque sea fin de semana todos necesitamos acostarnos temprano-Eso ultimo no tuvo sentido, pero fue bastante justo, por lo que no pusieron pegas y salieron de la habitación de Aelita-

A Eso de las tres de la mañana, una luz parpadeante despierta a Aelita, esta abre los ojos buscando el origen de la luz y se da cuenta de que en el ordenador había un chat activo, se restregó los ojos para ver quién era, y se llevó una sorpresa más que mayúscula.

-¿Papá?-Sí, efectivamente el chat activo era de Franz Hopper-

* * *

**_Franz: Aelita, necesito hablar contigo de forma urgente_**

**_Aelita: ¿Eres tú de verdad?_**

**_Franz: Si, pero no hay tiempo para explicar, mientras Exilon este aquí, mi vida corre peligro, ven a Lyoko inmediatamente, no avises a Xana o la cosa se pondrá fea, te espero._**

* * *

Aelita le dio el beneficio de la duda, y sin prisa, se cambió de ropa para luego salir de Kadic evadiendo a Jim, su destino: La fábrica.

Ya allí, Aelita entró a la sala del Súper-Ordenador, había otro chat activo, pero el mismo con Franz Hopper.

* * *

**_Franz: Mira, aquí te envío las coordenadas, luego nos vemos, querida_**

* * *

Aelita resistió la tentación de seguir escribiendo y responderle, por lo que iba a programar una virtualización retardada, pero antes de hacerlo, había algo que debía hacer, por seguridad.

-¿Xana, estas lejos de Kadic?-Aelita había llamado a Xana-

**_-_**_Sí, pero no tardaría mucho en ir-_Contesta Xana entre dormida-_¿Por qué?-_

_-_¿Puedes venir a la fábrica? Mi padre… me ha hablado por chat y dice que quiere verme en Lyoko, me ha enviado unas coordenadas en el sector del hielo-

-_¿Waldo? Está bien Aelita, voy para allá-_Xana termina la llamada y pone rumbo a la Fabrica.

Pasados cinco minutos, Xana arrimo a la fábrica.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Pregunta Xana apenas vuelve a su forma física en la sala del súper-ordenador-

-No lo sé… Me ha dicho que no te dijera nada a ti-Confiesa Aelita-

-Más razón para ir, aunque dudo mucho que sea el-Dice Xana-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Aelita con ilusión-

-No se arriesgaría en aparecer en Lyoko cuando hay alguien vigilando todo lo que hace-Xana habló de sí misma, pero Aelita no se dio cuenta-

-Tienes razón…-Inicia la virtualización retardada-Pero… ¿Y Que si vale la pena?-Agarra la mano de Xana y la mete en el ascensor para bajar a los escáneres-

-Jeremy nos mataría si se enterase de que estamos aquí-Comenta Xana con razón—

-No tiene por qué enterarse-Entra a uno de los escáneres a la vez que Xana-

-Venga ya…-El escáner se cierra y ambas se virtualizan en Lyoko-

***En Lyoko***

Cuando se virtualizaron, ambas cayeron en el sector del hielo, justo en frente de un gran simulador, Xana tenía sus sospechas.

-¿Estas segura…?-Pregunta Xana, a lo que Aelita le ignora entrando al simulador-Esta chica…-Entra al simulador volviéndose invisible, cosa que serviría poco, pues Aelita tenía la habilidad de ver objetos así en Lyoko-

-Será mejor que no te vea mi padre-Dice Aelita vestida de forma normal dentro del simulador, estaba caminando sobre la nieve, pues el paisaje era entre montañas nevadas y una cabaña grande con una chimenea ardiente-

-Pero, Aelita…-Xana trataba de advertirle que no se trataba de su padre, claro está, sin decirle que le tenía prisionero-

-Xana, quiero hablar con él a solas, déjame en paz-Le dice Aelita ya enfadada-

-¿Entonces para que me trajiste a Lyoko?-Le replica Xana con un aparente enfado-

-Pues…-No sabía que responder-

-No respondas, me iré al sector cinco, hay algo que necesito ver-Xana se da vuelta volviéndose visible y tratando de salir del simulador-Pero si te pasa algo que ni se te ocurra pedirme ayuda-Aelita se da cuenta que debió dejar que Xana le acompañase-

-No… quiero decir… ¡Xana!-Muy tarde, la peliblanca ya había abandonado el simulador-De acuerdo…-Sigue su camino hacia la cabaña, cuando estuvo dentro, escuchó unas notas de piano muy peculiares-¡Papá!-Al verlo, se lanza al darle un abrazo, este lo acepta, aunque lo peor estaba por venir-

-Hay tantas cosas de que hablar, y tan poco tiempo…-Dice Franz-

Mientras tanto, Xana se había ido para una torre que ella misma había activado, así, podría estar al tanto de Aelita sin que arriesgase su vida, pues estaba segura de que Franz Hopper seguía prisionero en alguna parte de Lyoko, pero mientras revisaba datos en la torre, esta dejó de estar bajo su control, algo o alguien había interferido con ella, y cuando buscaba respuesta, una voz le dejó de piedra.

-¡Xana!-La voz, inconfundible para Xana, provenía de Franz Hopper-¿¡Donde esta Aelita!?-

-Eh… ¿No estaba contigo?-Xana vuelve en sí respondiendo a la pregunta de Franz-

-¡No!, es el virus, le ha convencido, pero si tú estabas con ella, ¿¡Por qué no le convenciste de que no era yo!?-Franz estaba en casi todo su derecho de estar enfadado-

-Me ha echado del simulador, estaba ilusionada con que fueras tú, ¡No me creyó!-Franz le da el beneficio de la duda-

-Ve al simulador, debes evitar que le hagan daño, yo evitaré que el virus haga otra de sus jugadas-Xana asiente y sale de la torre, dándose cuenta de que esta estaba de un color blanco muy peculiar. Al llegar al simulador, entró rápidamente en él y corrió hacia la cabaña que había cerca encontrándose con que Aelita y la copia de Franz estaban platicando, no quiso interrumpir por evitar alguna pelea con Aelita, pero lo que escuchó de lejos, le hizo creer que Aelita estaba loca-

-_Ven conmigo a la tierra, estaremos a salvo, Papá-_Era la voz de Aelita-

_-No, querida, Xana no puede estar suelta, y como lo está, es muy peligroso para mí-_Era la voz de la copia, sonaba igual a la del original-

_-Xana no te hará nada, nos encargaremos de ella para evitarle-_Eso fue como una declaración de guerra para Xana, por lo que irrumpió en la cabaña con una cara de total enfado-¿¡Xana!?-

-Sí, Xana….-Ataca a la copia de Franz tumbándolo de la silla donde estaba sentado, este trató de liberarse de Xana, pero esta se puso sobre el ahorcándole con ambas muñecas, y cuando la copia iba a perder todos sus puntos para desaparecer, Aelita le dio una fuerte patada a Xana en un costado del pecho, por lo que está fue a estrellarse contra una estantería que había cerca-

-¿¡Es que no te puedes quedar quieta!? ¡HAS JURADO NO MATAR A NADIE! ¿¡RECUERDAS, XANA!?-Aelita se había enfadado totalmente con Xana, pues su comportamiento comenzaba a darle miedo, hasta el punto en que no la reconocía, pues la Xana que ella conocía de antes era tranquila, y educada, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, pero aún no estaba consciente de que ella no fue la responsable de aquel cambio-_Vete_-Susurró Aelita-

-Aelita…-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-Le grita Aelita con todas sus fuerzas-¡OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!-Aelita se da cuenta muy tarde de lo que se le había escapado, era totalmente mentira, pues era presa de la ira-

-De acuerdo…-Xana se arrodilla, y tan solo un par de segundos después el simulador se rompe en un millón de pedazos, y al hacerlo, el Franz que había era nada más que un bloque, que fue totalmente destruido por la espada de Xana-Gracias por haberme engañado todo este tiempo-Le mira de frente con una mirada de absoluta ira, y luego…-

-¡Espera!-Aelita trata de detenerle, pero ya era muy tarde, Xana se había desvirtualizado de Lyoko-Perdón…-Cae al suelo de rodillas reconociendo su error, pasó así unos segundos hasta que sintió como una esfera de energía se acercaba a ella lentamente-¿P-Papá?-

-Hija… ¿Qué le has dicho?-Le pregunta suavemente Franz Hopper-

-Yo…solo… se me escapó… no quise decirlo-Estaba a punto de romperse a llorar-

-La culpa de su agresividad es mía, ella solo trata de evitar que te hagan daño, yo le hice bastante, lo reconozco, pero ella te apreciaba bastante, ahora que le has dicho eso… no sé cómo reaccionará-Le sermonea Franz con mucha razón-

-Así que decía la verdad…-Aelita se pone de pie-

-Disculpa, querida-Franz se acerca a ella y la desvirtualiza-

***En la Tierra***

Después de que ambas se desvitalizasen casi al mismo tiempo, al llegar a la Tierra, el ambiente era muy pesado, demasiado, y mientras Aelita quería disculparse, Xana ya había escapado, pero cuando iba a llamar al ascensor, se encontró con los pendientes y una pulsera que ella misma le había dado como regalo, pareciese que Xana había tomado muy enserio la falsa declaración de Aelita, pero era evidente, a una amiga no se le puede decir cosas así ni aunque estés enfadado, es un grandísimo error.

-Xana…-Recoge ambos objetos y los guarda en su bolsillo para luego llamar al ascensor-Solo espero que no le haga daño a nadie-Dice para sí misma a la vez que entraba al ascensor y subía al primer piso-

-¿Se puede saber qué hacer aquí a estas horas, Aelita?-Le pregunta Anthea apareciéndose de repente frente al ascensor-

-Pues… estaba con Xana y...—Le trata de decir Aelita, pero Anthea le corta-

-Lo sé, le acabo de ver salir con una cara de enfado que ni siquiera quise saludarla por miedo a que me hiciera algo, pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta-

-El virus me engañó haciéndome creer que era mi padre, y traje a Xana conmigo para que me protegiese, pero la ilusión que tenía hizo que la echara del simulador y…-Anthea ya sabía el resto de la oración-

-Se te ha escapado…-Se lo piensa a fondo-Ahora si no confía en ti no confiará en nadie-

-Y Será mi culpa…-Se acerca a Anthea y comienza a sollozar, lo único que puede hacer esta es consolarle-

***Con Xana***

La peliblanca había recibido un golpe demasiado bajo, por lo que trató de volver a Ceclavín con su madre, lugar del que nunca debió haber salido, pero en lugar de eso, terminó en algún lugar de París, Pues estaba cegada por la ira y la tristeza, necesitaba calmarse con algo, y vio una oportunidad en un callejón sin salida, donde un hombre daba golpes secos a una mujer en el suelo.

-Tú…-Le llama Xana al misterioso hombre, quien saca una pistola de un lugar desconocido y dispara a quemarropa, pero para su sorpresa, las balas se volvieron polvo con el mero contacto con Xana-No la molestes-Se acerca al hombre rápidamente, quien intentaba defenderse con la pistola, pero cada una de las balas era repelida de una manera diferente, hasta que…-

-No…-Alcanza a gemir el hombre cuando sintió que la muñeca de Xana le había dado un golpe en pecho justo en el corazón, pero el golpe fue tal, que traspasó el cuerpo del hombre quedando Xana con el corazón del hombre en su mano derecha-

-Mala persona…-Le susurra Xana al cuerpo inerte del hombre, que cayó al piso cuando Xana retiró la mano con el corazón destrozado del hombre en ella-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta Xana a la mujer mientras esta le miraba con mucho desdén-

-¿C-C-Como…?-Balbuceaba la mujer buscando respuesta-

-Necesitaba… desahogarme con algo…-Le tiende la mano a la mujer para levantarse y esta la acepta levantándose del suelo-

-Gracias por salvarme de ese hombre… me abordó mientras pasaba por aquí y comenzó a golpearme porque si…-La mujer comienza a contar su historia mientras caminaban fueran del callejón-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Xana, ¿Tu?-

-Rebecca-Contesta la mujer-Xana… Bonito nombre…-Xana suelta una sonrisa amistosa-¿Me acompañas a mi departamento? No quiero ir sola a estas horas…-La apariencia de Rebecca no era muy rara, cabello de color negro corto y liso, ojos color miel, piel blanca ojos rasgados y boca y nariz pequeña, medianamente alta, vestía con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca, tenía unos tacones blancos no muy altos, apenas, no tenía más de 20 años, 19 a lo mucho, era muy amigable y fiestera-

-De acuerdo, ahora que no tengo nada que hacer…-Ambas ponen camino hacia la casa de la chica-

-¿Y Cómo es que estabas por aquí a esta hora?-Pregunta Rebecca, aunque Xana iba a hacer la misma pregunta-

-Pues… ¿Qué te digo?... Me he peleado con mi mejor amiga, o lo era… en fin, me he pelado con ella y me he ido de donde estaba, y fue casualidad encontrarte por aquí-Ahora era su turno-¿Y Tú?-

-Soy empresaria de la petrolera Shell, y hoy hubo una fiesta en la empresa y… ha terminado hace un par de horas, por lo que volvía a mi casa y me ha pillado desprevenida-Así que esa era la razón…

-Debes tener bastante dinero-Le dice Xana-

-Bueno… de algo sirve esforzarse, aunque sea un poco, obtendrás tu recompensa- ¿Era una lección?-Sup…-Xana se detiene y comienza a gemir levemente, la mujer pensó que solo sería un accidente, pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza cuando vio que se llevaba las manos al pecho, ¿Qué le pasaba?-¿Estas bien?-Xana vuelve en sí y asiente algo preocupada-

-Di-disculpa, pero debo…-No termina la oración, solo siguió haciendo señas con las manos para luego comenzar a correr hacia el lado contrario, apenas desapareció de la vista de la mujer, salió de París y llego a España en cuestión de segundos, lo primero que hace es entrar a la casa de su madre, la cual estaba, a esa hora de la noche, bebiéndose una taza de café, le estaba esperando-

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunta Hana sentada en las escaleras-

-Con Aelita-Responde Xana casi en un susurro-

-¿Te has peleado con ella, no?-Pregunta Hana-

-¿Cómo…?-

-No tienes puestos los pendientes, ni la pulsera-Le había atrapado, era solo cuestión de tiempo-¿Qué ha pasado?-Xana accede a contarle toda la historia, omitiendo la parte del ladrón y la mujer, pero sin omitir el fortísimo dolor que le dio cuando la adrenalina provocada por haber matado al hombre había desaparecido-Deberías volver a donde estabas-Le da un sorbo a su taza de café-

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, puedes venir cuando quieras, pero hasta que estés bien, yo que sé, unos días-La mirada de Xana ahora era de tristeza-No te pongas así, es tu culpa por no cuidarte-

-Lo sé, lo sé…. Es solo que no quería irme tan pronto-Dice Xana subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de invitados-Buenas noches-Entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta-Dios…-Se acuesta en la cama, con los pies alcanza el interruptor y apaga la luz para quedarse observando el techo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos hasta casi caer dormida, había pasado cerca de media hora sin que se diese cuenta, por lo se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y se fue a la de su madre, abrió la puerta y se la encontró dormida, por lo cual aprovecho y se metió en la cama con ella, cosa que despertó a Hana, pero no hizo ningún ruido, solo se dio la vuelta y con el brazo libre, abrazó a Xana por la cintura, pues esta le estaba dando la espalda, Xana se dio cuenta y se dio vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara, pero sin mirarle, solo agachó la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras comenzaba a respirar de forma pesada hasta comenzar a sollozar. Lo último que Hana quería era ver a Xana triste, por lo que le dio un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Xana se rompiera a llorar, todo lo que había pasado era algo que nadie en su sano juicio soportaría-

-_Puedes ser la persona más fuerte del mundo; pero si la persona que te importa llega a decirte algo...-_Pensó Hana-_Puedes parecer fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro eres frágil como el cristal-_Esa era la debilidad de Xana, y a la vez su potenciador, pero… ¿Cómo que su potenciador?, pues si, la ira provocada necesita ser expulsada de alguna forma, ¿Y Qué mejor forma que asesinando a alguien? (**No, no me fumo nada)-**

A La mañana, tipo 10 de la mañana, Hana despertaba de su siesta, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró a Xana durmiendo de forma placida, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su cabello blanco y su cuerpo pequeño era como el renacer para Hana, todo había vuelto, por ahora, a la normalidad. Trató de moverse, pero Xana, con ambas manos, había agarrado la blusa de su pijama, lo apretaba con muchísima fuerza; Trató de moverse lentamente, pero los brazos de Xana se tensaron con aun más fuerza, hasta el punto de que ya parecía sobrenatural

-Papá…-Gimió Xana dormida mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla ligeramente sonrojada-

-_Y Su padre aún no es un recuerdo lejano para ella-_Pensó Hana cambiando su cara a una de preocupación, la cual tuvo que cambiar a una de felicidad cuando notó que Xana comenzaba a despertar-

-Buenos…-Da un ligero bostezo-…Días…-Quita las manos de la blusa de Hana y se las lleva a su cara para restregarse los ojos-

-¿Has dormido bien?-Pregunta Hana, a lo que Xana asiente lentamente-¿Te vas?-Xana mira la hora en su móvil y ve que en Siberia era casi media tarde, por lo que decide que sí, debería irse-

-Sí, creo que ya les he hecho retrasar bastante-Se acerca a su madre y le da un beso en la mejilla-Adiós….-Se transforma en una nube de humo que viaja rápidamente hasta Anádyr-

***En Anádyr***

-Oh, pero si es nuestra Princesa oscura-Dice Dido cuando ve que Xana se Virtualiza justo en el pabellón, lugar donde todos estaban reunidos. Xana, ante estas palabras, hace una ligera reverencia-

¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunta Kohina-

-En España, es una larga historia-Le contesta sin mucho interés-

-¿Por qué viniste tan pronto?-Le pregunta Dido-

-Creí que os estaba retrasando demasiado con el proyecto-Contesta Xana-

-No realmente, porque solo necesitamos algo de ti, y tenemos tiempo para hacer eso-Le contesta Garrison-

-¿El qué?-Pregunta Xana-

-Cual es todo tu poder-Le contesta Garrison, Xana parecía no entender muy bien-

-O sea, concentrar todo tu poder en una esfera de energía alrededor tuyo, ¿serás capaz?-Le dice Dido, Xana entiende por fin la propuesta de Garrison-

-Creo, pero…-Se lo piensa a fondo-De acuerdo-Se pone en el centro del pabellón y extiende los brazos hacia los lados-La esfera es insonora, por lo que no pararé hasta que haya terminado-Todos asienten instintivamente-No será buena idea…-Una esfera de color magenta le rodea por completo, la cual se va haciendo lentamente más y más grande, hasta que ya casi no había espacio en el pabellón, Todos parecían fascinados ante el espectáculo, excepto Dido, quien se encontraba observando la esfera con una mirada muy seria mientras algunos científicos tomaban nota de lo que estaba pasando, Dido estaba pensando cómo se sentía Xana-

-_Me pregunto… ¿Cómo la estará pasando?-_Se pregunta Dido para sí misma, ¡Ay de lo que pasó después!-¿Eh?-Una explosión se oye a lo lejos creando un ligero temblor en el suelo, provocando que la esfera de energía que atrapaba a Xana cambiara a un color rojo escarlata-

-Se pone inestable-Declaró uno de los científicos-

-¿Pero que ha sido ese estruendo?-Se pregunta Dido para sí misma, y cuando baja las escaleras, algo la empuja con fuerza hacia el piso de arriba, uno de los experimentos fallidos había escapado-_¿Quién es?-_Se pregunta Dido cuando ve que el experimento, quien era una chica alta, adulta, caminaba hacia el pabellón. La chica le había ignorado-

-Je…-La chica ríe y con algo golpea la esfera, pero… ¿con que?-

-¡Atrás, _Declonius!-_Grita uno de los soldados disparando su rifle, pero la bala fue bloqueada por una especia de escudo, ese escudo eran unos brazos invisibles, iguales a los de Xana, la única diferencia, unos cuernos pequeños sobre salían de su cabeza-¡Detente!-Esa fue la última frase del soldado, pues fue cortado en dos cuando se disponía a disparar otra vez, su torso cayo muy cerca de Dido, y sus piernas cayeron cerca de la chica-

-Ahora tu-Sentencia la chica golpeando la esfera de energía con sus extremidades invisibles, pasó así hasta que la esfera desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿Qué había pasado?-¡Muere!-Grita la chica corriendo hacia Xana, quien se encontraba de pie en el centro del pabellón con la cabeza agachada-¡Venga, pelea!-Le reta la _Declonius_-

-Qué pena…-Susurra Xana y la cabeza de la chica explota provocando que su cerebro, roto en un millar de partes, fuera esparcido por todo el pabellón creando un gran charco de sangre. Dido notó eso, y al igual que todos, fueron a ver a Xana, pero una onda sonora les hizo quedar pegados a la pared-Vosotros…-Susurra Xana aun con la cabeza agachada-No sois…-Alza la cabeza mostrando que sus ojos ahora no eran rojos sino negros, Dido se estremeció ante eso, ya sabía que iba a pasar-…Más que un virus-Una especie de impulso electromagnético hizo que todos en la base cayeran inconscientes y posiblemente muertos al suelo-

-X-a…na…-Alcanza a gemir Dido antes de caer inconsciente-

Xana había perdido el control sobre sus poderes.

No era ella misma.

Era alguien más.

* * *

**CHAN…CHAN…CHAAAAAAN.**

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Lo sabréis pronto :P**

**Escribir este capítulo escuchando Finisterra de Mago de Oz es muy recomendable xD**

**Las Declonius son del anime Elfen Lied, por si queréis verlo, lo recomiendo.**

**Reviews:**

**Draoptimusstar3****: Los viajes, sí, pero esta vez no xD. Amor… bueno… Un ataque al corazón es como si te dieran un disparo en la entrepierna, ¡Duele un montón!, por eso nadie se salva xD. Las abuelitas son así, ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas? Pues imagina, si los físicos son malos, pues los mentales tienen a Xana agobiada, ya sabréis por qué. Sacarla del tablero no sería mala idea, no sería mala idea… me lo apunto, Gracias. Muchas gracias, de verdad que la parte del reencuentro fue la que más me gustó escribir, cada parte con su madre es sencillamente hermosa; y bien dicho, las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde. Pues mira que no fue por mucho, pero si fue un punto a favor, y uno en contra porque su ira reprimida tiene que manifestarse de alguna manera. Muchísimas gracias Draop, comentarios como estos me inspiran y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, de verdad, muchas gracias. Tu idea del nombre estaba genial, ya buscaba uno si te soy sincero, y el de la chica también, ese lo usaré, pero pronto, muchas gracias Draop, eres grande.**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias muchachón, lo del Deja vú… si, se me había olvidado, y los errores fueron por eso, muchas gracias por avisar, colega.**

**Felikis: Muchas gracias, maestro, pues mira que ya es casi todo, ya es casi todo… ya volverán con muchos problemas, esto es solo la punta del ice berg, y te quejas tu, que manejas el doble xD.**

**40 reviews y contando, muchas gracias.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Adiós y hasta entonces.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS**


	15. Atrapada en el tiempo

**Atrapada en el tiempo**

El primer destino de Xana fue salir de la base y dirigirse como un rayo hacia Kadic, pero en el camino, una onda magnética que dejaba como estela atraía nubes hacia su destino, por lo que en París, una gran tormenta se aproximaba.

Mientras, en Kadic, los guerreros de Lyoko se encontraban en clase de gimnasia, que se vio interrumpida por el repentino cambio de clima.

-¿Aelita, que te pasa?-Le pregunta Jeremy al verla tan triste y nerviosa-

-Es… Xana…-Dice Finalmente Aelita-

-¿Qué pasa con Xana?-Insistió Jeremy-

-Eh… Discutido con ella-Le revela Aelita-

-¿Crees que…?-Jeremy no pudo terminar su oración, pues el cielo se había oscurecido rápidamente; las nubes grises, casi negras, tapaban por completo el cielo parisino, los rayos, que apuntaban hacia la dirección de Xana y chocaban constantemente con su cuerpo, amenazaban con desatar una tormenta de aquellas contadas por La Biblia-

-No… por favor que no sea ella-Aelita rezaba al cielo porque aquel cambio no fuera culpa de Xana, pues la culpa seria en base, suya-

-Mira que bien, cuando creía que el cielo se iba a despejar…-Dice Yumi acercándose a los chicos, quienes estaban parados en la pista de atletismo contemplando el espectáculo natural-

-Eh, Einstein- dice Odd atrayendo la atención de Jeremy- ¿Es normal que las nubes sean de color morado?-Apunta al cielo, donde una esfera de energía estaba encima de ellos-

-No es normal…-Dice Aelita antes de que Jeremy pudiera responder-…Es Xana-

-¿Uhmm?-Odd observa el cielo y ve como lo que había dentro de la esfera se lanza a altísima velocidad hacia el grupo-¡A CORRER!-Todos le toman la palabra y salen como alma que lleva el diablo a dispersarse del lugar entrando a Kadic, y algunos, al bosque que había cerca de ahí-

Xana impactó con fuerza la pista de atletismo, creando luego de eso, un efecto burbuja que hacía que todos los que estuvieran en un radio de dos kilómetros se elevaran en el suelo a causa de la onda magnética provocada.

-¿X-xana?-Milly, quien no tuvo tiempo para escapar, pues se encontraba yendo a la oficina de Delmas, se vio atrapada por el golpe de Xana-

-Milly-Susurra Xana y se acerca a ella-No te asustes, esto no es contigo-Hablan dos voces a la vez, una grave y la otra aguda, la aguda se notaba que era de Xana, pero ¿Y La grave?-Toma mi mano-Le tiende la mano para levantarse y Milly la acepta levantándose del suelo-

-Entonces… ¿Con quién?-Le pregunta Milly muy nerviosa, pero antes de que Xana pudiese responder, una piedra lanzada desde los dormitorios, impactó en su cabeza; Milly cayó al suelo gimiendo del dolor, le había dado en la frente, estaba sangrando; Xana se giró para ver de quien se trataba, era William, él había lanzado la piedra-

-William-Da un salto inmenso y entra en la habitación de William sin problemas, el pobre muchacho se encontraba impotente, no tenía ya con que pelear-¿Y Si nos divertimos un poco?-Dice Xana con tono psicópata, para luego tirar a William de una patada contra la pared, acto seguido, se acercó al muchacho atrapándolo con los vectores, el pobre muchacho se encontraba expuesto e indefenso a merced de Xana-Eres un buen chico, Will-Mete su mano dentro de la camisa del chico acariciando su torso hasta llegar al pecho, donde comenzó a tantear con los dedos-Lastima que seas un idiota-Le suelta una fortísima descarga eléctrica en el pecho al muchacho, cayendo presumiblemente muerto al suelo-Humanos-Abre la puerta del dormitorio, pero en lugar de salir, un puñetazo la recibe de sorpresa en la cara tumbándola al suelo, se trataba de Jim-

-Ahora sí, ¡VEN AQUÍ, BESTIA!-Jim, con un bate de béisbol en sus manos, había retado a Xana-

-¡ALEJATE JIM, ELLA ES MUY FUERTE!-Era la voz de Odd advirtiéndole a su profesor-

-No, Della Robia, observa como lo hacen los machos de verdad-Le responde Jim con una sonrisa confiada, pero cuando se disponía a bloquear el golpe de Xana, una onda sonora le lleva a golpear la pared del largo pasillo llevándose a Odd consigo-

-¡Te lo dije!-Le dice Odd, pero Jim estaba KO-

-Oh, creo haber visto un lindo gatito-Exclama Xana inocentemente, Odd se fija en ella con una mirada de terror-

-¡TRAIDORA!-Grita Odd con todas sus fuerzas fijándose en los ojos de Xana, en su expresión, en su comportamiento-Estas loca…-

-¿Acaso creíste que estaba cuerda hasta el día de hoy?-Le contesta Xana entre risas-No, Odd, esto está a punto de acabar-Se acerca a Odd y le lanza una descarga eléctrica en su cerebro que solo le dejaba inconsciente-

-Sabía que esto no era buena idea-Era la voz de Yumi, quien tenía en sus manos una barra de metal-

-Yumi… No te haré daño, no te metas en esto-Le trata de convencer Xana, pero Yumi no cedería tan fácilmente-Yumi, YUMI-Xana esquiva con éxito el ataque de la Nipona, atrapando sus brazos por la espalda-

-¡Suéltame, sucia traidora!-Le dice Yumi con intención de ofenderle-

-No te haré daño, aun-Le da una descarga en la espalda que hace que Yumi caiga inconsciente al piso-Donde están…-Toca una toma eléctrica y sale a buscar a Aelita por la red eléctrica, hasta que se topa con ella y Jeremy en la habitación de este, decidió escuchar antes de actuar-

-_Aelita, tranquila, no es culpa tuya-_Era la voz de Jeremy tratando de consolar a Aelita-

-_¡Claro que sí!-_Era la voz de Aelita reclamándole a la vez que lloraba-_Si tan solo me hubiera dejado disculparme, no quería decirle eso…-_

_-Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-_

_-Que… ojala nunca le hubiera conocido-_

_-…-_Jeremy se había quedado sin palabras-

-Vamos-Xana había vuelto a su forma física, y antes de que la pareja pudiera decir algo, ya se encontraban en la sala del súper ordenador-Lanza una vuelta al pasado, Ya-Un aura magenta le rodea, ahora sus ojos eran verdes-

-¿X-Xana?-Aelita se había dado cuenta de aquel cambio-

-Aelita…-Xana se lanza a darle un abrazo muy fuerte, la pareja estaba confundida, ¿Qué había pasado?-Perdona… me eh salido de control, no es culpa tuya, es culpa de… todo lo que está pasando…Mi mente es un laberinto emocional…-Aun no había deshecho el abrazo, Aelita lo había aceptado y ambas se estaban abrazando con fuerza- Jeremy… Por favor…-Este obedece y comienza a teclear en el ordenador-

-¿Y Si lo hablamos luego de la vuelta?-Xana puso una cara de sorpresa-

-No, Aelita, tengo que cumplir antes con algo-

-¿Con que?-Preguntó Jeremy-

-Si lanzas la vuelta, mi cuerpo quedará a la deriva en el espacio tiempo, como siempre, pero ahora, será más difícil volver-

-Entonces…-Da las tecleadas finales y-… Volvemos al pasado-Una gran luz cegadora aparece del súper ordenador, Xana se había encerrado en una esfera de energía, malas noticias-

***En el espacio-tiempo***

Xana había caído en el espacio tiempo a causa de la gran descarga de energía producida de la vuelta al pasado, pero, esta vez, cuando su cuerpo se disponía a volver al presente, sintió como algo le retenía, perdió el conocimiento, y despertó en los brazos de una mujer alta, de piel blanca, en su cabeza, cubierta de cabellos cortos, rubios y rizados tenía un casco de bronce, igual al de los hoplitas griegos antiguos, también, debajo de su toga, la cual vestía, tenía una armadura de bronce, se trataba de Atenea, la diosa griega de la sabiduría, las artes, la habilidad, la guerra y de la justicia.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Xana-La saluda la Diosa al ver que Xana había despertado-

-¿En dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunta Xana sumamente confundida-

-Estas en el olimpo, y yo, soy Atenea, ya habrás escuchado hablar de mi-Da un ligero suspiro-Te encontré vagando en el tiempo y viniste a parar aquí, es una suerte que no te hubieras quedado atrapada allí-Se detiene por un momento y deja a Xana en el suelo, esta se pone de pie y camina al lado de Atenea. El lugar era impresionante, un castillo suspendido entre las nubes, hecho de mármol y oro, grandísimo, las personas que se encontraba por el camino eran muy peculiares-Tranquila, ya saben que venias-Atenea le mira y le da una sonrisa de confianza-Ahora, te daremos una misión especial-Entran a una sala inmensa donde 12 dioses olímpicos le estaban esperando-

-¿Por qué a mí?-Pregunta Xana con curiosidad-

-Primero te explicaremos que misión es-Las doce personas le rodean evitando así que Xana pudiese escapar-

-Resulta, que en unos días, la princesa troyana, Helena de Esparta, será sacada de Esparta por Paris, un príncipe Troyano, y los Griegos querrán recuperarla, ¿Bien hasta aquí?-Le explica un hombre barbudo con un tridente sus manos-

-La guerra de Troya, la conozco, algunos historiadores la han contado-Responde Xana con seguridad, el hombre se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a Atenea-

-Pues entonces sabrás que… Los griegos creían que yo estaba de su parte-Le dice Atenea con brazos cruzados-

-Sí, ¿Y…?-

-Quiero que te hagas pasar por mí en la guerra-Le contesta Atenea, Xana se queda pensando su propuesta-

-¿Y Que ganaré yo si hago eso?-Xana observa a los demás Dioses y se da cuenta de uno en especial-

-Volver al presente, todo tu poder intacto y un regalo extra por parte de Afrodita, diosa de la fertilidad-Atenea señala a la Diosa y esta se acerca-

-Lo veras cuando sea el momento, no te defraudaré-Le dice Afrodita a Xana colocándole una mano en el hombro-

-Y… Tetis, ¿Aquiles estará ahí?-Le pregunta Xana a la diosa, esta asiente algo preocupada-

-No… sabemos cuál será su futuro-Le contesta Atenea-

-De acuerdo…-Da un gran suspiro-…Acepto-Los demás Dioses se regocijan ante la afirmación de Xana-

-Bien, en ese caso…-Atenea le entrega a Xana una lanza hecha de oro y un escudo de bronce circular con un búho pintado en el centro-… Te entrego mi armamento-

-Es… Pesado…-Xana los recibe y comienza a inspeccionarlos-

-No me digas-Le dice finalmente Poseidón en tono sarcástico-

-Bien, Xana, que comienza la guerra, ya sabes, victoria a los Griegos-Le dice Atenea animándole, pero algunos dioses parecían no estar de acuerdo-

-No, ¡Victoria a Troya!-Le reclama Ares, Dios de la guerra-

-Victoria a quien se lo merezca-Dice Xana cerrando los ojos con fuerza, un dolor en el pecho le había asediado-

-Oh, cierto-Atenea hace aparecer en sus manos un frasco con un líquido en su interior-

-¿Qué es?-Xana abre los ojos y ve el frasco en frente de ella-

-Una medicina que te curará del Mercurio-Xana lo recibe y sin perder tiempo, se lo bebe entero de un solo sorbo-

-Gracias-Le entrega el frasco y este desaparece en una nube de humo-

-De nada-Atenea Comienza a pensar que algo se le olvidaba-

-Recuerda, Xana, Atenea fue virgen toda la vida, nunca tuvo amantes, recuerda eso, no caigas en la tentación, al menos por diez años-Le dice Afrodita-

-Espera… ¿¡Diez años!?-Le pregunta Xana muy furiosa-¿¡Me haréis perder todo ese tiempo!?-

-Tranquila-Le calma Ares-Parte de la recompensa es volver al presente del que vienes, con tu edad actual, catorce años-Atenea abre los ojos como platos-

-Sabía que se me olvidaba algo-Atenea Chasquea los dedos-Bien, como sea, buena suerte, Princesa-Atenea le cubre los ojos y para Xana todo es oscuridad por unos segundos, y cuando abre los ojos, se encontraba fuera de un templo dedicado a Atenea. Su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora iba con una toga blanca larga, el casco, el escudo, la lanza y la armadura de Atenea-

-¡Atenea!-Un transeúnte se arrodilla en señal de respeto, ahora sabía porque los dioses querían hacer eso-Oh, Atenea-La gente comienza a apelotonarse rápidamente alrededor de Xana mientras hacían algunas plegarias, alguien, en algún lugar, un sacrificio, ETC-

-Espartanos…-Es lo único que dice Xana, las personas a su alrededor fueron repelidas ligeramente por algunos guardias que pasaban por el lugar-

-¿Es usted, Atenea?-Pregunta un guardia, quien era un muchacho muy joven. Xana asintió y luego golpeo su lanza contra el suelo-

El resto del día fue igual, el rey de Esparta, Tindáreo, le ofreció un banquete en su honor, Xana no pudo rechazarlo, pues la insistencia del Rey, y también de su esposa, Leda, eran suficientes como para saber que no aceptarían un "NO" Como respuesta.

A Final de la semana, luego de mucho trabajo con los griegos, Xana se escondió en una laguna escondida dentro de un bosque, necesitaba descansar. Pasó varias horas durmiendo apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, hasta que una voz cantarina le despertó de su siesta, se trataba de la Diosa Eris, Diosa de la discordia, quien se acercaba a ella con una manzana dorada en sus manos que tenía una palabra tallada en ella "**_Kallisti" _**O En Griego, "Para la más hermosa", Xana se puso de pie, pero algo no le cuadraba.

-¿Eris?-Pronuncia Xana agarrando el escudo con su mano izquierda-

-Sí, ven conmigo, vamos a divertirnos un rato-Le toma de la mano y por alguna razón, aparecen en una boda entre Tetis y otro hombre-

-Pero, ¿Esto no había pasado ya?-

-Sí, pero quise mostrarte esto, como regalo por tu esfuerzo hasta ahora. Espérame aquí-La diosa entra de improviso a la boda atrayendo la atención de Tetis, su esposo y el resto de diosas presente: Atenea, Hera y Afrodita-Tomad-Les lanza la manzana y comienza una riña por reclamarla. Zeus, uno de los presentes, por no tener que elegir entre las tres, pues una era su esposa y las otras dos sus hijas, hizo que su mensajero llamara a un juez, ese juez era Paris, príncipe de Troya-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Paris muy sorprendido-

-Elige entre las tres para entregarle esta manzana, a la más bella-Le entrega la manzana y ve como las diosas se acercan a el-

-Dámela, Paris-Le llama Atenea-te ofreceré la habilidad de un excelente guerrero-

-No, a mí-Se ofrece Hera, Esposa de Zeus-A cambio, te daré poder político y control total de Asia-

-Si me lo das-Terció Afrodita-Te daré el amor de la mujer más bella del mundo-Le había dado en el blanco, Por lo que Paris no se lo pensó dos veces y le tiró la manzana a Afrodita-

-¿Lo veis?-Se burla Afrodita dándole un mordisco a la manzana. Eris aparece delante de Xana, quien se reía por lo bajo, llevándole a donde estaban-

-¿Te ha gustado?-Le pregunta Eris-

-Bastante-Da un suspiro y para de Reír-Gracias Eris, no me reía así desde hace tiempo-

-Lo sé, te notaba algo cansada, por eso te di el regalo-Observa el bosque-Me voy, cuídate, Atenea-Esto último lo dice con picardía-

Y Esa sería la última vez que Xana vería a la Diosa Eris.

El resto de las semanas pasaron con normalidad, hasta que una noche, en los puertos de Esparta, Paris, el príncipe troyano, quien había sido enviado para hacer relaciones diplomáticas con Esparta, salía de la mano con su nueva esposa, Helena, hija del rey y de la reina. Ahí se daría comienzo, a la tan famosa Guerra de Troya.

Afrodita apareció a un lado de Xana, quien observaba en espectáculo desde la cima de una colina.

-Sí, esa es la mujer más bella del mundo-Dice Afrodita-

-La que ha liado-Xana le mira haciendo una mueca-

-Lo sé, porque aquí se da comienzo a la guerra, Suerte-La diosa desaparece con el viento—

-Bien, aquí comienza lo difícil-

Xana se pasó dos días cerca de los cuarteles enseñando a los soldados algunas habilidades para la batalla, tales como la defensa con escudo y la formación de Falange, así pasó hasta que el mismísimo rey Tindáreo en persona, le hizo llamar, era hora de discutir lo ocurrido con su hija Helena.

-¿Buscas a Helena?-Le pregunta Xana al rey, este niega con la cabeza-

-No, fue el Príncipe Troyano, Paris, y… queríamos avisarte que iremos a por ella-El rey parecía olvidar que Xana era Atenea, pero a esta no le importaba demasiado-

-Lo sé, salió hace dos días del puerto con él, parece que ha sido un regalo de Afrodita-Dice Xana-

-¡Los dioses no nos castigarían de eso forma!-El rey sobresalta ante la afirmación de Xana-

-Fue Afrodita, el resto no tuvo nada que ver, además, si quieres ir a por ella, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de los Troyanos-

-¡Correremos el riesgo, iremos por mi hija!-El rey se retira dejando a Xana confundida-

En los meses siguientes, llegaron ejércitos de todas las ciudades cercanas, los barcos estaban listos para salir, y según para el Rey, no había nada que perder, pues iba a reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Pero por supuesto que los troyanos ya sabían que los griegos intentarían algo, el mismo Paris lo sabía.

-Agamenón, tu mandaras las tropas hasta que lleguen a Troya-Le llama Xana al general, quien pasaría a la historia como uno de los héroes de la mitología griega-

-De acuerdo-Responde el Héroe subiendo a uno de los trirremes-

-Son más de mil barcos, Atenea-Uno de los soldados, quien era fiel de aquella diosa, le dio la noticia-

-Lo sé, por eso Agamenón esta al cargo-Dice Xana y el rey se acerca a ella-

-¿Y Por qué no su hermano Menelao?-Le pregunta el rey cuando los barcos, repleto de soldados hasta mas no poder, comienzan a zarpar-

-Precisamente porque el mismo le ha dado el cargo-Le responde Xana-

-Aquí estoy, Tindáreo-Era Aquiles, aquel hijo de Tetis que, supuestamente era invencible en batalla, ya se había enfrentado una vez con Xana en entrenamiento, pero las habilidades de esta hicieron que fuera diez veces superiora-

-Muy bien, sube a uno de los barcos, están partiendo-Le responde Tindáreo-

-¿Quién está al cargo?-Pregunta Aquiles-

-Agamenón y su hermano Menelao-Responde Xana, Aquiles parecía no haberle escuchado, por lo que subió a uno de los barcos, que estuvieron zarpando todo el día desde distintas partes de Grecia, o también conocidos como los Aqueos-

Todos los barcos zarparon, pero los griegos se equivocaron de rumbo y terminaron en una ciudad vecina, en una batalla defensiva, Aquiles, el mejor guerrero de los Aqueos, logro herir al Rey, y a las pocas semanas, salieron de aquella ciudad sin problemas.

Y Mientras el ejército Aqueo, comandado por Agamenón y algunos más, llegaban a las costas de Troya, una ciudad fortificada donde su Rey, Príamo, había preparado una formidable defensa a manos de Héctor, otro príncipe Troyano, la cosa con Xana era un poco más tranquila, pues se había quedado en el lago de Estigia, lugar donde Tetis, Diosa marina, había bañado a su hijo Aquiles cuando era un bebé para hacerlo inmortal, pero olvidó mojar su talón, quedando esa parte vulnerable.

-No deberías estar aquí, y menos cuando tu vida no corre peligro-Le dijo un hombre muy alto y misterioso-

-De acuerdo-Xana se pone de pie, pues estaba sentada en el suelo-

-¿Qué tal la batalla?-Le pregunta el hombre-

-A punto de comenzar-Xana viaja hasta Troya, donde ve que en la costa, un millar de soldados, Arqueros y guerreros, ya esperaban a los griegos-

Apenas estos desembarcaron hubo una batalla por la defensa de la playa.

Tras una batalla en la playa, los aqueos lograron imponerse. Entre otros, Aquiles mató a un hijo de Poseidón, Cicno, que luchaba en las fuerzas de Troya. Cicno era invulnerable a las armas y Aquiles lo estranguló.

-Muy bien, Ahora Odiseo estará al cargo-Dice Xana apareciendo de la nada tras Agamenón mientras los soldados montaban una barricada-

-Como ordene, Atenea-Le responde Odiseo, otro Héroe griego-

-Parece que nuestras plegarias rindieron su fruto-Le dice Agamenón-

-Luchasteis con valor, la victoria era bien merecida-Le contesta Xana-

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación, pues comenzaba el asedio a la gran Troya.

Los dos años siguientes, Xana estuvo al tanto de los Griegos, observando su avance poco a poco. Hubo una batalla entre ese tiempo, los griegos fueron diezmados por los Troyanos, pero Aquiles logró, en un duelo, asesinar a otro de los formidables guerreros de Troya, pero no bastó para la victoria, pues el ejército Troyano, a manos de Héctor, logró defender la ciudad con éxito… O Al menos eso creían ellos.

Xana se encontraba muy lejos de la guerra, cerca de una región llamada Escitia (Ucrania y Rusia actual), una región montañosa y llena de bosques, no hubo ninguna sorpresa, hasta que un fuerte estruendo le llamó la atención, así que adoptó posición defensiva y caminó lentamente hasta el lugar del incidente. Lo que vio le dejo con el corazón lastimado.

-¿Quién te dejo aquí?-Xana recoge a una pequeña bebe que estaba envuelta en una tela extraña y tirada en el pasto, esta bebe tenía los ojos grises y el cabello de color rubio oscuro-

-¡Sorpresa!-Un asesino bárbaro salió de la nada tirándose hacia Xana, pero esta agarró su lanza con la mano izquierda-¡Dame a la bebé!-La última palabra del asesino, pues la lanza de Xana ya le había atravesado el cráneo-

-Menos mal-Recoge su lanza y la envaina en su escudo-Vamos a ver…-Empieza a buscar pista y ve como una mujer estaba tirada en el pastó a la salida de la gélida montaña-¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?-Le pregunta Xana a la mujer que estaba medio consciente, delirando, pues un charco de sangre le rodeaba-

-La haz… encontrado-Tose sangre con algo de dificultad-

-¿Es tu hija?-Le pregunta Xana acercándole a la bebé-

-Sí, un asesino me la robó-Se quita la toga blanca, que ahora estaba cubierta por una capa roja de sangre-¿Quién eres?-

-Ate…-Se lo piensa-Xana, me llamo Xana-

-Se nota que eres una formidable guerrera, pues he visto como acabaste con el asesino solo con tu lanza-se acerca a un árbol y se sienta en su tronco, ahora comenzaba a delirar-

-Puedo curarte, ven-Xana intenta acercarse a la mujer, pero esta parecía ya haber renunciado a seguir con su vida-

-No, este es mi fin, siempre quise cuidar de mi pequeña Iris-Así que ese era su nombre-

-No te dejaré morir-Xana se pone de pie, pero la mujer solo le miraba con determinación-

-Eres muy valiente, pero no debes olvidar…-Tose con mucha dificultad-…Quien… eres-Sus ojos comienzan a entrecerrarse-

-Resiste-comienza a buscar algo para taparle la herida, pero la mujer le agarra la mano acercándose obligándole a acercarse-

-Prométeme… que cuidaras de…-Tose sangre con muchísima más dificultad-…Iris…-El cuerpo de la mujer desfallece, renunciando a su vida con la bebé en sus manos, Xana trata de despertar a la mujer sin éxito-

-No… no otra vez…-Xana comienza a llorar, pues le había recordado a su padre, sumado al hecho de que quería salvar a la mujer, no pudo resistirlo más-

-Se fue en paz…-Atenea aparece de la nada colocando dos monedas de oro en las manos de la mujer-Para el barquero…-El cuerpo la mujer desaparece, pero no la bebé-

-¿Por qué… no la salvasteis?-Dice Xana tranquilizándose un poco-

-Le había llegado su hora, no todos son inmortales, como tú o como yo. Entiendo que estés triste, pero no debes olvidar, que en este mundo hay gente que no conoce el significado de la prudencia-Esa frase no tuvo sentido para la ocasión, pero Xana la recordaría por siempre-

-Pues...Da un largo suspiro-… Prometo cuidar de tu hija…-Recoge a la bebe del suelo mientras le observaba con melancolía-

-No tenías que pasar por esto-Atenea observa a Xana como esta miraba a la bebé-

-Lo sé, pero… yo elegí mi destino, ¿No?-Xana mira a Atenea, esta se queda estática, tenía razón-

-Cierto… Mira, si quieres que los dioses cuidemos…-

-No, YO Prometí cuidarla, no vosotros, además, las Amazonas no deberían estar tan lejos-Le corta Xana, tenía mucha razón en sus palabras-

-No puedo obligarte, pero mi oferta sigue en pie, la necesitaras-Observa el bosque-Las amazonas están para el oeste, a un par de Kilómetros, son un pueblo nómada solo de mujeres guerreras; ¿Quién dijo que éramos débiles?-

-Muchas personas-Se pone de pie-Gracias, Atenea-Esta asiente y desaparece-

Una lluvia tremenda se había desatado en el lugar, pero se detuvo a los pocos minutos, en ese tiempo, Xana se perdía en sus pensamientos, la pequeña Iris seguía dormida.

-¿Las amazonas?-Pregunta Xana llegando a una pequeña Aldea nómada donde solo se veía mujeres, y uno que otro hombre, pero estos eran esclavos-

-Sí, soy la que está al mando, ¿Quién eres?-La mujer no dio tiempo a responder, pues reconoció el logo en el escudo de Xana-¿Una diosa?-

-Algo así. Vine porque necesitaba algunos consejos, y algo de ayuda-La mujer se sintió honrada al escuchar esas palabras-

-Sin problemas… ¿Es tu hija?-Le pregunta la mujer al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos-

-No, alguien la abandonó en el bosque, y yo la recogí-Mintió Xana, pues no sabía si esa mujer pertenecía a la tribu-

-De acuerdo, pasa por aquí-La mujer hace pasar a Xana a una gran carpa, donde moraba la mujer con una adolescente de presumiblemente unos años menos que Xana, pues está ahora tenía 16 años, su cuerpo de había desarrollado meramente bien, ahora era bastante alta y algo fornida a causa del entrenamiento-Has escuchado hablar de nosotras, ¿Eh?-

-Sí, bastante, por eso vine por aquí-Xana suelta su escudo dejándolo en el suelo-Pesa más que siempre-

-No, es que cargas el doble-Xana deja a la pequeña iris en una especie de pajar que había en la carpa-¿Alguna noticia de… donde sea que vengas?-

-Pues… los Aqueos han ido a buscar problemas en Troya-La mujer conocía a los Aqueos, pues según las leyendas, Aquiles tuvo una "Aventura" con una de las amazonas que moraban en Troya-

-¿Y Qué pasó?-Pregunta la hija de la mujer-

-Van empate-Contesta Xana aceptando una copa de vino de parte de la mujer-Gracias-Comienza a beber lentamente-

-No me sorprende-Contesta la mujer y se recuesta contra su cama-¿Quiénes están al mando?-

-Pues… si nada ha cambiado, son Odiseo y Agamenón-

-Buenas suerte-Le dice la mujer con una sonrisa-¿Y De los troyanos?-Xana niega con la cabeza-

-Supongo que Héctor-Contesta Xana provocando un brusco salto en la mujer-

-¿El príncipe troyano?-Xana asiente-

Luego de pasar varias horas hablando, a Xana le permitieron quedarse con las amazonas todo el tiempo que fuera necesarias, y fue así por un moderado lapso de tiempo, unos cinco meses más o menos hasta que decidió que debería ir a ver como avanzaba la guerra.

-Os debo una por dejarme quedar con vosotras-Xana Agarra su escudo con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha, la lanza que envainó en el escudo-

-Nos ayudaste bastante con las habilidades de caza, no nos debes nada, puedes venir cuando quieras-Le dice la mujer con alegría-Cuidaremos de Iris mientras no estés. Gracias por la ayuda, Atenea-La mujer le pica el ojo con esa última palabra-

-Hasta entonces-Xana se adentra en el bosque para luego desaparecer-

Mientras tanto, En Troya, los Troyanos habían retado al mejor guerrero a un duelo, y ambos bandos, creyendo que el guerrero que se había presentado era Aquiles, impulsaron la batalla, Héctor contra el supuesto Aquiles, pero la habilidad del hombre griego no le bastó, y el príncipe Troyano acabó con su vida. Ese hombre no era Aquiles, se trataba de Patroclo, un amigo íntimo de Aquiles, y este le había dado su equipamiento para que luchara por el en la batalla, mala elección.

-¿Noticias?-Xana aparece de la nada detrás de Odiseo, quien observaba como preparaban el funeral de Patroclo-

-Han matado a Patroclo en una batalla que supuestamente era para definir el futuro de la guerra-Le responde Odiseo sin mirarle-

-No sé cómo acabará esto, realmente-Le dice Xana y el hombre se encoge de hombros-

A la noche, mientras una fogata calentaba a algunos soldados, uno de ellos estaba tallando un hermoso y pequeño caballo de madera, Odiseo observó esto dándole una idea: Construir un gigante y hueco caballo de madera para entregárselos a los Troyanos

-Buena idea, podéis decirles que es un regalo de parte mía por haber vencido, y cuando estén pasados de borrachos, atacar la ciudad, ese sería el golpe final-Explica Xana animando la idea de los soldados-

-En ese caso, ordenar a los soldados un poco de tiempo sería lo correcto-Le dice Odiseo y Xana asiente-

-Recolecta toda la madera que puedas, y cuando esté lista la trampa, atacaremos al amparo de la oscuridad-Dice Agamenón-

Y Así pasaron los meses mientras se construía un caballo gigante hecho de madera, hueco totalmente por dentro, pues en su interior, los soldados se alojarían esperando el momento exacto para atacar, pero eso llevaba tiempo, hacía ya 3 años que tenían a Troya sitiada.

Al año, Xana había vuelto con las guerreras Amazonas, como lo había prometido, además, ellas cuidaban de la pequeña Iris, que según Xana, un 12 de septiembre cumpliría dos años, muy cerca de Xana, pues esta cumplía el 20 de Octubre (1).

El 10 de Septiembre del año 1178 antes de Cristo, a cuatro años de comenzado el sitio a Troya, Xana se encontraba ayudando a las amazonas, pues según le contaba la jefa, ellas iban a una tribu vecina una vez al año para evitar la extinción de su cultura, y que las mujeres resultantes de aquellos encuentros se quedarían con sus madres y serian educadas con habilidades del campo o la caza, en cambio, los hombres, se devolverían a sus padres o serian sacrificados, una decisión extraña, según este humilde servidor.

A la noche de aquel día, muchas de la tribu se habían reunido alrededor de una fogata, igual Xana, pues accedió a contarles una pequeña leyenda.

-¿La caja de pandora?-Pregunto una de las chicas-

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo, Zeus hizo una mujer para que se casase con su hermano, Éfeso, aquella mujer se llamaba Pandora, y como regalo de los dioses, le regalaron una pequeña caja que contenía todos los males existentes, le advirtieron de que no la abriera bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, pero a pesar de que le advirtieron-Xana hace una pausa y prosigue-Ella la abrió dejando salir todos los males, y al darse cuenta, la cerró, y en su interior, solo esperanza quedó-

-¿Y Si era tan peligrosa entonces por qué le regalaron la caja?-Pregunta otra de ellas-

-No lo sé…-Responde Xana observando a Iris, quien estaba sentada en sus piernas observando el fuego danzante-

-Venga, cuenta otra-Le anima otra-

-Uhmm…-Xana comienza a buscar alguna leyenda que entendieran con facilidad-Hay otra que se llama El Holandés Errante-Una leyenda de la edad media-Os la contaré-

Pasaban los años sin ninguna novedad en el frente de batalla, excepto por el hecho de que algunos griegos comenzaban a zarpar de la playa Troyana, pero los que quedaban, seguían construyendo el gran caballo que Xana les había encargado hacer.

A un menos de un año de que se terminase la construcción, el día 19 de octubre del año 1171 antes de Cristo, Xana se encontraba observando desde lo más alto de una montaña como construían lo restante del caballo con algunas tablas de madera, Iris se encontraba con ella, quien tenía en ese entonces unos 6 años, su cabello se había vuelto un poco más claro y más largo, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían siendo grises, en cuanto a Xana, quien ahora contaba con 23 años de edad, se había vuelto bastante alta, pero su cabello ahora no superaba más debajo de su espalda, pues se lo había cortado, sus ojos cambiaron de un color verde esmeralda a un rojo escarlata por alguna razón, aunque todo el tiempo conservó sus poderes, nunca los usaba activamente, excepto cuando viajaba de un lugar a otro.

Una de las noticias era que Agamenón, líder de las fuerzas Aqueas, había sido asesinado por una Amazona que les acompañaba en el asedio, otra, Aquiles había asesinado al verdugo de su amigo, Héctor fue asesinado a sangre fría por Aquiles a las afueras de las murallas de la fortificada ciudad Troyana, dando trece vueltas con una carrosa alrededor de las murallas con el cuerpo de Héctor atado a uno de los extremos.

Xana, junto con Iris, apareció encima de la muralla Troyana al lado de Paris, quien se arrodillo en símbolo de respeto.

-Te has ganado el odio de los dioses, Paris-Le dice Xana mirando al horizonte-

-Pero, si hemos resistido a los griegos todo este tiempo. ¡Cómo pueden estar en nuestra contra!-Le reclama Paris-

-Hera, la esposa de Zeus te odia por no haberla elegido como la más hermosa-Le mira con una sonrisa pícara-

-¿Y Tú no?-Le pregunta Paris tratando de organizar ideas-

-También, por eso estoy del lado de los Griegos, se lo merecen-Responde Xana observando otra vez el horizonte-

-¿Al menos hay alguno de parte nuestra?-Pregunta Paris poniéndose de pie-

-Lo siento, Príncipe, pero no puedo decirte, solo queda esperar-Xana desaparece junto con Iris yéndose a una colina cerca de la entrada a la ciudad, pero al estar cubierta con un bosque, nadie los vería, estuvieron ambas descansando en ese lugar bajo la copa de un árbol hasta que un trio de voces le despertaron.

-_¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_Era la voz de un hombre-

-_Alguien ha estado saltando en el tiempo, uno de los hombres de Virio se ha fugado de nosotras-_Era la voz de una chica joven-

-Mamá…-Le despertó Iris al oír las voces, Y Xana, quien ya se había dado cuenta de aquellas voces, se puso un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio, Iris asintió y ambas se pusieron de Pie, Xana agarró el escudo y la lanza adoptando una posición sigilosa-

-Están afuera del bosque-Le dice Iris en un susurro y ambas salen a ver quiénes eran, la sorpresa de Xana fue mayúscula al ver la vestimenta de aquellos entes, dos gemelas adolescentes y un hombre adulto que eran de la era de Xana, más o menos por ese tiempo-

-Vosotros-Les llama Xana y el trio de desconocidos le voltean a ver-

-¿Atenea?-Pregunta el hombre, este hombre era alto, con grandes músculos en brazos y piernas, pero nada demasiado exagerado. Su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos, negros, eran bastante grandes su vestimenta era un poco peculiar para la época, pantalones cortos azules, una camiseta roja con dibujos en ella-

-Algo así-Responde Xana-¿Quiénes sois?-

-César-Responde el hombre-

-Susan y ella es mi hermana Marín-Responde una de las chicas su apariencia; Pelo oscuro, nariz aguileña y ojos marrones, de piel blanca con el pelo ligeramente largo por los hombros, y de ropa unos pantalones vaqueros azules y una camisa de cuadros-Veo que tampoco eres de la época-

-No, soy de tres mil años más tarde-Responde Xana-

-Igual que nosotros-Responde Cesar-¿Y Que haces aquí?

-Los dioses me otorgaron esta misión-Responde Xana y Susan mira con curiosidad a Iris-

-¿Es tu hija?-Cuando Susan trató de acercarse a Iris, esta se protegió detrás de Xana, desconfiaba de aquellos seres-

-Sí, se llama Iris-Responde Xana, pero se le mostraba inquieta, una extraña sensación de alto poder le asediaba-¿Alguna de vosotras tenéis poderes?-

-Ambas-Responden las gemelas al unísono-

-Adivino, Susan controla el tiempo y Marín el espacio-Dice Xana adivinando el poderío de las gemelas-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Le pregunta Marín-

-No somos tan diferentes-Xana crea una esfera de energía con la mano derecha dejando a los tres impresionados-

-Controlas la electricidad… ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?-Xana se rasca la cabeza, era un recuerdo borroso-

-Solo diré, un súper ordenador-Responde Xana, para ambas gemelas bastaba esa respuesta, pero para Cesar no-

-¿Ordenador?-Pregunta Iris con timidez-

-Te lo diré luego-Le responde Xana e Iris asiente-En fin, y vosotras, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-

-Alguien ha estado saltando en el tiempo, y ha causado una grave distorsión, ¿No habrás visto a alguien fuera de lo normal?-Le responde Cesar-

-Debo haber sido yo-Dice Xana con seguridad, pero las gemelas no parecían muy convencidas-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Le pregunta Cesar otra vez-

-Me salí de control y… bueno, hubo una descarga enorme de energía que dispersó mi cuerpo por todo el espacio-tiempo, pero cuando intenté volver, alguien me repeló y termine en el Olimpo-Responde Xana-

-Pero se supone…-Comienza Susan-

-…Que solo los dioses pueden entrar en el Olimpo-Continua Cesar-

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?-Le pregunta Marín-¿Cómo lograste entrar?-

-No sé, solo… entré-Responde encogiéndose de hombros-

-Pues dice la verdad, ese escudo esa lanza es la de Atenea-Dice Cesar dándole la Razón-

-Oigan, está cayendo la noche, deberíamos refugiarnos en algún sitio-Les dice Xana cambiando el tema-

Al otro día, luego de refugiarse en los interiores de la región a las orillas de un lago, Xana despertó más temprano que todos, por lo que sumergió sus pies en el lago mientras observaba su reflejo en él. A la media hora, una de las gemelas comenzaba a despertar.

-Hola…-Le saludó Xana, Susan le devolvió el saludo-

-¿Sin dormir, eh?-Le dice sentándose al lado de Xana cruzando sus pies-

-Bueno…-Le responde Xana con un tono de resignación, Susan notó eso-

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunta con curiosidad-

-Es solo… Que hoy es mi cumpleaños…-Le responde suavemente mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla-

-Pues, feliz cumpleaños-Le responde Susan dándole un codazo amistoso tratando de animarle, pero al contrario, solo le puso un poco más triste-¿Algo malo…?-

-Mi padre…Su voz comienza a quebrarse-…Murió este mismo día cuando tenía 12 años-Respira hondo en repetidas ocasiones para tranquilizarse-

-Oye, lo siento, de…-Xana le corta-

-No digas eso, lo mejor que alguien me ha dicho es que esas cosas pasan-Le responde Xana-

-Pues… tienes razón…-Da un largo suspiro para luego mojarse las manos en el lago y lavarse la cara-

-La única razón de por qué aún no he renunciado a la vida ha sido porque nunca eh visto razón suficiente para hacerlo, eso no es una solución para escapar de tus problemas-Le dice Xana recostándose contra el pasto-

-El suicidio nunca es una opción, la cual no puedes ver ahora, ni siquiera nosotras-Le responde Susan-

-Somos inmortales, ese es el precio por este derecho-

-Exacto-Susan le da la razón-

-Oh bueno… vosotras lo sois por el mero hecho de existir, yo lo soy por castigo-Susan no vio forma de contrariarle, tenía razón-

-No veas tus poderes como un castigo, más bien, como una bendición-

-Lo haría, pero desde que los tengo, todo ha empezado a salir terriblemente mal-Se mira la palma de sus manos-

-Aun así-Le dice Susan desenvainando una sonrisa gentil. Un gemido se oye de fondo-

-Mamá…-Gime Iris despertándose-¿Estas…?-Se gira y la ve hablando con Susan, por lo que se pone de pie y camina hacia ellas-

-Hola, pequeña-Le saluda Susan, Iris le devuelve el saludo levantando su mano izquierda-

-¿Has dormido bien?-Le pregunta Xana a Iris cuando esta se sienta en sus pies recostando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras dormitaba un poco-Parece que no…-

-Nos iremos cuando despierten los dos, ahora sabemos que has sido tú la que ha saltado en el tiempo-Le dice Susan-

A La hora, Marín y Cesar habían despertado, parecía que nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos…-Le dice Susan poniéndose de pie al lado de su hermana-

-Buena suerte, chicos, ojala nos podamos volver a ver-Les dice Xana despidiéndose-

-¡Adiós!-Les dice Iris un poco más despierta-

-Suerte…-Es lo último que Dice Cesar antes de desaparecer junto a las gemelas-

-Que personas tan raras-Le dice Iris a Xana-

-Bastante, pero mira el lado bueno, un poco de compañía nunca viene mal-

Pasados 6 meses, el caballo de madera estaba totalmente terminado, un centenar de soldados se escondían dentro de él mientras algunos otros, lo empujaban hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

Un espía Griego les convenció que era un regalo de la Diosa Atenea por haber vencido a los griegos, los troyanos aceptaron el regalo casi inmediatamente, e incluso, derrumbaron la puerta principal de la muralla para dejar entrar el caballo.

En Troya todos creyeron que habían vencido.

Llegada la noche, bajo la mirada de todos los Dioses olímpicos, mientras Troya pasaba por el efecto del alcohol, Los Griegos salieron del caballo sigilosamente para luego asesinar a diestra y siniestra a los habitantes y al ejército. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al resto del ejército Griego a la ciudad Troyana.

Mientras, Bajo la mirada de Xana, Aquiles corría por un pasadizo de la ciudad, y sin darse cuenta, Paris apareció detrás de él con un arco y flecha en su mano, tensó la flecha y la lanzo con furia, esta terminó impactando en el talón de Aquiles.

Era una flecha envenenada, Aquiles pereció en aquel sitio, pero Paris murió a manos de los griegos pocos segundos después.

Al otro día, los ciudadanos de la ciudad fueron expulsados y la ciudad completamente saqueada.

Xana se encontraba en una colina observando aquel atroz resultado.

-Increíble…-Dice Iris con ilusión-

-¿Verdad?-Dice Atenea apareciendo delante de ellas-Venga, aquí termina tu misión-Las tres aparecen a las puertas del olimpo, donde el mismísimo Zeus junto a los otros dioses le estaban esperando-

-Buen trabajo-Fue lo único que dijo Zeus, y ante esas palabras, Xana hace una ligera reverencia-

-Gracias…-

-Los dioses estamos impresionados, has llevado a los griegos a la victoria-Le dice Hera-

-Fue fácil, pero algo confuso-Responde Xana. Iris se escondía detrás de Xana, pues estaba asustada ante la presencia de los dioses olímpicos-

-Muy bien, como lo prometí, aquí está tu regalo-Afrodita le acerca una pequeña caja a Xana-No la abras hasta que sea necesario-

-¿Y Cuando sabré cual es el momento?-Pregunta Xana-

-Fácil, su interior brillará con fuerza-Le responde Ares-Es un regalo de parte de todos, y parte de nuestras disculpas por haberte hecho perder tanto tiempo-

-La verdad que lo agradezco-

-Bien, pues parte de otro regalo es, que aparte de que cuando vuelvas al presente tendrás tu poder y tu edad conforme al año que transcurra, Iris te acompañará-Le dice Atenea, pero a Xana no parecía sorprenderle-

-Gracias-Responde Xana-

-De nada. Bien, ahora, nos veremos en otra ocasión-Una esfera de energía encierra a Xana y a Iris por un par de segundos, luego, oscuridad absoluta-

***De vuelta al presente en la sala del súper-ordenador***

Cuando ambas abren los ojos, se encuentran con el súper ordenador encendido, en el, Jeremy se quedó estático, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma.

Xana se observó a sí misma, ahora tenía la edad de quince años, un poco más alta que Aelita, pero no tanto como Yumi, Iris seguía igual.

-¡Jeremy!-Xana se lanza abrazarle con fuerza, sí que les había extrañado, el rubio acepto el abrazo-

-¿¡Dónde has estado esta semana!?-Le pregunta Jeremy con sorpresa.

-Ha sido un lio…-Da un ligero suspiro dándose cuenta que solo habían pasado días. Deshace el abrazo-Perdón por lo de antes se rasca la cabeza-

-No pasa nada, es más, los demás te han perdonado, incluso Yumi, dicen que no fue culpa tuya-

-Es que no lo fue…-Antes de poder proseguir, se oye la voz de Iris-

-Que pasada…-Se acerca al holograma de Lyoko que había en la sala-

-¿Quién es?-Pregunta Jeremy-

-Iris, ven, acércate-La pequeña se acerca, y Xana se acerca al oído de Jeremy-_Es mi protegida, te lo explicaré junto al resto-_Jeremy Asiente-Él es Jeremy, es un amigo-

-Hola-Le saluda Iris, Jeremy suelta una sonrisa amigable y le devuelve el saludo-

-Bien, los demás están en Kadic, deberías ir a verlos-

-Lo haré. Vamos Iris-Llama al ascensor-

-¡Que pasada este lugar!-Dice Iris impresionada por todo lo que había a su alrededor-

**\- (Fin del capítulo._.)-**

**Muy buenas, criaturas, muchas gracias por leer este capítulo inspirado en la guerra de Troya de Homero (La Ilíada y la Odisea)**

**Iris será un personaje igual de importante que Xana, la caja que le regalaron no es la caja de Pandora, si acaso xD.**

**Bueno, 7900 palabras, casi 8000, es un record tremendo.**

**Los Aqueos son los griegos; y las Amazonas son una tribu de mujeres guerreras de Asia Menor, son los antagonistas de los griegos, pues a Agamenón, según Homero, lo asesinó una de ellas, una de las doce que le acompañaban más bien.**

**Versión súper resumida de la guerra de Troya.**

**Las gemelas y Cesar pertenecen a Código: Guardianes, de mi colega Smarty26.**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega.**

**Draoptimusstar3: En algún momento, pero tenemos derecho, bien dicho. Creo que más que un funeral cristiano, un funeral pagano (es broma xD), si, la hermanita de Xana es directamente proporcional a su madre, en protagonismo, digo. Si, Yahvé (¿?). Cuando alguien es muy fácil de convencer, la oscuridad se aprovecha de esa persona, y cuando el daño está hecho, hecho esta, sin embargo… no eso sería Spoiler xD. Divide y vencerás, Julio cesar tenía razón XD, Esa luz nunca se apagará, aunque la esperanza se haya quedado con Pandora. La parte oscura de nuestra alma que se revela con fuerza cuando más quiere hacerlo, y cuando estamos débiles, con pocos motivos, se aprovecha de nosotros; Bendito aquella persona que las tenga. Poco a poco, colega, poco a poco, muchas gracias por la ayuda, de verdad, Te recomiendo ver Elfen Lied. El momento de la verdad se acerca, tened paciencia.**

**Bueno, me despido y hasta entonces.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS**


	16. La carta de Afrodita

**La carta de Afrodita**

Y Antes de poder entrar en el ascensor, Xana se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta no había vuelto a la normalidad, aun vestía con la toga blanca, pero sin el escudo y la lanza, solo con la armadura, posiblemente a los dioses se les hubiese olvidado.

-Mejor…-Dice Xana antes de entrar al ascensor-

-¿Y La caja?-Pregunta Jeremy al ver como una pequeña cajita aparecía de repente a un lado de las escaleras que daban a la sala de escáneres-

-Oh, el regalo de Afrodita-Xana, con uno de los vectores, alcanza la caja y la atrae hacia ella agarrándola con ambas manos-

-¿Afrodita?-Pregunta Jeremy quedándose estático-

-La diosa del amor-Le responde Iris entre risas por su reacción-

-Eso lo sé, lo que me refería es… ¿Cómo que afrodita?-

-Ven con nosotras, os lo explicaré de una vez-Responde Xana-

-Vale-Guarda su progreso en la memoria del súper-ordenador y se levanta de la silla acercándose a Xana, esta agarra su mano junto a la de Iris y se transforman en un espectro que viajó rápidamente hacia la habitación de Ulrich y Odd en Kadic-

-Genial…-Dice Iris con mucha ilusión al ver toda le tecnología que había en el lugar; su inocencia era tal, que hacía que cualquiera a su alrededor se olvidase de sus problemas nada más observando su comportamiento-

-Pero que….-Odd Se levanta de su cama rápidamente al ver como aparecían los tres en medio de la habitación-¡Xana!-Se acerca a Ella, y cuando se dio cuenta, esta se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo, por el cual, Odd se sonrojó bastante, y más al notar el sentimiento de aquel abrazo **(Ah, el amor…)-**

-Odd…-Deshace el abrazo-

-¿¡Pero donde estuviste estos días!?-Le pregunta Odd aparentando enojo, el cual pasó desapercibido-

-Ha sido un lio tremendo, en cuanto lleguen los otros os lo contaré-Bastó solo con mencionarlos, pues Ulrich, Aelita y Yumi abrieron la puerta entrando rápidamente. La primera reacción de Xana fue lanzarse de lleno a darle un abrazo a Aelita, la cual no dudo dos veces en aceptarlo-Te extrañe, te extrañe, te extrañe-Repetían ambas chicas a la vez-

-¿Q-Quienes…?-Era la voz de Iris, se le notaba un tanto nerviosa, pues durante el tiempo que estuvo con Xana, pocas veces tenían contacto con la gente, a veces cuando iban a los mercados a comprar alguna fruta, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, solo tuvo de compañía a Xana-

-Perdona…-Deshace el abrazo y se acerca a Iris mientras Yumi cerraba la puerta tras de sí-

-¿Quién es?-Pregunta Yumi repitiendo la pregunta de Iris-

-Es Iris, mi hi…-Se lo piensa un poco antes de responder-Mi hija-Termina la oración haciendo un guiño, lo cual les daba más dudas que respuestas-Venga, no tengas miedo-Iris aparece tímidamente tras de Xana, mientras con ambas manos agarraba la toga de esta-

-Ho-Hola…-Saluda tímidamente Iris-

-Qué bonita…-Dice Yumi en tono agradable-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Se acerca a Iris con un semblante que expresaba confianza, lo cual hizo que Iris se relajara, pero no respondió-

-Tiene 6 años-Responde Xana-Venga, sentaos, que os contaré mi travesía-Se sienta en la cama de Odd al lado de este apoyándose contra la pared, Iris se sentó en las piernas de Xana mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, el cual estaba cubierto por la armadura de bronce-Estuve en la guerra de Troya, en el 1180 antes de Cristo; pero tuve un contacto con los dioses olímpicos que me dieron la misión de ser Atenea, y a cambio, volvería al presente junto con un par de cosas más-Enseña la pequeña cajita que estaba adornada con algunos cristales triangulares tintados de colores apagados, el color de la cajita era dorado, y en su cerradura, se podía notar el signo del rayo-pasé… unos cuatro años sola hasta que apareció Iris-comienza a acariciarle el cabello a la pequeña-Y Luego, pasé unos tres años con las Amazonas…-Antes de continuar, Aelita le corta-

-¿Las amazonas no eran una tribu de guerreras de Asia menor?-Pregunta Aelita sentada en la cama de Ulrich, al lado de este, pero sentada en las piernas de Jeremy. Xana asiente y prosigue-

-Luego, 3 años restantes, pues el asedio duró diez años, pasé cerca del campo de batalla junto con Iris, hasta que llegaron con el caballo y Troya fue historia-Termina su historia con un tono de resignación-

-¿Y No te liaste con alguien en ese tiempo?-Pregunta Yumi súbitamente, quitándole la pregunta a Odd de la boca-

-No… oh bueno, algo así-En realidad no lo hizo, pero Xana mintió para evitar preguntas de Iris-y Es increíble el que solo hayan pasado pocos días aquí-Al terminar la oración, se hace el silencio por unos segundos hasta que Iris lo rompe-

-Son cómodas estas…-Mira a Xana-¿Qué son?-

-Colchones, pero los de aquí no son tan cómodos como otros-Responde Yumi-

-Y Lo dice la que duerme en el suelo-Le dice Ulrich en tono sarcástico-

-Aun así sigue siendo más cómodo-Le replica y todos le dan la razón-

-¿Cómo que en el suelo?-Le pregunta Iris a Ulrich-

-En Japón, es parte de su cultura dormir en el suelo con unos colchones bastante delgados-Le responde Yumi-

-Guay…-Exclama Iris con ilusión de conocer más, pero un ligero dolor en el abdomen le hizo detenerse, quería ir al baño, pero…-Mamá…-Mira a Xana mientras se movía de forma rara-

-Aelita, le acompañas al…-Esta asiente y se va con Iris rápidamente; al ver que se alejaba, decidió contar la verdadera historia de Iris-No es mi hija-Responde secamente-

-Eso era obvio-Responde Jeremy-

-Su madre murió porque un asesino quiso robarle a Iris, pero lo maté yo y encontré a Iris con su madre casi muerta y… me hizo prometer que le cuidara, las amazonas me ayudaron, pero como era una pequeña bebé, creció creyendo que yo era su madre, no le he dicho nada desde entonces-La reacción de sus amigos era de satisfacción, pues les parecía genial que Xana hubiera aceptado aquel favor-

-¿Y Su padre?-Pregunta Ulrich, pero la respuesta de Xana fue solo negar con la cabeza, dando a conocer que no tenía idea-

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos a cuidarla si algo te ocurre-Responde Yumi-¿Verdad chicos?-

-SI-Responde Odd-

-Definitivamente-Responde Ulrich-

-Supongo que no hay problema-Responde finalmente Jeremy-

-Gracias chicos… contadle esto a Anthea, quiero irme a la base para evitar los problemas-

-¿La has liado, eh?-Le pregunta Jeremy en tono de tranquilidad-

-Bastante, pero fue problema de ellos-Al terminar la oración, Iris, junto a Aelita, entraron a la habitación-

-¿En serio?-Pregunta Iris con ilusión-

-Sí, pero esto es poco lo que has visto-Responde Aelita cerrando la puerta tras sí-

-¿De qué hablabais?-Pregunta Xana mientras Iris se acercaba a Ella-

-Cosas de mujeres-Guiña un ojo provocando una risilla en Iris-

-Vaya por Dios…-Todos ríen ante esa broma-En fin, nos vamos, hasta entonces, chicos, vendré mañana-Agarra a Iris por los brazos y se transforma en un espectro que comenzó a viajar rápidamente por todo el globo hasta llegar a la base Siberiana de Anádyr; ya ahí, bajaron directamente a la habitación de Xana y Kohina, esta última no se encontraba allí, pues en Siberia era ya hora de cenar, y el grupo entero se encontraba en la cafetería-

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunta Iris saltando rápidamente a la cama de Xana mientras esta rompía la toga que le cubría-

-En Siberia, muy lejos de donde estábamos-Dice Xana tirando lo que quedaba de la toga a un lado para luego quitarse la armadura, la cual comenzaba a tallarle un poco-

-Genial…-Se queda observando la habitación con detenimiento, pero se le es interrumpida por Xana, quien le quitó rápidamente la toga griega con la que vestía, quedando así, totalmente desnuda-

-Ven-Xana e Iris entran al baño entrando a la bañera, que comenzaba a llenarse rápidamente de agua tibia-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una bañera, pocos sitios tienen una, ¿Sabes?-Xana entra a la bañera que estaba medio llena, y Iris, con un poco de miedo, entra en ella sentándose en los pies de Xana mientras sentía el agua caliente, era una sensación esplendida-

-Se siente bien…-Comienza a relajarse en el momento que Xana comienza a lavar su espalda, pero a esta algo le hace detenerse súbitamente; una delgada cicatriz que iba desde la parte de atrás del hombro derecho hasta arriba en el cuello, aquella marca tenia forma de rayo, y al verla más detenidamente, parecía que no había sido accidental-

_-¿Habrán sido las Amazonas?-_Piensa Xana y comienza a tocarle detenidamente, pero casi no la sentía, por lo que le dejó seguir y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo-

Al rato, unos veinte minutos más tarde, ambas habían salido de la bañera, Xana se había puesto un pijama delgado, Iris se quedó con la toga, Xana decidió que arreglaría eso el día siguiente.

A La media hora, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación, se trataba de Kohina, Xana sintió un alivio al saber que estaba bien, por lo que abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Kohina…-Dice Xana y la aludida le mira con sorpresa-

-¿¡Dónde estabas!?-Le pregunta Kohina algo enfadada-

-En Troya, es una historia larga-Le contesta tranquilamente a la vez que Iris se asomaba rápidamente-

-¿Y Ella…?-Pregunta Kohina señalando a la pequeña Iris-

-Iris, nos acompañará desde ahora, pero mañana tengo que dar explicaciones, así que será mejor que no sepan que estoy aquí-Responde Xana y Kohina le da la razón, mañana sería algo con mucho lio-¿Qué habéis hecho esta semana?-

-Resistencia, y mostrándonos el virus Gastrea y como lo están criando-Responde Kohina para luego llevarse las manos al cuello-Estoy cansada, hablamos mañana-Abre la puerta de su cuarto-Hasta mañana-Se despide a la vez que Xana y cierra la puerta de su cuarto-

-Tengo sueño-Le dice inocentemente Iris que estaba sentada en la cama de Xana dormitando un poco-

-Yo también necesito descansar, hace días que no lo hago-Retira un poco las cobijas dejando entrar a Iris en ellas, luego entró Xana para cubrirse ambas con ellas-

-Es muy cómodo-Le dice Iris, la cual estaba acostada mirando a Xana mientras usaba el brazo izquierdo de esta como almohada. Siempre habían sido muy unidas, ambas sabían todo de la otra, Iris todo de Xana, y Xana, obviamente, todo de Iris, por lo que se llevaban muy bien, y según Xana, estar junto a ella era una forma de olvidarse de sus problemas, le hacía quitar esa sensación de soledad que le asaltaba algunas veces. Estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lograría tenerla a salvo?, a Xana le gustaría saber eso-Buenas noches-Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos mientras que con ambas manos agarraba la blusa del pijama de Xana-

-_Como le prometí a tu madre, te protegeré de todo, no dejaré que te hagan daño, aunque me cueste la vida…-_Pensó Xana para luego darle un beso en la frente y cerrar los ojos, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo-

A eso de las 6 de la mañana, Xana despertaba de su sueño, se había acostumbrado a despertar bastante temprano. Observó cómo Iris aún seguía dormida sobre su brazo, pero esta vez, bastante más cerca, tanto, que sentía su respiración en el cuello.

_-¿Qué estará soñando?-_Pensó Xana mirando a Iris, quien le había atrapado con sus piernas impidiendo así, que Xana se moviese-Iris…-Xana comienza a mover suavemente el cuerpo de la pequeña tratando de despertarle, pero la respuesta de esta fue soltar un ligero gemido-Venga, despierta…-Seguía moviéndole con cuidado hasta que por fin abrió los ojos-

-Tengo sueño…-Le dijo Iris entre dormida-

-Es temprano, y tenemos que hacer bastantes cosas-Le dijo casi en un susurro para luego intentar levantarse de su cama sin éxito, pues Iris le atrapó en un abrazo por el cuello impidiendo así, que Xana pudiese levantarse, o al menos, eso creía ella, pues le levanto de la cama sosteniéndole con ambas manos mientras le cargaba; Iris así era realmente encantadora (…)-

-Aún tengo sueño…-Le dice casi en un gemido apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Xana-

-Ven, vamos a ducharnos y veras como ya no tienes sueño-

***Y En Kadic con Aelita y Odd***

Mientras en Siberia amanecía, en Francia ya era de noche, casi 10 de la noche pasadas asolaban los pasillos de aquel envejecido recinto escolar.

En la habitación de Aelita, había llegado un Odd con muchas preguntas.

-Aelita, ¿Tienes un momento?-Odd abre la puerta de la habitación, entra a ella y la cierra tras sí-

-Hasta que Jim pase, ¿Qué quieres?-Se sienta su ordenador y se gira mirando a Odd-

-¿Xana… ha salido antes con alguien?-Le pregunta Odd algo curioso-

-¿Xana?-Mira hacia el suelo mientras encontraba la respuesta correcta-Sí, pero el tipo le hirió bastante, pues mientras ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, el tío solo quería pasarse de listo para causar celos-Mira directamente a los ojos de Odd-¿Me sigues?-

-Pues no, no te sigo-

-Xana salió antes con un tío que le dejo por otra, desde ese día, Xana no fue la misma, nunca más se volvió a enamorar. Rechazó bastantes citas luego de eso-

-¿Y tú crees que…?-Le pregunta Odd casi obvio-

-No sé, a ella casi ni la reconozco desde que vino de Lyoko, pero puedo asegurarte que eres el único hombre al que le tiene confianza, así que si buscas salir con ella, tendrás que esperar otra oportunidad, has tenido Bastantes, Odd, y las has desaprovechado-Aelita se cruza de pies y cambia a una actitud más seria-

-Y Ahora que ha venido con esa niña…-Hace una mueca-Intentaré salir con ella, lo prometo-Alza su brazo derecho en señal de juramento-

-Muy bien, Romeo, pero debo advertirte-Da un ligero suspiro antes de responder-Xana es un ser prácticamente impenetrable por fuera, pero si logras ser algo más que un amigo con ella, créeme que es un logro muy grande-

-¿Y Cuál es la advertencia?-Le corta Odd-

-Que como le hagas daño por ser el típico ligón te las veras conmigo, fue bastante difícil volver a animarle luego de eso-La voz de Aelita sonaba seria y amenazante-

-¿Tú crees que alguien como yo podría hacerle daño a una dama?-Le pregunta Odd en tono sarcástico-

-No te responderé porque la respuesta es obvia; en Kadic has salido con casi todas, así que ten cuidado, Xana no es cualquier mujer a la que puedes dejar cuando quieras-

-Me tratas como si fuera lo peor de lo peor-Le dice Odd un poco sonado por sus palabras-

-Es la única forma de hacer que entiendas el mensaje. Odd, ya sabes, si le llegas a hacer daño te las veras con ella y conmigo, y créeme que no te va a gustar-Se levanta rápidamente de su silla-Venga, vete, como te vea Jim la liaras-

-Buenas noches, Aelita, gracias por los consejos-Sale rápidamente por la puerta y corre a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo-

***Con Xana e Iris***

A Los pocos minutos luego de una ligera ducha, Xana se encontraba sentada en su cama con Iris en sus piernas, pues le estaba cepillando el cabello.

-¿Cómo hacen para que ese tubo alumbre de esa forma?-Le pregunta Iris a Xana al ver el tubo fluorescente que alumbraba desde el techo-

-Es un tubo hueco que contiene un gas que reacciona con la electricidad, a esos se les llama fluorescentes, hay otros a los que se les llama incandescentes, pero esos son como un ovalo sellado al vacío, o sea, sin aire dentro, con un alambre de wolframio, lo que hace que cuando la electricidad pase por él, ilumine-

-Parece que la gente hace muchas cosas nuevas-Le responde Iris sorprendida-

-Esto es poco, en la base podrás ver muchas cosas-Dice Xana terminando de cepillar a Iris; le había hecho un peinado que constaba de dos trenzas a los lados que luego se unían detrás de la cabeza formando una sola que caía hasta la espalda-Venga, levántate-

-Guay…-Dice Iris viéndose en un espejo-

-Sí, bastante-Alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, por lo que es Xana quien decide abrir-¿Si?-Abre la puerta inhabilitando el cierre magnético, la persona tras esta era Jin Jié-

-Cuanto tiempo, Xana-Le saluda Jin Jié de un beso en la mejilla-

-Sí, bastante-Le responde Xana, a lo que Iris se asoma desde el cuarto-

-¿Quién…?-

-Vamos a la cafetería, os lo explicare a todos allí-Le dice Xana cortándole a Jin-Ven-Le hace un ademán a Iris y esta sale de la habitación junto con Xana y Jin Jié, seguidos luego de Laura y Ame, quienes a estaban de camino al lugar-

***Y Una historia más tarde en la cafetería***

-Parece que no perdiste el tiempo, eh-Le responde Ame bebiendo de su chocolate-

-No, la verdad que no-Le responde Xana-

-Entonces ella estuvo contigo todo este tiempo, guay-Le dice Laura algo emocionada-

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?, es lunes en la mañana-Le pregunta Kohina a Laura, pues a esta última se le veía más animada de los normal-

-Miguel y yo iremos a Anádyr, me ha invitado a salir-Le responde Laura-

-Ya decía yo que erais el uno para la otro-Tercia Xana-

-¡Xana!-Le llama alguien desde la entrada a la cafetería, se trataba de Dido-

-Dido, ven-Le dice Xana y la aludida se acerca rápidamente-

-¿Dónde estuviste?-Le pregunta algo enfadada-

-En la guerra de Troya-Le responde Xana para luego darle un sorbo a su chocolate-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Hemos lanzado una vuelta al pasado, y eh quedado atrapada en el tiempo-

-Bien, pues tus superiores quieren hablar contigo-Le dice Dido algo seria-

-¿Estoy en problemas?-Le pregunta Xana mirándole a los ojos, Dido simplemente se encoge de hombros-

***Más tarde en la planta inferior***

Una media hora después, Xana, junto a Dido e Iris, bajaron al piso inferior, donde se encontraban los laboratorios, allí se reunieron con el resto de los encargados y la persona a cargo de la seguridad de la base.

Todos se sentaron en mesa redonda mientras miraban a Xana dialogando lo anteriormente con ella.

-Has salido mucho de la base, necesitas reponer el tiempo perdido-Le dice Ayn-

-Además, los que están al tanto de la embrazada del piso en la enfermería, que no se si has visto, necesitan tu ayuda para saber el estado del feto-Le sigue Sumire-

-También, los encargados del espacio Aéreo-naval de la base han tenido problemas con sus equipos, y necesitan a alguien que sea capaz de solucionar rápidamente ese problema-Le sigue Albertch-

-Y Finalizando la lista-Sigue el encargado-El Viernes de esta semana será vuestra inyección del virus Gastrea-A Xana pareció interesarle eso último-

-¿Ya ha pasado un mes?-Le pregunta Xana recostada en el espaldar de la silla-

-Más o menos, necesito que nos ayudes a saber la estructura atómica y molecular, además de la composición del ADN Del virus-Finaliza Dido-

-Sin problemas, pero...-Xana dirige la mirada hacia Iris, quien se encontraba totalmente absorta de la conversación, pues estaba jugando con su cabello mientras estaba sentada junto a Xana-

-Sí, eso queríamos discutirlo también-Le dice Dido adivinando lo que Xana iba a decir-Dado a que Iris, tu hija-Le mira con picardía-No pertenece a este tiempo, pues hemos decidido que se quede en la base hasta que se le haga un chequeo médico para saber su condición, además de una prueba exhaustiva, o sea, sobre su motricidad, sentidos y eso… se hará hoy, y tu tendrás el día libre si completas la lista de problemas-Le Termina Dido-

-¿Chequeo médico?-Le pregunta Iris a Xana al oír con atención a Dido-

-Para saber cómo estas de salud, ese es uno de los avances que hemos tenido-Le responde Xana-

-Ah, Guay-Le responde Iris sin mucho interés-

-Bien, pues creo que aquí termina la reunión-Dice el encargado poniéndose de pie al igual que el resto-

***Y ya en la Enfermería***

-Mamá-Llama Iris a Xana, y esta le mira con una ceja alzada-¿Qué es el virus…Gastrea?-

-Es un virus que se inyecta a las personas y les da poderes sobre naturales, pero aún no se ha probado en humanos-Le responde Xana-

-¿Entonces cómo es que esa señora tiene el virus?-Le pregunta Iris señalando a la señora acostada en una camilla, la cual, estaba en un cuarto totalmente aislado del exterior-

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar-Le responde Xana al ver como alguien salía de aquel cuarto-

-Puedes entrar, solo ten cuidado-Le responde el hombre vestido con un traje anti radiación-

-Espérame aquí, no tardaré-Entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí mientras todos los encargados le observaban tras una ventana que había en el cuarto-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco agobiada-Le responde la mujer, quien contaba con una gran panza, pues su embarazo ya estaba bastante avanzado-¿Y tú?-Le pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa-

-Igual, solo que al estar aquí siento que nadie puede molestarme-Le responde Xana sentándose en una silla que había al lado de la camilla-

-Ya… esa es una de las ventajas…-Le responde la mujer con una sonrisa-¿Cómo es que estas aquí sin un traje?, el virus podría infectarte-Le pregunta la mujer con curiosidad-

-Soy inmune a las enfermedades causadas por bacterias, virus o parásitos, así que no hay problema-Le responde Xana mientras colocaba las manos sobre el vientre de la chica-

-¿Y Cómo conseguiste eso?-Le pregunta con curiosidad-

-Hace doce Años, me encerraron en un ordenador, y bueno… en pocas palabras, obtuve muchas habilidades-Le responde Xana sin mucho interés-Bien, veamos que tal esta tu bebé-Xana cierra los ojos mientras creaba un holograma del feto dentro de la chica-

-Genial…-Dice la mujer observando el feto, y también, mientras veía como unas esferas de color amarillo le escaneaban continuamente-

-Algo, no…-Trata de decir Xana, pero un dolor de cabeza fortísimo le ataca de repente, lo que causa que por instinto retire las manos del vientre de la chica, impidiendo que el análisis continuara-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta la mujer al ver la reacción de Xana-

-Si… es solo… Que el ADN del feto se iba a mezclar con el mío, y mi cuerpo ha reaccionado de forma agresiva-Le responde Xana creando dos Hologramas más, uno de su ADN y el otro del ADN del Feto-Algo no está bien con este ADN-Xana estudiaba ambas muestras con cuidado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi ADN se compone de cerca de 50 pares de cromosomas, algo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero no soy del todo humana…-Observa el otro ADN- Y Este ADN tiene 28 pares de cromosomas, el ser humano normal tiene 23, esto no tiene sentido, es totalmente diferente-

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-

-No es del todo humana, pues el factor animal está muy afianzado en ella, además, su ADN se reescribe cada segundo, es impresionante, pero detecto altos niveles de líquido corrosivo en tu cuerpo-

-¿Líquido corrosivo?-Le pregunta con un poco de asco-

-Un líquido causado por el virus-Pone otra vez las manos sobre el vientre de la chica-más o menos… el 49% de tu cuerpo tiene ese líquido, no te muevas-Una esfera de energía rodea a la chica, y rápidamente, el líquido corrosivo se drena de su cuerpo, desapareciendo al instante-

-¿Limpieza?-

-Sí, ya estas limpia, pero el feto creara más del líquido, tendrás que aguantarte una semana más, solo te falta eso, felicidades-Le responde Xana con una sonrisa-

-Espero que mi niña este bien-La mujer comienza a acariciar su vientre-

-¿Cómo le pondrás?-Le pregunta Xana poniéndose de pie-

-Midori-Le responde la mujer-

-¿Eso no es verde en Japonés?-Le pregunta Xana y la mujer asiente lentamente-Pues bien, creo que me iré, pasare a verte mañana, adiós-Xana sale del cuarto luego de despedirse-

-¿Algo nuevo?-Le pregunta Dido mientras se acercaba con el resto-

-Sí, necesito ver el virus, su composición consta de 28 pares de cromosomas, 5 pares más que el ser humano normal, además, reescribe el ADN cada segundo con un juego de caracteres diferente-Le responde Xana para luego notar la ausencia de Iris-¿Iris?-

-Están haciéndole el chequeo, tardarán un buen rato, no te preocupes-Da un ligero suspiro- ¿Y Cómo están las dos chicas?-

-Estables, y el feto tiene un extraño material genético que no logro reconocer, pero está en perfectas condiciones-Le responde Xana, Dido se queda satisfecha con la respuesta-Mi ADN Consta de 50 cromosomas, y no se parece en nada al material genético de la chica, ni siquiera mi parte humana-

-¿Tu parte humana?-Le pregunta Ayn-

-Conservo los 23 pares humanos, pero 27 más que son de mi vínculo con Lyoko-

-Eso quiere decir que no son humanas, ¿verdad?-Le dice Ayn-

-No del todo, pero la chica parece no estar de acuerdo con esa definición-

-¿Y Tú?-Le pregunta Albertch-

-Yo creo que es humana, pero no podemos dejar que el virus controle más del 50% del cuerpo de la chica, o la liaremos, pues si eso llega a pasar, el portador perderá su forma física y adoptara la del virus-Los encargados se alarmaron ante esta afirmación-

-¿Pero es reversible, no?-Pregunta Sumire algo nerviosa-

-No, si lo pierde, el ADN Se reescribirá más rápido, y se perderá la parte humana permanentemente-

-Dios, ¿Qué hemos hecho?-Dice Dido muy angustiada-

-Pero el feto ha desarrollado un sistema inhibidor ante el virus, y solo lo tiene para sus habilidades físicas y mentales, nada más que eso… yo creo que no deberíais seguir con el experimento-

-Lo hablaremos con todos mañana, se reunirán para una G7-Completa Ayn-

-Bien, yo me iré a mi cuarto, tengo que hacer algo-Se despide del resto y sube a su habitación, y al entrar en su cuarto, se encontró con una carta en su cama, junto a su móvil, y a su vestido negro, los cuales había dado por perdidos. La carta, la cual era dorada blanquecina y sellada con el símbolo del rayo, se encontraba sobre la prenda de vestir perfectamente doblada-De Afrodita y el resto de los dioses, haber…-Abre la carta-

"**_Hola, Xana, nos hemos olvidado de tus pertenencias y de darte unos pequeños avisos, son en cuanto a Iris, no podemos mantenerla con vida mucho tiempo, por eso la hemos vinculado contigo, así, tu poder podrá mantenerla con vida, creo que ya lo sabías, pero ella no podrá desarrollar tus poderes, a menos que se lo permitas, pero serían más diferentes._**

**_Y También, queremos que le adaptes a la sociedad de ahora, pues es una buena niña, pero ella será la causante de que tus amigos pierdan confianza en ti, te estoy prediciendo el futuro, pero creo que es necesario saberlo, y no, no te preocupes, falta mucho para que comiencen los problemas, pero será mejor que cuides de ella, pues Exilon tratará de eliminarla para hacerte daño, tienes que deshacerte de ese virus ya, solo tú puedes hacerlo, y mira que te lo hemos advertido._**

**_Solo… queremos desearte mucha suerte, Xana._**

**_Recuerda: Los dioses te estaremos observando._**

**_Atentamente: Afrodita y Exmura _**

**_Postdata: Exmura, la madre de Iris, me ha pedido enviarte la carta."_**

-¿Y Ahora me lo dices?-cierra la carta y la guarda en su armario, fuera del alcance de Iris-Creo que tendré que cuidar de ella lo más posible…-Agarra su móvil y lo enciende solo para ver que nadie le había llamado-Uhm, raro-lo apaga y lo guarda en el chándal que llevaba puesto-

***Más tarde***

Luego de haber hecho todo lo que le habían pedido, Xana fue a la enfermería, lugar donde seguían reunidos los encargados, pues estudiaban a la chica con detenimiento.

Xana se acercó al lugar donde estaba Iris acompañada de un doctor.

-Hola-Se acerca a Iris, quien le devuelve el saludo dándole un abrazo-¿Todo bien?-Dirige su mirada al galeno-

-Bueno, casi, pues debido a la época que viene, que… si no me equivoco…-Le dice el doctor mirando su portapapeles con detenimiento-Es del 1180 antes de Cristo, sufre una leve desnutrición, falta de algunos nutrientes, en cambio, las buenas noticias, es que el sentido del tacto, la vista y el oído, se han desarrollado en un 500% más que una persona adulta promedio, no sabemos cuál puede ser la razón, pero parece que está ligado al hecho de que sus ojos sean grises-El doctor mira a Iris, quien estaba sentada en la camilla moviendo sus pies, los cuales estaban suspendidos en el aire-

-¿500%? Impresionante-Dice Xana casi en un susurro, el doctor solamente asiente-Pues me parece que me has dado una idea-Antes de poder seguir, Dido aparece de la nada-

-¿Tienes un momento, Xana?-Le dice Dido y Xana asiente saliendo con ella al pasillo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo ves a la chica?-Dido se refería a la embarazada-

-Demacrada, pero me parece que se llevará un disgusto-Le dice Xana casi en un susurro-

-No le quitaremos a la bebé, lo hemos prometido… al menos cumpliremos nuestra parte por ahora-Dido suspira cambiando de tema- ¿Y Tu pequeña?-

-Pues, de Iris… Se ha vinculado con mis poderes, lo que hace que sus sentidos se desarrollen hasta un 1000%, al menos hasta días más adelante-

-¿Genial, no?-Dido parecía impresionada aunque notara la preocupación en Xana, o no lo notaba bien, o no quería decírselo-

-No, porque si me llega a pasar algo, o le llega a pasar algo al súper-ordenador moriremos las dos-Dido quedo confundida-

-¿Cómo que las dos?, en todo caso sería ella-

-No, Dido, pues al ir al espacio-tiempo mi parte humana desapareció, lo que tengo que hacer ahora es absorber toda la energía de Lyoko y hacer que esta se regenere en mi cuerpo, pero eso lleva tiempo-Ahora la preocupación en Xana era mayor-

-¿Más o menos cuánto tiempo?-

-Unos… 5 días en total: Dos preparando el programa de Lyoko, y tres encerrada en él-Observa hacía dentro de la sala donde estaba Iris-

-¿Y No puedes hacer que el Súper-ordenador os separé del vínculo?-Le pregunta Dido en un susurro-

-No lo sé, pero sería peligroso, ya que al venir de otra época, su cuerpo posiblemente se desintegre-

-Tu solo piensa que es un mal sueño, lo hago todo el tiempo-Se retira del lugar dejando a Xana pensativa, así que esa era la razón de porque debían destruir al Virus Exilon, debía hacerlo si quería conservar a Iris, pero eso llevaba mucho peligro, pues si le llegaba a pasar algo a Xana, el virus ganaría por partida doble, pues también se lo haría a Iris, así que debía idearse la forma de que su poder morara en Iris por si algo les pasaba… ¿Pero qué objeto podía usar?

-El collar-Se quita el collar del cuello, ese que le había regalado su padre en aquel sueño-Iris-Entra rápidamente a la sala, mientras veía que Iris estaba bastante aburrida-

-¿Uhm?-Desvía su mirada hacia el doctor y luego hacía Xana-

-Ponte esto, anda-Xana retira el cabello de Iris para colocarle el collar, y al hacerlo, un destello enceguece a los presentes en la habitación, pues Xana había aislado gran parte de su poder en aquel collar, y ahora pertenecía a Iris-Funciona-Xana ve como la diana aparece en el brazo izquierdo de Iris-Mírame a los ojos-Xana se arrodilla mientras observaba los ojos de Iris. Ahora cambiaban de color continuamente, debía ser dependiendo del estado sentimental de Iris-

-¡Genial!-Exclama Iris con emoción al sentir como una gran carga de energía moraba en su cuerpo-¿Ahora tengo tus poderes?-Xana se piensa su respuesta-

-No, son diferentes los tuyos de los míos-Le responde mientras se ponía de pie-

-¿Qué tan diferentes?-Pregunta el doctor-

-Pues… digamos que ella es el doble de poderosa que yo-Le contesta Xana y el doctor le mira con confusión-

-Mentira-Dicen rápidamente Iris y el doctor-

-Verdad, porque tu poder es aislado, encima está concentrado en un solo sitio, así que cuando los sepas usar podrás ganarme en una batalla-

-Pues yo sigo votando por ti-Le dice el doctor, provocando que Iris le mirara con recelo-Venga, ya podéis iros, te avisare si hay algo que necesite saber-Ambas asienten y salen de la enfermería para luego ir al pabellón-

-¿Qué se hace aquí?-Le pregunta Iris al ver el inmenso pabellón-

-Deporte, y también practicamos cuando nos lo piden-Observa como el pabellón extrañamente estaba solo-Venga, te enseñare a usar tus poderes-Camina con Iris hacia el centro del pabellón-

**Final del capítulo**

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal?, muy bien, espero, yo estoy bien.**

**El capítulo fue raro, lo sé, pero bueno, ahí tenéis un spoiler de lo que pasará :P**

**Reviews:**

**Felikis: Estaba esperando tu Review para poder actualizar y mira lo que ha pasado xD. Muchas gracias maestro, y no, no usé esa forma aunque la pensé, fue precisamente por su uso constante en el cine. Igual son muchos:"v**

**Smarty26: Muchísimas gracias colega, es un honor que lo digas, están bien conectadas, son las fechas que humildemente concuerdan xD. Sí me di cuenta del verdadero mito al final, pero bueno, no estaba tan equivocado xD, y de nada por lo delas Gemelas, te debía una, y aun te debo unas 10 más x3. Adelante, hazlo colega.**

**Draoptimusstar3: Madre… que Review o,o Muchísimas gracias por comentar Draop, eres grande, pues comentarios así me inspiran a continuar escribiendo. Muchos lastimados, pero bueno. Eso se ha usado muchas veces, y verdad que me gusta, ya que así quitamos parte de la carga al protagonista, con una simple disculpa. Espacio y tiempo están conectados mutuamente de una manera extraña, por eso Xana pudo cruzar sin problemas, pues ella maneja el espacio a voluntad propia. Es básicamente una diosa e,e pero bueno, ese regalo será algo importante, ya lo veréis, os va a gustar… espero. El destino es un capullo, pues somos sus títeres, y nos hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, por eso hice que a Xana le pasase eso, porque si puede morir alguien a la vez que muere, merece ser recordado xD, y más, cuando sabe que su legado está a salvo. Si, curiosamente fue un trabajo en conjunto con Smarty26, ya que sus gemelas necesitaban aparecer aquí para eso, y para otra cosa más que saldrá pronto, espero, es una maldición si la consecuencia es que todos los que quieres se van a ver afectados por eso, he ahí la razón de porque Xana no ve sus poderes como un regalo, si no como un castigo. En la caja hay dos regalos, y uno de ellos tiene que ver con amor, el otro con vida, y no digo más. Los amigos, y más si son los únicos que tienes, pero bueno, ahora tienen un refuerzo más poderoso que Xana, lo sé, es ilógico, pero es para otro capítulo :P. Lo repito, muchísimas gracias por comentar, eres grande.**

**Hasta la otra semana.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS**


	17. Un problema en alta mar

**Un problema en alta mar**

**(Crossover)**

Lo primero que Xana le enseñó a Iris fue a concentrar su energía, pues esa era como la base para poder utilizar sus poderes. Luego, lo siguiente fue crear esferas de energía para luego lanzarlas, pero en lugar de eso, la energía se envolvía en su puño, cosa que a Xana le dio una idea.

-Me alejaré un poco-Declara Xana dando algunos pasos hacia atrás-Ahora…-Crea un escudo de energía bastante fuerte-…Dale un puñetazo-Iris no sabía si le haría daño a su madre, pero al final, como ella se lo pidió, simplemente obedeció, y para sorpresa de Xana, cuando lanzó Iris el puñetazo, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo escarlata por una fracción de segundo, cosa que le distrajo, pues cuando sintió el puñetazo, ya era bastante tarde, este fue tan fuerte que rompió el escudo en un millón de pedazos sin problemas-¡NO!-Gritó Xana apenas esquivó el golpe. Iris cayó de rodillas unos metros más adelante-

-¡Genial!-Dice Iris con alegría al ver su poder-

-¿Estas bien?, eso fue un buen golpe-Dice Xana acercándose a Iris y ayudándole a levantar del piso-

-Sí, estoy bien-Iris observa el otro extremo del pabellón y algo en su interior le dice que cierre sus ojos y que imagine el estar ahí. Solo fue cuestión de segundos, para que al abrir los ojos, se encontrara en el otro extremo-¿Qué ha…?-Se da la vuelta y ve a Xana mirándole con mucha sorpresa desde el otro extremo-

-¿Puedes tele transportarte?, ¡Pero si eso ni yo lo puedo hacer aún!-Reclamó Xana aun sorprendida-De acuerdo, ahora ven aquí-Iris cierra los ojos y se tele transporta justo al frente de Xana-Eres sorprendente-Se fija en sus ojos y ve que eran de un color morado-Tus ojos cambian de color debido a tus emociones, interesante-

-¿Eso es malo?-Le pregunta Iris un poco asustada-

-Al contrario, eso nadie lo puede hacer-Le anima Xana-Venga, que te enseño otra cosa-

Lo siguiente en enseñarle fue a crear escudos de energía, que resultaban bastante fuertes, pero no indestructibles, y ahí terminó el entrenamiento, pues Iris daba bostezos de cansancio constantemente.

-Bien, así por hoy, veo que estas bastante cansada-Le dice Xana a Iris para luego cargarla entre sus brazos, pues la pequeña comenzaba a dormitar debido al gran uso de su energía-

-¿Lo he…?-Bosteza y no termina la pregunta-

-Bastante bien, cielo-Le felicita Xana, y vaya si debía hacerlo, pues era bastante fuerte-Veo que aprendes bastante rápido-

-¿Algún día seré igual de fuerte que tú?-Le pregunta Iris apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xana-

-Ya lo eres, solo te falta saber utilizar tus poderes, nada más que eso-

-Está bien-Dijo Iris suavemente cerrando sus ojos-

Xana bajó las escaleras hasta las habitaciones, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, oyó a alguien correr por los pasillos, se trataba de Ame, quien corría para escaparse de Kohina. Xana, al ver eso, se enfadó bastante, pues lo último que quería era que despertaran a su pequeña.

-Shh…-Exclamó Xana al verlos correr por el pasillo, lo que hizo que Ame se detuviera en seco, recibiendo una fuerte patada en la espalda por parte de Kohina tan solo un segundo después, quien gritó bastante fuerte-

-¡Por Idiota!-Dijo Kohina en voz alta. Iris soltó un ligero gemido que Xana alcanzó a oír, y lo que hizo fue entrar a su habitación y luego a su cuarto, dejando a Iris en la cama-

-Como vuelvas a gritar y despiertes a Iris te daré yo una patada en la espalda-Dice Xana, amenazante, dirigiéndose a Kohina cuando ya había salido de la habitación-

-Perdona-Se disculpa Kohina haciendo una ligera reverencia-

-¿Qué has hecho, Ame?-Le pregunta Xana al chico cuando le ayudó a levantar del suelo-

-Me ha llamado tonta-Se defiende Kohina-

-¿Y Por eso le has golpeado?-Le pregunta Xana con una ceja levantada-

-Eh…-Le habían atrapado-

-Solo no gritéis, le he enseñado a Iris como utilizar sus poderes y está bastante cansada-Les dice Xana tranquilamente-

-Veo que cuidas bastante de ella-Le dice Ame con una sonrisa juguetona-

-Más de lo que crees-Le responde Xana-

-Oigan-Les llamó Jin Jié desde su habitación- ¿Y Laura?-

-En la ciudad-Le responde Ame-

-¿Haciendo qué?-

-En una cita-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-Se pregunta Xana para sí misma para luego mirar la hora en su móvil-4 horas, apenas son las 11 de la mañana. ¿Queréis hacer algo? Yo me iré a la noche a París-

El resto de la mañana se la pasó en la cafetería del lugar bebiéndose unas bebidas muy bebibles (**xD**).

Luego del almuerzo, Xana se separó del grupo y se fue a buscar a Iris, quien ya se encontraba despierta, pero para sorpresa de Xana, tenía puesta otra ropa. Constaba de un vestido largo de color azul bastante simple, sin mangas. Unas sandalias de color café claro y una diadema de color azul en el pelo.

-¿Quién te ha dado eso?-Le pregunta Xana a Iris cuando la ve vestida así-

-Yo-Responde Dido saliendo del baño-Le he traído un poco más de ropa, ha sido un regalo de Sumire-

-Pues mira que me has ahorrado trabajo-Le dice Xana-¿Te gusta?-

-Mucho, es bastante cómoda-Le responde Iris con una sonrisa inocente-

-Dale las gracias a Dido-Iris obedece y le da las gracias-

-Y…-Trata de decir Dido pero su teléfono móvil suena-Espera un segundo-Contesta- ¿Si?-Luego de oír lo que le tenían que decir, colgó-Ya vamos para allá-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Xana-

-Un barco de alguna armada se encuentra vagando cerca de la base, pero como esta entre un banco de niebla, no pueden enviar flotas a que lo examinen, su radio está muerta y no se ve a nadie en cubierta-

***En la superficie***

Cuando las 3 subieron a ver de qué se trataba, Iris comenzó a percibir un infrasonido que provenía del gigantesco barco.

-Oigo… unos sonidos muy bajos, son como susurros-Dice Iris concentrándose en aquellos sonidos-

-Deben ser las ballenas que rondan alrededor-Le dice Dido-

-No, provienen del barco-Dice Iris levantando la mirada hacia el gigantesco barco-

-Aquí el almirante Garrison, por favor, identifíquese-Decía Garrison desde una radio portátil-

-¿Algún problema?-Le pregunta Xana-

-No contesta nadie-Le dice sin mirarle-

-Esto me huele mal…-

-¿Será parte del ataque del virus?-Le dice Dido casi en un susurro-

-No lo sé…-Le contesta-Subiremos Iris y yo al barco, preparad alguno de ataque por si se trata de una trampa-Garrison Asiente y comienza a hablar por su radio portátil-

-Que zarpe el **"OFS Kestrel" (1)-**Declara Garrison-

Luego de haberse convertido en un espectro, ambas llegaron a la superficie del barco, que era tapado por un banco de niebla en alta mar. Ambas volvieron a su forma física y caminaron con mucho cuidado sobre la borda hasta llegar al puente de mando, no encontraron nadie, había sangre por todos lados, pero nada más. Xana entró al puente seguida de Iris, quien cerró y aseguró la puerta. El buque, inmenso, muchísimo más que un portaaviones, y más alto que un destructor o un acorazado Japonés, se encontraba vagando en el océano sin rumbo fijo. Xana agarró la radio y la encendió, luego, comenzó a hablar.

-Aquí Xana, ¿Me escucháis?-Dice Xana atraves de la radio-

-_Fuerte y claro-_Le dice Garrison-_Un portaaviones está cerca de vosotras pero no abordará el barco. Decidme, ¿hay alguien vivo?_

-No hay nadie con vida, y no detecto vibraciones de personas cerca, excepto de Alguien que se acerca, esperad-Xana deja la radio y abre la puerta, se llevó un susto mayúsculo al ver a un marine ensangrentado entrando de repente al puente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-Repetía el Marine una y otra vez-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunta Iris-

-Algo… un fantasma nos atacó y asesinó a todos y tiró sus cuerpos al océano glaciar, solo quedé yo, eh estado aquí tres días y tres noches sin dormir. No hay rastros ya del fantasma-Le explica el Marine ya bastante agitado. Este marine, de nombre Dima, según su uniforme, era calvo, de piel negra, ojos de color miel y bastante alto, tenía acento Ruso, y vestía con un atuendo de camuflaje de la Marina-

-Fantasma… ¿Era eso lo que oías, Iris?-Pregunta Xana observando a Iris, quien estaba sentada en la silla del artillero observando las pantallas que estaban apagadas-

-Sí, creo, pero ya se ha ido-Le contesta sin mucho interés-

-Bien, entonces esperadme aquí, el sistema hidráulico no funciona-Xana sale corriendo del puente hacia la sala de máquinas, dejando al Marine y a Iris solos-

-Dios… mis amigos…-Dice Dima para sí mismo sentándose en la silla del capitán, mientras observaba por las ventanillas como la niebla engullía el barco, inmenso, que contaba con 4 cañones de 120 milímetros, 2 de 40 y 6 de 20 en su frente, a los lados, los anti-aéreos y 2 cañones de 40 milímetros (especiales para otros barcos), y atrás, un cañón de 120 milímetros y los arpones. Contaba con dos anclas en el frente y 2 atrás, una torre grande donde se encontraba el puente, y en lo más alto, antenas de radio y los radares-

-¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?-Le pregunta Iris al Marine-

-Hace tres días, todo estaba tranquilo, y de repente, esa cosa nos atacó y mató a más de 3000 soldados, solo quedé yo-Le responde el Marine bastante triste-Solo…-Las luces se encienden al igual que los radares los ordenadores, pero los cañones no respondían, o eso decían los sensores-Lo ha arreglado, es la mejor-Xana entra al puente rápidamente-

-Listó, ahora…-Comienza a teclear en los ordenadores, pero para su sorpresa, las grabaciones y los audios fueron borrados, no había nada-Garrison-Agarra la radio y le habla-

-_¿Si?-_Pregunta, impaciente-

-El sistema hidráulico y eléctrico estaban cortados, ya los he reparado. Hay un marine vivo, y no hay rastros de cuerpos ni de nadie, algo o alguien los ha matado, y sea quien sea, se ha escapado-

-_Vale… pues trae el barco al puerto, que atraque junto al Titán, lo estudiaremos-_

_-_De acuerdo, dame unos minutos-El marine pone rumbo al puerto, pero algo ocurrió cuando estaba girando, una sacudida les hizo detenerse en seco-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Una alarma comienza a sonar-

-_¡Cuidado, hay destructores no identificados cerca a vosotros!-_Les dice Garrison-

-No…-Xana trata de apuntar con los cañones, pero estos no respondían, estaban con seguridad, y a Xana le tomo poco tiempo romper esa barrera, pero ahora quedaba otra, apuntar en la niebla-¿Los ves, Dima?-

-Solo veo la proa-Le contesta-

-Justo al frente a un kilómetro hay uno, dispara al centro con los mas grande-Le dice Iris mirando entre la niebla-

-Dispara…-Xana presiona un botón y oye los estruendos de los cañones de 120 milímetros resonar por todo el barco, apartando la niebla, lo siguiente que se oyó fue una fuerte explosión-

-_Hundido-_Declara Garrison-

-Iris, ayúdame con esto-La pequeña se acerca, pero a mitad de camino, una fuerte sacudida le hizo cometer un accidente, había tele transportado el barco a otro lugar, muy lejos de donde estaba, tanto, que ni siquiera era en esta realidad, pero, ¿Cómo que en esta no?, es fácil, Iris puede tele transportarse al lugar que esté pensando, sea ficticio o no, y solo con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y en ese momento, Iris pensaba en las historias que Xana le contaba antes para dormir, la historia de una travesía ficticia de un buque llamado "**_El Viajero del Alba"-_**

-¿Qué carajos ha pasado?-Se pregunta el Marine cuando ve que se encontraban en medio de la nada, de día, sin niebla alrededor-

-Iris, ¿A dónde nos trajiste?-

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!-Dice Iris agachando la cabeza, ya estaba bastante nerviosa de que Xana se enfadara-

-Tranquila-Xana se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza-Solo responde, ¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿Recuerdas la historia del Viajero del Alba?-Le dice Iris sin alzar la cabeza-

-Oh, tío, eso no puede ser bueno-Dice Xana mirando al marine-

-¿Nos trajiste a Narnia en pocas palabras?-Le dice el Marine a Iris y esta asiente muy avergonzada-¿Puedes devolvernos?-Iris Asiente-

-Dejemos que recupere energías, quiero ver este lugar-Dice Xana saliendo al balcón que había en el puente junto al marine e Iris, y ven como el barco se abría paso rápidamente por la mar, solo ellos tres a bordo de un mastodonte-Los tanques de combustible están al máximo, tenemos para meses-Dice Xana volviendo al puente y aumentando la velocidad del barco-

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a tierra?-Le pregunta Dima a Iris al momento en que Xana vuelve al balcón-

-Pues yo veo tierra-Le responde la pequeña-

-Deben ser las Islas solitarias, ¿No?-Le pregunta el Marine a Xana-

-O Calormen, podríamos estar en el país de Aslan, incluso-Le responde Xana-Apropósito, ¿Cómo se llama este navío?-

-"**_OFS Andrómeda"_**, un barco de inteligencia Ruso, por eso es tan grande como esos transatlánticos-

-Pues van a alucinar cuando nos vean llegar-Le dice Xana volviendo al puente-

-Eso si no nos han visto ya-Dice Dima volviendo al puente junto con Iris.

-Al mínimo-Xana baja la velocidad del buque hasta el mínimo-¿Tienes una linterna?, los radares detectan alguien acercándose-Dime le entrega una linterna que había tirada en el suelo-

-¿Les harás clave morse?-Xana asiente y sale al balcón haciendo señales con la linterna-

-_"Somos aliados"-_Expresó en clave morse, y alguien desde el otro barco, con una linterna, le hizo la misma señal-Hay humanos en ese navío, creo que es el Viajero del Alba-Xana le hace una señal al Marine para que haga descender las anclas, y este lo hace, deteniendo por completo el inmenso navío, que era igual, unas 30 veces más grande que el humilde buque de madera de los Narnianos, o eso decía su bandera-Esperadme aquí-Da un gran salto cayendo a la superficie del Andrómeda, a su parte más baja, donde habían puesto los Narnianos unas amarras para abordar el navío, Xana no se opuso-

-¿Aliado o enemigo de Narnia?-Pregunta un hombre, presumiblemente Caspian, el mítico Rey Delmarino-

-Aliados, estamos un poco perdidos-Le responde Xana al momento que se suben otras dos personas que Xana reconoció por lo que había leído, se trataban de Edmund y Lucy, 2 de los 4 reyes de Antaño-

-Un barco de inteligencia Ruso, y es gigante-Exclamó el joven Rey Edmund-

-Ya lo creo-Pronunció Lucy, la más pequeña, la joven Reina de Narnia-

-Sean bienvenidos al Andrómeda, solo estamos tres en el puente-Les dice Xana tratando de sonar amistosa-

-Muchas Gracias-Dice la pequeña Lucy haciendo una reverencia-

-Nos sacáis treinta veces nuestro tamaño, es un mastodonte-Comenta Caspian-

-¿Tenéis con que defenderos de los piratas?-Le preguntó amablemente Edmund a Xana, y esta asintió-

-Hay cañones muy grandes y algunos pequeños, pero están defectuosos, además, el barco ha sido abordado por una especie de Fantasma y ha matado a toda nuestra tripulación, solo sobrevivió uno, os contaré todo en el puente, vamos-Xana agarra las manos de los reyes y los eleva en el aire como si fuera magia-

-¿Saber hacer magia?-Le pregunta Lucy bastante ilusionada-

-Algo así-Le responde Xana dejando a los 3 en el balcón-Pasad-Los 3 entran al puente, Caspian y Edmund dan un silbido de la impresión-

-Esto es un barco-Comenta el joven rey Caspian-

-Iris, Dima, estos son los 3 reyes de Narnia-Les presenta Xana y ambos hacen una reverencia de respeto-

-Adivinaré; Edmund, Caspian y Lucy-Dice Dima sentado en la silla del capitán-

-Exacto-Comenta Caspian—

-Falta Eustace-Comenta Iris-

-¿Lo conoces?-Le pregunta Lucy a Iris-Esta en el barco con los demás-

-Algo así, mi madre me contaba historias del Viajero del Alba-Le dice Iris-¿Verdad?-Xana asiente-

-Es tu hija entonces-Le dice Caspian-Pues bien, aun no comienza nuestra aventura, estáis en las Islas solitarias, comenzaremos nuestro camino hacia el este, ¿Nos seguís?-

-Eh visto provisiones en las bodegas, entonces sí-Les responde Xana-Pero, cada uno en su navío, este lugar no es nuestro del todo y estamos en donde no deberíamos-

-Ya lo creo-Dice Edmund aun impresionado-

Y Así comenzó la travesía. La primera noche, El marine hizo que el barco Narniano se adelantara unos metros, así podrían guiarles, aunque contaran con radares y sensores de larguísimo alcance, no querían interferir en su travesía.

-¿Es seguro?-Le pregunta El marine a Xana, quien estaba en el balcón observando las constelaciones-

-No lo sé… Hay un mal en estas aguas, que hasta el más temible y respetado de los piratas aprenden a temerles-Le contesta Xana

-Entonces-Le entrega una cerveza a Xana, y esta la acepta sin dudarlo-Brindo por el peligro-Abren las latas, hacen brindis con ellas y comienzan a beber-

-_¿Capitana?-_Era la voz de Edmund atraves de una radio portátil que Xana les había dado para comunicarse-

-Aquí estoy-Le responde Xana atraves del suyo-

-_¿Captáis algo en los radares sub-marinos?-_

-Nada en 100 kilómetros, solo agua-Le responde-

_-Gracias… ¿Podemos subir al Andrómeda?-_Dima y Xana cruzan miradas, pero ninguno de los dos se opuso-

-Subir por las amarras, debe haber una escalera que os traiga al puente-Y Así lo hicieron, Dima se encargó de traer algunas bebidas mientras esperaban a sus invitados, Xana entró al puente y revisó todos los ordenadores, no había ningún problemas, todo de maravilla. Vio a Iris dormida en una de las sillas donde se supone estaba el artillero, con el abrigo del Marine acobijándole

-Hay toda clase de provisiones en las bodegas-Le dice Dima entrando al puente con algunas botellas de licor y unas gaseosas y agua-

-Tenemos para varios meses-Le dice Xana otra vez-

-Este lugar es un maldito laberinto-Dice Edmund entrando al puente con Caspian, Lucy y Reepicheep, este último era un ratón parlante, un muy excelente guerrero y muy valiente-

-Pues sí, pero pasemos al balcón, mi pequeña está dormida-Les dice Xana y pasan al balcón-

-¿Qué os trae a esta travesía?-Pregunta Dima en general-

-Pues… es una historia bastante larga, hace 7 años, cuando mi padre, el usurpador Mirage, era rey de Narnia, envió a 7 Lores a una búsqueda al este, pero jamás volvieron, y los estamos buscando-

-Os ayudaremos, he visto una isla a 70 kilómetros, deberíamos llegar mañana a la mañana a aquella isla-

-A la velocidad del viajero del alba, no creo que eso sea posible-Comentó Lucy-

-Yo digo, porque no lo remolcáis, es decir, lo amarráis a la Andrómeda y nosotros viajamos a nuestro ritmo-Les Dice Xana entregándoles una cerveza a Caspian y a Edmund. A Lucy le dio una bebida gaseosa, ya que aún era demasiada pequeña-

-Es buena idea, lo hablaré con Drinian mañana-comenta Caspian-¿Y Cómo es que bebes alcohol siendo aún menor de edad?-

-En realidad, tengo 24, pero físicos tengo 15, es una historia larga-

-¿Animación suspendida?-Comenta el Marine de repente-

-Más o menos-

-Deberíamos iluminar el ambiente-Comenta Lucy-

-Dispara las bengalas, Dima, pero solo la mitad-El soldado obedece y va al puente, iluminando el cielo con las luces rojas mientras brindaban-

-Por nuestra aventura-Declara Caspian alzando su bebida-

-Por la aventura-Le sigue Xana alzando su bebida-

-Y Por el peligro-Tercia Dima y todos en el balcón brindan para luego darle un sorbo a las bebidas-

-Bien, ¿Y dónde están los otros dos reyes?-Pregunta Xana a Edmund-

-Susan está en américa con nuestros padres, y Peter… pues-Se rasca el cuello, pues le daba dificultad responder-

-Está en la armada-Culmina Lucy-¿Vosotros de que época venís?-

-Comienzos de la tercera guerra mundial-Miente Xana, aunque Dima parecía haber captado la intención de Xana-Es decir, cerca al 2006-

-¿Me dices que este buque es casi nuevo?-Le pregunta Edmund para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida-

-En realidad, lleva 3 años de servicio, pero sus sistemas fueron renovados con unos experimentales-Le contesta Dima, y se hace el silencio mientras observaban las constelaciones en el cielo-

-¿Puedes apagar la luz del puente?-Le pregunta Lucy a Xana y esta asiente entrando al puente, pero cuando se disponía a apagar la luz, una luz roja comenzó a parpadear desde el radar sub-marino de alerta temprana, una armada entera se acercaba a ellos, pero estaban aún a más de 200 kilómetros-Dima, el radar de alerta temprana capta a 30 barcos acercándose al Andrómeda, están a unos 200 kilómetros-

-Deben ser Delmarinos, habrán visto las bengalas-Les dice Caspian a ambos-

-De todas formas…-Se acerca al lugar del artillero con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Iris, y programa los cañones más pequeños para dispararse apenas el objetivo estuviera a alcance-Es mejor ser precavidos-

-¿Se han movido los cañones?-Pregunta Edmund observando como apuntaban al agua-

-Solo los pequeños, es por si acaso-Apaga la luz del puente y sale al balcón-

-Que hermoso-Dice Lucy observando el infinito-

Pasaron las horas, y mientras más se conocían los unos a los otros, más confianza se tenía. Habían pasado ya unas 6 horas desde el aviso del radar, que aún seguía en pie, pero bastante más cerca, hasta el punto que los cañones estaban listos para disparar, por lo que Xana decidió desactivarlos.

-¿Te gusta ver el amanecer?-Le pregunta Dima a Caspian, ambos en el balcón observando el alba-

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía, pero debo reconocer que es hermoso-Le contesta Caspian sin mirarle-Pero…-Un sonido grave, proveniente única y posiblemente de un barco moderno, se oye en las cercanías, y no era la Andrómeda, pues este estaba al mando de Xana, y esta estaba revisando las computadoras-

-¿Seguro que son Delmarinos?-Le pregunta Dima a Caspian, y este niega con la cabeza-

-Los veo, son destructores antiguos-Comenta Xana desde el puente-

-¿Qué tan antiguos?-Pregunta Edmund Al lado de Lucy en el puente-

-Según el radar, el buque insignia es el acorazado Yamato-Le contesta Xana acercándose al puesto del artillero, donde Iris aún seguía dormida-

-¡Dispara!-Le ordena Caspian a Xana, y esta obedece disparando los cañones de 120 milímetros, que impactaron contra el buque insignia, o más bien, el único, parece que el radar captaba algo más que solo 30 objetivos, que se trataban de arrecifes bastante pronunciados-

-Y Explota-Dice Edmund bastante tranquilo, pues al impactar, le dieron al Yamato justo en el tanque de combustible y en la cabina de munición, lo siguiente fue una inmensa nube de humo seguida de una fuerte explosión-

-Algo no está bien-Dice Xana tecleando en el ordenador principal-Dima, o alguien… ¿Pueden ir a revisar en la sala de máquinas si está todo bien?, es que algo me dice que no lo está-

-Sí, hemos disminuido la velocidad, el Viajero del alba se está alejando-

-No tardo-Dice Dima saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la sala de máquinas. Minutos después, Dima habló por la radio-_tres de las cinco turbinas traseras están fuera de servicio, las válvulas están cerradas, ¿las reactivo?-_

-Hazlo-Le dice Xana y comienza a notar como aumentaban paulatinamente la velocidad-

-Veo que sabes cómo manejar estos bichos-Le dice Caspian animándole-

-En realidad, es solo cuestión de saber dónde están las cosas-Le responde Xana-¿Cómo ha llegado ese bicho hasta aquí?-Se pregunta Xana para sí misma-

-Tal vez, de la misma forma en que habéis venido vosotros-Le dice Lucy, pero Xana niega con la cabeza-

-Fue Iris las que nos trajo a Narnia, no Aslan-Le responde Xana un poco alterada-De todas maneras, debemos ser lo más silenciosos posibles, pues no queremos que nadie se entere-

-Bajad la voz…-Gime Iris entre dormida, lo que hace que Xana se acerque, le cargue en sus brazos y se la lleve al camarote del capitán, que estaba en una puerta al lado del puente de mando-Si te despiertas, ven a verme-Le dice Xana para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y regresar a donde estaba-

-Regresé-Dice Dima entrando al puente-

-Bien hecho-Le dice Xana para luego activar un sistema de seguridad, que hacía que el barco siguiera su rumbo-

-¿Cuántos soldados eran antes del ataque?-Pregunta Edmund a Dima-

-Unos 3000-Le contesta Dima-

-¿Y Ahora qué?-Pregunta Dima-¿Cuándo volveremos?-

-No lo sé… Iris está bastante cansada, o sea, que hasta mañana no podrá llevarnos de vuelta-Le contesta Xana-

-¿Y Por qué no los llevas tú?-Le preguntó Lucy-

-Porque yo no tengo ese poder, aún-Le responde Xana-

Pasaron las horas a bordo del Andrómeda, en ese tiempo, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse, oscureciendo el cielo y agitando mucho las olas, tanto, que el Viajero del Alba parecía un barco de juguete, al contrario del Andrómeda, que apenas si se meneaba, pero eso les hizo perderse de los Narnianos, ahora, que los 3 reyes estaban a bordo del viajero del alba cuando comenzó la tormenta, solo restaba esperar a que amainara para poder volver al presente.

En el puente, se encontraban Xana, Dima e Iris, esta última estaba entretenida viendo los diferentes sensores del barco. Dima, se encontraba con el timón, manteniéndolo estable a baja velocidad, pues las olas no dejaban buen movimiento en este, y Xana, esta se encontraba tratando de rescatar los datos que se perdieron en el momento del ataque.

-Sabotaje…-Pensó Xana en voz alta-

-¿Eh?-Le preguntó Dima desde el timón-

-Los datos no los borró el fantasma, el terminal fue borrado por el controlador-Le responde-

-¿Y No los puedes recuperar?-Le vuelve a preguntar-

-No, han sustraído el disco duro-Le responde-

Al pasar de las horas, encontraron que la tormenta ya había parado, pero no había rastros de los Narnianos ni de tierra firme.

-Ahora, Iris-Le ordena Xana a la pequeña, y esta obedece enviándolos de nuevo a Siberia-

***En la base***

Mientras en la base seguían esperando la llegada del buque, los chicos lo estaban pasando bastante agitado, pues el hielo del lugar atascaba las turbinas, y si una se rompía, podía estallar el motor.

-¿Hay alguien?-Dice Xana atraves del radio-

-_Ya era hora, volved ahora mismo al puerto-_Les ordena Garrison-

Al paso de los minutos, lograron atracar el buque en el puerto militar, justo delante del Titán. Xana había ido a dar el reporte, y se dio cuenta que apenas si habían pasado minutos desde que volvieron de aquel extraño sitio, por lo que le ordenó a Dima no revelar nada de lo que había pasado.

-Eso es todo-Le dice Dido anotando todo en un portapapeles-

-Pues sí, y gracias a Iris logramos volver al funcionamiento el barco-Mintió Xana-

-Exacto-Siguió anotando-¿Harás algo esta noche?-Le pregunta-

-Sí, ir a Kadic, prometí que iría, ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada-Le responde con una sonrisa-

***A la noche***

Cuando había caído la noche, Iris y Xana partieron a Kadic, donde aún era de día, y el primer sitio al que fueron a parar fue a la Ermita, lugar donde se encontraron a Anthea, acompañada de bastantes personas que estaban quitando los escombros y reformando el lugar.

-¿Anthea?-Le llama Xana entrando al jardín del lugar junto con Iris-

-Oh, que sorpresa, creí que estabas en aquel sitio-Le dice Anthea para luego fijarse en Iris-¿Esta es la pequeña de la que hablaban?-Xana asiente-

-Pensé que no te lo habían contado-Dice Xana mirando como sacaban escombros del interior de la ermita-

-Si. En cuanto a este lugar, lo he comprado por cincuenta mil euros ya que era propiedad del estado-Le aclara-

-Hiciste bien-Le dice Xana cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Y Quien vivía ahí?-Le pregunta Iris a Xana-

-Aelita y su padre-Le responde-

-¿Y Su madre?-Ante esa pregunta, tanto Anthea como Xana cruzan miradas-

-Pues… hubo un problema hace muchísimo tiempo, y Anthea se fue a otro lugar-Miente Xana, pues no quería contar la verdadera historia, no la entendería-

-Pero parece bastante vieja-Dice Iris observando la fachada de la ermita-

-Sí, hace 10 años que nadie vive ahí-Le dice Anthea-¿Harás algo esta tarde, Xana?-

-Ir a comprarle algo de ropa a Iris, y también algo para mí-Le responde-Pero no tengo casi dinero-Dido le entrega una tarjeta de crédito-

-La clave es 4230, gástate lo que quieras, solo evita que alguien sepa de quien es-Le dice Anthea-¿Vendrás a vivir aquí cuando terminemos con esto?-

-No lo sé-Le responde-estoy pensando en renunciar al experimento, me parece que no servirá de mucho conmigo-

-Es que tú ya eres importante, más como para que te arriesgues con el experimento-Le replica-

-Además, quiero enseñarle más cosas a Iris, y en ese lugar no se puede-Le contesta-

-Pues, si quieres, avísame, que yo estaré con Aelita-Le dice Anthea con una sonrisa-

-Gracias, Anthea-Le agradece-

-De nada además, te debo prácticamente la vida-Le dice Anthea-Bueno, debo vigilar a esta gente, hasta luego chicas-Se va al interior de la Ermita-

-Pues bueno, vamos a Kadic, a ver si están libres-Ambas salen de camino a Kadic. Ya ahí, se los encontraron en recreo, pues era ya casi medio día-¿Qué tal, chicos?-

-Pero bueno, mirad a quien tenemos aquí-Le dice Asmeya apareciendo de repente-

-¿Y Tú que haces aquí?-Se acerca y le saluda de un beso en la mejilla-

-De paso-Le contesta-

-Hola, Xana-Le saluda Aelita con malagana-

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunta Xana con curiosidad ante su comportamiento-

-Esos días del mes, ya sabes-Le contesta Aelita, dándole a Xana la razón de porque era-

-Menos mal eso no me pasa eso desde que vine de Lyoko-Dice Xana con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿Cómo qué no?-Le pregunta Asmeya confundida-

-Verás, programé mi cuerpo para no tener ese problema-Le responde Xana, para luego darse cuenta, de que Iris le veía con curiosidad-

-Qué envidia-Le dice Asmeya para luego soltar una risilla-

-¿Debería hablarlo con mi madre?-Les pregunta Aelita a ambas-

-No es que debas, es que tienes que hacerlo, ¿Qué mejor que ella para darte consejos?-Le contesta Asmeya-

-Asmeya tiene razón, tienes que hablarlo con Anthea-Le sigue Xana-

-Pues lo haré-Le responde Aelita. Y Se hace el silencio, no porque fuera incomodo, fue porque de repente todo el mundo había desaparecido, estaban solo ellas en el patio de Kadic, aun faltando 20 minutos para el almuerzo-¿Y Dónde está la gente?-Se pregunta Xana-

-No percibo a nadie-Le dice Iris llamando la atención de Xana-

-Hay una torre activada-Dice Xana cerrando los ojos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunta Asmeya, alarmándose-

-Porque han activado la torre que había activado yo-Le responde con un ligero enfado-

-¿Quién ha sido?, ¿Exilon?-Pregunta Aelita-

-Tu padre-Culmina Xana y las 4 corren a la fábrica-

**-Final del capítulo-**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, o como dicen en Galicia, Graciñas.**

**¿Qué tal este crossover entre Code: Lyoko y Narnia: La travesía del viajero del alba?**

**Algo que siento, es que este capítulo está fuera de la idea original, por lo de Narnia y eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía este capítulo en mente hace bastante tiempo.**

**Acotaciones: **

**1: Tanto la Andrómeda como el Kestrel, pertenecen al juego Ace combat 5: La guerra olvidada**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias tío, es un honor.**

**Felikis: Muchas gracias. Si crees que este es ligero, este es muy pesado para leer xD. Eh… no diré nada acerca de la familia porque eso sería alto spoiler. Te falta Review en el 14, creo.**

**Draoptimusstar3: Tienes razón, se les perdona, solo si son de verdad. Creo que le diste al clavo con eso, madre es la que cría, siempre lo he dicho yo. Ha sido domado con Amor, ah el amor :v el próximo capítulo, será una cita entre estos dos, lo prometo xD. Un alma inocente nos hace olvidarnos de los problemas del mundo por un tiempo. Hermes es el mensajero más rápido, lo digo porque llega más rápido viajando entre el tiempo xD, es una cartita que tomará mucha importancia. Creo yo que os gustará el resultado. Xana es una gran maestra, ya lo vez al principio del capítulo, y eso que aún faltan bastantes cosas. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, Draop, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias, de nuevo, tus comentarios me inspiran a continuar.**


	18. La primera ciudad

**La primera ciudad**

Luego de correr por un muy buen rato, las 4 chicas llegaron a la sala del ordenador, la cual estaba vacía con un mensaje escrito en una de las pantallas:

**_"Si quieres recuperarlos, ven por ellos a la primera ciudad Att: Waldo"_**

-¡No volveré a ese lugar!-Protestó Xana al leer el mensaje-

-Pero, Xana….-Le trató de decir Aelita-

-¿¡Es que ya olvidaste que me puede pasar si vuelvo allí!?-Le preguntó, desafiante y enojada-

-¿Qué pasa si vas a ese sitio?-Preguntó Asmeya leyendo el mensaje-

-Pues que no podré volver a salir a no ser que lo destruya-Le contesta Xana ya un poco más tranquila-

-¿Y Cuál es el problema?-

-Pues que de ahí viene parte de mi energía, y si lo destruyo, perderé gran parte de mi energía-

-¿Y Que vamos a hacer?-Pregunta Aelita, desesperada-

-Esto-Xana comienza a teclear muy rápidamente en el ordenador, desactivando la torre, impidiendo así, que el ataque de Waldo continuara y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero todo fue tranquilidad hasta que un chat se abrió en el superordenador

**_Waldo: Parece que has vencido a mi sistema de seguridad_**

**_Xana: Ni pienses que volveré a ese lugar, y si lo hago te encerraré a ti_**

**_Waldo: Ven por mí, bestia. Solo atrévete_**

-Suficiente-Se levanta de la silla bruscamente-Vamos, Iris-Esta obedece y se va con Xana al ascensor-

-Xan…-Trató de llamarle Asmeya, pero Aelita se lo impidió-¿Eh?-En el momento que el ascensor se cierra, Aelita comienza a hablar-

-Xana le guarda mucho rencor a mi padre, y lo que el busca es volverle a encerrar, es por eso que se ha negado a ir a Lyoko-Le explica Aelita mirando la pantalla con el chat-Pero mi padre no entiende que las cosas tienen un límite, y si lo supera, Xana podría eliminarle para siempre-

-¿Por qué Xana haría algo así?-Le pregunta Asmeya suavemente-

-Ella es capaz de hacer eso, y más, es solo que su código moral se lo impide, y más ahora que está cuidando de Iris, es por eso que no se deshizo de mi padre cuando el apagó el súper-ordenador-Se da vuelta mirándole a los ojos-

-¿Y Cuál es el código moral de Xana?-

-Básicamente, el proteger lo que es suyo, por ejemplo; ella protege a Iris porque prácticamente es suya, y también de mi padre, porque tanto el, como yo, pertenecemos, o pertenecíamos al control de Xana-

-Aunque…-Trata de continuar Asmeya, pero Aelita continua cortándole-

-Todos vamos a morir, Asmeya, no dejes que te arrastremos con nosotros-Le contesta con los ojos lagrimosos-

-Eso es ser muy precipitado, aunque sepamos lo que ella es capaz de hacer, no os va a hacer daño-Le trata de consolar Asmeya dándole un abrazo mientras le decía eso-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Le pregunta algo cortante-

-Mi madre siempre me dice que nunca hay razón para enfadarse, a no ser que te quiten lo que por derecho es tuyo-Le explica Asmeya, pero Aelita pareció no entender-

-No te entiendo-

-Es decir, que Xana no os hará daño a no ser que le hagáis daño a algo que es suyo-Le dice-Tan solo imagina, si se enfada porque te hacen daño, ¿Cómo se podría si le hicieran daño a esa niña?-Le pregunta con un tono de razón en su voz-

-Asesinaría a cada persona que se cruce por su camino-Contesta en un susurro-

-Exacto-

***En otro lugar***

Mientras, con Xana e Iris, las cuales paseaban por las calles de París, que estaban llenas de gente. Xana solo buscaba su lugar feliz, E Iris… Bueno, el salvarse de la ira de Xana (**xD)**

-¿Por qué te has puesto así?-Le pregunta Iris a Xana inocentemente-

-Hay un viejo amigo al que le guardo mucho rencor, y justo fue el que me quería enviar a la primera ciudad-Le contesta Xana-

-¿Fue el que te encerró en ese tal Lyoko?-Preguntó Iris, a lo que Xana simplemente asintió-

-Pero no importa, no volveré a ese lugar… No mientras te tenga a ti-Toma la mano izquierda de Iris con su mano derecha, y le mira con una sonrisa en su rostro-Venga… ¿Quieres un helado?-Le pregunta al momento que pasan por una heladería-

-¿Un helado?-Pregunta Iris observando el local-

-Vamos, tienes que probarlos-Ambas entran a la heladería. Y un rato más tarde, mientras Iris probaba un helado de chocolate, Xana probaba uno de vainilla, pues el chocolate era una de las cosas que no le gustaba, pues de pequeña, su madre siempre le decía que cuando comía chocolate se transformaría en un monstruo, a partir de ahí, Xana nunca probó nada de chocolate-¿Te gusta?-

-Es súper delicioso-Dice Iris con alegría-¿Cómo se hacen?-

-Es agua congelada y triturada, luego se le hecha un yogurt, se deja en el congelador y ya está-

-Waao…-Sigue comiéndose su helado-

***Más al rato en las puertas de Kadic***

Luego de haber salido de aquella heladería, ambas chicas se dirigieron a Kadic, donde se encontraban Odd y Ulrich, parecía como si esperarán a alguien.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-Les saludo Xana llegando con Iris al lugar-

-Oh, Xana, que sorpresa-Le saluda Odd-Estamos bien-Nota la falta de dos personas-

-¿Y Las princesas?-Pregunta Ulrich-

-Estábamos en la fábrica, ya deben de estar por aquí-Le contesta Xana y ve que Anthea aparece tras los chicos-

-Eh, Xana… llama su atención-

-¿Hum?-

-¿Te apetece ir a…? No se… ¿Al cine?-Pregunta Odd con dificultad-

-Puede ser…-Dirige su mirada a Iris y luego a Anthea, quien les saluda amistosamente-

-¿Esperáis a alguien, chicos?-Les pregunta Anthea con una inusual sonrisa-

-Nada en especial-Contesta Ulrich-

-Bien. Recordad que el sábado es el cumpleaños de Aelita-Les recuerda Anthea y dirige su mirada hacia Iris-

-¿¡El sábado!?-Le pregunta Xana bastante alterada-No puede ser verdad-Se lleva las manos al cuello-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Anthea-

-El viernes nos inyectarán el virus Gastrea, y no creo que me dejen salir de la base-Comentó-Al menos por un tiempo-

-¿Y no puedes escaparte?-Le pregunto Ulrich-

-No lo sé-Dirige la mirada a Anthea, quien dirige su mirada a Iris-Intentaré estar allí, pero no prometo nada-

-Pues será en la Ermita-Le dice Anthea-

-Como sea-Añade Odd- Y… Xana…-La aludida le mira con curiosidad-¿Quieres ir… a…? No se… ¿Al…cine?-Alcanza a preguntar Odd bastante nervioso-

-Claro que me encantaría-Le contesta con emoción-

-Yo puedo cuidar de Iris-Le dice Anthea guiñándole un ojo-

-Pero… Mamá…-Le reprocha Iris jalándole de chándal de Xana-

-Tranquila, te divertirás con Anthea-Le dice Para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Ya verás que sí-Le anima Anthea e Iris se acerca a ella con timidez-

-Bien…-Dirige Xana si mirada a Odd-¿Nos vamos?-Odd asiente-Nos veremos pronto-Y bien… ¿Qué veremos?-Le pregunta Xana a Odd cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de la academia-

-Pues…-Comienza a recordar las películas en cartelera-…Babadok-Le dice-Trata sobre una mujer y si hijo pequeño que viven en una casa con un demonio que los asecha-Si algo odiaba Xana era el terror absurdo, ese que no da miedo sino risa; pero la película parecía interesante-

-Parece interesante-Le contesta con una sonrisa-

Al cabo de un rato, la pareja llegó a los cines, donde Odd compró las entradas de la peli, que estaba a punto de comenzar, por lo que compraron las palomitas, un par de bebidas y entraron a la sala, lugar donde se sentaron en la última fila. No había mucha gente en la sala, unos cuantos, y la mayoría se hallaba en las filas de abajo.

-Voy a silenciar el móvil-Xana saca su móvil, lo enciende, y lo silencia. Odd alcanzó a ver el fondo de pantalla; se trataba de una foto que se habían tomado ella e Iris, y de bloqueo, una foto de ella y Aelita dándose un beso en los labios, cosa que hizo que a Odd le diera una gran sorpresa-

-Y Y-Yo el mío-Dijo rápidamente y simplemente lo apagó. Ahí comenzó la película, bastante entretenida, con diálogos muy buenos y terror a lo clásico, cosa que a Xana le encantó. Y mientras se pasaba la peli, Xana puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Odd, acomodándose en él, bastante cerca de él. Odd se sonrojó bastante, pues era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así, y más con una chica tan linda como Xana, que tanto tu como yo sabemos el pavor que da estar tan cerca de una chica así si crees que vas a hacer algo estúpido. Odd intentó agarrar algunas palomitas con su brazo que abrazaba a Xana, pero esta no se lo permitió, pues agarró su mano con la de ella y las entrelazó. El gato se quedaría sin su comida por el resto de la película-

Ya al final, la gente presente en la sala aplaudió, pues fue una excelente película, que yo personalmente, recomiendo. Odd y Xana salieron de la sala rápidamente, notando que el sol comenzaba a caer, y comenzaron su vuelta a Kadic caminando lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería acabar con aquella experiencia, pues iban de vuelta tomados de la mano, para Odd, personalmente eso había sido como ganarse la lotería tres veces seguidas.

Ya en la entrada de los dormitorios de los chicos, de noche, Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de despedirse.

-Pues… creo que me iré, Ulrich debe estar esperándome-Comentó Odd llevando se una mano al cuello-

-Yo iré a hablar con Aelita-Y Se hace un silencio incómodo por un par de segundos hasta que Xana lo rompe-

-_Vamos, bésala-_Pensaba Odd luchando contra sus impulsos-

-Eres gracioso-Se acerca a Odd tomándole por la barbilla y plantándole un beso en los labios, un beso de esos que te llevan a la luna y te traen a la tierra como nuevo-Nos vemos luego, Odd-Sube las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas, donde se encontró con Aelita a punto de irse a la cama, pues vaya si era tarde-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ah, Hola Xana, pasa-Le saluda Aelita y Xana entra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí con seguro-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estaba en una cita con Odd-Le dice sentándose en la cama de Aelita, al lado se sentó esta-

-¿Y Qué tal?-Pregunta Aelita bastante curiosa-

-Le he besado-Dice Xana como si eso hubiera sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida-

-¿Enserio?-Xana asiente-Pues parece que alguien va a quitarme a mi princesa-Le dice Aelita en tono provocador-

-Se lo que pretendes-Le dice-Pero antes-Da un suspiro-Quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento estos días, la verdad que lo lamento, pero…-Xana termina haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos sin terminar su oración-

-Lo sé, tienes demasiadas cosas en mente-Le dice-Pero eso no impedirá que yo pueda hacer esto-Se da vuelta y se coloca sobre las piernas de Xana, mirándole de frente-

-Eres la mejor-Le dice Xana y Aelita suelta una risilla para luego besarle en los labios con ganas, tirándole a la cama. Ambas lenguas exploraban con libertad la boca de la otra. Pasaron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire-Eso fue…-

-Lo mejor-Culmina Aelita jadeando de la excitación al igual que Xana-¿Quieres… repetir lo de aquel día?-Ante ese recuerdo, Xana se sonroja con fuerza, se suponía que no lo volverían a hacer, pero al diablo con eso, ¿Qué más daba repetirlo?-

-Solo…Por probar-Vuelve a besar a Aelita subiendo la tensión cada vez más, mientras sus prendas desaparecían de sus cuerpos lentamente, pero esto es para otra historia que contaré aparte-

***Muy temprano en la mañana***

Luego de aquel encuentro, en el que sus cuerpos desnudos terminaron bañados en sudor y bastantes cansados, Xana y Aelita se encontraban plácidamente dormidas, Aelita sobre el brazo izquierdo de Xana, y esta acurrucada sobre Aelita.

Xana fue la primera en despertar. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido, pero también, algo que le hizo despertar tan de golpe fue que se había olvidado por completo de Iris. Quizás se encontrara en el hotel con Anthea. Y Como tenía el móvil en silencio, no podía saber si le habían llamado.

-Princesa-Xana trata de despertar a Aelita moviendo su cuerpo suavemente, provocando que por fortuna lo hiciera-

-Vaya noche-Comentó Aelita-¿Te gustó?-Le preguntó entre dormida-

-Sí, pero… ¿No crees que nos excedimos un poco?-Le pregunta Xana-

-Tal vez-Le responde-oye, ¿no tenías que ir a por Iris?-

-Sí, se supone que está con Anthea-Se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse-

-Vaya lio, como se enteren los demás nos matan-Le dice Aelita para luego reír-

-No tienen por qué enterarse… Aún-

-Estoy súper cansada y en unas horas hay clases-Dice Aelita viéndose bastante agotada por lo que había pasado a la noche-

-Antes deberíamos darnos una ducha-Le dice con una sonrisa-Yo iré a por Iris, iré con mi madre y allí me ducharé-Termina de vestirse y se acerca a Aelita, dándole un beso rápido-Adiós-Sale convertida en una nube de humo hacia el Hotel donde estaba Anthea, no le fue difícil encontrarlo, pues la energía que emanaba Iris era como un faro para Xana-Anthea…-Le llamo Xana desde el pasillo del hotel tocando la puerta, justamente, era en el piso más alto-

-¿Qué tal, Xana?-Le saluda Anthea, amistosa, abriendo la puerta-Pasa-Xana entra al cuarto de hotel, y era bastante grande, casi como un departamento-

-¿Iris?-Pregunta Xana a Anthea, y esta le señala el único cuarto que había, en donde estaba Iris dormida-

-Le he enseñado bastantes cosas, es una buena chica-Le dice suavemente para no despertarle-

-Gracias por cuidarla, es que luego de ir con Odd, me quedé con Aelita y… bueno…-Dirige su mirada a otro lado, sonrojándose con fuerza-

-No os aburrís para nada-Le contesta Anthea en una risilla-

-En fin-Dijo Xana rodando los ojos y acercándose a Iris, para luego cargarla suavemente entre sus brazos, esto hizo que la pequeña pasara sus brazos por el cuello de Xana y apoyara su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta-

-¿A dónde irás ahora?-Le pregunta Anthea suavemente-

-Supongo que a la base, no lo sé-Le contesta más suave aun-Nos vemos-Se transforma en una nube de humo que viaja rápidamente a España. Ya ahí, lo primero que hizo fue llegar a la casa de Hana e ir directo al cuarto de invitados, dejando a Iris en la cama, para luego ir a la habitación de su madre, pero al entrar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí, así que bajó al primer piso, y allí se la encontró, estaba desayunando junto a Sarah.

-Buenos días-Saluda Xana con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a las dos chicas-

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Le pregunta rápidamente su madre-

-Acabo de llegar, luego os presentaré a alguien-Les responde rápidamente para luego ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer-

-Yo llevaré a Sarah al colegio-Le contesta Hana. Sarah era niña de lo más interesante, su cabello negro y corto, apenas le llegaba a mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran color miel, y su piel blanca, vestía con un overol azul y unas sandalias del mismo color, era bastante alta para su edad, (La cual, es la misma que la de Iris, solo que Sarah es mayor por algunos meses)-¿Qué harás tú?-

-Dormir, he tenido una noche… eh… activa-Le responde bajando el tono de voz en la última palabra. Hana le mira con una ceja levantada-

-¿Qué has hecho y con quién?-Le pregunta Hana rápidamente-

-Con Aelita-le responde mirando a otro lado-

-Me prometiste que no volveríais…-Trata de decirle, pero Xana le cortó-

-Te juro que fue idea suya-Se defendió bastante nerviosa, pues la primera vez que Aelita y Xana hicieron algo parecido, fue por dejarse llevar, por mera curiosidad, pero no tuvieron cuidado y Hana les encontró en pleno acto-

-¿Hacer que?-Pregunta Sarah-

-Nada, cariño-Le responde Hana rápidamente-Mientras no vuelvas a intentarlo o mientras no te vuelvas adicta a eso, no hay problema-Le dice Hana a Xana con una tranquilidad impresionante-

-No prometo nada, pero… está bien-Le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-En fin-mira un reloj que había colgado en la pared del recibidor-Vamos, Sarah, que ya es tarde-Agarra las llaves de un coche y sale con Sarah-Volveré más tarde, cariño-Le dice Hana a Xana (**Vaya lio de nombres**)-

-Vale, suerte a las dos-Cierra la puerta en el instante en que se marchan las dos, y sube al cuarto de invitados, acostándose al lado de Iris, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos-

Al pasar de las horas, ya casi a medio día, Xana despertó para luego darse cuenta de que Iris ya no estaba en la cama, cosa que le pareció muy extraño.

-¿Iris?-Se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto-_No está aquí-_Baja al primer piso- ¿Tienes hambre?-Le pregunta Xana a Iris cuando encontró a esta en la cocina, husmeando en la despensa-

-¡Mamá!-Iris corre a abrazar a Xana-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Me quede con Aelita-Le responde aceptando el abrazo-Yo también tengo hambre. Haré algo para las dos-

Luego de una comida rápida, pues casi era hora del almuerzo, Xana e Iris entraron al baño, para darse una ducha rápida. Y Al momento que salieron de la ducha, se encontraron con Hana subiendo las escaleras mientras que con un secador de cabello, Xana le secaba el cabello a Iris, pues lo tenía bastante largo, casi hasta las rodillas. Hana se llevó una sorpresa más que mayúscula al ver a Iris, Mientras esta le saludaba con una sonrisa infantil al verle, pues la puerta del baño estaba abierta.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunta Xana a Hana-

-En el trabajo…-Se queda observando a Iris con mucho desdén-¿Quién es?, ¿Tu hija?-Xana simplemente asiente con una sonrisa, pues con una mano sostenía el secador, con la otra el peine, y con uno de los vectores la punta del cabello de Iris-¿Cuándo…?-

-Estuve en Troya hace unos días y… bueno, pues ya imaginarás lo que pasó-Le responde-

-Hija mía, eres una caja de sorpresas-Le dice con un semblante de satisfacción-

-Waao, ¿Quién es?-Pregunta Sarah en un tono infantil al ver a Iris. Algo que cabe resaltar aquí, es que Iris es bastante madura para su edad, pues era un punto a favor al estar con Xana, quien era bastante seria, Sarah es todo lo contrario-

-Mi hija-Le responde Xana tranquilamente-¿Quieres ir con ella?-Le pregunta Xana a Iris y esta asiente-Vale, espera un segundo-Virtualiza una pinza para el cabello y se la pone a Iris haciéndole un peinado de cola de caballo-Ahora sí, iros a jugar a afuera-Xana se levanta del piso, pues estaba arrodillada. Ambas niñas corren hacia el jardín rápidamente-Ojala se lleven bien-

-Ya lo creo-Le responde Hana-¿Enserio es tu hija?-Xana niega con la cabeza

-Es mi protegida-Le susurra-su madre murió cuando era una bebé y… yo le prometí que la cuidaría, de todas formas es como si lo fuera-Le responde-

-¿Y No se lo has dicho?-Xana niega con la cabeza-

-Ni de coña, aun no lo haré-Le dice-Mira el lado bueno, eres abuela-

-Y tú, madre. Espera a que se enteren los demás y verán que no pararán de hacerte preguntas-

-Creo que ya he contado esa historia unas cinco veces-Le dice rápidamente-

-¿Y SI mejor me ayudas con el almuerzo?-Le pregunta Hana con una ceja levantada. Xana asiente y ambas van a la cocina-¿Ese no era el collar de tu padre?-Le pregunta Hana a Xana al recordar el collar de Iris-

-Sí, se lo he dado como regalo, pues en él eh aislado mi energía, y ella ha desarrollado poderes-Le responde Xana. Hana simplemente se encoge de hombros-

Al pasar de un rato, la comida se hizo.

-Sarah, Iris, venid-Les llama Hana y ambas niñas entran rápidamente-

Al cabo de un rato, las 4 terminaron de almorzar y recogieron la mesa. Iris se fue con Sarah devuelta al jardín, donde se divirtieron por el resto del día.

El resto del día fue aburrido, así que me saltaré a la noche. Ya a la noche, a las diez en punto para ser exacto, Hana acostó a Sarah en su respectiva habitación.

-¿Os vais a dormir?-Le pregunta Hana a las dos chicas y estas asienten-Bien, pues-Apaga la luz del pasillo-Buenas noches-Ambas cierran las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones-

Bien entada la madrugada, a eso de las tres de la mañana, Xana despertó por un movimiento de Iris, quien se estaba moviendo y gimiendo mientras soñaba. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-_¿Está teniendo una pesadilla?_-Se pregunta Xana para sí misma, y esta pregunta se responde cuando notó que Iris comenzaba a sudar-_¿Se supone que despiertes a alguien cuando está teniendo una pesadilla?, juro por mi vida que no lo recuerdo-_Piensa Xana para luego despertar a Iris moviendo suavemente su cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos esta, comienza a sollozar por la pesadilla, Xana le abraza mientras Iris lloraba suavemente, pero al pasar de los minutos, no conseguía dormirse, por lo que Xana intentó algo que le aconsejaron las amazonas. Se quitó la blusa y luego el sujetador, para luego acercar a Iris a su pecho, esta lo hizo y, como si de un bebé se tratara, puso su boca en uno de los pechos de Xana hasta quedarse dormida. Vaya sí funcionaba. Algo que odiaba Xana de eso, era que le dolía bastante (**Os parecerá rarísimo que ponga eso, pero de verdad que funciona**)-

A la mañana, luego de aquella noche, la primera en despertar fue Xana, quien no se molestó en cubrirse. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Iris mientras esta estaba dormida, pues se quedó tranquila a los pocos minutos y consiguió dormirse, cosa que Xana agradeció al cielo.

-¿Estas…?-Le pregunta Hana a Xana entrando lentamente a la habitación-

-Shh…-Hana asiente y hace señas de que se iba a ir, Xana asiente y Hana vuelve a salir de la habitación-

Mas al rato, Iris despertó, pero Xana se había dormido, y como dicen por ahí, no renuncies a tus sueños, sigue durmiendo. Iris se acercó más a Xana y volvió cerrar los ojos, hasta que a casi medio día, al abrir los ojos, notó como ya no se encontraba en la cama, sino en el sofá cobijada con una manta, y lograba escuchar algunos ruidos de la cocina, por lo que se levantó y se fue a la cocina, donde estaba Xana preparando algo.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Iris aun con sueño-

-El almuerzo-Le responde- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, eh?-Iris asiente y se acerca a Xana-¿Sobre qué trataba?-

-Unos lobos que me perseguían… por un bosque-Le responde Iris y Xana se queda de piedra, pues era la misma pesadilla que había tenido Aelita cuando había vuelto de Lyoko, ¿sería casualidad?-

-¿Era un lobo negro, por casualidad?-Le pregunta Xana, pero Iris niega con la cabeza-

-Era blanco, y habían otros dos más que eran grises-

-_¿Blanco?, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?, es decir… ¿Qué significa?-_Piensa-Pues solo fue una pesadilla, cariño, tranquila-Le da un abrazo amistoso-

-¿Estás segura?-Xana asiente-¿Tú has tenido alguna pesadilla?-Xana asiente-

-Sobre mi padre-Le responde sin mucho interés, pues no quería hablar de ese tema-Pero hace mucho tiempo que no tengo esa pesadilla-En ese instante, la puerta principal se abre, eran Sarah y Hana-

-Tu cocinando, ¡Que sorpresa!-Le dice Hana irónicamente-

-Supuse que llegaríais tarde-Le responde a lo que su madre se acerca y le habla casi en un susurro, pues Iris estaba cerca-

-_Mira esto-_Hana le enseña un periódico en donde el titular decía "**_Se expide circular roja de Interpol a Xana Lyoko", _**Y Más abajo en la nota decía **_"No se han hecho declaraciones al respecto sobre los delitos de esta persona_**"-

-¿Es de hoy?-Hana asiente preocupada-Que raro, déjame hacer una llamada-Enciende su móvil y llama a Dido, esta contesta a los pocos segundos-

-_¿Sí?-_Pregunta Dido-

-¿Has visto lo del periódico?-Le pregunta Xana-

-_-Si, lo han pasado por la televisión igual. Se ha convocado a una reunión de emergencia luego de conocerse la noticia-_Le responde Dido rápidamente-_Dicen que ellos no han dado la orden, y además, al pertenecer a Cartago y al experimento, estas por encima de la autoridad-_

-¿Entonces han Hackeado los servidores de la Interpol?-

-_Posiblemente, o sea que tu tranquila, si la policía intenta detenerte, tú les muestras el carnet del proyecto Cartago, y te dejarán en paz-_Le responde-_Venga, hablamos luego-_Dido termina la llamada-

-¿Qué te han dicho?-Pregunta Hana-

-Que han Hackeado el servidor de la Interpol, es decir, que es mentira-Responde Xana ya más tranquila-

-Que susto, creí que te llevarían a la cárcel-Exclama Hana-

-Si me llevan ante un juez, solo podrán acusarme de Genocidio-Le dice Xana alarmando a Hana-

-¿Solo?-Le pregunta Hana con una ceja levantada-

-Sí, pero solo podría acusarme Anthea, pues es la única que lo sabe-

-No te entiendo y no quiero entenderte-Le dice levantando las manos de forma recalcante-Venga, que te ayudo-

Más al rato, luego de recoger la mesa, Xana estaba alistándose para irse devuelta a la base.

-Nos vemos luego, mamá-Se despide Xana a la vez que Iris y ambas salen transformadas en una nube de humo de humo hacía Siberia-

***En Siberia***

Mientras, en la base militar de Anádyr, los cazas despegaban para hacer trabajos de entrenamiento; los barcos zarpaban para hacer reconocimiento, era lo mismo de siempre, pues reinaba la paz… o al menos, en la superficie.

-Deberíamos ducharnos-Dice Xana apenas llegan a su cuarto-

-¡Vamos!-Exclama Iris con emoción-

Luego de una ducha, ambas se cambiaron de ropa, Xana se puso el vestido negro con el cual vino de Lyoko, e Iris, otro de los vestidos que le había regalado Sumire.

Pasaron los minutos cuando alguien toco a su puerta, era Dido, quien entró rápidamente.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-Le dice Dido sentándose en la cama, al lado de Iris, quien le veía de perfil, pues Xana estaba tras suyo cepillándole el cabello-Se ha decidido no retirar la orden-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Xana-

-Pues, porque hay algo que te conviene-Le responde Dido-Si consigues las 10 pen drives que conformaban el código Down, podrás re-configurarte-

-No te entiendo-Le responde Xana-

-El código Down te permite re-configurar tu programación, es decir, que si lo consigues, podrás hacer lo que querías sin necesidad de arriesgarte-Le aclara Dido-Pero, hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-Le pregunta Xana con ilusión-

-No sabemos dónde está una de las pendrives-Le responde con un tono de voz muy serio-

-Yo tengo dos, la de Waldo y la mía, también la de Hertz, y tú, tienes la de los que mataste-

-¿Y La de Green Phoenix?-Le pregunta Dido-

-La tengo yo, esa es la mía-Le responde-

-Aníbal Mago está muerto, esa la tengo yo-Le dice Dido haciendo memoria-

-La de Memory… ¿También?-Le pregunta Xana dando en el clavo-¿No la tienes, verdad?-

-Sabía que me faltaba esa… pero ahora me gustaría saber, ¿Qué fue de Memory?-Le pregunta Dido-

-Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que la vi fue cuando ella y Grigori intentaron apoderarse del súper ordenador-Le responde Xana-

-Ah, sí, cuervo negro, el caza bombardero, ahora recuerdo-Le dice Dido- ¿Grigori cayó al rio Sena, no?-Xana asiente-El ejército de la nada, recuerdo cuando nombraste ese día de esa forma-Le dice Dido-¿Y A "Lobo Solitario"?-Pregunta Dido refiriéndose a uno de sus mejores agentes-

-¿Quieres saber que pasó luego de que le disparó a Aelita?-Le pregunta Xana con un notable enfado-

-Está muerto. Cierto-Dido se quedaba sin nombres, ya no sabía de quien más tenía-

-Bien, tenemos ocho, y no sabemos dónde está una, pero, ¿Y La otra?-

-Una de las pen drives está con un chico que fue recluido en una cárcel para menores de edad en Francia-Le responde-Por seguridad-

-Y La otra con Memory… ¿Qué tal si voy ya a buscar esa maldita Pen drive y completamos otra vez el código Down?-Le pregunta Xana con alegría, pero se olvidaba de algo-

-Xana, recuerda que si no lo utilizas bien, Down puede destruirte, recuerda que fue por eso que mis chicos no destruyeron la fábrica-Le responde Dido recordándole-Bien, pues si vas a París y te encuentras con un policía, te llevarán inmediatamente a la cárcel de menores en donde está el chico, este chico se llama Phil, era familiar de Lobo Solitario, por lo que te tendrá rencor. Él tiene los ojos negros y su cabello negro y liso, largo, bastante largo-Le dice-Si todo sale bien, en dos días tendrías que salir, y de paso, completar la misión-

-Me parece bien-Le responde Xana-Pero….-

-¿Qué?-Le preguntan Dido e Iris la vez, esta última estaba escuchando atentamente toda la conversación-

-Nada, olvídalo-

-Bien, pues, puedes irte-Le responde Dido, acto seguido, Xana deja el peine a un lado, agarra el cabello de Iris en una coleta, y sale como una nube de humo a París, donde se encontró con Anthea en su cuarto de hotel en compañía de Aelita-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-Le dice Xana apenas vuelve a su forma física con Iris-

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-Le pregunta Anthea-

-Que cuides de Iris-Le responde-Al menos por dos días mientras cumplo una misión que me asignó Dido-

-¿Y Cuál es la misión?-Pregunta Aelita-

-Recuperar el parte del código Down de uno de los familiares de Lobo solitario-Le responde Xana y dirige su mirada a Aelita-

-No me hagas recordar eso-Le dice Aelita con un notable desprecio ante ese nombre-

-¿Quién es lobo solitario?-Pregunta Anthea-

-Un agente que envió Dido para detener a Hopper, pero el agente se equivocó y le disparó a Aelita perforándole el cráneo. Luego pude salvarla-Le contesta Xana-

-Eso me hace recordar, ¿Qué pasó con los de Green Phoenix?-Le pregunta Aelita-

-Grigori está muerto, recuerda que le hice caer al rio Sena, pero Memory tenía el último fragmento de Down, y la maldita ha escapado, ¿no recuerdas?-Le responde Xana, a lo que Aelita niega con la cabeza-

-Apenas recuerdo quienes eran-Le responde Aelita-

-Da igual-Le dice-Bien, Iris, quédate con ellas, en dos días pasaré por ti, y ya sabes, si te aburres, tele transpórtate a donde mi Madre-Iris asiente y le da un abrazo-Bien, chicas, nos vemos-Xana sale del cuarto de hotel y baja por el ascensor hasta llegar a la recepción y salir a la calle, donde se recorrió todas las calles con dirección hacia Kadic, y para su buena suerte, supongo, unos guardias civiles le estaban siguiendo, y cuando confirmaron su identidad, casi inmediatamente le adelantaron, le acorralaron y se acercaron a ella-

-Xana Lyoko, queda detenida por el delito de Genocidio-Le dice uno de los guardias llevando las manos de Xana tras ella para luego colocarle unas esposas-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio-Le meten en el coche y se la llevan a una estación de policía, donde comprueban con dificultad su identidad, pues es de recordar que, como bien lo dijo Jeremy, Xana estaba muerta para todos-

-Serás llevada a una cárcel de menores en las afueras de la ciudad de Lyon, pasarás ahí tres días-Le dice un hombre extraño-Buena suerte, Cartago-se despide el hombre, dejando a Xana con una sonrisa en los labios.-

Al otro día, Xana ya se encontraba en aquel lúgubre lugar, cubierto con una muralla de piedras con torres. Aquel sitio tenía dos edificios y dos patios separados, uno para las mujeres y uno para los hombres, pues se necesitaba su privacidad.

A Xana le noquearon para evitar que descubriera el lugar, pues solo el hombre estaba informado de la misión de Xana. Esta despertó en una celda pequeña cubierta con paredes de piedra, una litera, lo más cercano a un baño y una humilde lámpara que alumbraba la habitación. Y Para su sorpresa, no estaba sola, había una chica algo mayor que le acompañaba, esta chica era de aspecto rebelde, su cabello realmente corto de color negro, sus ojos negros, pequeños, piel morena, casi oscura. Con una edad de 17 años, un tatuaje de dragón que iba desde su antebrazo derecho hasta su mano, y otro de mariposa en su espalda. Era realmente alta y fornida, pero no mucho, y de vestimenta, pues la misma que Xana, un atuendo de color naranja con un código en su espalda.

-Bienvenida al Infierno, chica-Le saluda la mujer desde la parte de arriba de la litera. Se encontraba leyendo un libro-

-¿Dónde…?-Mira a su alrededor y ve que ya se encontraba en la cárcel-Genial…-Trata de levantarse del suelo, pero al apoyar su brazo derecho, sintió un dolor indescriptible, y se tiró otra vez con un gemido, por lo que la chica bajó de la litera y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama de abajo, pues no solo su brazo había sido lastimado, también su pierna derecha. Vaya si se habían excedido-

-Que golpiza te han dado-Le dice la chica amablemente-Me llamo Erika, un gusto concerté-

-Xana-Le saluda-¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?-Preguntó rápidamente-

-Triple asesinato en primer grado-Le responde- ¿Y A ti?-Le dice como si no se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho-

-Genocidio-Le responde, pero no era del todo cierto, pues no tenía por qué decirle sus verdaderos planes, o al menos, no aun-

-¿Genocidio?, ¿A cuántas personas asesinaste?-Le pregunta Erika Sorprendida-

-Unas tres mil, más o menos-Miente Xana, pero la chica se lo cree-

-Impresionante-Es lo único que dice la chica-

-¿Qué horas es?-Pregunta Xana acomodándose en la cama-

-No lo sé, espera-Se acerca a la puerta de la celda, la cual era de metal y tenía una abertura de barrotes de hierro que daban al exterior-Eh, tu, gilipollas-Llama a uno de los guardias, quien se acerca rápidamente-¿Qué hora es?-

-10:30 de la noche, ya deberías ir a dormir-Le dice el guardia-

-Vale, gracias-Le responde Erika alejándose de la puerta y acercándose a Xana. De lejos de oye un "_De nada"-_Venga, chica, duerme un poco que mañana será un largo día-

***Temprano al otro Día***

Luego de una incómoda noche de sueño, Xana y Erika despertaron cuando les llamo un guardia, y no perdieron tiempo y salieron de la celda, por el camino, una chica se unió a ellas, parecía que conocía a Erika. Esta chica, de aspecto bastante inocente (De este que no le haría daño a una mosca) tenía el cabello pelirrojo, corto también, piel blanca, era de la misma estatura que Erika, cara bonita, labios pequeños. Vestimenta, pues la misma que Xana y Erika, el atuendo naranja.

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunta Xana a Erika-

-Mi cómplice-Le responde Erika-Se llama Johana, pero puedes decirle Sari-

-¿Sari?-Pregunta Xana y Erika y Johana asienten-Mejor te digo Johana, sonará más normal-Responde-

-Ella está aquí por genocidio-Le dice Erika a su amiga y esta se sorprende-

-Johana, algo me dice que eres inocente del asesinato, ¿No?-Le pregunta Xana y Johana asiente efusivamente-Bien, pues cuando salgamos de este agujero haré que paguen lo que te han hecho-

-¿Cuándo saldremos de este agujero?-Pregunta Erika-

-En tres días como muy tarde-Le responde seriamente-¿Conocéis a un chico llamado Phil?-Erika asiente-

-Tuve una pelea con él, pues es el que manda en una banda de hombres que hay en el otro edificio, se hace llamar El Lobo Solitario-Le responde Erika-¿Por qué?-

-Bien, porque él tiene algo que me pertenece-Le responde Xana-

-¿Hablas de su famosa pen drive?-Le pregunta Johana-Siempre anda amenazando con ella de que si le hacemos daño, con esa pen destruirá el mundo-Xana suelta una carcajada corta pero sonora-

-En realidad ese código está separado en diez partes, y yo tengo tres-

-¿Cómo que en diez?-Pregunta Erika indignada-¿Me estás diciendo que ese hijo de puta me intimidó por nada?-

-Exactamente-Le responde Xana para luego fijarse que tenía dos collares en el cuello, eran las dos pen drives del código Down, por lo que les enseña una de las pen drives, la cual, por un lado tenía la marca del código, y por el otro, el nombre de Xana, lo diferente era en la otra, que tenía el nombre de Waldo-Esta es la mía, Phil tiene la de un familiar que yo asesiné-Erika se fija en la pen y nota un gran parecido-

-¿Y Que guardan esos pequeños aparatos?-Pregunta Erika-

-Un código informático llamado Down, que bien podría destruir el mundo-Le responde Xana-El chico no estaba mintiendo, no del todo-

-Me las va a pagar el hijo de…-

Luego de una ducha rápida con las demás chicas, pues durante ese tiempo, algunas intentaron acercarse a Xana y a Johana, pero tanto Xana como Erika les pararon a tiempo, salieron al exterior del edificio para tomar un poco de aire libre, Xana siguió con sus compañeras, quienes le cayeron bien.

-Mira, ahí tienes a tu Romeo-Le dice Erika señalándole al chico, quien se encontraba fumando con un grupo de chicos jóvenes-

-Déjame acercarme a hablar con el-Xana se acerca a la valla metálica que separaba ambos recintos y llamo la atención del chico lanzándole una piedrita-

-Eh, guapa-Le dijeron algunos chicos silbando a su paso-

-Phil-El chico se gira y se acerca-

-¿Qué quieres, zorra?-Le pregunta de malagana el chico-

-Dámelo-Xana saca de su atuendo su pen drive, sorprendiendo al chico, quien se quedó estático-Ordenes de Dido-

-Bien, pequeña zorra, si lo quieres, tendrás que pelear por el-Le reta, pero Xana se niega, pues su objetivo era por las buenas, pero si él no quería, por las malas tenía que ser-

-Vamos, Phil-Se acerca Erika-Dáselo que ella puede matarte cuando quiera-

-Si claro, tu calla, puta-Le insulta uno de los compañeros de Phil-¿Y Tú por qué estás aquí?-Le da una calada a su cigarro-

-Genocidio-Responde Erika por Xana, quien se encontraba observando a Phil con parsimonia-

-¡Ja!-Se burla Phil-

-Tres mil personas y contando-Le dice finalmente Xana-El último que murió lo hizo por un ajuste de cuentas, y le di un disparo en su entrepierna-Refiriéndose a Tyran-¿Quieres correr el mismo destino?, ¿O El mismo que tu tío?, ¿Eh, Lobo solitario?-El chico, ante la mención de su familiar, se lanzó con furia a la cerca-

-¡LAMENTARÁS HABERTE BURLADO DE ÉL, MALDITA ZORRA!-Grita Phil con todas sus fuerzas, pero Xana seguía con su mirada seria. Todos, incluyendo guardias, comienzan a rodearles-

-Bien, si quieres pelear, pelearemos, pero no hoy-Le responde Xana para luego alejarse-

-Nadie le había provocado de esa forma-Le alaga Johana-

-Mucha suerte, guapa-Le dice una de las chicas que iban pasando-

-Me da que eres la menor aquí con catorce años-Le dice Erika cambiando de tema-

-Y la más peligrosa-Le responde Xana

-Bien, pues toda una banda contra ti, y con Phil, no hay esperanzas-Le dice Erika llamando su atención-

-Eso crees tú-Le dice Xana-La última persona a la que maté con mis propias manos, murió porque le arranqué el corazón-Erika se sorprende-

-Estás loca-Le dice rápidamente-

-Apoco la gente cree que estoy cuerda hasta hoy-Le responde Xana y las tres chicas ríen-

***Al otro día***

Luego de repetir la misma rutina, salieron al exterior, donde las chicas, o al menos las que le apoyaban, que eran todas, le escoltaban. Erika se ofreció a ayudarle, pero Xana se negó.

-Bien, una pelea limpia. Que gane el mejor-Dice un guardia abriendo una puerta, por la cual, pasó Xana. El guardia era adicto a las peleas callejeras, a ver sangre y muertes peleando, por lo que cuando le dijeron la idea de la pelea, él no se negó. Y Ahí estaban, los 10 de la banda de Phil, y Phil, contra Xana, 1 vs 10-

-Que se acerque el más valiente-Reta Xana a los hombres y uno de ellos se abalanza contra Xana, pero esta le paró con un fuerte puñetazo las cienes, dejándole inconsciente. La pelea se estaba caldeando-¿Alguien más?-Nadie se acercó-Bien-Comienza a acercarse y ve como comienzan a alejarse en posición defensiva, ante eso, las mujeres se burlaban de los hombres, hasta que uno, ya nervioso, se lanzó con un puñetazo contra Xana, y esta, esquivándolo, le plantó con su brazo derecho un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que el chico escupiera sangre, y se alejara con su torso doblado, a lo que Xana aprovechó y le dio un puntazo en la nariz, dejándole fuera de combate; dos fuera, faltaban ocho, otro de ellos se lanzó con una navaja, pero Xana, con un ágil movimiento, le quitó la navaja en un segundo y se la enterró en el cuello del chico, provocando que cayera instantáneamente muerto al suelo. Algunas de las chicas apartaron su mirada, pues eso ya era demasiado. Xana agarró la navaja al momento que otro chico se lanzó hacia ella, lo que hizo Xana fue clavarle la navaja en el abdomen, para luego subirla con fuerza hasta el pecho, abriendo todo el estómago, dando paso a una explosión de órganos desde el interior del chico-Pudiste hacerlo por las buenas, Phil-Tira la navaja a otro sitio-Pero tenías que ser un cobarde-Otro de los chicos, ya enfadado, se acercó rápidamente con un destornillador, y lo que hizo Xana fue quitárselo para posteriormente clavárselo en la cabeza al chico, justo entre ojo y ojo. Luego fue otro, ya totalmente intimidado, Xana solo le dio un golpe en el pecho, dejándole inconsciente, pues vio en sus ojos que fue obligado a pelear. El resto de la banda, con miedo a morir se alejó de Phil, dejándole solo, lo cual, hizo que el entrara en pánico, pues no tenía donde correr-Dime, Phil, ¿La muerte de asusta?-Le pregunta en un tono de voz, tan suave y terrorífico que hizo que el chico se acobardara aún más, y no dijera ni una mínima palabra. Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando el momento final, las chicas con felicidad, emoción y un poco de asco, caso contrario a los hombres. Phil se abalanzó sobre Xana, y esta, con un movimiento final, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho atravesándoselo, lo que se vio después fue el brazo derecho de Xana saliendo por la espalda de Phil con el corazón en su mano, órgano que explotó al Xana apretarlo con fuerza. Xana alejó el cuerpo de Phil con su mano izquierda y le quitó la pen drive del cuello-_Mala idea, idiota_-Piensa Xana para sí misma, acto seguido, se acercó a las chicas, las cuales se quedaron en silencio, viéndole con mucho desdén. Las chicas, al ver que iba a pasar, le abrieron paso, y Xana siguió acompañada de Johana y Erika-

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Erika-

-Ahora, nada, solo resta esperar a la mañana y me iré de aquí-Le contesta Xana, para que luego los guardias dieran la orden de que volvieran a las celdas-

***A la noche***

Cuando el astro rey dormía, y la noche reinaba, a eso de las 11 de la noche.

-Me quedaré otra vez sola-Dice Erika para sí misma-Bien, fue hermoso mientras duró-

-Te sacaré de aquí-Le dice Xana-A ti y a Johana, pues tengo el poder para hacerlo-

-¿De verdad?-Le pregunta Erika con ilusión-

-Te lo prometo-Cierra los ojos

***-Final del capítulo-***

**Salseo, salseo, salseo xDDD**

**¿Qué tal estáis?, muy bien, espero. Son 7026 palabras, ya os quejaréis xD**

**Reviews:**

**Felikis: Pues sí, lo de los personajes es verdad, pero esto no se aplica a estas dos, porque volverán a aparecer. Muchas gracias por comentar, Maestro. Ya los mezclaré, tú solo espera xD. Me cogí ambas ideas y ¡Gualá!**

**Draoptimusstar3: Maestro aprende de alumno, en ese caso deja de ser maestro, pero tienes razón. Suma, temperamento pesado más una actitud impulsiva, y más defendiendo a su hija, ahí tienes una bomba nuclear xD. Barco que, si buscas por google, lo encontrarás, Exilon es el culpable, si xD. Contacto, que pronto las pagará, ya lo verás. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, Draop, eres el mejor, muchas gracias, colega.**

**Bien, me despido, y hasta pronto.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**


	19. La caza del Cazador

**La caza del cazador**

Al otro día, luego de repetir la misma rutina, salieron a respirar un poco de aire libre, o al menos por unos pocos minutos, ya que ellas se encontraban en máxima seguridad.

Erika, Johana y Xana se encontraban observando un partidillo de fútbol que algunas de sus compañeras organizaban, y como faltaban dos jugadoras, Xana y Erika entraron a jugar a los pocos minutos. Cada una en el otro equipo. El partido siguió, eran 7 contra 7, y no había demasiado espació, pero si se podía jugar libremente; el balón tocó los pies de Xana, quien, con mucha habilidad, hizo un sombrerito deshaciéndose de Erika, quien estaba enfrente suyo, avanzaba sola, hasta que se topó con una de las defensas, de la que se deshizo con un sorprendente caño, y ahí, cara a cara con la portera, Xana soltó un potente trallazo que terminó con el esférico en el fondo de la red. 1-0. El balón tocó otra vez los pies de Xana, quien se deshizo de tres jugadoras con un recorte de precisión milimétrica, pero habían demasiadas en frente suyo, y al ver a una de sus compañeras que estaba adelante, hizo un centro englobado, que la delantera recibió con el pecho, y sin dejarla caer, se dio media vuelta y con la pierna izquierda, soltó un golpe al esférico que resultó al fondo de la red, un golazo, 2-0. Y Ya, para los minutos finales, el balón, en pies de una de las del equipo de Xana hizo un centro englobado a esta, quien, de espaldas a la portería, recibió el balón con el pecho y antes de caer, hizo una tremenda chilena sorprendiendo a la portera adversaria, quien ni se movió, y ahí terminó el partido, pues ya estaban cansadas, 3-0.

-¡Qué partido!-Exclamó Erika tirándose al suelo jadeando, al igual que Xana-

-Hace tiempo que no jugaba-Le dice Xana-

-Pues juegas muy bien, y esa chilena, esplendida-Le alagó Johana, y algunas de las compañeras le dieron la razón-

-¿Cómo haces esos recortes?-Preguntó una de sus compañeras-

-Es fácil, solo hay que tener precisión-Le contesta rápidamente-

-Fácil para ti, porque una chilena no la hace cualquiera-Le reclama una de sus compañeras, para que luego se oyera un pitido que indicaba que volvieran a las celdas-

Al rato, luego de eso, alguien fue a buscar a Xana, uno de los guardias, quien sorprendentemente, era de la agencia de seguridad nacional o NSA.

-Xana Lyoko, Erika Mur y Johana Obis , seréis puestas en libertad, pues son las ordenes de la directora-Anuncia el hombre, quien miró con buenos ojos a las chicas-Podéis venir conmigo-Ambas salen de la celda para que un guardia les pusieran las esposas, y por el trayecto que se hizo en silencio, algunas reclusas simplemente silbaban, pues les daba algo de envidia ver que saldrían de aquel agujero-Que golazo el que marcaste, Xana-Le dice rápidamente el guardia cuando entran a una sala grande, donde se encontraron con Johana-

-¿Dido ha ordenado que las sacaran a ellas?-Preguntó Xana, a lo que el guardia asintió, quitándole las esposas a las 3, para luego mostrarles la carta donde se emitía la orden-

-Parece que tiene planes para ellas, yo que se-Le responde-Bien, aquí tenéis vuestras cosas, así que cambiaros y nos vamos, que nos están esperando-

-¿Quiénes?-Preguntó Johana, pero el guardia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, ahogando una carcajada-

Luego de cambiarse, Xana y Erika conservaron los atuendos, pues quizás servirían de algo, pero Johana se deshizo de él, pues por tres años lo tuvo encima. Cuando salieron por la puerta principal, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, pues sus familiares ya les esperaban en unos coches del gobierno, De Xana, estaban Anthea, Iris y todo el resto del grupo de guerreros Lyoko, de Erika, Nadie, y de Johana, sus padres.

-Vaya, por fin apareciste-Le dice Ulrich-¿Qué tal te fue?-Xana enseña las cuatro pen drives que colgaban el su cuello-

-Han rodado cabezas-Le responde rápidamente para luego acercarse a Aelita, a quien le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y luego a Iris, a quien le cargo entre sus brazos, pues vaya si la pequeña le había extrañado, luego fue Anthea, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero luego de eso, entre charlas y risas, Xana notó que Erika estaba sola con los ojos llorosos, por lo que dejó a Iris en el suelo, y se acercó a Erika-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?, porque eh asesinado a mi familia-Le dice Erika rápidamente-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Xana muy sorprendida-

-¿Qué harías tú si todos se ponen en tu contra?-Xana pensaba igual que Erika, ya que ella no creía en el dicho de: "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"-

-Posiblemente lo mismo-Le responde-¿Y Que harás?-

-Ir con Johana, ya que le debo una-Le responde mirando a la aludida-

-Creo que alguien tiene trabajo para vosotras, así que primero tenéis que esperar-Le responde Xana, para que luego el guardia les llamara a todos a reunirse dentro de una limusina-

-Bien, este fue el motivo por el que fuisteis sacadas de aquel sitio-Comienza el guardia-Xana es una agente reclutada por Dido, la directora de la NSA, para recuperar un código informático secreto, pues estaba en manos equivocadas, y dado a que ellas tuvieron contacto directo con la agente, fueron dejadas en libertad, pero también, la directora tiene un trabajo especial para ellas en una base militar en Siberia del norte-

-¿Las vais a involucrar al experimento?-Pregunta Xana algo indignada-

-No, como agentes especiales. Ellas recibirán entrenamiento militar y tendrán una cuantiosa suma de dinero mensual, mirad los contratos-Saca dos portapapeles y se los entregan a Erika y a Johana, quienes comienzan a leerlos por un rato-Xana, se ha aplazado aquel evento para el viernes de la otra semana-Le dice el agente a Xana-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Xana, pero el guardia se encoge de hombros, señalando que no tenía ni la más remota idea-

-¿¡un millón de euros!?-Pregunta Erika sorprendida-

-Vaya si queréis deshaceros del dinero-Le dice Xana al agente con una ceja levantada-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Aceptáis?-Les pregunta el guardia amablemente-

-Si-Contesta Erika-

-No-Contesta Johana-Apenas acabo de salir de aquel sitio luego de tres años-

-Oh, no, tendréis hasta el verano, luego, seréis llevada a la base-Le dice el guardia-

-No lo sé…-Da un suspiro-Vale, entonces acepto-

-Ya nos veremos en aquella base entonces-Le dice Xana para luego salir del coche con los demás-

**Luego **de una charla corta, todos tomaron caminos separados, Erika se fue con Johana, y Xana con Anthea y el grupo de Lyoko, pero en el trayecto, recibió una llamada de Garrison.

-¿Si?-Contesta Xana-

-_Xana, iré al grano, mañana será el viaje de prueba del Titán, ¿quieres venir?-_

_-_¿Cuánto tardaremos?-Pregunta Xana-

-_A lo sumo, un par de días-_Le responde Garrison-

-Vale, luego iré a la base, hasta pronto-Cuelga la llamada-Garrison quiere que vaya a un viaje de prueba de dos días-Dice Xana evitando preguntas-

-¿Estarás para el sábado?-Le pregunta Anthea rápidamente, y Xana asiente—

-No te preocupes-Le responde Xana-

***Más al rato a las puertas de Kadic***

Luego del corto viaje hasta la academia, Anthea les invitó a una cena, pues ya era de noche, hora de la cena, y los chicos aceptaron sin dudarlo, por lo que fueron a un restaurante de lujo, cerca de la gran torre Eiffel, que iluminaba el gran cielo Galo.

Luego de la cena, cuando llegó el momento de los postres, todos pidieron algo de chocolate, a excepción de Xana, por lo que a todos les atacó la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no comes chocolate, Xana?-Le preguntó Yumi-

-Es una larga historia-Le contesta-No lo como desde que era muy pequeña-

-¿Aun te crees ese cuanto viejo de tu madre?-Le preguntó maliciosamente Aelita-

-No, ¿Pero, sabes?, prefiero no averiguarlo-Le contesta rápidamente-

-Venga, prueba un poco-Le dice Odd acercándole su helado-

-No voy a hacerlo-Dirige su mirada a Aelita-¿Recuerdas que yo era alérgica al chocolate, Aelita?-La aludida se sorprende, lo había olvidado-

-¡Es cierto!-Exclama la pelirrosa-¿Pero aun lo eres?-Xana niega con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?-

-Prefiero no averiguarlo, aunque lo haya hecho últimamente-En ese momento, Anthea le mete una cuchara de helado de chocolate a Xana en la boca, y está lo traga casi de obligación-¡Oye!-Los demás comienzan a reír-

***Más al rato***

Luego de la cena, todos volvieron a Kadic, a excepción de Xana e Iris, quienes se fueron directo a la base siberiana, y ya en ese lugar, que debido al huso horario ya era de día, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al astillero, donde estaba atracado el USS Titán junto al OFS Andrómeda. Allí se encontró a sus compañeros y a Garrison, viendo como equipaban los barcos algunos marines.

-Chicos-Les llama Xana y todos se dan la vuelta-¿Dónde está Dido?-En ese momento, la aludida aparece tras ellos, provocando que Iris diera un salto por el susto-

-¿Qué tal tu misión?-Pregunta Dido y Xana le enseña las cuatro pen drives, las cuales se quita del cuello y se las entrega-

-Ah muerto, lo he aniquilado completamente-Responde Xana y todos los presentes, incluyendo los marines comienzan a aplaudir-

-Ya me lo esperaba-Dice Garrison acercándose junto a un Marine, quien tenía una caja pequeña en sus manos-Felicidades, Xana-Abre la caja revelando que era una medalla militar estadounidense, la cual, solo se otorgaba cuando alguien realizaba y cumplía misiones de alto riesgo-

-Gracias, Garrison-Hace el típico saludo militar al igual que Dido, el marine y Garrison-

-Te lo mereces-Le dice colocándole la medalla en un costado del pecho-Ahora, abordad el Titán, marcharemos al estrecho de Suez y volveremos con toda la flota-

-¿Quiénes nos acompañan?-Preguntó Ame-

-Dos portaaviones, un barco de inteligencia, cuatro destructores y un acorazado-Le responde Garrison-

***Mucho después de haber zarpado***

Luego de zarpar a bordo del USS Titán, el cual era un portaaviones grandísimo, todos se encontraban en el puente.

-Marcharemos al mar rojo, para luego ir al estrecho de Suez, contactar con Ismailía y volver-Les indica Garrison-

-Pero eso nos tomará tiempo-Le dice Ame-

-Una semana si nada malo pasa-Le responde Garrison-

-Yo me ausentaré dos días, Garrison, por lo que ya os dejaré el sábado-Le indica Xana junto a Iris-

-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo, te llamaremos si algo malo pasa-Le dice Garrison-

Luego de salir del puente junto a sus compañeros, Xana se fue con ellos a la cubierta superior, donde estaban los cazas despegando-

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunta Jin Jié a Xana al notarle algo inquieta-

-Algo me huele mal-Le responde-

-No es que algo malo vaya a pasar-Le dice Laura-

-Es que siento que no estamos seguros aquí-Le responde Xana-Iris, si algo malo pasa, quiero que vayas a la Andrómeda y crees un escudo de energía alrededor de él y del acorazado-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta la pequeña-

-¿Recuerdas al acorazado Yamato y su ataque sorpresa?-Le pregunta Xana e Iris asiente-Pues estamos en una situación parecida-Le responde Xana

-Solo que peor-Le responde Jin Jié-

-Me estáis asustando-Anuncia Ame-

-Solo digo, que esto me huele a gato encerrado-Le dice Xana

-¿eh?-Pregunta Laura-

-Que algo está mal-Le dice dándole la respuesta-

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de sobrevivir si atacan el Titán?-Pregunta Iris—

-Con los escudos de ambas, supongo que muchas-Le responde Xana-Eso si no nos atacan con armamento nuclear-

-¿Por qué harían eso?-Le pregunta Ame ya desesperado-

-Debilitarían el escudo hasta destruirlo, si lo hacen, estamos en problemas-

-¡Pero si eres el ser más poderoso del universo!-Le alaga Kohina-

-Mi escudo es débil, Iris lo sabe-La aludida asiente-El de ella es mucho más fuerte-

Luego de que cayera la noche, muy de noche, Xana vigilaba desde lo alto la formación, la cual constaba de: Los portaviones en el centro y al frente, dos destructores a la izquierda y dos a la derecha protegiendo al Titán y al Kestrel, y el Andrómeda y el acorazado de nombre Marshall tras ellos. Era una formación inteligente.

Una alarma suena en las cubiertas de todos los barcos, enemigos acercándose, y en pocos minutos, una infinidad de cazas ya estaban en el aire, pero no eran lo que se esperaban, pues eran acorazados chinos, más de 20, acompañados de un portaaviones y un sub-marino torpedero.

-Iris-Le llama Xana cuando ambas se encontraban en la cubierta superior y el resto en el puente-Si nos destruyen, quiero que te tele transportes al portaaviones que nos sigue desde lejos y les avises del enemigo, y si eso no basta, ve a la base y avisa a Dido, ¿Entiendes?-La pequeña asiente-Ahora…-Un torpedo impacta en los costados del Kestrel provocando una sacudida en el buque-¡Ve!-La pequeña se tele transporta al Andrómeda, para que unos segundos después, un escudo de energía de color azul rodeara al buque y al acorazado. Xana hizo lo mismo con toda la flota restante, pero algo ocurría, su escudo, al ser muy grande, era muy inestable, y si se usaba armamento muy fuerte, podrían dar paso a la sentencia de sus compañeros y todo abordo-

-¿Qué es esto?-Se pregunta Garrison al ver dos barras verticales apareciendo en uno de los ordenadores-

-Los escudos, es la resistencia de los escudos-Anuncia Laura-Veamos-

Toda una armada comienza a disparar hacia el escudo causando leves daños a este, pero nada ocurría, luego pasaron a atacar a la Andrómeda, pero el escudo de Iris era muy fuerte, y los ataques no causaban daños. Pasaban los minutos y los chinos decidieron dar el siguiente paso: Usar armamento pesado. Y lo hicieron, pues misiles anti-buque y torpedos nucleares impactaban repetidamente contra el escudo de Xana que, pasó de un azul claro a un rojo escarlata, y en los ordenadores, la barra de los escudos estaba así: El de Iris a tope y el de Xana casi agotado. Los presentes no se explicaban como era eso posible.

-_Iris…-_Gimió Xana con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía sus brazos extendidos a los lados. Su cuerpo dejaba de responder, sus brazos se cansaban, su mente se nublaba, perdía el conocimiento-_Vete…-_El escudo se rompe en un millón de pedazos cuando un misil nuclear impacta contra él. Algunos marines le intentaron sacar de cubierta, pero les fue imposible, pues en cuestión de segundos, comenzaban a abordar el Titán, y el cruce de balas era impresionante. Ahí llegaron sus compañeros a rodearle con armas de fuego defendiéndole, mientras Kohina trataba de sacarle de ese lugar, pues Xana había caído inconsciente. Luego de hacerlo, desenvainó sus Katanas, furiosa, comenzó el ataque a los polizontes en cubierta, de los que se deshizo cuerpo a cuerpo muy fácilmente, dejando a los que estaban en cubierta superior impresionados, pero cuando se disponía a bajar al astillero, alguien, desde algún sitio, le lanzó una granada de aturdimiento con una cuerda amarrada al seguro, y esa cuerda, se enroló en una de sus Katanas, todo ese momento pasó en cámara lenta para Kohina, quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la granada tocaba suelo, estallando con una gran luz y un sonido ensordecedor, cosa que le aturdió solo a ella, y cuando Ame se acercó, vio como una bala atravesaba el estómago de Kohina, por lo que le agarró y le dejó cerca a Xana, pero ya era muy tarde, habían derrotado al Titán, dando tiempo a que el acorazado, la Andrómeda, y un destructor escapasen fuera del ataque, el resto de la flota, incluido el Kestrel, se estaban hundiendo, y Garrison, había huido junto a la mayoría de los marines hacía el Andrómeda, quien les acogió con seguridad mientras estaban bajo la protección del escudo de Iris, la cual comenzaba a desesperarse por ver a Xana, pero algunos soldados le alentaban a seguir, por lo que cumplía con las ordenes.

Los cinco fueron noqueados y capturados por los chinos y llevados al buque insignia.

***Unas horas después en algún lugar de China***

Los soldados chinos comenzaron a interrogar a todos, los cuales no dijeron ni una palabra, pero Kohina se les enfrentó, aun herida, y logró escabullirse y escapar fuera del sitio, el cual era un edificio abandonado.

Xana seguía sin volver en sí, estaba aún desmayada, pues había perdido TODA su energía. Ella, junto con Laura y Jin Jié, fueron llevadas a otro sitio, donde los soldados chinos hicieron cosas horribles con ellas, pero no con Xana, ya que estaba casi muerta.

***Con Iris***

Con la pequeña, luego de haber escapado junto al resto de la flota, se encontraron con el Valkyrie, en donde se encontró con Garrison y el resto.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Le pregunta Iris a Garrison mientras estaban en el puente volviendo al lugar del ataque-

-No lo sabemos-Dirige su mirada a los marines-¿Alguna señal de Gastrea?-Refiriéndose a los chicos-

-No, ni una, señor, no hay rastro del radiofaro de Jin Jié-Le responde el Marine a cargo de los radares-

-Vale, volvamos con el Titán, si está operativo lo llevaremos a la base, vosotros seguid con la flota hasta Ismailía, hasta entonces, silencio-

-Sí, señor-

***Al rato***

Luego de volver al lugar del ataque, se encontraron con una sorpresa, los chinos habían dejado abandonado el Kestrel y el Titán, pero el Kestrel se estaba incendiando, y parecía reciente.

-Iris-Le llama Garrison-¿Sientes algo?-La pequeña niega con la cabeza-

-No hay nadie con vida-Le responde la pequeña, bastante nerviosa-No siento la energía de mi mami, no está aquí-Le responde-

-Tranquila-Le dice Garrison-Tombstone, id al Titán y limpiarlo de ratas, si hay algo fuera quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos, y si está operativo iré para allá junto con Iris y lo regresaremos a Siberia-La patrulla asiente y se va del puente-

***Una hora más tarde***

Cuando los marines volvieron, indicaron que el Titán estaba bastante tocado, pero estaba a flote, al contrario del Kestrel, el cual se hundió lentamente al fondo del mar.

Luego de revisar el registro, Garrison llamó a Dido y puso el altavoz mientras hablaba.

-Según el mando central del pacífico, el Kestrel sucumbió a un ataque de misiles chinos, ahora ellos controlan la zona. No se han encontrado a Gastrea entre los supervivientes, y si los tienen ellos, temo que no los volvamos a ver nunca-Anuncia Garrison, pero Iris ya estaba enfadada cuando poco después anunciaran que cancelarían la misión-

-Iré con ellos-Dice la pequeña bastante enfadada-

-No, tu…-Iris le interrumpe-

-Estoy en esta situación por vuestra culpa, así que tengo que arreglarlo yo-Se tele transporta al Andrómeda, escondiéndose entre los pasillos de este-

-_Esto es malo-_Dice Dido-

-_¿Por qué?-_Pregunta Garrison-

-_Los chinos saben del verdadero potencial de Xana-_

***Con Xana y el resto***

Al otro día, era un viernes, fueron llevadas junto con Ame a una cárcel en la cima de una montaña nevada, donde les encerraron en el piso más profundo que había, a todos juntos, encadenados.

-Uhhg-Se oye un quejido proveniente de Xana, la cual estaba en una celda pequeña junto a sus cuatro compañeros-

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta Jin Jié acercándose rápidamente a auxiliarle-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-Responde Xana sentándose en el suelo-

-Has pasado inconsciente un día entero-Le dice Ame, el cual tenía la cara bastante golpeada-

-¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunta Xana-

-En China, supongo-Le responde Laura-Kohina ha escapado-

-Bien por ella-Le responde Xana-Espero que Iris esté bien-

-Estará con los demás en Siberia-Le dice Ame, animándole-

-Entonces-Xana se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta-Vamos con ellos-Toca la puerta con la palma de sus manos para que la puerta se deshiciera un segundo después-Ahh…-Xana suelta un suspiro y cae de rodillas al suelo-

-¿Estás bien?-Ame se acerca a auxiliarla y nota como el cuerpo de Xana estaba bastante caliente-

-Estoy…-Comienza a jadear levemente-…Bien-Se levanta del suelo y camina por los pasillos de la cárcel junto a sus compañeros, los cuales le seguían de cerca-Silencio-Se acerca a un guardia, y con dos de los vectores, agarra al tipo y le arranca la cabeza del cuerpo, para luego coger su arma-Ame-Le lanza la ametralladora del guardia y este la acepta con una sonrisa-

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunta Laura bastante nerviosa-

-Poco-Entra a un ascensor que había y suben al piso superior, en donde se encontraron con un montón de guardias, de los cuales se deshizo con una onda expansiva, la cual, cortó a los guardias por la mitad, dejando un desparrame de sangre y órganos por todo el lugar

-Muy bien-Felicita a Xana, pero esta, cansada, cae de rodillas al piso, jadeando y sostenido con su mano izquierda, su abdomen-Falta poco-Le levanta del suelo-

-Tengo poca energía-Anuncia Xana-Iris se la está quedando toda-

-Pues yo voy a vomitar-Dice Jin Jié apartando la mirada del espectáculo de sangre y entrañas-

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta salir del lugar. Estaban en una montaña nevada, casi en la cima.

-Sosteneos de las manos-Dice Xana y todos obedecen, segundos más tarde, ya se encontraban de camino a Siberia-

***Con Iris***

La pequeña, bastante cansada, se había tele transportado a Shanghái, una ciudad de la República Popular de China. Había sentido la señal de Kohina, pues la reconocía fácilmente.

Recorrió las calles de la cuidad hasta ver un mechón de pelo azul, reconociendo de inmediato a Kohina, y se acercó a ella por detrás.

-¡Estás viva!-Iris le abraza por detrás, sorprendiendo a Kohina-

-De milagro-Deshace el abrazo y le muestra la herida de bala que atravesaba su vestido-

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-

-Nos han secuestrado, pero yo escapé, ellos no-Kohina, junto a Iris, se sienta en una silla que había de un restaurante-

-Me parece bien-Dice Iris-El Titán debe estar bastante lejos-Toma las manos de Kohina y, de sorpresa, se tele transporta a la base Siberiana a la vez que Xana, Ame, Laura y Jin Jié llegaban. Llegaron a la habitación de Xana y Kohina, en donde nadie se percató de la presencia de nadie sino hasta los presentes hicieron silencio. Iris, al ver a Xana, se lanzó a darle un abrazo muy fuerte, y esta, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, lo aceptó con cariño-Pensé que no te volvería a ver-

-Tranquila, cariño-Deshace el abrazo-

-Nunca pensé que me alegraría estar en este lugar-Dice Ame rápidamente-

-Iris, ven conmigo-Le dice Xana y se va con Iris a su cuarto-Por ningún motivo entréis al cuarto hasta que yo os avise-Le dice al resto para luego entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta-Quítate la ropa-Iris, con curiosidad de saber que planeaba Xana, se la quita rápidamente-Siéntate en la cama-La pequeña obedece para que luego Xana se pusiera detrás suyo, con los pies cruzados-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunta Iris, curiosa-

-Comprobar una cosa-Le responde Xana-Te va a doler un poco-Coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre la espalda de Iris-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate-La pequeña obedece y, a la vez que Xana, cierra los ojos. Pasaban los segundos mientras un aura de color azul, muy luminosa, y que emanaba un extraño humo del mismo color, comenzó a rodearles rápidamente-_Justo como pensaba-_Piensa Xana para sí misma, pues lo que ella hacía era ver que tanta energía tenia Iris, y se llevó una sorpresa, pues gran parte de la energía que Iris tenía la había absorbido de su escudo, lo que hizo que este se volviera aún más débil inestable. Xana comenzó a absorber lentamente la energía de Iris, pues tenía un 90% más de energía de la que debería tener. Iris sentía un frio terrible cuando Xana hacía eso, y a la vez sentía que se quemaba por ese frio, por lo que le dolía bastante-

Mientras con los que estaban afuera, los cuales se encontraban charlando entre ellos, no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad de saber que estaban haciendo Xana e Iris.

-¿Espiamos?-Pregunta Ame de forma maliciosa-

-Eso no está bien-Le retracta Jin Jié-Pero…-

-Mira por debajo de la puerta-Le anima Kohina-

-A ver…-Ame se asoma y nota como un humo azul sale por debajo de la puerta, cuando se asoma aún más, se lleva un susto mayúsculo, pues un rayo cae cerca suyo, espantándole de la puerta-

-Es un sistema de defensa-Dice Jin Jié para sí misma-

***En el cuarto***

En el momento en el que cayó el rayo, el estruendo hizo que Iris abriera los ojos y se desconcentrara, cosa que a Xana no le gustó.

-Iris, concéntrate-Le dice Xana llamándole la atención-

-Perdón-Susurra la pequeña para luego cerrar sus ojos-

Pasaban los minutos, esos eternos minutos que parecían horas, al menos para Iris, pues el dolor se intensificaba, y más uno en su mano izquierda, causado por el escudo cuando le atacaron con misiles. Llegó a tal punto que Iris comenzó a lagrimear sin darse cuenta, pues se sentía terriblemente doloroso, y con aquel frio que te quemaba, aquel parecido a cuando coges un hielo con tus dedos por mucho tiempo, pues era muy doloroso, tanto, que Iris al final terminó por gritar del dolor, cosa que le dio la señal a Xana para detenerse, se había excedido.

-¡Duele!-Se queja Iris, sollozando, al momento que Xana quita las manos de su espalda-

-Te dije que te dolería-Le dice Xana suavemente tratando de calmarle, por lo que agarra una manta que había doblada sobre la almohada, la desdobla y cubre a Iris con ella-

-Tengo mucho frio-Se queja Iris, temblando, y sollozando aún más-

-Ya se te quitará-Mira la hora en su reloj-Espérame aquí-Xana vuelve al cuarto a los pocos segundos con una taza de chocolate caliente-Bebe un poco-Acerca la taza a la boca de Iris, y esta, aun temblando, bebe lentamente-Espérame aquí un segundo-Le deja la taza en las manos a Iris y sale del cuarto-Ame, gilipollas-Le llama Xana-

-Eh, que no he hecho nada, fue idea de Jin Jié-Se defiende este rápidamente-

-Fuiste tú-Los cuatro vectores salen rápidamente de la espalda de Xana y apresan a Ame agarrándole de los pies y de las manos-Debería matarte por idiota-Se acerca a Ame lentamente con una mirada furiosa-

-No le hagas daño-Le dice Laura-Ya me encargo yo-Y Xana, como si no hubiera oído, le da al chico una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, para luego dejarle caer en el suelo-

-Eso dolió-Dice Kohina rápidamente-

-Así aprenderá-Le dice Xana-Buenas noches, chicos-Entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta, asegurándole con un cierre magnético-¿Estás mejor?-Iris niega con la cabeza-

-No me… siento bien-Le dice Iris-

-Ven, vamos a dormir un poco-Ambas caen dormidas en la cama a los pocos minutos-

***Al otro día***

Luego de dormir, llegó el día esperado: El cumpleaños de Aelita. ¿Qué sorpresa le tendría preparada Xana a Aelita?

La primera en despertar fue Xana, y lo hizo porque sintió un cuerpo caliente en su pecho, y al abrir sus ojos, vio a Iris, tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y estaba sudando.

-Iris-La pequeña gime, pero no se despierta-Uhm-Coloca su mano en la frente de Iris y nota como esta estaba hirviendo-_Debe haberse resfriado-_Piensa-

-Mamá…-Gime Iris abriendo los ojos lentamente-No me siento…bien…-

-Debes haberte resfriado, es raro-Le dice suavemente-

-¿Hoy no era…?-

-El cumpleaños de Aelita, sí-Completa Xana para luego levantarse de la cama-Debo tenerlo…-Comienza a buscar en su armario un termómetro-

-¿Qué buscas?-Le alcanza a decir Iris entre dormida-

-Esto-Saca el termómetro y se acerca a Iris para luego ponérselo-Esperemos unos minutos-

-¿Qué hace esto?-

-Para medir la temperatura de tu cuerpo, pues si esta supera los 37 grados centígrados, es que algo te pasa-Unos segundos después, el termómetro dio un pitido, indicando que ya había terminado. Xana lo retira y mira la temperatura-39 grados centígrados-Mira a Iris-Tienes mucha fiebre-

-¿Es… malo?-Xana asiente-

-Si te pones mejor, iremos a Francia más tarde, por ahora, descansa-Cubre a Iris con la cobija y le da un beso en la mejilla-Ya vengo, tu duerme mientras tanto-Sale del cuarto y se va con Laura y Ame-¿Tenéis algo para el resfriado?-Pregunta Xana entrando a su habitación, pues estaban ambos viendo TV-

-Mucha agua, paracetamol y descanso-Le responde Ame rápidamente-

-Es resfriado, no gripe-Le responde Xana-

-¿Es para Kohina?-Le pregunta Laura poniéndose de pie-

-No, es para Iris, por alguna razón se ha resfriado y tiene mucha fiebre-

-Pues… no lo sé, oye, yo creo que es mejor que le des bastante agua y que descanse-

-Ya que…-Sale de la habitación y vuelve con Iris, la cual ya se había dormido-_Mejor la dejaré descansar-_Sale de la habitación y va al piso de la enfermería, donde oyó unos gritos agudos, se trataba de la chica que estaba embarazada, por lo que fue al lugar en donde se encontraba-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunta Xana a Sumire, la cual, estaba observando-

-Va a dar a luz-Le contesta Sumire-Dido te está buscando, está en los pisos de abajo-Xana asiente y se retira del lugar, con una interrogante que resolvería luego-

-Esto te sorprenderá-Le dice Dido apenas ve entrar a Xana a uno de los laboratorios-Mira-Le enseña un androide de aspecto totalmente humano, era muy real-Es un androide, lo están probando estos chicos-Dos hombre, bastante adultos, aparecen tras Dido-

-Tiene piel humana, al igual que músculos, ligamentos y órganos. Un corazón artificial, y un cerebro robótico, el cual, no hemos logrado configurar-Le dice uno de los hombres-

-Puedo arreglar eso-Dice Xana para sí misma acercándose al androide, este androide, o Humanoide, tenía piel blanca, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, que eran pequeños, Nariz pequeña al igual que su boca. No era alta, era bajita, casi parecía una adolescente. Vestía con un vestido blanco corto-¿Tiene algún sistema operativo?-Los hombres niegan con la cabeza-Si me dais quince minutos, os vais a sorprender-

-¿Le vas a poner... el… tuyo?-Pregunta Dido a Xana bajando el tono de voz en cada palabra, dándose cuenta de un pequeño, pero que muy importante detalle-

-No podría, a no ser que tengas una copia o algo así-Le responde Xana, algo que hizo que Dido se angustiara aún más, pues le guardaba dos secretos a Xana, secretos que fueron borrados de la mente de Xana cuando un incidente ocurrió con ella y con "La copia"-Xana… ¿No recuerdas a…?-

-¿A quién?-Le pregunta, curiosa-

-_Gracias al cielo no lo recuerda-_Piensa Dido, quitándose una carga de encima-Nadie, querida-

-Vale, pues dame unos minutos, diseñaré un sistema para ella-

-Se llama R-01-Le dice uno de los hombres-

-Pues…-Comienza a teclear en la computadora conectada a la chica por medio de un escáner que monitoreaba sus sistemas-Desde ahora se llamará Susan-

-Buen nombre-Le dice Dido-Bien, os dejo, tengo…eh… cosas que hacer-Sale de la sala y corre por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo hacía los pisos superiores.

Mientras, con Dido, está había olvidado algo del programa de Xana. El programa nunca pasó de la fase Beta, la cual, tenía un tiempo de vida útil pensada de antemano.

La chica subió a la enfermería, donde se encontró con Sumire y Arthur, charlando entre ellos.

-La hemos liado bastante-Les dice Dido bastante agitada por correr-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Arthur para darle un sorbo al café que tenía en sus manos-

-Es sobre el programa de Xana-Le responde, jadeando un poco-

-¿Cartago, eh?-Le dice Arthur-

-Sobre el programa que le da sus poderes, es decir, su sistema operativo-Le contesta ya bastante nerviosa-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Le pregunta Sumire, presa de la curiosidad-

-Nunca pasó de la fase Beta-Le contesta-

-¿¡Como que no!?-Le pregunta Arthur, alarmándose-

-No, y ese programa tenía una vida útil planeada de antemano por si algo salía mal-

-¿Y Cuánto tiempo es?-Le pregunta Sumire-

-La versión 0,5 tenía una vida útil de cuatro años y tres meses-Le contesta, nerviosa-Xana ya ha cumplido los cuatro años con el programa-

-¿y Qué pasará si el programa queda obsoleto?-

-Sus recuerdos y su personalidad desaparecerán, y solo se podrá arreglar actualizando el programa a la versión 1,0 la cual no existe-

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO LO MENCIONASTE!?-

-¡Por que se me había olvidado!, ¿Vale?, además, eso no es lo peor, lo peor es, que si sus memorias se pierden, Xana atacará a todos por impulso, defendiéndose, sin saber lo que hace-

-Pero hay un modo de arreglarlo, ¿no?-Le pregunta Arthur-

-Xana tenía un compañero, se llamaba Zack, y él tenía también el programa de Xana en versión 0,75, pero él fue eliminado por el progreso de Xana. Se creyó que Xana iba a ser el éxito del experimento, hasta que se lo robaron, y al chico lo asesinamos frente a los ojos de Xana, pero sus recuerdos se borraron luego de eso-

-¿Y No podemos traerlo de vuelta?-

-Solo con el código Down. Ya sé dónde está la última parte, pero no quiero que Xana se entere. Si trae a Zack nos meteremos en un lio; Podría hacerle recordar su odio hacia la humanidad y nos exterminaría-

-Lo hablaremos con el resto-Le dice Sumire-Tu vuelve con Xana-Dido Asiente y se va-

***Con Xana***

Xana había terminado el sistema operativo del androide, había copiado la personalidad de Iris en el disco virtual, el cual tenía una capacidad fuera de los límites modernos. Diez Zettabits (Un terabyte sería algo así como su millonésima parte), capacidad para los recuerdos que pudiera crear. Había desarrollado todo un cerebro en cuestión de minutos, por lo que lo transmitió a la chica, la cual, entró en consciencia a los pocos minutos.

-Te llamas Susan-Le dice Xana al frente del androide, el cual, le miraba con curiosidad-

-Susan-Exclama el androide con una voz aguda y gentil-Bonito nombre-Esboza una sonrisa, mostrando sentimientos-

-Ven aquí-Susan mira sus pies, y los mueve hacia adelante cayendo de rodillas. No sabía caminar-Señores, tenéis que enseñarle muchas cosas-

-Te mereces un altar-Le dice uno de los hombres, sorprendido-

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunta Dido entrando por la puerta con una pequeña cajita, y el androide, al verla, le sonríe-¿Ah sonreído?-

-Si-Le responde Xana, dándose cuenta de que Iris aún estaba en su habitación-Bien, ahí tenéis las notas de la versión, los logaritmos, y los códigos, si necesitáis algo más, llamadme-

-¿Te vas?-Xana asiente-

-Iris está resfriada y me había olvidado de ella-Le responde con algo de preocupación-

-Vale-Le entrega la cajita-Felicita a Aelita de mi parte-

-Lo haré-Se retira del lugar, sube a la cafetería, y luego a su cuarto-¿Estás mejor?-Pregunta Xana entrando al cuarto, despertando a Iris, acercándose a ella, para luego ponerle otra vez el termómetro-

-Un poco…-Le responde Iris entre dormida-Tengo sed-

-Te he traído un botellín de agua-Lo abre y se lo acerca a Iris, dándole de beber-

-Gracias-Dice Iris forzando una sonrisa, porque estaba muy somnolienta-

-38,9 Grados, bueno, te está bajando la fiebre-Guarda el termómetro en su armario-Descansa, cielo-Le da un beso en la mejilla y se acuesta al lado de Iris, acariciándole mientras dormía. Y Como el resto de la mañana fue aburrida, me saltaré hasta la tarde-

A mediodía en Siberia, de madrugada en París, Xana aún estaba con Iris, la cual, aún tenía fiebre, pero podía estar bien, o al menos, eso decía ella. Iris se había despertado, por lo que Xana accedió a contarle una historia de las crónicas de Narnia que tanto le gustaban.

-Esta se llama: El león, la bruja y el ropero-Le dice Xana comenzado a contar la historia (Saltaré a momentos interesantes de la película)-A Susan le entregaron un cuerno mágico, que le daría apoyo en donde quiera que esté, y también decía que llamaría a los reyes y reinas de Antaño, o al menos, eso decía la superstición-…-El león, no murió, pues la Gran Magia que reinaba, decía: Si alguien que no ha cometido traición alguna, es ejecutado en lugar del traidor, la mesa de piedra se romperá, y hasta la muerte misma dará marcha atrás-…-Al final de la batalla, llegó su coronación. El rey Peter, el magnífico. La reina Susan, la benévola. El rey Edmund, el justo, y la Reina Lucy, la valiente, a lo que el león les dijo: "Una vez rey o reina de Narnia, seréis rey o reina siempre. Que vuestra sabiduría nos guie hasta que las estrellas caigan de los cielos. Larga vida a los reyes"-

-Siempre me gustaron esas historias-Le dice Iris suavemente-Gracias por contármela, mamá-

-De nada, pequeña-Le da un beso en la mejilla-Ven, vamos a ducharnos-

***Una ducha más tarde***

**Luego **de salir de una relajante ducha, Iris ya se sentía mejor, por lo que decidió animarse un poco. Xana se encontraba secándole el cabello, ese cabello que tanto le gustaba hacerle un peinado bonito.

Al rato, cuando dieron la tarde, decidieron irse a Paris, más específicamente, con Anthea, la cual, estaba despierta, haciendo algunos preparativos.

-Buenos días, Anthea-Le saluda Xana apenas vuelve a su forma física, junto a Iris-

-Buenos días, chicas-Les saluda Anthea, cubierta con una toalla, pues acababa de ducharse-

-Regalo de Aelita, es de parte de Dido-Le entrega la cajita-

-¿De Dido?-Xana asiente-Que raro… En fin, ¿Me acompañarás a comprar algunas cosas? Haré una pequeña fiesta en la Ermita. Ya han terminado la plata de abajo, y ya han llevado muebles y todo, falta lo de arriba-

-Vale…-Dirige su mirada a Iris-¿Te sientes mejor?-Iris asiente, pero Xana no terminaba de creérselo-

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunta Anthea buscando algo de ropa-

-Ha tenido fiebre esta madrugada, pero ya le ha bajado un poco-

***Más tarde en el centro de París***

Al salir, ya era aún temprano en la mañana, se pusieron a ver algunas tiendas de ropa, informática, algunas joyerías… En fin, cualquier cosa que creyera que le pudieran dar a Aelita, pero no se les ocurría nada.

-¿Alguna cosa de informática, quizás?-Le pregunta Anthea a Xana, la cual, tenía a Iris en sus brazos, pues estaba algo mareada-

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada…-Le responde Xana-

-¿Y Por qué no un peluche como el que tiene en su habitación?-Le pregunta Iris, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Xana-

-¿Aún conserva a _Míster Puck?-Pregunta _Anthea-

-Sí, lo tiene en una estantería en su habitación. Yo le hice tener pesadillas con ese muñeco-Le responde Xana, riéndose por lo bajo-

-Eso es cruel-

***Con Dido***

Al final, Dido se encontraba ya bastante nerviosa, pues otra cosa había cruzado su mente.

-Como se entere…-Dice Dido para sí misma, alarmando a Arthur-

-¿De qué?-Pregunta el hombre-

-Xana, si se entera de que sus recuerdos son falsos, nos matará a uno por uno-

-Menos tu-Le responde Arthur-

-En especial a mí-

-¿Y Qué tanto de sus recuerdos son falsos?-Le pregunta Sumire-

-Todos los de su pasado. Y si no son falsos, son muy aproximados a la realidad-

-¿Podemos hacer algo?-Dido niega con la cabeza-

-Si no hacemos algo, cazarla será el menor de nuestros problemas-

***-Final del capítulo***

**Próximo capítulo: El cumpleaños de Aelita**

**Muchas gracias por leer, chicos.**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias, colega, es un honor.**

**Draoptimusstar3: Si, luego de recuperar tú libertad, lo último que quieres es perderla. No da mucho miedo, mírala, y si, fue muy tierno. Eeeeehhh Hahahahaha, curiosidad, buena. Aun que sí que es verdad... Con solo verte la cara ya saben hasta que has hecho, es impresionante. Si, tienes razón, no hay nada mejor que ver la inocencia de los pequeños… no sé, es algo… reconfortante, diría yo. En la ciencia sí, pero en el amor… Promesa es promesa. No respondo más de aquí, porque todo serían spoilers. Muchas gracias por comentar, colega, eres grande, muchísimas gracias.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en un par de días. Cuidaos y… Buen verano, que la paséis de maravilla.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS **


	20. El cumpleaños de Aelita

**El cumpleaños de Aelita**

**Luego ** de pasar minutos buscando por las tiendas, encontraron uno donde vendían un muñeco parecido a Mr Puck, por lo que entraron a la tienda.

-Buenos días-Saludó amistosamente el tendero- ¿Qué necesitáis?-

-Buenos días-Saludó Anthea-¿Cuánto cuesta aquel muñeco?-Señala al Mr Puck de la entrada, el cual, tenía la diferencia de tener su vestimenta azul y no morada, como el que tiene Aelita-

-Se vende como antigüedad-Le responde el tendero-Unos 70 Euros más o menos-

-Dámelo-Sentencia Anthea rápidamente y el tendero se apresura a sacarlo de la escaparate-¿No le comprarás alguno a Iris?-Xana niega con la cabeza-

-No creo que le parezca bien tener uno-Le responde Xana-

-Bueno, serían setenta-Le dice el tendero entregándole una cajita de regalo, y en su interior, el muñeco-

-Aquí tiene-Le da una tarjeta de crédito, para luego introducir la clave, sacar la tarjeta, e irse de la tienda-

-Bueno, ya tengo un regalo-Dice Anthea-Falta el tuyo-

-Yo tengo un regalo que darle-Le dice Xana-

-¿Cuál?-

-Si te lo digo, ya no sería regalo-Le dice con una aparente inocencia-

-Pero…-Xana comienza a silbar, ignorándole-Está bien, no me lo cuentes-Xana ríe, logrando una victoria-¿Os apetece desayunar?-Iris y Xana asienten-

-No te duermas, Iris-Le dice Xana, mirando a la pequeña, y esta le responde con una ligera y casi inaudible risilla-

-En cuento lleguemos a la Ermita déjala descansar el resto del día, a la tarde ya se sentirá bien-Anthea comienza a mirar los restaurantes, y al no ver nada nuevo, decide entrar a uno cualquiera, _Le troulet _era el nombre-

-Buen día, ¿Qué os apetece?-Se acerca un camarero, amistoso-

-Un café cortado y… un croissant-Le pide Anthea-

-Vale…-Anota en una pequeña libreta-¿Y Para vosotras dos?-

-Pues…-Xana deja a Iris sentarse en la silla de al lado-Lo mismo que ella-Mira a Iris-¿Te apetece algo, Iris?-La pequeña, mareada, niega con la cabeza-Nada mas-

-Vale, en unos minutos traigo la orden-Se retira el camarero con una sonrisa-

-Si te sientes peor, me avisas, ¿Vale?-Iris asiente, un poco adormecida-

-Pobre-Dice Anthea-Debe sentirse mal-

-Si…-Una mujer entra al restaurante, y Xana la reconoce de inmediato-¡Rebecca!-La aludida le voltea a ver y se acerca a ellas-

-Xana, ¡Que gusto verte otra vez!-Le dice Rebecca, sonriente-¿Os molesta si me siento?-Las chicas niegan con la cabeza-Oh, hola, soy Rebecca-Se presenta amistosamente a Anthea-

-Anthea-Le responde la pelirrosa, para luego saludarse de un beso en la mejilla-

-¿y Quién es la pequeña?-Pregunta Rebecca a Xana, fijándose en Iris-

-Mi hija-Le responde la peliblanca. Iris le saluda con una sonrisa, pues estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, usando ambos brazos como almohada-

-¿Tu hija?-Le pregunta Rebecca-Que sorpresa-

-Sí, más o menos-

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron hablando, Hasta que Xana decidió irse del lugar, pues se había dado cuenta de que Iris se había comenzado a sentir muy mal, por lo que dejó que ambas chicas se conocieran, parecía que Anthea y Rebecca podían ser buenas amigas.

Xana iba de camino a Kadic con Iris en sus brazos, pues la pequeña había comenzado a ponerse pálida, pues había sido un error el haberla sacado de la base.

-_Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí-_Piensa Xana para sí misma, y se transforma en un espectro, viajando rápidamente a la base, lugar donde volvió a su forma física, más específicamente, en el pasillo en las habitaciones. Se oían ruidos de personas hablando en la habitación de Jin Jié, por lo que decidió entrar a aquella habitación, luego al cuarto de la dueña, lugar donde se encontró con sus compañeros reunidos-

-Hasta que apareces-Le dice Ame con una sonrisa-

-Estuve ocupada-Se siente en la cama de Jin Jié junto a esta y se acomoda, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared-

-Estábamos hablando de nuestras vidas-Le dice Jin-Y… Les contaba sobre como llegue aquí-A Xana pareció interesarle-Volveré a contarlo-Da un ligero suspiro-Yo no soy de China, soy de Corea del Norte, la pasaba muy mal ahí, sobre todo por las leyes, ya que no podías hacer nada que fuera contra ellas o podías morir, como le pasó a mi mejor amiga-El ambiente se pone tenso-Un día, Mi madre y yo escapamos hacia China, cruzando la frontera, junto con otras personas, pero unos soldados hicieron un ataque relámpago y cogieron a mi madre. La degollaron-Agacha la cabeza, impidiendo ver sus ojos llorosos-Yo escapé, pero suponía un serio peligro para los que me acompañaban, y cuando llegué a China, lo que hacía para sobrevivir era… vendiendo mi cuerpo…-Da un suspiro, mostrando su voz, cada vez más llorosa-Un día, luego de una sesión, el tipo no quiso pagarme, y me golpeó hasta el cansancio. Los vecinos me llevaron al Hospital, y ahí me encontré con un ministro, que me envió aquí, pues ya no tenía familia-Su voz se rompe y comienza a llorar-No tenía nada…-Ame, ante eso, le da un abrazo amistoso-

-Bueno, al menos ya no debes preocuparte por eso-Comienza Laura-

-Para eso estamos aquí-Sigue Kohina-

-Y Mientras estemos aquí, nadie podrá hacerte nada-Culmina Xana y hay un silencio sepulcral-

-¿Cómo conseguiste tus poderes, Xana?-Le pregunta Ame, rompiendo el hielo-

-Es una larga historia-Le contesta Xana-Hace muchos años, fui reclutada por Franz Hopper, un científico que trabajaba para la NSA. Me presentó ante todos y me explicaron el proyecto, el cual, no recuerdo muy bien. Pasaron los meses, hasta que me metieron en un mundo virtual, enlazándome con él. Yo desarrollé mis poderes al muy poco tiempo, pero supusieron que yo era un peligro, e intentaron deshacerse de mí y de…-El recuerdo, en forma de Flash, comienza a llegar a su mente, trayendo consigo, la imagen de un chico menor que Xana, quien se encontraba junto a ella, pero no le reconocía en lo absoluto, es como un talvez te vi, y descartado de inmediato-¿Quién era…?-No logra encontrar el nombre del chico-Bueno, el caso es, que a él, luego lo asesinaron, porque creyeron que así alcanzaría mi máximo poder. Vaya mierda-Se ríe de forma histérica, acomodando a Iris sobre su pecho-Luego fue mi padre, eso sí me enfadó, pero cuando se pusieron a buscar resultados, Hopper se robó el proyecto, mi libertad… Mi vida… y luego, me borró la memoria, lo sentimientos, y cualquier cosa que pudiera tener, excepto el odio… y el resto de la historia ya la sabéis-

-Has visto el infierno-Es lo único que sale de la boca de Jin Jié-

-Tú no te quedas atrás-Le dice Laura-

-¿Y Que haces aquí, entonces?-Pregunta Ame a Xana-

-Es que… no tengo a otro sitio a donde ir-Le responde Xana-No confío en nadie-

-Es entendible-Le dice Kohina-Cuando alguien ha recibido cosas malas por mucho tiempo, cuando le ofrecen algo bueno, es casi imposible que lo acepte-

-Tiene razón-Le responde Jin Jié-Yo al final tuve que dejar que me ayudaran, después de tanto negarme-

-Yo… desde que tengo a Iris, eh jurado que no dejaría que algo malo le pasara-Dice Xana mirando a la pequeña, plácidamente dormida-Solo confío en Iris y en Dido-

-Eso es obvio-Le dice Laura-Iris es tu hija, y Dido cuida de ti-

-Eres una chica muy desconfiada-Le reprende Ame-

-Por miedo a una perdida le gente cambia, Ame-Le responde Xana-Lo aprendí a las malas-

-¿Tanto?-

-Si-Le responde Xana-No sé qué hubiera sido de mí en el futuro si no tuviera a Iris. Me siento bien estando con ella… no se… me tranquiliza-

-Es que estando cerca de ella… parece que no pudieras enojarte-Le responde Laura-

-Esa es la ventaja-Le dice Ame y se hace un silencio por unos 20 segundos, hasta que se rompe-Se le está hinchando el brazo izquierdo-Le dice, mirando a Iris-

-Si… se estaba quejando de eso. Creo que ha sido por el escudo, habrá hecho más fuerza en un brazo que en otro-Le responde Xana-

-¿Y No le vas a poner hielo?-Le pregunta Laura-

-Luego. Se habrá lastimado, pero ya se le pasará-Se quedan hablando unos minutos hasta que el móvil de Xana, suena-¿Sí?-Lo contesta

-**¿**_Me buscabas, niña?-_Le pregunta, incordial, una muchacha-

-¿Memory? **(1)**-Le pregunta Xana, sorprendiéndose y activando el altavoz-

-_Sí, y también mis fuentes me indican que acabas de matar a ese muchacho que tenía el fragmento de Down-_

_-_Bien, pues la que sigues eres tú-Le reta Xana-

-_Encuéntrame, Bestia-_Le reta Memory-_Acabaré contigo de la misma forma que lo hicieron con Zack-_

_-_¿Zack? ¿De qué estás hablando?-Le pregunta Xana, pero solo se oyen risas del otro lado-¿Memory?-La llamada termina-

-¿Quién es ella?-Le pregunta Kohina-

-Memory, y ella tiene algo que Dido y yo estábamos buscando. Tenemos que avisar a Dido-Coge a Iris en sus brazos de una forma brusca, provocando que esta se despertara-

-¿Qué…?-Pregunta Iris, recién despierta-

-Encontramos a Memory-Le responde Xana-Y Perdón por despertarte-

-Vale…-Apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xana-

-Hija, no sigas durmiendo que luego no despertarás-Deja Iris en el suelo-

-Vale-Le responde, de malagana-

-Vamos-Todos salen de la habitación rápidamente y se van a buscar a sus encargados-

***Al rato***

Mientras, con los encargados, estos se encontraban en la cafetería, hablando de trivialidades, pues había poco que hacer.

A los pocos minutos, 6 figuras entraron corriendo al lugar, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunta Sumire, sorprendida-

-Eh recibido una llamada-Le responde Xana, para luego dirigir su mirada a Dido-de Memory-

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Pregunta Dido, curiosa-

-Que me exterminaría de la misma forma que lo hicieron con un tal Zack-Le responde Xana. Dido traga saliva, nerviosa-

-Eh… ¿No recuerdas quién es?-

-No…-Le responde Xana-

-Bueno, no importa. Déjame pensar un poco y luego te diré que hacer-Xana asiente-

-Bien, haced lo que queráis-Les dice Ayn-Pero dejadnos en paz-Los otros, de malagana, le dan la razón-

-Yo me iré-Agarra el brazo derecho de Iris-Nos vemos-Se transforma en una nube de humo que viaja hasta Francia-

***En la Ermita***

Luego de llegar a la Ermita, vieron como estacionado el coche de Anthea, y en el interior de le Ermita, algunas personas trabajando.

Xana e Iris vuelven a su forma física justo en el jardín del lugar.

Tocan la puerta y Anthea les abre.

-¿Un poco temprano, no?-Les dice Anthea, invitándoles a pasar-

-Más o menos-Le sigue Xana, pasando al interior de la Ermita. El primer piso estaba exactamente igual a como Xana recordaba, no habían cambiado nada a excepción del piano y algunos muebles. La cocina estaba intacta y el resto de las cosas igual, ya el segundo piso era otra historia-Es… igual a como lo recuerdo-

-Supuse que cambiarlo sería algo incómodo, así que cambié todos los muebles y el piano que había. El segundo piso hay tres habitaciones, la de Aelita, una vacía que si te vienes con nosotras, será tuya, y la de Waldo, que es la mía-

-Aelita va a estar encantada-

-Te aseguro que sí-Le sigue Anthea-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?-Le pregunta Xana-

-Rebecca tenía cosas que hacer, así que hemos quedado otro día-Le responde Anthea-¿Cómo la conociste?-

-El día que peleé con Aelita la encontré en un callejón. Alguien le estaba golpeando y yo simplemente lo maté-

-Tienes que hacer algo respecto a tu adicción a matar gente-Le dice Anthea, sermoneándole-

-¿Eso es… malo?-Pregunta Iris, curiosa-

-Depende-Responde Xana-

-¿De?-Preguntan Iris y Anthea a la vez-

-Hay personas que merecen un castigo por hacer cosas malas, y bueno, creo que matarlas es un buen castigo-

-¡Claro que no!-Le reprende Anthea, pero Xana se encoge de hombros-

-Yo que se-Le responde-Solo lo hago porque me gusta-

-Exactamente por eso debes dejar de hacerlo-Le regaña Anthea-

Pasaron las horas hasta que los obreros presentes en la Ermita se retiraron, dando así, culminada su jornada de trabajo.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, el Astro rey aún seguía brillando. Odd y Ulrich ya habían llegado a la Ermita.

-¿Y Jeremy?-Pregunta Xana-

-Vendrá con Aelita mas tarde-Responde Ulrich-

-¿Y Que tenéis pensado hacerle?-Preguntó Odd, acercándose al pastel de cumpleaños que había en la mesa de la sala de estar-

-Una pequeña sorpresa-Respondió Anthea-Ni te atrevas a tocar el pastel, aún-Le advirtió-

-¡Pero tengo hambre!-Reclamó Odd, fingiendo-

-Pues te aguantas-Respondió Xana, sentada en el sofá, acariciando A Iris-¿Qué le vais a regalar?-Pregunto Xana-

-Una guitarra eléctrica-Responde Ulrich-Cortesía de mis padres-añadió-Pero no tengo papel de regalo-

-Un oso de peluche-Respondió Odd-Me pasa lo mismo que a Ulrich-

-Traedlos aquí, puedo envolverlos-Les dijo Xana-¿Y Yumi?-

-No debe tardar-Respondió Ulrich, trayendo consigo la guitarra y un amplificador-

-Ponla recta-Ulrich obedeció-Y…-La guitarra y el amplificador se envuelven en dos cajas grandes de color rojo con rayas blancas en diagonal-

-Genial-Susurró Ulrich, dejando las cajas a un lado-

-¡Ahora el peluche!-Exclamó Odd. El peluche era de un oso polar, medía casi un metro de alto, y era bastante grande-

-Quédate quieto-Ordenó Xana-Y…-El oso se envuelve en una pequeña caja del tamaño adecuado del mismo color que la de Ulrich-

-¿Qué le vas a regalar tú?-Preguntó Anthea, creyendo que Xana se lo diría-

-Es un secreto-Respondió Xana-Dido le ha regalado una pequeña cajita-Virtualiza la cajita en sus manos-No tengo idea de que hay dentro-

-Quizás la llave de un misil termo-nuclear-Bromeó Odd-

-Ya quisieras tu-Le reprendió Xana. En ese instante, alguien toca la puerta y Ulrich, quien estaba más cerca de esta, la abre-

-¡Yumi!-Saluda Ulrich-

-¿Qué tal chicos?-Saluda la Nipona-

-¿Por qué tardaste?-Preguntó Xana-

-No encontraba papel de regalo-Respondió Yumi-

-¿También te pasó?-Preguntó Odd, sorprendido. Yumi asintió-Increíble-

-¿Y Que es el regalo?-Preguntó Iris-

-los quince tomos de un manga japonés que se llama "_Plastic Memories (__**2)"**_-Respondió Yumi-

-¿De qué trata?-

-Trata sobre un futuro en donde la humanidad ha creado robots muy parecidos a los humanos, y los dos protagonistas son empleados de una empresa que distribuye esos robots, por lo cual, su misión es recoger los que están inservibles-Respondió Yumi, dejando una caja grande al lado de la de Ulrich-

-Qué raro-Susurró Xana-En la base estaban experimentando con un humanoide igual a como lo dice el manga-

-¿¡En serio!?-Xana asintió-¿Y Es igual a los humanos?-

-Le falta mucho por aprender, pero muestra sentimientos, esa es la ventaja-

-Genial-A los pocos segundos, el móvil de Anthea suena. Era Jeremy-

-¿Si?-Saludó Anthea-

-_Ya vamos para allá-_Le respondió Jeremy-

-No tardéis-Cuelga la llamada-Preparemos todo, ya vienen para acá-

Los chicos comenzaron a mover algunas mesas y algunas sillas, colocando los regalos amontonados a los lados de una mesa en la sala de estar, en esa mesa había algunos vasos, platos y cubiertos, en el centro, el pastel, que tenía 5 velas puestas en círculo, y en el centro, el número catorce, refiriéndose a su edad. Cerraron las ventanas, cortinas y persianas, dejando todo oscurecido.

-¡Las velas!-Advirtió Anthea, en ese instante, Xana se acercó junto con Iris al pastel-

-Observa bien-Le dijo Xana a Iris. Una pequeña línea de fuego sale de las manos de Xana, extendidas hacia el frente, y enciende todas las velas rápidamente-Ahora-La línea de fuego se vuelve humo y se apaga-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Preguntó Iris, sorprendida-

-Controlar los elementos es algo muy complicado, algún día te lo enseñaré-Le respondió-Ahora, vamos a escondernos-

Pasaron los segundos hasta que se oyó el como la puerta de la Ermita se abría lentamente, eran Jeremy y Aelita. Ambos entraron lentamente, buscando una forma de iluminar la oscuridad del lugar. Caminaron hasta llegar, de milagro, a la sala de estar, en donde Ulrich, quien estaba más cerca de los interruptores, encendió todas las luces, mostrando el lugar, y en ese preciso instante, todos saltaron de sus escondites.

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritaron todos, sorprendiendo a Aelita, pero no a Jeremy, pues él ya sabía de sobras la sorpresa. Aelita, sorprendida, simplemente lloró de la felicidad de que sus amigos le hubieran hecho esa sorpresa. La primera en acercarse fue Xana, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-_Felicidades, princesa-_Le susurró, para luego darle otro beso y romper el abrazo. Luego, fue Odd, a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras repetía las mismas palabras que Xana, luego fue Ulrich, quien se limitó a darle un abrazo. Luego Yumi, a quien le dio otro abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, repitiendo las palabras de Xana. Y Por último fue Anthea, a la quien, Aelita, recibió con un abrazo muy fuerte, lleno de sentimientos. Anthea, aceptándolo, alzó a Aelita en el aire, con el abrazo-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-Repetía Aelita, sollozando de la felicidad-

-De nada, cariño-Anthea le dio otro beso en la mejilla, dejándole en el suelo y rompiendo el abrazo. Aelita miró a Jeremy, y este, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, fue sorprendido por un beso en los labios y un abrazo por parte de Aelita-

-Feliz cumpleaños-Le dijo Iris, acercándose. Aelita, como agradecimiento, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Iris solo sonrió-

-¡Qué bonita!-Exclamó, acercándose al pastel de cumpleaños-

-Pide un deseo-Le dijo Xana, acercándose. Aelita iba a soplar las velas, pero Anthea quería inmortalizar ese momento con una fotografía-

-Espera-Anthea saca una cámara digital y la enciende, apuntando hacia Aelita, y tomando varias fotos mientras Aelita soplaba cada una de las velas, pidiendo un deseo con cada una-

-_Que mi padre esté aquí-_Sopló la primera vela-_Que Xana no sea influenciada por la maldad-_Sopló la segunda vela-_Que mis amigos nunca se aparten de mi-_Sopló la tercera vela-_Que derrotemos a Exilon-_Sopló la cuarta vela-_Que mi relación con Jeremy perdure-_Sopló la quinta y última vela. Todos simplemente aplaudieron-

-¡A Comer!-Exclamó Odd, y todos le dieron la razón, ver ese pastel daba bastante hambre. Anthea acercó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar el pastel en trozos-

-Xana-La aludida le miró-¿Te sirvo uno a ti y otro a Iris o…?-

-Comparto el mío con Iris-Le respondió, y en ese instante, Anthea le acercó un plato con un trozo de pastel y una cuchara-Gracias-Agarra el plato y se sienta en una silla que había cerca de la mesa-Iris, ven aquí-La pequeña, que estaba husmeando en los regalos, se acerca a Xana, sentándose en su regazo-Prueba-Corta con la cuchara un pedazo del trozo de pastel y lo acerca a Iris, quien atacó la cuchara, comiéndose el trozo de pastel-¿Te gusta?-

-Es muy dulce-Protestó Iris-Pero sabe bien-

-Es de vainilla y fresa, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Esperaba que fuera un poco más acido-Contestó-

-Es una fresa mucho más dulce-Añadió Xana, para luego comer un trozo de pastel, luego otro a Iris y así hasta que terminaron de comer. Xana, con ayuda de un vector, dejó el plato en la mesa-

-¿Estaba bueno?-Preguntó Anthea, con una sonrisa-

-Bastante-Respondió Xana-

-Era muy dulce-Respondió Iris-Pero sabía bien-Añadió-

A los pocos minutos, luego de terminar de comer, llegó el momento de abrir los regalos.

-Iré yo primero-Dijo Ulrich, sacando ambas cajas-Feliz cumpleaños-Repitió. Aelita se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a rasgar con sus manos el papel de regalo, el cual, cuando tocaba el suelo, se desvirtualizaba-

-¡Qué bonita!-Exclamó Aelita, emocionada. Ulrich le había regalado una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo, muy bonita-¡Gracias Ulrich!-Le da un abrazo al Alemán, tomándole por sorpresa-

-D-De nada-Responde Ulrich, deshaciendo el abrazo-

-Ahora yo-Siguió Yumi, trayendo la caja-De parte mía y de Hiroky-Aelita abre la caja, viendo las revistas que habían en su interior-Felicidades-

-Gracias Yumi, pero, ¿Están en Japonés?-Preguntó Aelita, curiosa. Yumi negó con la cabeza-

-No, están traducidas, así puedes leerlas más fácil-Aelita le da un abrazo a Yumi, para luego deshacerlo-

-Sigo-Dijo Odd, trayendo la caja de regalo-

-Que grande-Dijo Aelita, mirando la caja, acto seguido, rompiendo el papel y abriendo la caja-¡HERMOSO!-Gritó, al ver el oso polar de peluche que había en su interior-¡Gracias Odd!-Le da un abrazo fuerte al rubio, mientras este reía, satisfecho-

-Es de parte de Dido-Dice Xana, acercándose con la pequeña cajita-

-¿En serio?-Agarra la cajita y la abre, revelando un pequeño amuleto circular y en el centro, unas líneas en forma de hélice, y una pequeña nota en su interior-

**_"Perdón si no es mucho, Aelita, pero algo tenía que darte._**

**_Este amuleto es de buena suerte, llévalo siempre contigo, ya verás el cómo funciona._**

**_Feliz cumpleaños"_**

-Es de oro puro-Añadió Xana-

-¿Tú no tienes regalo?-Preguntó Aelita, curiosa-

-Te lo daré en privado-Concluyó. Aelita simplemente asintió-

-Bien, pues solo quedo yo-Sentenció Anthea, acercándose con la cajita-Felicidades, princesa-

-¿Qué…?-Al abrir la caja, se quedó de piedra, pues aquel muñeco (o al menos el original) le traían muchos recuerdos-¿Dónde…?-Agarra el muñeco, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas-

-Fue idea de Iris-Le susurró Anthea-

-Gracias a ambas-Le da un fuerte abrazo a su madre, quien estaba más que satisfecha-

-y Yo-Dijo Jeremy, acercándose con una pequeña cajita dorada, abriéndola-

-No…-Eran dos pases VIP A un concierto de los **_Sub-Sonics-_**

-De nada-Culminó Jeremy, con una sonrisa. Aelita le dio un abrazo, a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios-

-Gracias…-

-Bueno… ¿Queréis hacer algo?, podemos quedarnos en la Ermita hasta la hora que queramos-Preguntó Yumi en general-

-¿Una peli de terror?-Sugirió Odd-Ya está oscureciendo-

-Id preparando todo, quiero darle mi regalo a Aelita-Agarra la mano de Aelita y suben a la segunda planta, más específicamente, a la habitación de Aelita, la cual estaba ya casi terminada, solo faltaban algunos detalles-Bien…-Cierra la puerta, asegurándola con el pestillo-

-¿Cuál es el regalo?-Pregunta Aelita, sentándose en la cama-

-Es de Waldo-Culminó Xana, tocando con ambas manos las cienes de Aelita, y con uno de los vectores, traspasando su cabeza, conectando su mente con el súper-ordenador-

***En algún lugar***

Lo que Xana había hecho era conectar la mente de ambas a Lyoko, estableciendo un enlace con un simulador que había activado el mismo Franz Hopper, el de verdad.

Aelita aterrizó a las afueras de la Ermita, pero una Ermita diferente, y un paisaje diferente, pues si tratabas de ver más lejos, todo se veía con un efecto difuminado. Solo estaba la Ermita, pero no Xana. Aelita, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia la puerta principal, la cual estaba medio abierta. Cuando entró, escuchó unas notas de piano que eran inconfundibles para sus oídos. La novena sinfonía de Beethoven, y la única persona que había oído tocar esa melodía era a su padre. Corrió a la sala de estar, encontrándose de frente con su padre, lanzándose al instante con un abrazo.

-¡Papá!-Exclamó Aelita, sin soltarle-

-Tanto tiempo, querida. Feliz cumpleaños-Se gira, aceptando el abrazo-

***Una conversación más tarde***

Luego de una charla bastante larga, Aelita y Franz Hopper se habían des atrasado de todo lo que la había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo en el que no se supo nada de nadie.

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora, hasta que las fallas de textura comenzaron a aparecer. Algo estaba pasando con Xana.

-Bueno, parece que debemos despedirnos, querida-Dijo Franz Hopper, observando como los errores de textura se volvían cada vez más frecuentes-

-¿¡Por qué!?-Preguntó Aelita, asustándose-

-Porque…-Franz no termina su oración, puesto que Xana apareció de repente-

-Porque no soy capaz de mantener el enlace-Completó Xana-

-Pero… no quiero-Susurró Aelita, agachando la cabeza, desilusionada-

-Tranquila-Franz se acerca a Aelita, arrodillándose-Te prometo que volveremos a vernos muy pronto-

-No quiero irme…-

-Adiós, querida-Franz dirige su mirada a Xana-Hazlo-Xana asiente y agarra la mano de Aelita-

-¡NO!-El simulador se rompe, devolviendo a ambas chicas a la tierra-

***En la Ermita***

Ambas chicas vuelven en sí, mirándose a los ojos, mientras Aelita estaba atónita ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Xana-Pero no pude mantener más el enlace-Aelita, sin responder, se lanza a los brazos de Xana atrapándole con un abrazo-

-No importa…-Dijo Aelita, en voz baja-Gracias por el regalo-

-De nada-Xana deshace el abrazo y se pone de pie-Vamos abajo, ya hemos tardado demasiado-Cuando se disponía abrir la puerta, sintió como una mano invadía una parte por debajo de su vestido, era Aelita, le había tomado por sorpresa-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Xana ahogando un gemido. Aelita no responde, y otra mano sube por su vestido mientras Aelita le bajaba las bragas a Xana-

-Devolverte un favor-Susurra la pelirrosa, picara-

-¿Ahora?-Pregunta Xana en un gemido. La peliblanca sentía el cómo los dedos de Aelita se habrían paso atraves de un lugar secreto-Para… que me voy a venir….-Xana apoya una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y otra sobre la mano de Aelita, mientras esta le besaba el cuello. A los pocos minutos, Xana no pudo resistir más, y un líquido transparente empapó tanto el piso como su ropa interior-Tonta-Dice Xana, jadeando-

-¿No te lo esperabas?-Pregunta Aelita, satisfecha-

-Para nada…-Responde-¿Ahora como limpiaremos el piso?-

-Traeré algo con que limpiar-Aelita abre la puerta, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que los utensilios de limpieza estaban abajo. Baja las escaleras, para encontrarse con Anthea, quien ni se molestó en preguntar cuál era el regalo, o al menos, no aun. Aelita sube con una fregona y limpia el líquido transparente del piso-Listo-

-Genial-Dice Xana, un poco molesta. Aelita le mira con una ceja alzada-Ahora me quedaré sin ropa interior-Se quita la ropa interior, la cual estaba empapada de aquel liquido extraño **(e.e)**

-No es tan corto tu vestido, así que no se darán cuenta-Le dice Aelita-Bajemos-Xana deja su ropa interior a un lado en la cama de Aelita y se retiran de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y finalmente, yendo a la sala-

-¿Y Bien?-Pregunta Yumi, sentada en el sofá al lado de Ulrich, para variar-¿Cuál era el regalo?-

-Verme con mi padre en un simulador-Responde Aelita, con una sonrisa, mientras Xana simplemente miraba a otro lado-

-Vaya-Es lo único que sale de la boca de Yumi, aunque en su mente tuviera más cosas que decir-

-¡Chicos!-Se oye la voz de Odd desde otro lugar de la casa, más específicamente, desde la cocina-¿Queréis palomitas?-En ese instante, se oye un _sí _General-

**-(Continuará)-**

**Próximo capítulo: Gultaminator**

**Graciñas por leer.**

**¿A poco no os gustó ese improvisado Lime?**

**Acotaciones:**

**1: En el libro de Código Lyoko: El ejército de la Nada, Memory es Anthea, y Grigori, es Tyran, pero claro, esto lo cambié por razones de la vida. **

**2: Ese manga, al igual que su Anime que se estrenó esta primavera, es buenísimo, lo recomiendo.**

**Reviews:**

**-Draoptimusstar3: Me anoto eso para otra parte de la historia, muchísimas gracias. El mayor miedo, y Más de pequeños, tienes razón. Volvamos a la época de la inquisición y verás cómo ruedan cabezas xD. Muchísimas gracias Draop, muchas gracias por comentar, eres el mejor, espero que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

**-Smarty26: Metafóricamente cerca xD, porque vaya si falta para ese final. Bastante se queda corto, mi querido amigo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, colega, eres el mejor.**

**-Felikis "Dios de la trama": Tranquilo, que ya aparecerán… de algún modo, pero lo harán xD. Tú y tus suculentas ideas. Me anoto esa xD. Muchas gracias por comentar maestro.**

**Hasta la otra semana.**

**Adiós, y hasta entonces.**

**CAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	21. Gultarminator

**Gultarminator**

**("****_El vencedor tiene la vida del vencido, y este, solo puede implorar piedad" –_****Polibio)**

Más al rato, cuando organizaron la sala con algunos platos grandes de palomitas saladas y algunos refrescos, los chicos se organizaron como pudieron en frente del televisor; Xana estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Odd, y Anthea, Iris estaba sentada en su regazo. Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich y Jeremy estaban en el suelo. Aelita recostada sobre Jeremy.

-¿Qué peli veremos?-Preguntó Ulrich a Odd, y este, posó su mirada en Xana-

-¿Qué tal una de _Saw?-_Sugirió la peliblanca-

-¿La del muñeco ese que tortura personas?-Xana asintió-Dice que está genial, yo no la he visto-

-Ni yo-Añadió Yumi, al igual que el resto-

-Pues-Virtualiza la caratula del DVD En sus manos, la abre, y saca el CD de su interior-Odd, ponla en el reproductor, anda-Le entrega el CD A Odd y este obedece. La película comenzó bastante lenta, pero sangrienta. Trataba, en general, de tres hombres encadenados en el baño por un muñeco poseído, el pasar de la película fue muy sangriento. Ninguno sobrevivió-

A Los chicos les encantó la película, y optaron por ver la segunda parte, SAW II. Y siguieron así hasta que, al final de esta película, la mayoría había caído dormido, pues era ya poco más de media noche. Solo Xana y Anthea se habían quedado despiertas.

-¿Han caído dormidos, eh?-Susurra Xana a Anthea-

-No me sorprende-Dice Anthea, riéndose por lo bajo. Pasó su mirada por Ulrich y Yumi, los cuales se habían quedado dormidos de una forma muy peculiar; Yumi sobre el pecho de Ulrich. El alemán tenía su torso apoyado sobre el sofá, por lo cual, era una perfecta almohada-

-Echaré a Iris en el cuarto de Aelita. Ya vuelvo-Carga a Iris sobre sus brazos, y se va a la segunda planta, en donde la dejó dormida con una manta encima, sobre la cama de Aelita, acto seguido, bajó a la sala de estar, en donde seguían todos dormidos-¿Les despertamos?-Anthea niega con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie-

-Déjales que duerman, traeré unas mantas-Xana, con intención de ahórrale trabajo, virtualizó algunas sobre el sofá. Anthea le miró con gracia, para luego reírse-¿No aguantabas?-Coge las mantas y las pone sobre las dos parejas dormidas, y sobre Odd-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Se va a la cocina, al igual que Xana-

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó Xana, abriendo el refrigerador-

-Lo que ves, pocas cosas. Tengo que comprar-Le responde Anthea. Xana cierra la nevera-

-¿Qué hora es?-Saca su móvil, dándose cuenta de que ya eran pasada la media noche-Ojalá…-Un grito agudo, proveniente de la segunda planta, alarma a ambas chicas, quienes salen corriendo a la habitación de Aelita, lugar de origen del grito-¿Iris?-Abre la puerta lentamente solo para ver como una vara, de anda saber dónde, salió disparada de las manos de la pequeña, quien estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, todo tirado en el suelo, afortunadamente, no había nada roto-¿Qué pasa?-Xana entra a la habitación y se acerca a Iris, pero esta, teniendo los ojos cerrados, se encierra en un escudo de energía. Xana dirige su mirada a Anthea, la cual le miraba con lastima-

-¿Pesadillas?-Pregunta Anthea, curiosa. Xana asiente-

-Probablemente-Oye unos gruñidos fuera de la casa, lo que hace que por curiosidad, se asome a la ventana, viendo una gran cantidad de lobos grises rodeando la casa. Algunos comenzaron a aullar apenas vieron a Xana, lo que hizo que Iris se desesperara aún más-

-¡CALLENSE YA!-Grita Iris a todo pulmón, nerviosa, y liberando un pulso electromagnético de su cuerpo-

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Pregunta Anthea, asustada-

-Un Pulso Electromagnético-Le responde Xana-Creo que ya se el origen de todo esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una pesadilla-Sale de la habitación, y junto a Anthea, despierta a los chicos-Despertad-Les dice Xana alzando la voz, despertando a los presentes-

-¿Eh?-Dice Odd-Mami yo no fui-Dice entre dormido, dándose la vuelta-

-Odd, despierta-El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente-Tenemos problemas-

-Ya lo veo-Dice Jeremy, abriendo su portátil-Exilon-Comienza a teclear rápidamente-Una torre activada en el sector del bosque, tenemos que ir a Lyoko cuanto antes-

-Muy tarde, genio-Le responde Xana, señalando la ventana. Todos se asoman, viendo a la gran cantidad de lobos rodeando la Ermita-

-¿Cómo…?-Pregunta Yumi, asustada-

-Se ha aprovechado de que Iris estaba teniendo una pesadilla y la ha materializado-Un recuerdo cruza por su mente-Aelita-La aludida, aun sentada en el suelo, le mira, bostezando-

-¿EH?-Pregunta Aelita-

-Pase lo que pase, no te asustes, ¿Vale?-Le advirtió Xana, pero Aelita parecía no entenderle, por lo que optó por mirar de reojo a la ventana, dándose cuenta de los lobos grises, recordándole aquella pesadilla que tanto odiaba-

-No… no otra vez… no…-Comienza a ponerse sumamente nerviosa, y a respirar de forma pesada. Anthea se acercó rápidamente a darle un abrazo, pero Aelita se aferró con fuerza a su madre, pensando que si estaba con ella, nada malo iba a pasar-Mamá…-Aelita comienza a sollozar de la desesperación-

-Tranquila-Anthea comienza a tratar de tranquilizar a Aelita-

-Esto no se quedará así-Dice Xana, virtualizando una daga en su mano derecha-No salgáis de casa a menos que os lo diga, ¿Vale?-Todos asienten-Ya vuelvo-Cruza la puerta, cerrándola tras sí, mientras observaba como los lobos se acercaban, gruñendo. Xana chasquea los dedos, y una docena de pumas negros rodean la Ermita. Xana señala al frente y los pumas se lanzan al ataque. Cuando un puma le hacía una herida mortal a uno de los lobos, este se desvirtualizaba-¿Ese era tu plan, Hopper?-Susurra Xana para sí misma, clavándole la daga en el cuello a uno de los lobos, desvirtualizandole. Lobos de muchas partes comenzaban a llegar, nunca acabaría esa redada. Xana decidió dar un paso adelante, levitando levemente mientras un aura magenta le rodeaba completamente-**_Ur zen-_**Una gran cantidad de esferas de energía salen de su cuerpo, atravesando el cuerpo de los lobos, desvirtualizando a más de la mitad. Los lobos comienzan a huir del lugar, adentrándose al bosque, seguidos de los pumas, quienes estaban dispuestos a darles caza. Xana tocó tierra, cayendo arrodillada al piso, mientras veía como un lobo blanco, completamente blanco, se acercaba sin intenciones de hacerle daño, pero Xana había utilizado gran parte de su poder en el último ataque, ya no tenía fuerza para más-¿Eh?-Se pregunta, jadeando con fuerza. El lobo simplemente se acerca y pasa de ella, dando saltos por la Ermita hasta entrar a la habitación en donde estaba Iris.

Lo que el lobo hizo fue romper el escudo de Iris, para luego darle una ligera mordida en el brazo derecho, despertándole, y en ese mismo instante, el lobo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-La torre se ha desactivado-Le dice Jeremy desde la ventana, pero Xana no respondió-¿Estás bien?-Xana no dio señal de haberle oído. Todos salen a ver a Xana, curiosos-

-Xana, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Aelita, tranquila. Xana sigue sin dar señales-¿Uhmm?-Se acerca a Xana, rodeándole con sus brazos, solo para notar que Xana había caído dormida-Se ha dormido-

-Genial-Dice Ulrich, quejándose-

Entraron a Xana a la Ermita, recostándole sobre el sofá.

-Qué raro que haya caído dormida-Dice Ulrich-

-Ha utilizado mucha energía, creo que es normal-Le responde Aelita-

-¿Dónde está Iris?-Pregunta Yumi. Anthea le señala el piso de arriba-

-¿Qu-que?-Susurra Xana, volviendo en sí-

-¡Estás bien!-Celebra Aelita, dándole un abrazo-

-Eso ha sido demasiado-Susurra Xana para sí misma, aceptando el abrazo de Aelita-

-Por lo menos has vencido a Exilon-Le dice Aelita-

-Ha traumado un poco a Iris-Le responde-¿Está en el cuarto?-Aelita asiente-

-¿No?-Aelita mira a su madre, y esta asiente. Xana rompe el abrazo, poniéndose de pie-

-Ya vengo, espera-Se pone de pie, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza-Joder…-

-Estás muy débil-Le sermonea Anthea-

-Ya lo sé-Sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta-¿Iris?-Abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Aelita, asomándose a la oscuridad-

-¿M-Mami?-Pregunta Iris, muy tímida. Xana toca un interruptor y enciende la luz de la habitación-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Se acerca a Iris, quien estaba aún sentada en una esquina. Iris no respondió, pues estaba sollozando, sin ganas de responder-Esto no es un sueño-Añadió. Iris alzó la cabeza, viendo con ojos llorosos la realidad-

-¿Entonces…?-Dijo Iris, refiriéndose a los lobos-

-Fue real, pero no tengas miedo, no volverá a pasar-Se arrodilla, tratando de acoger a la pequeña en sus brazos, pero esta se alejó rápidamente, negándose a creer que eso fuera real-

-¡Mentira!-Renegó-¡Esto es un sueño!-Pone las manos en sus ojos, negándose a ver-

-Fue Exilon, ya nos deshicimos de el-Se defendió Xana-Ven aquí-Xana carga a Iris en sus brazos-

-¡No!-Iris trata de zafarse de todas las formas posibles, pero no pudo-¡Suéltame!-

-Despierta ya-Le regañó Xana-Esto no es un sueño, has despertado hace diez minutos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Iris. Xana le miró con una ceja levantada-

-Soy una maga-Bromeó Xana, animando a Iris-

-No es cierto-Dijo Iris en voz baja-

-¿Entonces quién soy?-Preguntó Xana, bromeando-

-Una diosa-Respondió Iris, con algo que Xana catalogó como una leve sonrisa-Fue horrible-Añadió Iris, refiriéndose al sueño-

-No me digas-Bromeó Xana saliendo de la habitación-

-¿Qué pasó con los lobos?-Preguntó la pequeña, curiosa-

-Desaparecieron-Respondió Xana, bajando las escaleras-

-¿Volverán a por mí?-Preguntó Iris, tensándose y agarrándose del vestido de Xana-

-No lo creo-Respondió-Mientras estés con nosotros no te pasará nada malo. Te lo prometo-Iris sonríe-

-Perdón por… eh… bueno…-Iris trataba de disculparse por lo de hacía rato-

-No pasa nada, hay sueños que simplemente no puedes evitar-Le responde Xana, animando un poco a Iris-

-¿Crees que debería disculparme con el resto?-

-Quizás debas hacerlo, nada más por haberlos despertado-Le responde Xana, llegando a salón, en donde estaban todos reunidos hablando entre sí-Ya vine-

-¿Estás tranquila, Iris?-Pregunta Yumi, amistosa. La pequeña asiente, avergonzada-

-P-Perdón por… haberos despertado-Se disculpa Iris, en voz baja-

-No pasa nada, igual teníamos que hacerlo-Responde Jeremy rápidamente-

Luego de un rato, los chicos salieron de la casa y se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada, observando el firmamento. Era una noche estrellada, bien iluminada por la luna llena y un sinfín de constelaciones.

-Que hermosa noche-Exclamó Iris, con ilusión, observando el cielo-

-Hace tiempo que no me fijaba en las estrellas-Afirmó Ulrich-

-Estabas tan enamorado de Yumi que olvidaste que el cielo existía-Bromeó Odd, ganándose una patada de Ulrich, quien estaba sentado en el escalón de arriba, justo detrás de el-

-¡Claro que no!-Negó Ulrich, sonrojado-

-Por la forma en que la mirabas yo diría que sí-Añade Iris rápidamente, sorprendiendo al alemán-

-¿Lo ves?-Le dijo Odd, bromeando, casi riéndose-

-E-Eso no es cierto-Se defendió Yumi, sonrojada-

-¿Cuándo vais a aceptar que estáis enamorados?-Les pregunta Xana, perdiendo un poco la paciencia-

-El día que tú y Odd os deis un beso en los labios-Le responde la Nipona. Xana, teniendo a Odd al lado suyo, volteó a verlo. Este estaba mirándole, y lo que hizo la peliblanca fue atraerlo, agarrar su barbilla, y plantarle un electrizante beso en los labios-

-¿Y Bien?-Le dice Xana para luego sonreír maliciosamente-

-E-Eh… Pues…-Voltea a ver a Ulrich, quien estaba totalmente sonrojado-

-Sois una pareja muy rara-Dice Xana riéndose por lo bajo-

-Como la de Jeremy y Aelita-Dice Yumi, de broma-

-Es más normal de lo que crees-

-¿Una pareja rara iría a un concierto de los Sub-Sonics?-Pregunta Jeremy, bromeando-

-Hablando de música-Dice Aelita-¿Tu recuerdas esa canción que habías escrito para tu "novio"?-Le pregunta A Xana-

-Si… pero nunca la terminé, era un simple borrador-Le responde-A propósito, ¿Dónde está ese borrador?-Aelita se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante que tenía el borrador guardado en un cajón de uno de los armarios de su habitación, por lo que se puso de pie, y salió corriendo al interior de la Ermita, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Buscó por unos segundos hasta que encontró una hoja de papel grande con letras escritas en ella, tachones y algunos dibujos de corazones-

-¡Aquí está!-Exclama Aelita, feliz, mostrándole el papel a Xana para posteriormente entregárselo y volverse a sentar al lado de Jeremy-

-Perfecto, está legible-Aclara Xana-Gracias por guardarla, Aelita-La aludida le responde con una sonrisa-

-Venga, cántala-Le anima Ulrich-

-Vale…-Comienza a leer la letra de la canción, memorizándosela a la primera leída-Iris, ven aquí-La pequeña, que estaba sentada al lado de Anthea, se pone de pie y se sienta en el regazo de Xana, mirándole de frente-Bien…-Comienza a cantar en un tono un poco rápido y en un sentido rapero-

_"A veces queda un rayo de luz,_

_A veces queda la esperanza,_

_No sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas._

_Sé que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir,_

_ Verte feliz es una razón más para sonreír._

_La vida no siempre da de lo que recibe,_

_Mi corazón se siente libre cuando está contigo y cuando escribe._

_Me persigue una razón para seguir el camino_

_Y Esa es porque tu corazón camina conmigo._

_Si tengo que esperar, yo te espero_

_Quiero que ambos volemos juntos hasta el cielo_

_Quiero ir a un lugar donde nadie nunca ha pisado;_

_Eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_Brindo por este solo,_

_Contigo todo es perfecto_

_Porque haces que desaparezcan todos mis defectos_

_Nunca lo dudes, me haces sentir como un niño_

_Cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas_-Acaricia la mejilla de Iris-_Todo tu cariño"_

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante la hermosa melodía. Nunca habían escuchado algo así salir de Xana, parecía que la había escrito con el corazón, muy hermosa.

Una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de Iris, nunca había escuchado una letra tan bonita.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Iris, abrazándole con fuerza, negándose a soltarle-

-No sabías que escribías canciones tan bonitas, Xana-Le dice Anthea, impresionada-

_-Esos eran otros tiempos-_Pensó Xana-Gracias-Dice con una sonrisa-

-¿Para quién la escribiste?-Pregunta Ulrich, curioso-

-Para un chico con el que salí… hace tiempo-Le responde Xana-Jamás se la canté, porque el muy cabrón me engañó-Dice, quitándole importancia al asunto-

-Y luego de eso caíste en una depresión-Añade Aelita-Y Créeme que como me toque volverte a sacar de otra depresión de esas, te sacaré a golpes-Culmina Aelita, enfadada al recordar lo difícil que había sido-

-No creo que eso vuelva a pasar-Da un bostezo, estaba bastante cansada-¿Y Si nos vamos a dormir?-Propone Xana-

-Sí, estoy bastante cansado-Afirma Ulrich-

-Y Yo-Le sigue Jeremy-¿Cómo nos organizaremos?-Todas las miradas se quedan en Anthea-

-No me miréis así-Les regaña-

-Quizás-Comienza Xana-Aelita y Anthea en el cuarto de Anthea. Yo e Iris en el de Aelita, y vosotros cuatro abajo-A Nadie le pareció mala idea esa forma de organizar-

-De hecho-Dice Anthea-Hay otros dos cuartos en el tercer piso, pero solo está terminado uno de ellos. Tiene una cama para dos-Añade Anthea-

-Pues en ese caso…-Dice Xana-Ulrich, Jeremy y Odd en ese cuarto. Yo, Iris y Yumi en el de Aelita-

-Hecho-Dice Yumi, para luego reír levemente, aunque por dentro, quería estar con Ulrich, bueno, ni modo, no quería ser ella quien organizara el cómo iban a dormir todos-Esto de repente se convirtió en una inusual Pijamada-Todos le dan la razón

Al cabo de un rato, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¡Que calor hace aquí!-Se quejó Yumi apenas entró al cuarto junto a Xana e Iris-

-Abre las ventanas, aunque no está haciendo mucho viento-Le dice Xana. Yumi Obedece y abre las ventanas de par en par, dejando entrar el frio húmedo de la noche-

-Bueno, algo es algo-Dice Yumi, sentándose en la cama para luego quitarse sus zapatos-

-_Den thélo̱ na koimi̱thó̱-_Dice Iris, suavemente, sorprendiendo a ambas adolescentes-_Den thélo̱ na écho̱ perissóteres efiáltes-_De las dos, Xana fue la única que entendió lo que Iris dijo-

-¿Qué dijo?-Preguntó Yumi, sorprendida y confundida-

-Que no quiere dormir porque no quiere tener más pesadillas-Le responde Xana, sentándose en la cama al lado de Yumi para luego quitarse las sandalias que llevaba puestas-

-¿Cómo es que sabe hablar tan bien ese idioma?-

-Es Griego, Yumi-Le responde, dejando las sandalias a un lado-

-¿Y El Francés?-

-Adivina adivinador-Le responde, en tono irónico-

-Increíble. ¿Pero por qué lo dijo en ese idioma?-

-No quería que te dieras cuenta-Le responde Iris, un poco triste de que su técnica no funcionara-

-No pasa nada, a todos nos pasa lo de las pesadillas-Le anima Yumi, quitándose el buso que llevaba puesto-

-¿Dormirás en ropa interior?-Le pregunta Xana, soltándole el cabello a Iris, pues lo tenía amarrado con una pinza-

-Sí, hace bastante calor. ¿Y Tú?-Xana asiente para luego quitarse el vestido negro-¿No le cortarás el cabello?-Le pregunta Yumi, refiriéndose a Iris-

-¡No!-Responde Iris. Pues odiaba que se lo cortasen-

-Cuando me lo corte yo, se lo cortará ella-Le responde Xana-

-¿Es decir?-

-Ni idea-

-Pero si lo tienes más corto que antes-Le dice Yumi-

-Sí, me lo corté porque me estorbaba un poco con la armadura y eso-Le responde Xana, recostándose en la cama-

-¿Y Tu dormirás desnuda?-Le pregunta Yumi, sorprendida por la falta de ropa de Xana-

-No soy muy amiga de la ropa interior cuando llevo un vestido largo-Le responde, mintiendo-

-Miedo me das-Le replica Yumi, metiéndose entre las cobijas-

-Ni que te fuera a hacer algo-Le replica Xana. Yumi ríe por lo bajo-Iris, ven-La pequeña se acerca y se acuesta en la cama, al lado de Yumi. Xana se acostó al otro lado, dejándole en el medio-

-Buenas noches-

***A mitad de la noche***

A Eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Xana despertó porque tenía sed, así que se levantó y se puso su vestido rápidamente. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y salió de la habitación, bajando a la cocina.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-Se encontró con un papel pegado a la puerta de la cocina, en el, con tinta roja liquida, estaba escrito:- "**_NO FUE MI CULPA". _**Xana ignoró el mensaje y entró a la cocina, agarró un vaso y lo llenó con agua del grifo para luego bebérsela rápidamente, pero cuando se dio vuelta, en la otra cara de la puerta había pintada una cara extraña que decía: **_AYUDA-_**

-_¡estoy vivo!-_Exclamó una voz en la cabeza de Xana. En ese instante, recuerdos en forma de flash llegaron a su mente, y uno en especial, le asustó; estaba escrito con sangre en un espejo unas letras: **_A LA REINA LE GUSTAN LOS DIBUJOS-_**

***En la habitación de Aelita***

Algo no dejaba en paz a la pequeña, tanto fue así, que se despertó porque sintió el como una energía maligna comenzaba a despertar desde la cocina, dando tensión al ambiente. Iris no tuvo más opción que despertar a Yumi.

-¡Yumi!-Iris meneó el cuerpo de la Nipona, despertándola-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó de malagana-

-Hay alguien abajo-Le respondió Iris en un susurro-

-Será Xana-Le responde la nipona-

-No, es como algo maligno que trata de manifestarse-Eso fue señal suficiente para que Yumi se diera cuenta de que algo no andaba para nada bien-

-Vamos abajo-Ordena Yumi, levantándose rápidamente de la cama junto a Iris, pero cuando bajaban las escaleras, oyeron el como un vaso de vidrio se rompía en un millón de pedazos al ser estrellado con fuerza contra la pared, acto seguido, se escuchó un grito-

-¡Vete de aquí!-Era la voz de Xana, sonaba nerviosa-

***Punto de vista de Xana***

**(Esto se pone interesante)**

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!, maldita voz, ¡Los muertos no hablan!-Pensé-

Nada de esto es real, no pueden haber muerto mientras dormía, no… se suponía que no debía salir así…

-_Y Explota-_Susurra una voz que no reconocí-

***Final del Punto de vista de Xana***

Xana estaba experimentando un episodio que muchos catalogarían como digno de un psicópata, pero era diferente, pues a la vista de ella, la realidad se había alterado. Cosas escritas con sangre que estaban ilegibles, cabezas de personas conocidas y desconocidas clavadas en estacas en el suelo, espectros negros sentados alrededor de ella, observándole detenidamente mientras sentía el cómo unos fríos y muertos brazos trataban de acariciarle.

-¡Vete de aquí!-Repitió Xana, hablándole a los seres de ultra tumba que, si bien eran reales, solo se quedaban mirándole con mucho desdén-

-¿Mamá?-Iris abrió la puerta, viendo el cómo Xana estaba sentada frente al refrigerador con la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras respiraba de forma pesada. Para la peliblanca, la voz de Iris fue como una especie de tranquilizante instantáneo, pues le hizo volver a la realidad, todo volvió a ser como debía ser, pero su mirada reflejaba algo más que una simple alucinación-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Creo que está teniendo un episodio de psicosis-Dice Yumi rápidamente-

-¿Psicosis?-Yumi asiente-

-Trastorno de la realidad, y eso solo se da cuando la persona tiene una enfermedad mental-Las pisadas del resto del grupo se escuchan, y a los pocos segundos, todos bajaron corriendo a ver qué había pasado. Iris se acercó a Xana, abrazándole, pues sentía que debía hacerlo. Algo dentro de sí misma le ordenó a hacerlo. Xana sintió el abrazo cálido de la pequeña, por lo que aceptó el abrazo de Iris, abrazándole con aún más fuerza, negándose a soltarle, pues tenía miedo que lo que había visto se volviera realidad-

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Anthea, curiosa-

-Ha sido horrible-Dice Xana para sí misma, abrazando a Iris-

-¿¡Pero que ha sido, Exilon!?-Pregunta Odd, ya curioso-

-No…-Le responde Xana en voz baja-Fue como una alucinación. Todo lleno de sangre-

-¿No estarás desarrollando Psicosis?-Le pregunta Jeremy, curioso, aunque los demás pensaran que estaba exagerando-

-No creo-Le responde Aelita-De ser así hubiera sido peor-

-¿Entonces que ha sido esa energía que eh sentido?-Pregunta Iris, curiosa-

-¿Energía?-Le pregunta Xana, mirándole a los ojos. Iris simplemente asintió—

-¿Entonces ha sido Exilon?-Pregunta Aelita. Xana niega con la cabeza-

-Solo se puede activar una torre una vez a la semana, o de lo contrario se quedaría sin energía-

-Entonces ha sido un fantasma-Aclara Anthea, rápidamente-

-Sea quien sea, ya se ha ido-

***A la mañana***

Cerca de las diez de la mañana y todos aun dormían. Xana se había tomado unos tranquilizantes para luego irse dormir, al igual que todos, pero los tranquilizantes tenían un efecto somnífero que, mezclado con el cansancio mental que tenía, se daba por hecho que no despertaría en un buen rato.

Al pasar de un rato, la primera en despertar fue Anthea, pues había puesto una alarma a esa hora.

-Aelita, despierta-Le dice Anthea, moviendo el cuerpo de Aelita, logrando despertarla-

-¿Ya es de día?-Pregunta Aelita, entredormida-

-Mediodía-Le responde Anthea, abriendo las ventanas de la habitación-

-¿Ya se han despertado todos?-Pregunta Aelita, estirando su cuerpo-

-Ojalá-Anthea sale de la habitación y ve el pasillo oscuro y solitario-No, siguen dormidos-Baja al primer piso a por algo de beber-¿Quieres algo, Aelita?-Pregunta Anthea desde las escaleras, despertando a Iris y a Yumi-

-¡Ya bajo!-Se oyen los pasos de la pelirrosa corriendo por el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras-

-Os prepararé un chocolate a cada a uno con un croissant y ya está-Se oyen los pasos de dos personas bajando las escaleras, Y ante la curiosidad, Anthea se asoma a ver quiénes eran-

-Buenos días-Saludan Iris y Yumi, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, entrando a la cocina-

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido?-Pregunto Anthea-

-No muy bien luego de lo de ayer-Responde Yumi. Iris niega con la cabeza, dándole la razón-

-¿Y Xana?-Pregunta Aelita-

-Aún está dormida-Responde Yumi-No creo que despierte hasta dentro de un par de horas-

**\- (Final del capítulo) –**

**Próximo capítulo: Un ser de ultra-tumba**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Perdón que sea tan corto, pero las ideas que tengo quedarán mejor plasmadas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gultarminator es una competencia de un juego Online en donde solo sobrevive el más fuerte**

**Reviews:**

**Draoptimusstar3: Oye, te salió verso xD. Está protegiendo lo que es suyo, normal que sientas miedo a perderla. Lo curioso de eso es que siempre muere alguien que NADA Tenía que ver, eso es lo malo de las guerras. No sé cuántas veces ha pasado el que un invento mata a su propio creador, pero eso es arena de otro costal. Esos deseos tienen una importancia vital en la historia, así que memorízalos :B Cosas que simplemente pasan entre mujeres e.e Muchas gracias por comentar Draop, eres el mejor, cuídate, y es pero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias, hombre, es un honor que lo digas. **

**Hasta la otra semana, esta vez sí que la otra semana, lo prometo.**

**Hasta entonces.**

**CAAAABROOONEEES**


	22. Laberinto emocional

**Laberinto emocional**

**(Cambiado)**

A las horas, luego de que todos, a excepción de Xana, despertaran, decidieron irse a Kadic.

En la Ermita solo quedaron Aelita, Anthea e Iris.

-¿Cómo Xana pude dormir hasta las cinco de la tarde?-Pregunta Anthea, sorprendida-

-Quizás los tranquilizantes le hayan dado bastante sueño-Responde Aelita-

-Iré a ver si ya ha despertado-Dice Iris subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para luego entrar a la habitación donde estaba Xana. La peliblanca se encontraba durmiendo, aun con la ventana abierta de par en par, dejando entrar una corriente húmeda de aire. Las nubes grises, casi negras, amenazaban con soltar una gran tormenta sobre la ciudad. Iris se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a mover el cuerpo de Xana-Mamá, despierta-Repetía Iris, pero Xana no despertaba-

***Sueño de Xana***

Xana se encontraba caminando por las calles de París, pero poco veía a su alrededor, solo una niebla densa y algunos pájaros que pasaban volando. Al pasar de un rato, vio como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo cambiaba a un paisaje apocalíptico, todo destrozado, cuerpos regados por doquier.

NINGÚN RASTRO DE VIDA.

Xana caminó por un buen rato entre los escombros de la destrozada ciudad, hasta que encontró el como una pared tenía pintadas unas palabras: **VIGILA TUS PASOS**

-¿_Por qué?-_Pensó-

Siguió caminando, hasta encontrarse con una barrera que tapaba la calle, pero no era de piedras, era de restos de personas. Se elevaba unas cuantas decenas de metros hasta el cielo. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un cartel que decía: **¿Sabes por qué?**

Xana levanta su mirada, encontrándose con algo que ya había visto antes: En la cima de la barrera se elevaban dos varillas delgadas, pero en esas varillas estaban empalados los cuerpos de dos personas; Iris y Yumi. Xana baja la mirada solo para encontrarse con que el cartel decía otra cosa: **UN PASO EN FALSO Y LO LAMENTARÁS DE POR VIDA**

Xana no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que se dio vuelta y se encontró con una señora con la piel ennegrecida, su ropa llena de sangre, delirando, bastante herida. Xana corrió a auxiliarla, pero la señora, al verla, gateó lo más rápido que pudo, pero su cuerpo dejó de responder, cayendo boca arriba.

-¡ALEJATÉ, ASESINA!-Gritó la señora-

-¡Solo quiero ayudarte!-Aclaró Xana-¿Asesina?-

-¡TU HICISTE TODO ESTO! ¡TU NOS MATASTE A TODOS SOLO POR CAPRICHO! ¡ROMPISTE LA PROMESA DE TU HIJA!-Xana recuerda la promesa que le había hecho a Iris. Pero eso no podía ser real, ¿O sí?-

***Fin del sueño de Xana* (Inserte música de fondo dramática aquí)**

Xana despierta de golpe, levantando su torso de la cama muy rápidamente, asustando a Iris, quien se había acostado al lado suyo, pues se había rendido al intentar despertarla.

-¡NO!-Gritó Xana, tapándose los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse-

-¿Estás…?-Trata de preguntar Iris, levantando su torso, pero Xana simplemente se lanza a darle un abrazo-

-Era solo un sueño…-Dijo para sí misma, sollozando-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Iris aceptando el abrazo-

-Una pesadilla, cariño-Responde Xana, tranquilizándose-

-¿¡Que ha sido ese grito!?-Pregunta Anthea, entrando a la habitación rápidamente seguida de Aelita-

-Nada…-Responde Xana, soltando un suspiro y deshaciendo el abrazo-

-Vale…-Responde Anthea-¿Estás mejor?-Xana asiente de forma perezosa-Que bien, porque haz dormido más de medio día-

-Me has dado un somnífero, no un tranquilizante-Le dice Xana, tirándose de nuevo a la cama-

-Me lo guardaré si es necesario-Dice Anthea-¿Tienes hambre?-Xana asiente-

-Y También dolor de cabeza-Añade la peliblanca-¿Dónde están los otros?-Pregunta Xana a Aelita-

-Se han ido a Kadic. Yo iré más tarde-Responde Aelita. Anthea baja a la cocina-¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha pasado?-

-No sé-Responde Xana—Fue como una pesadilla, muy horrible, pero… no fue algo como una enfermedad mental, fue más… como una alucinación, como si alguien alterara la realidad para darme un mensaje-Añade Xana, mirando a Aelita, quien estaba con cara de asustada-No me mires así. Es lo que pienso yo-

-Hazte ver de un psiquiatra-Responde Aelita. Anthea sube las escaleras con una bandeja en sus manos-

-Traigo dos platos-Anuncia Anthea, entrando a la habitación-Esto es para Iris-Le entrega un plato que en su interior tenía caldo de pollo; era por su resfriado, que ya casi había desaparecido-

-Gracias-Agradece Iris, recibiendo el plato y sentándose en un escritorio que había cerca, para luego comenzar a beber del caldo-

-Y Este para ti-Anthea le entrega a Xana un plato de arroz, puré de patata, y algunas cosas más-

-Tenía Hambre. Gracias-Le agradece Xana, alzando su torso, para luego apoyarlo contra la pared, recibiendo el plato-

-Milly y Tamiya se están comportando raro últimamente-Dice Aelita al aire-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No sé, se comportan más activas que siempre, y más locas e infantiles-Responde Aelita-

-Son niñas-Le dice Anthea-¿Qué esperabas?-

-Está bien que sean niñas, pero, me parece extraño, porque llega un momento luego de unas horas en las que vuelven a la normalidad, pero… mucho más raras-

-**_Angel Rita-_**Responde Xana-Es una pastilla

-¿Eh?-Preguntan las tres chicas a la vez-

-Es un medicamento legal en algunos países como Japón, Rusia o Alemania, pero prohibidos en Francia y muchas más partes por ser un potente narcótico-Responde Xana-Activa el cerebro como si fuera una bombilla y hace que la persona se active, que se sienta feliz, viva. Pero cuando el efecto se acaba, es como si alguien se hubiese muerto. Solo se usa en personas con depresión, pero tiene el efecto secundario de dejarte bastante cansado; ¡Ah!, y las alucinaciones son otros de sus efectos principales-Añade la albina-

-Esta semana han faltado las primeras horas del día-Añade Anthea-¿Y Tu como sabes eso?-Xana dirige la mirada a Aelita-

-A Xana le dieron a probar un poco cuando cayó en depresión-Responde Aelita-

-Me hacía sentir feliz, pero cuando se pasaba el efecto, es como si muriese por dentro-Añade Xana-Nunca lo volví a probar por eso-

-Me alegro por ti-Responde Anthea-¿Pero por qué crees que están haciendo eso? Podría ser perfectamente otra cosa-

-Es una corazonada-Responde Xana-

-¡Terminé!-Dice Iris, feliz, levantándose del escritorio-

-Muy bien, ahora lleva el plato a la cocina-Iris obedece y sale como una flecha-Al menos ella se siente mejor-

-Si-Le sigue Anthea-¿Qué tal si mañana vas a Kadic y las espías un poco?, quizás tengas razón-

-¿Te quedaste pensando, eh?-Anthea asiente-Vale, pues mañana iré a espiarlas, también siento curiosidad-Responde Xana, para luego cambiar de tema-¿Hasta qué horas está abierto el cementerio?-Esa pregunta tomó desprevenidas a las chicas-

-Hasta las ocho, y son las cinco, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Responde Anthea, con curiosidad-

-Quería ir a visitar a… bueno, mi padre-Responde Xana, aparentando exitosamente estar normal ante esa respuesta-¿Me acompañáis?-Madre e hija se miran entre sí-

-Yo no puedo, tengo que ir a Kadic un momento-Responde Anthea-

-Yo sí puedo-Responde Aelita-

-Vale, me ducharé un momento y luego nos iremos-Dice Xana y Aelita asiente-¡Iris, ven, vamos a ducharnos!-

***Una ducha reflexiva más tarde***

**Luego **de aquella ducha, Xana e Iris se vistieron y bajaron a la sala de estar, donde ya les esperaba Aelita y Anthea.

-Estaré en Kadic eso de una hora-Dice Anthea-

-Bien…-Dice Xana, posando su mirada en Iris, quien pensaba sobre si acompañar a Xana a ese lugar-

-No quiero ir a ese lugar-Dice Iris-

-Es cierto, tienes miedo a esos lugares-Mira a Anthea-¿Te vas con Anthea?, yo tardaré un rato-

-¿Puedo?-Tanto Anthea como Xana asienten-Pues si quiero ir con ella-

-Pues subamos al coche, os acercaré al cementerio-

***Un viaje después***

Cuando llegaron al Cementerio, el ambiente se puso tenso, bastante tenso.

Ambas chicas entraron al lugar. Había unos muchachos en la entrada vendiendo flores, y Xana accedió a comprar algunas rosas.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una lápida de piedra un poco ennegrecida; a su alrededor había maleza, y algunas flores Más. Lo escrito en la lápida a poco era legible: Sergei Al… (El musgo tapaba el resto del nombre) 1959-1992.

Xana simplemente dejó las rosas frente a la lápida, para luego sentarse en el pasto, húmedo por la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse.

-Ojalá el estuviera aquí-Exclama Xana al aire. Aelita simplemente sentía lastima-

-Ya…-Fue lo único que pudo decir Aelita-

Luego de pasar un rato en el lugar, escucharon como una caravana llegaba al lugar, siendo liderada por un carro fúnebre. Lo último que quería Xana era que se armara un alboroto, pues el silencio era más que tranquilizador. Aelita pensaba igual.

-¿Os molestamos con el ruido?-Preguntó un hombre, acercándose. Xana simplemente negó con la cabeza-

-Vale, si algo, avisad-Dice el hombre suavemente procurando no romper el silencio, para luego retirarse a la caravana, donde ya comenzaban a sacar el ataúd-

-¿Quién será?-Preguntó Aelita para sí misma, observando el cómo llevaban 4 personas el ataúd, siendo seguidas por no más de 20 personas-

-Alguien común y corriente, no lo sé-Responde Xana, quitando la maleza y las flores muertas que habían cerca de la lápida—

El silencio se vio interrumpido por los llantos de las personas que vinieron con la caravana, eso molestó a Xana. Pero ella sabía lo que dolía perder a un ser querido, ¿Cómo podía pedirles que se contuvieran si ella misma había pasado por lo mismo?, no tenía sentido. Ignoraron el ruido.

Al pasar de los minutos, las gotas comenzaron a caer de forma incesante.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Aelita, con miedo a la respuesta de su amiga-

-Espera-Le responde Xana, agarrando una de las 7 rosas que había comprado-Vamos-Se levanta del suelo, observando por última vez la tumba de su padre-

Se acercaron al cúmulo de personas en el entierro del momento, y lo que hizo Xana fue algo que ni Aelita se lo esperaba; Xana había dejado lentamente la rosa que había cogido, al lado del ataúd. Nadie presente se lo esperaba, pero Xana agarró la mano de su amiga y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Nos vamos a mojar!-Exclama Aelita, viendo el cómo su ropa se mojaba cada vez más con las gotas de lluvia—

-Pues…-Xana virtualiza un paraguas lo suficientemente grande para las dos-Santo remedio-Luego de decir eso, Aelita oye el cómo Xana suelta un suspiro de resignación-

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Aelita, caminando muy cerca de Xana, bajo el paraguas-

-Si… creo que venir aquí me reanimó un poco-Responde Xana, forzando una leve sonrisa-

-De acuerdo…-Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente por las calles de París, esquivando uno que otro relámpago que caía cerca-

Al pasar de un rato, a unas cuadras de Kadic, cuando ambas chicas se disponían a cruzar un paso de cebra, se cruzaron con tres personas que tenían unos abrigos de colores llamativos. Uno de color amarillo, otro de color morado, y la tercera persona de color gris. Xana les observó con detenimiento, cruzando la mirada con la chica de abrigo morado. Tenía la piel negra y el cabello igual, recogido hacia atrás con trenzas. Era Tamiya. Cuando se dio cuenta, agarró las manos de sus compañeros y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Quiénes eran?-Preguntó Aelita, enterándose de lo ocurrido-

-La de abrigo morado era Tamiya, eso quiere decir que la de abrigo amarillo era Milly-Le responde Xana-

-¿Y El de gris?-

-Me gustaría saberlo-Dice Xana-Volvamos a Kadic, mañana me encargaré de todo esto-

***Esa noche***

Luego de haber llegado a la Ermita, se encontraron con Anthea e Iris.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, Xana estaba ayudándole a cocinar a Anthea, pero su móvil sonó, y tuvo que contestar, era su madre.

-Hola mamá-Saluda Xana saliendo al exterior-

-_Hola, Hija quería pedirte un favor-_Dice Hana. De fondo se oye el cerrar de una cremallera-

-Adelante-

-_¿Puedes cuidar a Sarah esta noche?, tengo que ir a un viaje de trabajo a Madrid, y creo que tardaré un buen rato-_

-Vale. Ahora mismo estoy en Francia, en la casa de Aelita, así que la traeré aquí-Le responde Xana para luego despedirse y colgar-¡Antheeaa!-

-¿Hum?-La aludida se da vuelta con un cuchillo en la mano, pues estaba cortando una cebolla-

-Mi madre me ha pedido que cuide a alguien esta noche… y me preguntaba… ¿Podría quedarse aquí esta noche?-

-Adelante, entre más seamos, mejor-En ese instante, Xana se transforma en una nube de humo que viajó rápidamente hacia España en cuestión de segundos, volviendo a su forma física justo en el jardín de la casa de su madre, para luego tocar la puerta. Sarah la abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos-

-¡Llegó Xana!-Gritó la pequeña, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras-

-¡Hija!-Hana bajó las escaleras rápidamente-¡Qué rápido!-

-No me digas…-Respondió Xana-¿Ya te vas?-Hana asiente-

-Voy tarde, creo-Se acerca al refrigerador y saca algunas bebidas energizantes-Sarah lleva una mochila con una pijama y ropa para mañana. Ya podéis iros si queréis, Que yo igual lo haré. Ah, por cierto, mañana no la lleves al colegio, que se salte un día-Xana asiente-

-¡Espera!-Hana se detiene justo en la puerta, mirándole-¿Tienes aquí algo de ropa mía?-Hana asiente-

-Mira en mi armario-Abre la puerta-¡Adiós hija, cuídate!-Cierra le puerta y enciende el coche, para luego irse-

-Bien, Sarah, alístate, buscaré unas cosas-La pequeña asiente para luego salir corriendo a su habitación. Xana sube a la habitación de su madre abriendo el armario, y en una caja grande escondida entre sus ropas que decía: "_Xana". _La peliblanca abrió la caja, encontrándose con un montón de cosas, aparte de su ropa-_Las conservó siempre-_Pensó. Entre esas cosas había algunos útiles, cuadernos, un diario, un perfume, una cruz, una rosa marchita, fotos y una carpeta grande llena de papeles que decía: **_Desaparición sin resolver 1997-2000_**

-¡Listo!-Exclamó Sarah con voz cantarina, cargando una mochila blanca en sus hombros-¿Qué buscas?-

-Mi ropa, pero he encontrado un montón de cosas que eran mías-comienza a inspeccionar los papeles dentro de la carpeta: Eran todos informes sin terminar, los datos de Xana, entre otras muchas cosas. El último papel decía: **"No se ha encontrado el más mínimo rastro de la chica luego de tres años, se le ha declarado muerta"**

**-**¿Tuyas?-Sarah se acerca a Xana, observando el interior de la caja-

-Si…-Cierra la carpeta, dejándola a un lado. Sigue buscando entre sus cosas hasta llegar a la ropa que había en el fondo, la cual estaba perfectamente doblada-Y Pensar que la mayoría son vestidos largos-Exclama Xana, sacando algunos, los cuales estaban algo empolvados-

-A saber cuándo ha sido la última vez que los lavó-Dice Sarah, apartándose-

-Hace más de diez años, seguro-Ambas ríen ante eso-Me llevaré los vestidos, los lavaré donde Anthea-Saca toda la ropa que había en el interior para luego virtualizar otra caja más pequeña en donde guardó toda su ropa-Vamos-Agarra las manos de Sarah y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la sala de estar de la Ermita-¿Alguien?-Anthea baja del segundo piso junto con Iris y Aelita—

-Eso fue rápido-Dice Anthea, mirando un reloj pegado a la pared de la cocina-

-Sí, bueno-Contesta Xana-Os presento a Sarah, es mi hermanita-Sarah saluda enérgicamente a Aelita y Anthea-_Creo-_Pensó

-¡Sarah!-Iris se acerca a su amiga rápidamente y le abraza-Ven, mira lo que he descubierto-Le jala de la mano, obligándole a subir a la tercera planta-

-¿Ya se conocían?-Pregunta Aelita rápidamente. Xana asiente-

-Se llevan muy bien-Responde Xana-

-Se ve a leguas que Iris es más seria que la otra pequeña-Anthea cae en cuenta de algo-¿Cómo que tú hermana?-

-Ponle un poco de lógica-Responde Xana-¿Qué harías si tu única hija desaparece de la nada?-Deja la caja aun lado de la cocina-

-Ya entiendo, ya entiendo-Responde Anthea-Venga, sentaos que ya está listo-Ambas adolescentes asienten yendo al comedor, colocando platos y cubiertos-

-¿Qué traes en esa caja?-Pregunta Aelita-

-Ropa mía de hace tiempos-Responde Xana-Y También esto, mirad-Se acerca a la caja, la abre y saca la carpeta que había estado viendo antes-

-Desaparición sin resolver-Exclama Anthea, observando la portada-

-¿Increíble, verdad?-Xana guarda la carpeta al fondo de la caja-

-Era de esperarse-Afirmó Aelita. Anthea asintió, dándole la razón-

-Venga, pues a comer-Ordena Xana, acercándose a las escaleras-¡Chicas, a cenar!-

-_¡Ya vamos!-_Dicen unas vocecitas desde la tercera planta, para que luego bajaran corriendo a la primera-

***Luego***

Después de una cena rápida, llegó la hora de ir a dormir, pero nadie tenía sueño.

-Iris, ven aquí, quiero verte una cosa-Le dice Xana desde la habitación de Aelita, y la pequeña, junto a Sarah, bajan desde el tercer piso-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Iris, sentándose al lado de Xana-

-Quítate el vestido-La pequeña obedece, quitándose rápidamente el vestido, en ese momento se acerca a Anthea-

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunta la pelirrosa-

-Mira-Le dice Xana, señalándole algunas cicatrices de arañazos y mordidas por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña, la más notoria era una que bajaba desde el ombligo hasta el abdomen-

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-Le pregunta a Iris-

-Cazando-Responde la pequeña, orgullosa, Anthea mira a Xana con una ceja alzada-

-Iris es cazadora-Responde Xana-Las amazonas le entrenaban cazando jabalíes y algunas Hienas-

-Impresionante-Exclaman Anthea y Sarah a la vez-

-¿Aquí hay sitios cerca en donde cazar?-Pregunta Iris a Xana, con ilusión-

-Sí pero solo por temporadas-Responde Xana, desilusionando a la pequeña-

-¡Hace mucho que no cazamos algo!-Reclama Iris-

-¿Quieres practicar?-Iris asiente-Bien, vamos afuera un rato, tengo un reto para ti-

Las chicas salieron de la Ermita, Yendo a la parte de atrás donde estaba la puerta que daba el atajo hacia la fábrica.

-Toma-Xana le entrega a Iris una vara de madera con las puntas afiladas-Y Ahora-Xana virtualiza un jabalí bastante grande delante de Iris-Recuerda que estos bichos nunca están solos, siempre andan con dos o tres más a su lado, así que ten cuidado-La pequeña asiente para luego encarar al jabalí, quien le miraba furioso-

-Vamos allá-Iris da un paso hacia un lado y sale a correr hacia el frente, teniendo al jabalí en diagonal, y este, descubriendo su truco, corrió hacia el frente, Iris aprovechó y puso su lanza en frente, y, dando un gran salto, cae justo delante del jabalí atravesando el cráneo del jabalí con la lanza tocando el suelo, luego, ante eso, Sarah aparta la mirada posicionándose detrás de Xana. Sin embargo, no le salió del todo bien, pues el impulso que llevaba el Jabalí fue suficiente para que estrellara a Iris, tumbándola, y haciéndola resbalar por el suelo unos cuantos metros-Estoy...-Se quita el Jabalí de encima, poniéndose del pie-…Bien-

-Muy bien, pero recuerda que no está solo-Otro Jabalí más pequeño que el anterior por algunos centímetros aparece tras Iris, embistiéndole-Recuerda nunca darles la espalda-Iris asiente, mirando de frente al jabalí-

-¡Ven!-El jabalí coge impulso y sale en embestida hacia Iris, sin embargo, esta, con un movimiento magistral, logró engañar al Jabalí cuando lo tuvo cerca, y pudo atravesarle el cráneo de forma horizontal, cayendo de lado, arrasando el suelo con su caída-¿Es el último?-Le pregunta a Xana, y esta le responde encogiéndose de hombros. Un Jabalí aún más grande que el primero, aparece delante de Iris entre la oscuridad del bosque-Este debe ser el último-

-Es muy grande-Dice Anthea, mirando fascinada la habilidad y la velocidad de reacción de Iris-

-No demasiado-Iris corre de frente al Jabalí, y este, aprovechando ese movimiento, trata de embestir a Iris con la cabeza, pero la pequeña no era tonta, adivinó ese movimiento, y cuando pudo, se impulsó hacia arriba con los pies puestos en la cabeza del animal, pasando justo sobre él, cayendo de pie unos metros más adelante. El animal, furioso, dio un raro movimiento hacia atrás, encarando a Iris, pero esta logró pararle, enterrándole la lanza en el cuello, provocando que muriera instantáneamente. Todos aplaudieron en ese instante, mientras veían el cómo los cuerpos de los jabalíes se desvirtualizaban rápidamente-

-Tan bien como siempre-Le felicita Xana, acercándose a Iris, quien se había tirado boca arriba al suelo, jadeando del cansancio-Ven aquí-Carga a Iris entre sus brazos-

-Veo que sabe cómo defenderse-Dice Aelita, desde la puerta, Sarah y Anthea asienten-

-A Las chicas de su edad las entrenaban de otra forma, pero Iris insistió con los Jabalíes, por lo que ha desarrollado un instinto de supervivencia súper-fino-Afirma Xana-Siempre cazaban en grupos de tres o cuatro, pero Iris siempre cazaba sola porque sabía armar estrategias en cuestión de segundos para matarles sin que se dieran cuenta-

-¿Recuerdas a esa chica pelirroja que le embistió un jabalí y rodó hasta caer por un acantilado?-Pregunta Iris a Xana, y esta asiente-

-¿Qué le pasó?-Pregunta Sarah, curiosa-

-Le atacó de frente y no reaccionó rápido, y el animal le chocó de frente, y cayó rodando por una colina hasta caer por un precipicio de unos doscientos metros de caída-

-¿Cuántos años tenía?-Pregunta Aelita-

-La misma edad que Iris-Responde Xana. Iris asiente-Murió antes de caer por el acantilado-

-Debió ser una fea embestida-Exclama Sarah, imaginándose el escenario-

-Muy fea-Dice Xana-Venid, vamos adentro-Todos vuelven al interior de la Ermita. Sarah sube a la habitación de Aelita junto con Xana e Iris, y Anthea se va a su habitación junto con Aelita-Espérame aquí-Le dice a Sarah y esta asiente-Iris, ven, tienes que volverte a duchar, tienes la ropa muy sucia-

-¡Vale!-Dice la pequeña, alegre, corriendo directo al baño junto con Xana, para luego quitarse la ropa, llenar la tina con agua caliente y entrar en ella junto con Xana-Me duelen los brazos y los pies-Se queja Iris, tirándose contra el pecho de Xana, pues estaba de espaldas a ella-

-¿Y Que esperabas luego de matar tres Jabalíes seguidos?-Le pregunta Xana, irónica-

-Que me dolieran menos-Responde Iris, cansada, para luego soltar un bostezo-

-Por lo menos ya no tienes tantos arañazos como antes-Le dice Xana, notando la cicatriz grande que tenía en la espalda-¿Cómo te hiciste esta?, no me acuerdo-

-¿La del hombro?-Pregunta Iris, Xana asiente-Fue un castigo de las chicas-Respondió Iris, refiriéndose a las amazonas-

-¿Un castigo?-

-Me puse a pelear con una chica mayor que yo porque quería hacerme algo, no recuerdo que era, y pues, le comencé a golpear pero la que mandaba nos descubrió y pues…-Iris hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-Nos ataron los brazos alrededor de un árbol dejándonos de frente a él y nos quitaron la ropa, y con una especie de látigo con púas, nos azotaron como castigo-Le responde Iris-Dolió muchísimo-

-¿¡Y Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?-Le pregunta Xana, fingiendo enfado

-¡Perdón, no quería que te enfadaras!-Se disculpa Iris rápidamente-¿Estuvo mal hacerlo?-

-Si lo hicieron es porque estaba mal, Iris-Le responde Xana, seria-

-¿Estás enfadada?-Xana niega con la cabeza-

-Créeme que yo te hubiera castigado de una forma parecida-Le responde Xana-Aunque ellas se pasaron un poco, no sé, es cosa de ellas-Le responde Xana-Aunque no tan fuertes considerando la gran cantidad de castigos que te dieron por agresiva-

-¡Fueron todos malentendidos!-Reclama Iris rápidamente-

-Malentendidos o no, fueron justos los castigos… supongo—

-Pero la mayoría dolían-

-Si no te duele no es un buen castigo, se supone que es para que no lo volvieras a hacer-Le responde Xana-

-¿A ti te han castigado?-Pregunta Iris. Xana asiente lentamente-

-Pero no de esa forma, ¿sabes?, era más bien en plan, no saldrás de casa o… no hacer la cosa que más me gustaba-Le responde Xana-Hoy en día los castigos que daban esas chicas no están bien vistos-

-¿No?-Xana niega con la cabeza-Pero si son los que más funciona-

-La gente ha cambiado mucho su forma de pensar, por ejemplo, en algunos países árabes, ciertas cosas se castigan con latigazos. En la india, a los niños y adolescentes les pisan las manos para evitar tentaciones-

-¿De qué?-

-De robar, o hacer cosas indecentes-Le responde-Pero en gran parte del mundo son castigos… ehm… de palabra, los físicos ya son en situaciones "extremas"-

-No lo sabía-Dice Iris en un susurro-

-Muchas cosas han pasado en estos tres mil y algo de años-

-¿¡Tres mil!?-Pregunta Iris, muy sorprendida-Increíble-

-Mira que te lo había dicho antes-Le recuerda Xana, casi riéndose-

-Creía que habían pasado menos-Dice Iris, un poco desilusionada-

-Ojalá hubieran pasado más-Le contraria Xana, burlona-

-¡Oye!-Le dice Iris, en un murmuro—

-Perdón, perdón-Se disculpa Xana, riéndose por lo bajo-

Luego de un rato, ambas salieron de la tina, se vistieron y se fueron a la habitación con Sarah.

-Bien, vosotras dormid aquí, yo vendré luego-

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó Sarah-

-Voy con una amiga, en unos minutos vuelvo-Sale de la habitación para luego transformarse en una nube de humo, viajando rápidamente a la base siberiana-

***Más tarde***

**L**uego de un viaje de unos minutos, Xana volvió a su forma física justo en el centro del pabellón, sin darse cuenta que estaban entrenando en ese lugar, y en el momento de transformarse, logró ver como unas manos de piel blanca le apresaban desde la espalda.

-¿Tina?-Se pregunta Xana, quitándose de encima a su captor-

-Sorpresa-Dice la chica, burlona, volviendo a una de las puntas del pabellón-Estaba practicando mí tiempo de reacción contigo-

-¿Sabías que venía?-Tina asiente, señalando un pequeño sensor que tenía en sus manos-

-Es un sensor de campo magnético, se ha vuelto loco cuando venías hacia aquí, conque te he localizado-

-Pues muy bien-Le felicita Xana-Sigue practicando, fue buena técnica-Tina asiente enérgicamente-¿Sabes en donde está Dido?-

-Con Kohina-Responde Tina rápidamente-

-Qué raro-Dice Xana para sí misma-Bueno, yo me iré. Nos vemos-Xana baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, donde habían algunos enfermeros y un soldado en compañía de Sumire y Dido, todos frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Kohina-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunta Xana, entrando rápidamente-

-Se está comportando como loca, y nadie se atreve a entrar porque tiene sus Katanas-Le responde Sumire-

-¿Psicosis?-

-Exacto-Le responde un enfermero-

-Déjamelo a mí-Dice Xana y todos asienten.

-Si le alcanzas-Dice un enfermero-Inyéctale esto, es un tranquilizante bastante potente-Xana asiente, recibiendo por parte del galeno una jeringa llena de un líquido transparente-

-Sin problemas-La peliblanca se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, abriéndola con un simple choque eléctrico, encontrándose con un cuarto oscuro y frio, por lo que entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras sí, y encendiendo la luz, cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue un tarro de plástico transparente vacío que tenía como etiqueta "**DOTIL**" –¿Kohina?-

-…-Solo se oyó un murmuro-

-¿Qué te pasa?-Xana se encuentra con la chica tirada en una esquina del cuarto sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. A Simple vista se veía que estaba llorando, pero había algunas manchas de sangre por toda la habitación-

-¡KYAAAA!-Kohina se levanta muy rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Xana-¡NO ME MOLESTES!-Kohina logra hacer que Xana se resbale al suelo, cayendo boca arriba y provocando que la jeringa se resbalara de sus manos-

-¡Quítate de encima!-Xana forcejea con Kohina, quien estaba sentada en su pecho tratando de estrangularle. Xana logró quitársela de encima y agarrar la jeringa muy rápidamente, y cuando la peli azul estuvo a punto de atacarle, Xana le enterró la jeringa en el brazo derecho, inyectándole el líquido que había en su interior. Pero tomaría su tiempo, unos diez segundos más o menos pasaron hasta que Kohina cayó totalmente inconsciente al suelo-Bien-Se levanta del suelo y sale de la habitación-Hecho, ahora lleváosla, puede que os de problemas-Los doctores asienten y se llevan a Kohina en una camilla hasta pisos más abajo-Es una agresiva esa chica-

-No me digas-Le dice Dido-Bien hecho, por cierto-

-Gracias-Responde Xana con una sonrisa-

-Ya que estás aquí puedo pedirte un favor-Comienza Dido-Hay una chica en alguna parte de París que anda engañando y estafando a las personas, muchos se han quejado, pero lo importante es que esa chica tiene información sobre la posición de Memory, conque tienes que buscarla—

-¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?-Dido asiente, mostrándole una fotografía de una chica no muy alta ni mayor de 13 años, cabello castaño oscuro algo corto, ojos de color verde brillante, piel morena, nariz pequeña y boca algo grande; como vestimenta tenía un buso negro y una falta corta de color rojo-Vale, me tomará un par de horas-

**-(Final del capítulo)-**

**Gracias por leer**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega, es un honor que lo digas.**

**Draoptimusstar3: Me ha gustado bastante, pero nada que responder en obstante, salvo que tus pensamientos son profundos y bastante bonitos e interesantes, sin embargo, muchas gracias por comentar Draop, eres el mejor, espero que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado.**

**Felikis: Ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo, que rodarán un par de cabezas. Eso sería una idea interesante xD. Acepto, ya hablaremos de ello. Muchas gracias por comentar maestro, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Adiós.**


	23. Copo de nieve

**Copo de nieve**

-Se cree que la chica vive en la calle, así que es mejor que vayas por los edificios abandonados o zonas así para ver que encuentras-Le instruye Dido, y Xana asiente-Tráela viva, quiero divertirme un rato-Sumire le mira con una mirada de indiferencia-

-Miedo me das-Dice Sumire, apartándose unos pasos de Dido-

-Esto… Xana, ¿Qué tal llevas lo de tus poderes?-Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la albina-

-Eh aprendido a controlar el fuego, mira-Le responde Xana para luego crear una bola de fuego con sus manos; aquella esfera comenzó a romperse en pequeñas estelas que danzaban por toda la habitación-

-Ya lo dominas bien, que si no, te tocaría un mes más de "tortura"-Le responde Dido, asombrada-

-¿Tortura?-Pregunta Sumire, curiosa-

-Ella, antes de ser encerrada en Lyoko, estaba aprendiendo a controlar los elementos, entre ellos, el fuego, pero en la primera etapa del proceso de aprendizaje, cada cosa que tocaba la quemaba, así que le ideamos poner unos guantes ignífugos en sus manos para que no quemara nada hasta que dominara sus poderes-Le responde Dido, haciendo énfasis en las últimas cinco palabras-

-Es una suerte que terminara de aprender a controlarlo-Dice Xana para sí misma, acto seguido, desapareció del lugar-

***Después***

Ya, en las calles de París, por una calle inmensamente larga que daba directamente con la Torre Eiffel, Xana se encontraba buscando rastros de la chica, pues por esas horas, la gente que vivía en la calle se encontraba viendo que podían coger de cartón o algo por el estilo.

Caminó por un buen rato hasta ver el como la silueta de una chica le seguía de cerca, por lo que decidió engañarle dejando caer de sus manos un papel morado, similar a un billete de alto valor, y fue en ese instante en el que la silueta se lanzó al ataque, revelando su identidad. Un gran error.

-¡Detente!-Grita Xana a la chica, que había salido a correr en dirección contraria. Xana corrió y corrió, tratando de alcanzarle, pero era obvio que la única forma de alcanzarle era hacerle cansar-

-¡Deja de… seguirme!-Le gritó la chica, jadeando con fuerza. Xana logró estar a una distancia prudente, para taclear a la chica, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo y rodaran sobre si mismas por unos cuantos metros, entonces, cuando la chica trató de ponerse en pie, Xana se le lanzó encima, sentándose sobre la chica, aprensándole-Vaya, si es la chica bipolar-Le dice la chica en tono satírico-

-Di lo que quieras, no me afecta-Le dice Xana, ejerciendo fuerza contra el pecho de la chica-

-¿Estás segura?, ¿No era tu plan evitar que supieran que quieres destruir a media humanidad solo por una simple venganza?-La chica vio el cómo los ojos de Xana se iluminaron-

-¿Y Memory te contó esa historia tan mala?-Le pregunta Xana, nerviosa-

-Sí, y déjame decirte algo-Comienza la chica-La venganza no te devolverá a tu padre jovencita, dar la vida por eso no lo vale, ¿Verdad, chica eléctrica?-Le dice la chica, enfatizando el "No lo vale"-Además, ¿Para qué quieres destruir a media humanidad? Ya sé que tienes el poder para hacerlo, pero no tiene sentido, solo te ganarás el odio de todos-

-Solo hay dos personas en este mundo que son capaces de hacerme frente, una está muerta y la otra aún no sabe controlar sus poderes, además, lo valga o no, es un capricho-Le responde Xana, muy segura-

-Solo eres una cobarde-Le dice la chica, en un tono bastante ofensivo-¿TU jalaste el gatillo, recuerdas?-La chica sonríe satisfecha al notar como Xana dejaba de hacer fuerza paulatinamente luego de esa afirmación-

-Pensé que eras una niña malcriada, pero ahora veo que piensas como un adulto-Xana mueve su torso hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica-Así que puedo castigarte como uno-La chica tragó saliva al ver una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Xana-

***Unos minutos después***

Xana se había llevado a la chica a una bodega abandonada a las afueras de París, pues quería divertirse un rato.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-Pregunta la chica muy nerviosa al notar el cómo Xana le ataba del torso con una cuerda a una mesa-

-Jugar contigo-Le responde Xana en un susurro provocador para luego chasquear los dedos, desintegrando la vestimenta de la chica, dejándole totalmente desnuda—

-¡DÉJAME IR!-Grita la chica a todo pulmón, pero era estúpido, nadie podía oírle-

-Ahora dime, ¿En dónde está Memory?-Le pregunta Xana, pasando sus dedos sobre el sexo de la chica, amenazando con hacer algo indecente-

-¡No te lo diré!-Le responde la chica, sonrojándose con fuerza-

-En ese caso-Xana virtualiza un pequeño aparato, y lo introduce rápidamente en ese lugar inapropiado. La chica suelta un grito de dolor, más no de placer, pues había sido demasiado deprisa, y le había lastimado-Podría quedarme todo un día si fuese necesario-Xana comienza a mover el aparato, lastimando a la chica-

-¡No te lo diré!-Repite la chica, gritando del dolor mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

-Venga, que por cada vez que te niegues, se pondrá peor-Xana chasquea los dedos otra vez, atando rápidamente los pies de la chica a dos columnas que estaban a los lados de la mesa, abriéndole de piernas. Xana disfrutaba ver a la gente sufrir, y esa era una ocasión perfecta-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-Xana ríe por lo bajo, chasqueando otra vez los dedos, materializando un espectro polimórfico-¡NO, POR FAVOR!-El espectro toma la forma de un hombre de constitución fuerte-

-Entonces, canta, ¿Dónde está Memory?-Xana chasquea los dedos y la vestimenta del espectro desaparece por completo-

-¿¡PARA QUE LA QUIERES!?-Grita la chica de forma desesperada. Xana le hace un ademán al espectro, quien se acerca rápidamente a la chica-

-Responde-Le dice Xana de forma traviesa, mientras la chica sentía el como algo se abría paso atraves de ella-

-Está… en… Alemania-Le responde la chica entre gemidos-

-¿En qué parte?-

-Múnich-Le responde la chica. Xana hace desaparecer el espectro polimórfico-

-¿Tan difícil fue decirlo?-Le dice Xana, llevándosela del lugar-

***De vuelta en la base***

Xana había llegado a los pocos minutos a la base, encontrándose con Dido en la enfermería, junto con el resto de los encargados y el resto del grupo.

-Listo-Dice Xana empujando a la chica, quien estaba esposada de sus manos, las cuales estaban en su espalda-

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Pregunta Dido, asustada por el estado de la chica-

-Sacarle información-Responde Xana-Memory se encuentra en Múnich, Alemania-Dido hace un ademán y algunos soldados de llevan a la chica del lugar-

-Bien hecho, supongo-Le felicita Dido, insegura-

-¿Qué tal Kohina?-Ame, quien estaba más cerca de una habitación, señala a su interior. Xana se acerca, descubriendo que habían esposado a la chica de pies y manos a las barandillas de la camilla, para evitar que se moviese-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-Se le acabó la medicina que le mantenía cuerda y… este es el resultado-Le responde Sumire-

-El Cerebro siempre es un enigma-Dice Xana, algo desinteresada-

-Y Lo dice la chica que VIOLÓ a otra chica-Le dice Ame, burlón-

-No lo…se-Xana suelta un bostezo, ya tenía sueño-Me voy a dormir, os veo luego muchachos-Xana vuelve a convertirse en un espectro y viaja por el globo hasta llegar a París, más específicamente, a la Ermita-

***En la Ermita***

Xana llegó directamente a la habitación de Aelita, con intención de irse directamente a dormir, pero cuando volvió a su forma física, un frio intenso le hizo estremecer. Iris estaba dormida junto a Sarah, ambas estaban profundamente dormidas. Pero un destello blanco salía de las palmas de las manos de Iris, que era algo similar al hielo escarchado. Xana se acercó lentamente para luego sentir con sus dedos aquella escarcha que, en efecto, era hielo, pero, ¿Qué significaba? No sabía, por lo que decidió despertar directamente a la pequeña.

-Iris, despierta, Iris-Xana mueve el cuerpo de la pequeña, logrando despertarle-

-Volviste-Le dice Iris entredormida-

-¿Estabas soñando algo?-Iris asiente perezosamente-

-Soñaba que podía crear un castillo gigante de nieve-Le responde Iris de manera infantil, pero Xana sabía exactamente a lo que se refería

-Ven conmigo-Iris se pone de pie y se va con Xana a la cocina. Lo que hizo esta fue llenar un vaso con agua y ponerlo sobre el comedor-Extiende tus manos-Iris obedece sin entender-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta la pequeña, curiosa-

-Crea una esfera de energía-Iris asiente, creando una esfera, pero no precisamente de energía, pues esta esfera se convirtió rápidamente en una bola de nieve que se desintegró casi instantáneamente-Como me lo imaginaba-

-¿Q-Que pasa?-Pregunta Iris, asustada-

-Estás desarrollando un nuevo poder-Le dice Xana, con una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación-

-¿En serio?, ¿Cuál?-Pregunta Iris, con ilusión-

-Control sobre el agua y el hielo-Le responde Xana-Ahora, agarra el vaso-Iris obedece, pero apenas lo tocó, el vaso entero junto con el agua se congelaron casi instantáneamente-Vale, lo estás desarrollando bien-

-¿Pero cómo…?-Iris suelta el vaso rápidamente, el cual comenzó a descongelarse lentamente-

-Espera aquí-Xana sube a la habitación de Aelita y baja a los pocos segundos con un par de guantes azules bastante bonitos-Ten-Xana le pone los guantes a Iris, quien le miraba con curiosidad-

-¿Para qué?-Pregunta la pequeña-

-Solo por esta noche, y es para que tu poder no se desperdicie, a mí me pasó lo mismo con el fuego. Hasta que no aprendas a controlar el Hielo no podrás dormir sin ellos, ¿entendido?-Iris asiente enérgicamente-Vale, pues ahora vamos a dormir-Ambas chicas suben al dormitorio y se acuestan en la cama, cayendo directamente en los brazos de Morfeo a los pocos segundos-

Ya en la mañana, cuando el sol estaba saliendo, alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Hum?-Xana gira la cabeza hacia la puerta, topándose con Anthea-¿Qué pasa?-Susurra Xana entredormida-

-Creí que estabas despierta-Le responde Anthea en un susurro-

-No importa-Xana se pone de pie rápidamente, despertando a Sarah-

-Buenos días-Saluda la pequeña, estirando sus brazos-¿Por qué tengo la blusa mojada?-Xana dirige su mirada a Iris, quien aún dormía, pero sin uno de los guantes-

-Fue Iris-Le responde Xana, acercándose a Iris para luego colocarle el guante en su mano-Os lo explicaré cuando despierte-

Luego de eso, las tres bajaron al primer piso, en donde esperaban encontrarse con Aelita, sin embargo, esta no estaba.

-¿Aelita aún no ha despertado?-Pregunta Xana al notar la falta de la pelirrosa-

-Sigue dormida-Le responde Anthea negando con la cabeza y entrando a la cocina-

-Iré a despertarla-Xana sube a la segunda planta, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Anthea, en donde se encontró a Aelita durmiendo boca arriba-_Bien_-Pensó, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si-Despierta-Susurró Xana suavemente de forma de cantarina, subiéndose a la cama, sobre Aelita hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Xana se acercó a la cara de Aelita, besándole la mejilla y el cuello lentamente; en lo cual, Aelita soltaba uno que otro suspiro, tratando de moverse, pero Xana no se lo permitía-Bella durmiente-Susurró con voz cantarina, pero Aelita estaba lejos de despertar, por lo que Xana decidió hacer algo que Aelita le había hecho, morderle la oreja; Xana se acercó al odio de Aelita, mordiendo sus orejas de forma suave, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeciera del placer. Aelita seguía sin despertar, vaya si tenía resistencia. Xana decidió hacer algo un poco más indecente, por lo que bajó en un camino de besos hasta llegar a cierta parte, haciendo algo que hizo que Aelita despertara rápidamente, arqueando su espalda por el placer provocado-Buenos días-Saludó Xana besando a Aelita en los labios suavemente-

-Buenos días, Xana-Le saludó Aelita entredormida-No me despiertes así-Se quejó la pelirrosa con voz suave-

-Uhm, aguafiestas-Se quejó Xana poniéndose de pie. Aelita ríe por lo bajo al escuchar eso-

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Inocentemente-

-Las ocho y algo. Yo que tú me ducharía para irme a Kadic-Xana sale de la habitación yendo a la de Aelita, en donde encontró su móvil vibrando sin cesar. Era una suerte que no despertara a Iris, quien aún dormía-¿10 Mensajes de Dido?-Xana enciende su móvil y desliza el dedo pulgar por la pantalla, desbloqueándolo-_LLAMAME URGENTE-_En el mensaje venía una nota adjunta, pero Xana decidió llamar primero antes de leerla, Dido contestó a los pocos segundos-

-_¡XANA!-_Gritó Dido, agitada, corriendo-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Xana, preocupada-

-_Estamos en problemas. Estaban experimentando con una bacteria traída desde Japón, y nadie sabía que era altamente contagiosa. Además, le han mezclado con el virus Gastrea, y ha infectado a todos en la base-_Le responde Dido, bastante agitada y nerviosa-

-¿Y Cuál es el problema?-

-_La bacteria es capaz de llegar rápidamente al cerebro y degenerarlo en cuestión de horas dependiendo del infectado. Zombis-_Concluyó Dido rápidamente-_No tenemos mucho tiempo, tienes qu…-_De fondo se oye el quebrar de un cristal, alarmando a Xana. Dido dejó de hablar, y lo último que se pudo oír fue el suspirar de una criatura inhumana-

-¡DIDO!-Grita Xana, despertando a Iris-¡JODER!-Xana maldice su suerte, llevándose una mano a la cara, para luego dar un suspiro largo-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Iris de forma inocente-

-Ven abajo, os lo contaré a todos-Iris se pone de pie y sale de la habitación junto a Xana-¡Aelita, baja un momento!-Grita Xana, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa desde el cuarto de Anthea-

Ya abajo, Xana decidió leer el mensaje adjunto de Dido:

**_"En caso de que yo no conteste, o de que me haya pasado algo, quiero que sepas lo que ha pasado:_**

**_Hace unos días, alguien vino de Japón con una bacteria carnívora que había mutado hacía poco, pero los estudios la descartaron de peligrosa, así que la mezclaron junto al virus Gastrea y la bacteria volvió a mutar hasta crecer a la categoría de arma biológica. Tengo miedo de que esto pueda indizar el fin de la humanidad, pero si el virus Gastrea se ha mantenido pasivo todo este tiempo no creo que haga daño, sin embargo, es solo una corazonada. _**

**_En cualquier caso, te adjunto un mapa del último piso de la base, en donde se encuentran las Declonius. En ese mismo lugar se encuentra una vacuna contra el virus Gastrea, ya que aún no ha sido patentada. Si algo llega a pasar quiero que salves a la humanidad. No me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión. _**

**_Eres muy fuerte, pero esto es diferente, tienes que ser inteligente. _**

**_Si algo llega a pasar quiero que salves a tu grupo, ya que Kohina es objetivo prioritario para la investigación, y según los planos, puede que ella y la otra chica que se encuentra en la enfermería sean las más vulnerables a un ataque. _**

**_No tardes. Todo el planeta depende de que tan rápida sea nuestra forma de actuar._**

**_PD: Lanzad una vuelta al pasado cuanto antes, sino funciona, quiero que cojas los primeros cinco códigos de Down y actualices tu versión del programa, ya que hay disponible una habilidad que te permitirá devolver el tiempo sin necesidad de cambiar de día, tú ya me entiendes"_**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir ante esa carta.

Aelita fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Un… a-arma… biológica?-Preguntó Aelita, atónita-

-Gastrea…-Exclamó Xana para sí misma-Que raro-

-Se supone que el virus no aceptaba compañía-Respondió Anthea de forma metafórica-

-Exacto, eso lo hace más extraño aún-Siguió Xana-Es un virus de forma polimórfica, no mutará tan fácilmente, y menos sin tener una víctima-Anthea asiente lentamente-

-Eso significa que su intención real es exterminar a la humanidad-Siguió Aelita-

-¿Por qué harían eso si también se van a exterminar ellos?-Preguntó Iris rápidamente-

-Quizás, y tan solo quizás, haya habido una segunda intención-Le responde Xana-

-¿Cuál?-

-Curiosidad-Respondió Sarah rápidamente, pero al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas se posaron en ella, se retractó-¡Perdón!-

-No, no, espera-Le dijo Xana-Explícate-

-Q-quizás solo… eh… sea curiosidad por… e-experiment-tar con… eh… eso, y al final no les… ah… salido todo bien-Respondió la pequeña, sonrojándose al extremo de la vergüenza-

-Puede ser-Afirmó Anthea-Pero el virus Gastrea hace perder la forma del portador ¿Cómo esperan que una simple vacuna salve a más de seis mil millones de personas en todo el mundo?-Xana se encogió de hombros-

-Solo nos queda lanzar una vuelta al pasado y REZAR, Porque todo vuelva a la normalidad-Culminó Xana-

-¿Y Si no pasa nada con la vuelta?-Pregunta Aelita, ya nerviosa-

-Será declarar el fin de la raza humana-Culminó Xana, pero Sarah ya estaba bastante nerviosa, tanto, que se rompió a llorar en las escaleras, pues estaba sentada ahí-Estoy bromeando-Le dice Xana, acercándose a Sarah para tratar de calmarle-Te juro que todo volverá a la normalidad-Dijo-_Espero-_Pensó-

-Bueno, será disfrutar lo que nos queda de normalidad-Insistió Anthea-

-Si-Afirmó Xana-Os quería mostrar una cosa-Todos fijan su mirada en la albina-Iris, ven aquí-La pequeña se acerca, quitándose los guantes-Hazlo-Iris asiente, creando una esfera de energía, que rápidamente se transformó en una bola de nieve-

-¡Increíble!-Dijo Aelita, impresionada-¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?-Iris niega con la cabeza-

-Supongo que se ha venido desarrollando poco a poco-Afirmó Xana-Pero aún le queda muchísimo por aprender-Iris asiente-

-Sea lo que sea, vete a duchar para que salgas primero a la base y nos informes de la situación, quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos y sobre si podemos vencerlo-Ordenó Anthea bastante seria-Yo junto a Aelita avisaremos a los demás, y si algo llega a pasar, prevenirnos-

-De acuerdo-Concluyó Xana-Vamos, Iris-La pequeña sube las escaleras rápidamente-Sarah, vete a duchar en el baño del cuarto de Anthea para que estés lista rápido-La pequeña asiente y obedece-

***Un rato después***

Luego de haberse dado una ducha corta, salieron de la ducha, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Aelita a cambiarse de ropa.

-Pruébate esto-Le dice Xana a Iris, enseñándole una falda de color azul un tanto corta, unas mallas (**También llamados Leggins)** negras, y una blusa de manga corta de color amarillo-Eran míos de cuando tenía tu edad-

-¿En serio?-Pregunta Iris, viendo un poco insegura la ropa-Vale-Se pone la ropa rápidamente-Me va bien-

-Te queda genial-Dice Xana colocándose el vestido negro que tanto le gustaba-

-¿Estás lista, Sarah?-Pregunta Iris un poco impaciente, pues sabía que en la base habría acción-

-¡Dame un momento!-Le responde Sarah un poco nerviosa-

-Os quiero decir algo para cuando lleguemos-Comienza Xana, provocando que ambas pequeñas fijasen su mirada en ella-No os separéis por nada, no sabemos quién o qué nos espera en ese lugar, ni tampoco que tan complicado será arreglar las cosas. Manteneos juntas, y si os llegáis a separar de mí-Xana mira a Iris-Quiero que os vayáis a un lugar alto, y que os aseguréis de que nadie os sigue. No os dejéis morder, ni siquiera tocar de alguien desconocido, podrían infectaros, y eso sería peligroso. Yo os buscaré si eso llega a pasar-Ambas pequeñas asienten lentamente-

-¿Esto es el apocalipsis?-Preguntó Inocentemente Sarah. Xana e Iris cruzan miradas-

-No lo sé. Bien podría ser una guerra-Contesta Xana rápidamente-

-Vámonos ya, ¡Si es una guerra Ares nos ayudará!-Anima Iris saliendo de la habitación-

-¿Ares?-Pregunta Sarah, confundida-

-Dios griego de la guerra-Responde Xana, saliendo de la habitación y bajando a la primera planta-Nos vamos-Anunció Xana a Anthea y Aelita, quienes se encontraban en el recibidor-Tened cuidado, por favor-

-Igualmente-Les dice Aelita-Iremos a la fábrica apenas nos des el pitazo-

-Si es Exilon será más fácil de arreglar, si no, a rezar que no sea un exterminio-Les dice Xana, insegura-No os dejéis morder, pues si es una infección os convertiréis en cuestión de horas, y no estoy segura de sí una vuelta al pasado volverá todo a la normalidad-

-Yo lo dudo-Afirma Aelita-Siempre que muere alguien, sabemos que la vuelta al pasado no lo revivirá-

-No es tan fácil-Les dice Anthea a ambas adolescentes-Vosotras tres, cuidaros bien en ese sitio, sois la esperanza de la humanidad-Anthea coloca una manos obre el hombro de Xana, mirándole a los ojos. La peliblanca asiente bastante segura-

-Yo solo espero no morir intentándolo-Dice Iris al aire, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-

-¿Aun sigues pensando en esa historia de David y Goliat?-Pregunta Xana, casi riéndose. Iris se encoje de hombros-

-Solo vámonos-Aclara Iris ya bastante impaciente-

-Vale, vale-Xana virtualiza una lanza corta y se la entrega a Iris-Siempre a la cabeza-

-¡Bien!-Iris recibe la lanza corta y comienza a darle giros en el aire. La lanza comenzaba a tener unas líneas irregulares que se iluminaban de un color azul claro-

-Suerte-Xana agarra la mano de ambas niñas y se transforma en una nube de humo que se transporta rápidamente hasta Siberia, entrando al interior de la base, llegando hasta el piso del pabellón, volviendo a su forma física justo en el centro de este, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas, así que chasqueó sus dedos, encendiendo las luces. Fue una suerte de que no hubiera nada en el sitio, estaba vacío-¿Y Eso?-Xana se acerca a la puerta que conectaba con el piso de las habitaciones, encontrándose con charco de sangre que apuntaba a que alguien se había arrastrado por las escaleras-Iris, acércate-La pequeña se acerca y se arrodilla, tocando con los dedos la sangre-

-Es de hace 23 horas y 52 minutos-Anuncia Iris-Tamb…-Iris hace silencio casi instantáneamente, pues escucha un golpeteo en la puerta de abajo, seguidos de unos gemidos graves y terroríficos-H-Hay alguien… a-abajo-

-Sarah, detrás de mí-La pequeña obedece. Xana abre la puerta lentamente con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha virtualizaba un revolver con un silenciador y una linterna-Seguid-Iris baja de primera las escaleras, escuchando el golpeteo en la puerta-

-¿Lo oyes?-Le susurró Iris a Xana, y esta asintió-

-Entremos-Xana abre la puerta de golpe, disparando a quemarropa, acertándole en la cabeza a un zombi. El único que había-No es alguien conocido-

-Es un soldado de la marina-Dice Iris, señalando el casco que llevaba. Xana asiente-¿Qué son estas cosas?-

-Son Zombis, están muertos mentalmente, pero su cuerpo sigue vivo. Evitar terminar como ellos es sencillo, solo no dejes que te muerdan, transmiten la enfermedad por los fluidos corporales-

-¿Hades les dejó así?-

-No, ningún dios es responsable de esto. Los responsables somos nosotros, los humanos-Le aclara Xana rápidamente-Sigamos, en este piso no hay nadie salvo zombis-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la enfermería, en donde encontraron dos luces encendidas de las habitaciones. Algo que sorprendió a las chicas fue una pila de zombis amontonados a un lado de la puerta haciendo barricada. Se aceraron a la primera puerta, en donde se suponía que estaba Kohina.

-¿Alguien?-Dice Xana sin tocar siquiera la puerta. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Laura en compañía de Miguel, el cual, estaba inyectándole algo a Kohina-Gracias al cielo estáis vivos-Xana le hace un ademán a Iris y a Sarah y entran a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras si-

-Todo esto es de locos-Dice Laura, dando un suspiro de tranquilidad-

-Y Que lo digas-

-No hay NADIE con vida salvo el grupo y Tina, de los soldados mecánicos. Ah, y la chica esa y su bebé-Le anuncia Miguel, dejando la jeringa en una bandeja al lado de una camilla-

-¿Qué tal está Kohina?-Pregunta Xana, acercándose a la chica, la cual estaba acostada de lado y esposada a las barandillas de la camilla-

-¿Alguna vez habías visto esto?-Le dice Miguel, señalando a Kohina. Xana se acerca y se arrodilla, mirando a los ojos a la chica. Ella jamás había visto unos ojos tan apagados desde hacía muchísimo tiempo-No ha querido tomarse su medicina-

-Dame el frasco-Miguel le lanza un frasco grande transparente con unas pastillas rojas en su interior-Venga, tómate una-Kohina le mira con inexpresividad absoluta, apenas abriendo la boca-Pum-Xana mete una de las pastillas en la boca de la chica, obligándole a tragar-Anímate, estamos junto a ti-Kohina sonríe levemente-¿Dónde están Ame y Jin Jié?-Pregunta Xana en voz alta-

-Con la chica-Le indica Miguel. Xana asiente y hace un ademán a Iris y a Sarah para que le siguieran. Estas obedecieron. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron a Ame sentado en una silla husmeando unos reportes, y a Jin Jié cargando a la pequeña bebé de la mujer, la cual se encontraba sentada en la camilla, leyendo un libro-

-Chicos-Les saluda Xana, entrando rápidamente por la puerta, cerrándola cuando Sarah entró tras Iris-

-¡Muchachas, estáis vivas!-Les saluda la mujer, alegre y sonriente-

-Justo cuando nos dábamos por muertos-Dice Ame, sin interés-

-No digas una noticia así tan rápido-Le aclara Iris-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunta Iris, acercándose a la pequeña bebé que estaba en brazos de Jin Jié. Este bebé tenía una peculiaridad, pues aparte de su cabello plateado y unos ojos morados, tenía unas pequeñas orejas de gato en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y no a los lados, como cualquier persona. A Esto se refería Xana con el factor animal-¡Que mona!-

-Vaya, parece que el factor animal estaba afianzado en ella-Dice Xana, acercándose a Jin Jié-

-Es muy linda-Afirma la mujer, recibiendo su hija de los brazos de Jin-

-Xana, hemos cogido esto de tu habitación-Jin Jié le enseña la caja de Afrodita-Estaba brillando, así que llamaba mucho la atención-Por los cristales emitía un brillo luminoso bastante llamativo-

-¿Qué será?-Se pregunta Xana, recibiendo la caja-Se abre así-Xana pone la mano en el sello del rayo y este gira y se abre, enseñando una esfera de energía de color magenta en su interior, y en el reverso de la tapa, una nota-¿Una nota?-

-¿Qué idioma es?-Preguntó Jin Jié, tratando de entender el manuscrito-

-Griego-Afirmó la mujer-

-¿Quieres leerlo, Iris?-Le pregunta Xana a la pequeña, y esta asiente, agarrando la nota y comenzando a leer fuerte y claro-

**_"Zeus hizo una figura de arcilla con la figura de Pandora, la primera mujer, que es entregada a los brazos de Epimeteo, y de cuya unión nace el género Humano. Seres inferiores, pero son necesarios para el planeta, y nada ni nadie puede hacerle desaparecer por completo, excepto los dioses mismos. Solo una persona de corazón puro puede hacer que esta línea se mantenga"_**

-¿Eso quiere decir que la esfera hace que los Zombis desaparezcan?-Pregunta Ame, prestando atención a lo que leyó Iris-

-Supongo-Dice Iris, entregándole la nota a Xana-

-¿Una persona de corazón… puro?-Se pregunta Xana, mirando a Iris-

-¿Ella?-Pregunta Jin, pero Xana niega con la cabeza-

-Iris ha hecho cosas que no son de alguien con un corazón puro-Aclara Xana y la pequeña asiente-La única sería Sarah, pero ella… no lo sé, quiero averiguar primero todo eso-

-Como quieras-Le dice Ame restándole interés al asunto, pero una mirada de duda en los ojos de Xana hizo que su duda incrementara-¿En qué piensas?-Xana sobresalta ante esa pregunta-

-Oh, nada importante-Miente Xana, eficazmente. En ese instante llegan Miguel, Laura y Kohina a la habitación. Esta última tenía ambos brazos vendados y sus ojos vacíos y apagados-

-¿Os tardáis?-Preguntó Miguel-Creo que hay algo en el último piso que puede servirnos-

-Sí, Dido me ha dicho algo sobre una vacuna-Responde Xana-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que aparezcan más de esos bichos-Todos asienten, para luego ayudar a levantar a la chica de la camilla-

-Creo que puedo irme así, no sé-Responde la chica de forma enérgica-

-¿Y La pequeña?-Pregunta Jin Jié. La chica cubre a la pequeña con una manta, enrollándole en ella-Pues vale-

-Vámonos-Dice Iris, saliendo de la habitación seguida del resto del grupo-

-Oh, por cierto, me llamo Luz-Iris le miró con sorpresa, pues bien sabía ella que su nombre en griego significaba Luz, o más metafóricamente, muchos colores-¿Qué?-Preguntó, mirando a Iris-

-El nombre de Iris significa Luz-Le respondió Xana, llegando a la puerta que daba con el piso de abajo-O Muchos colores-Agarra el revolver con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda abría lentamente la puerta

**\- (Continuará) –**

**Próximo Capítulo: Amanecer de un día nublado.**

**Buenas, aquí luego de un tiempo en el capítulo número 23 de esta historia.**

**Inspirados en The Walking Dead y Gakkou Garashi. Sobre todo en el último.**

**Reviews: **

**Smarty26: Bueno, muchas gracias colega. Y Sí, esto apenas va comenzando.**

**Draoptimusstar3: Si prestas atención, puedes encontrar pequeños e importantes mensajes. Las drogas son malas, eso sí que es cierto. Xana es alguien que cuida lo que es suyo por el bien personal, es por eso que reaccionó así. Eso es un secreto, del próximo capítulo. El mar escupe lo que se traga. Iris es una gran guerrera, pero eso le costará caro. Muchas gracias por comentar Draop, eres el mejor, en serio, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, me llena de ganas de seguir.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Adiós**


	24. Amanecer de un día nublado

**Amanecer de un día nublado**

Al entrar, solo vieron oscuridad. Xana encendió las luces de las escaleras, encontrándose con un zombi que subía arrastrándose por las escaleras, y lo que hizo fue dispararle en la cabeza.

—Qué asco—Comentó Xana observando el cuerpo del zombi—

—¿Terminaremos así? —Preguntó Sarah, nerviosa. El resto fijó su mirada en Xana, quien ya estaba en la puerta que daba al piso de abajo—

—Con un poco de suerte, creo que no—Responde Xana abriendo la puerta de los laboratorios—Dido debe tener algo aquí que pueda servirnos—

—Espera—Le ordenó Kohina, sorprendiendo a todo el grupo—¿No se supone que el foco de infección fue aquí? —

—Tiene razón—Afirma Luz—

—Vale, como queráis—Xana crea con sus manos una esfera pequeña, que se rompe en nueve partes de igual tamaño—Acercaos y coged una—Los demás obedecen y agarran cada uno una esfera, que se partió en un millón de pedazos con solo tocarla, acoplándose en su cuerpo—Es un micro escudo, os protegerá de cualquier cosa—El Grupo entra a los laboratorios, caminando entre los oscuros pasillos. Sarah alcanzó a Xana, tomándole de la mano—¿Tienes miedo? —Pregunta Xana. Sarah asiente, con miedo—Tranquila, quédate cerca mío y no te pasará nada—

Luego de pasar un rato caminando entre escombros y cadáveres en descomposición, encontraron lo que sería el laboratorio de Dido, o más bien, su oficina.

—¿Qué buscamos aquí? —Preguntó Laura, entrando al laboratorio—

—Esto—Xana muestra un collar que tenía como adorno nueve pendrives—Las voy a necesitar—Luego de decir eso, siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos hasta encontrarse con una gran puerta de acero que se elevaba unos cuantos metros encima de ellos—Está blindada, apartaos—Los demás dan unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Xana creaba una esfera de energía de color negro—

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Kohina con curiosidad ante esa esfera perfectamente negra que absorbía energía—

—Antimateria—Respondió Xana acercando la esfera a la puerta de metal que, a medida que hacía presión sobre ella, se iba desintegrando rápidamente, tanto, que en cuestión de diez segundos la puerta ya tenía una gran brecha por la que podían pasar perfectamente—No toquéis los bordillos—Advierte Xana pasando por la brecha al piso sellado—

—¿Este es el piso secreto del que hablaban los encargados? —Pregunta Jin Jié, observando las puertas de acero que sellaban las habitaciones—

—Sí, sólo Dios sabe qué habrán hecho para encerrar a esos seres aquí—Le responde Xana, abriendo la puerta de una habitación que estaba entreabierta—Esos seres—Xana señala al frente a través de una ventanilla gigante en donde se podía ver a una chica de pelo rosado, desnuda y atada a la pared por medio de unas cuerdas clavadas en el duro y frio concreto. Esta chica tenía la particularidad de tener esos extraños cuernos en la cabeza y poseer esos cuatro vectores que Xana también poseía—

—¿Qué son exactamente? —Preguntó Iris, observando a la chica que parecía estar muy sedada—

—Experimentos fallidos, eso es lo que son—Le responde Xana para luego hacer un ademán para seguir el camino. Ella agradece al cielo de que ese no fue su destino—

—Xana—Le llama Ame y la aludida le dirige la mirada—Lo estuve meditando y… ¿No se supone que tú también eres un experimento fallido? —Preguntó el muchacho con mucha curiosidad, y pese a la creencia de que Xana era un ser completo, la verdad era otra—

—Fallido no, incompleto—Le responde—Mi versión del programa aún no está completa y nunca eh recibido noticias de que lo esté. Básicamente puedes pensar que los humanos aprenden a base de prueba y error—Todos le dieron la razón—

—Como aquel chico de Creta—Añade Iris, haciendo recordar a Xana una pequeña anécdota de un joven audaz que intentó matar al Minotauro en su propio laberinto, y eso nada más para ganarse el corazón de una mujer—

—Tu cruzaste ese laberinto en menos tiempo que él, pero tienes razón—Le responde Xana. El resto del trayecto se hizo en silencio, y lo que más curioso se hizo fue la no presencia humana en esos dos pisos. Luego de llegar al último piso solo se encontraron dos habitaciones separadas por un largo pasillo. Xana sentía una gran carga de energía proveniente de aquella habitación que tenía un cartel de aviso, pero era energía palpitante, y la fuente era desconocida, así que lo dejó pasar y entrar a la siguiente habitación; esta habitación era pequeña, había un montón de estantes con frascos que tenían un líquido de color amarillento en su interior—

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta Luz, que había estado callada por todo el trayecto—

—Son vacunas—Le responde Xana en voz baja, divisando un papelito debajo de un portafolios negro que recordaba a los de oficina, dura y seria—Es de Dido—

**_"_****_Espero que hayas llegado a este punto con tu grupo y con Tina, que se supone que os está esperando en el astillero junto con Dima._**

**_Estos extraños frascos son vacunas aún no probadas en humanos, se supone que crearían un efecto inhabilitador en el virus Gastrea si la persona en cuestión llega a contraer el parásito._**

**_Lo primero que tienes que hacer es probarla con Luz y con Midori, si funcionan ya tenemos como arreglar nuestros problemas con el virus Gastrea._**

**_También en el portafolios hay seis jeringas marcadas con vuestros nombres, son los frascos que contienen el virus Gastrea en sí, usarlos si es necesario._**

**_No trates de buscarme, Xana, yo estaré lejos de aquí cuando logres leer esto, así que solo te pido que hagas las cosas como mejor te parezca, y por favor que sean para algo serio._**

**_En la otra puerta si os lo preguntáis, se encuentra la Declonius más poderosa de todas, se llama Mariko, y está encerrada en una cápsula de animación suspendida por seguridad._**

**_Buena suerte, chicos."_**

Todos se miraron entre sí, meditando un comentario lo más coherente posible.

—Entonces esto salvará a la humanidad—Dice Ame en tono afirmativo—

—No, eso sería demasiado sencillo—Le responde Xana abriendo el portafolios—Dido tenía razón, aquí está el virus—Xana logra ver de primeras una jeringa con un líquido amarillento en su interior, marcada con una etiqueta, "**Xana**" —Es la mía—Xana logró ver una de las jeringas que estaba vacía, **"Kohina"** —Kohina, ven aquí—La chica, extrañada, obedece—¿Te han inyectado algo como esto? —La chica apenas si tenía memoria de lo que había pasado—

—No lo recuerdo—Le responde Kohina—

—Déjame ver tus brazos—La chica estira los brazos y Xana comienza a inspeccionar su piel minuciosamente—No te muevas—Xana da unos pasos hacia atrás y cierra los ojos solo para que un segundo después, un aura de color magenta le rodeara por completo. Kohina comenzó a ser rodeada por esferas de color amarillo que analizaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Xana abrió los ojos—Lo sabía—

—¿El qué? —Pregunta Luz, nerviosa—

—Está infectada con el virus Gastrea—Le responde Xana, sacando un frasco de las vacunas y una jeringa vacía, que luego llenó por completo con aquel líquido—Quédate quieta—Xana inyecta el líquido amarillento dentro de Kohina—Ahora tú, Luz—Xana llena otra jeringa con el líquido extraño y la inyecta en el brazo derecho de la mujer—

—¿Y Midori? —Preguntó Jin Jié—

—No es necesario, ella ha desarrollado un sistema inhibidor natural contra el virus. Eso explica el que sus ojos sean de color rojo. La única forma de que se muestre su color real es que de mayor aprenda a controlar sus emociones—

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Ame, sorprendido. Xana simplemente se dio vuelta y señaló sus ojos, que pasaron de ser un rojo escarlata a un verde rubí por unos segundos, luego volvieron a su típico color escarlata—Increíble—

—SI miras los de Iris son multicolor—Añade Xana, y la pequeña asiente—

—¿En serio? —Pregunta Laura sin creérselo, y la pequeña simplemente se acerca a ella, mostrando sus ojos que ahora eran de un color morado oscuro—Pues tienes razón, sus ojos son grises y ahora están morados, pero, ¿Por qué? —

—Si mal no recuerdo era por sus emociones—Le responde Xana cerrando el portafolios con algunos frascos dentro—Ya podemos irnos—Xana agarra el portafolios y se lo entrega a Ame, quien lo recibe sin decir nada—Tomaos de las manos—Todos obedecen formando un círculo. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban en la superficie, pero estaban sobre el tejado de uno de los tantos hangares, pues todo estaba lleno de criaturas extrañas merodeando por todo el lugar—

—_¡Chicos!_ —_Les _gritó una voz aguda desde un lugar alto; ese lugar resultaba ser la pista de aterrizaje de un portaaviones atracado en el puerto—¡_Soy Tina!_ —

—Vamos—El grupo se transforma en una nube de humo que se transportó rápidamente a la pista de aterrizaje, justo al lado de Tina, quien estaba con un rifle de francotirador en sus manos y un bolso marrón lleno de cartuchos—¿Solo estás tú? —Tina asiente—

—No sé lo que les ha pasado a los demás, se han comportado como locos—Responde Tina, bastante Alterada—

—Fue un arma biológica—Afirma Xana—Hemos encontrado la vacuna contra el virus Gastrea, pero no contra el virus que causó la invasión—

—¿Un Arma biológica? —Pregunta Tina, alarmada. Xana asiente—En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos a Europa o a un lugar seguro—En ese instante el móvil de Xana comienza a vibrar—

—¿Aelita? —

—_Ya hemos avisado a Delmas de que algo iba a pasar _—Anuncia Aelita—

—¿Y Que os dijo? —

—_¡Que estábamos locas y que mejor dejaráramos las bromas!_ —Le responde Aelita,

nerviosa—

—Quiero saber por dónde se ha extendido el virus—Añadió Xana—Por lo que estaremos allí en un cuarto de hora como muy tarde—

—Ten cuidado… por favor—Dijo Aelita suavemente antes de colgar—

—La ciudad que más cerca queda de la base es Anádyr—Anunció Tina—Si vamos podremos saber por dónde se ha extendido—

—Eso sería ir a la boca del lobo—Se quejó Ame—

—Pero nos dará pistas en caso de que logre llegar a Europa—Dijo Xana—_Si es que no lo ha hecho ya_—Pensó—Tomaos de las manos—El grupo entero obedece formando un círculo. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Las paredes llenas de sangre, coches destrozados y una ligera neblina que daba una sensación de soledad y peligro se sentía en el ambiente cargado de humo y sangre—

—¿Tan rápido se han deshecho de los zombis? —Pregunta Kohina—

—Me parece que se han deshecho de los vivos—Le contesta Xana, tratando de sentir alguna vibración en el ambiente, pero solo sentía la de su grupo—Iris, ¿Sientes algo? —La pequeña, que estaba observando detenidamente los alrededores, voltea a verle, negando con la cabeza—

—Pero siento una presencia inhumana—Añade Iris, nerviosa—

—Dime que es un zombi—Le dice Ame que, al igual que todos, rezaban para que fuera un zombi y no alguna criatura extraña—

—Ojalá—Le contestó la pequeña—¿Recuerdas esa chica que tenía una cola terminada en punta? —Le pregunta a Xana y esta asiente—

—¿Qué hace un Súcubo por este lugar? —Pregunta Xana, curiosa—

—¡Ahí está! —Grita Iris, lanzando a Sarah hacia un lado, evitando así que la extraña criatura lograra tocarle—¡Kohina, atrás tuyo! —La chica, previendo el ataque de la Súcubo, desenvainó sus Katanas y, dando un ágil salto hacia atrás, logró enterrárselas en la espalda de tal manera, que sintió como la punta tocaba el duro y frío suelo. La criatura cayó al suelo casi instantáneamente—

—¡TÚ! —Gritó la criatura al ver a Xana—¡Me las vas a pagar! —

—Tenéis prohibido venir a la tercera dimensión—Anunció Xana, creando una esfera de energía con ambas manos—Así que despídete—Xana lanza la esfera de energía directamente a la cara de la súcubo, desintegrándole en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Xana? — le preguntó Kohina—

—Por ahora vamos a investigar por aquí a ver que encontramos—Le respondió Xana—

Comenzaron una lenta caminata por las calles angostas de la ciudad, pero solo encontraban vidrios rotos y cosas destrozadas, sin mencionar los cadáveres de las personas víctimas del salvaje levantamiento.

Mientras caminaban, se toparon con una horda de zombis acercándose en frente suyo. Se les notaba atraídos por la luz.

—¿Queréis divertiros un poco? —Preguntó Xana a Iris y Kohina, quienes asintieron enérgicamente —Deshaceros de ellos o pronto serán carne de carroña—

—A tus ordenes—Exclamaron ambas chicas antes de salir como un misil a deshacerse de la horda que se hacía interminable—

—¿Es seguro enviarlas solas contra unos zombis? —Preguntó Jin Jié, observando detenidamente el cómo se deshacían de los zombis a una velocidad impresionante—

—Esas dos serían capaces de asesinar a un ejército completo y tener fuerzas para seguir—Le contesta Xana, observando algo impresionante: Cuando Iris atravesaba el cuerpo de un zombi ya fuera con su lanza o con sus manos, algunos cristales salían rápidamente por la espalda de la víctima, asesinándole al instante—Iris es una caja de sorpresas—

—Kohina también—Añade Laura, entrelazando su mano con la de Miguel—Espera…—Laura alcanza a ver como los movimientos de Kohina se hacían lentos y torpes—Creo que Kohina está cansada—Todos fijan la mirada en Kohina, quien se le notaba muy cansada—

—Le sustituiré—Sentencia Xana, saliendo como un volador hacia la horda que rodeaba a Kohina, y el ataque de Xana consistió en uno letal; cargó su puño derecho de energía que, cuando impactó con la cabeza de uno de los zombis, se descargó rápidamente por el resto de ellos hasta caer muertos… o más de lo que ya lo estaban—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Xana, acercándose a Kohina, al igual que Iris, quien estaba sudando y jadeando del cansancio—

—No… realmente no, creo que tengo fiebre, pero no me he resfriado—Responde Kohina envainando sus katanas—

—Ha de ser por el virus, no te preocupes—Restándole importancia al asunto, Xana desvió su mirada a uno de los zombis calcinados, pero que su cuerpo aún estaba visible—Esto es extraño—

—¿Por qué? —-Preguntó Ame, acercándose junto al resto—

—No hay rastros del virus Gastrea en ninguno de los cuerpos—Xana oye el romper de una pared gruesa cerca de ahí—¿Habéis oído eso? —El resto asiente—

—¿Qué ha sido? —Preguntó Iris, mirando entre la niebla. Pocos segundos después, una criatura en forma de araña gigante apareció delante de ellos. La araña tenía un pelaje negro y amarillo, podía medir hasta 8 metros de alto; fuese lo que fuese no era normal. Iris, quien estaba más cerca de la extraña criatura que todos, se quedó en shock al ver aquella mirada intimidatoria—

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —Xana da un gran salto cargando sus puños de energía para luego soltar una gran descarga al extraño ser que explotó a causa de la sobre carga—¿Estás bien? —Iris asiente, respirando de forma pesada, resistiéndose a llorar del miedo—Tranquila, ya pasó—Xana le abraza y en ese instante Iris se rompe a llorar por la impresión de aquella criatura—

—¿Qué demonios es? —Preguntó finalmente Miguel acercándose a los restos calcinados—

—Un Gastrea nivel dos—Responde Xana, analizando los restos calcinados de la criatura—

—¿Hay más? —Xana asiente—

—Pueden llegar a desarrollarse un número determinado de veces. Pero me queda una duda ¿Por qué no era un zombi como los demás…? —Le responde Xana, bajando la voz mediante hablaba, pues una duda le atacó de repente—¿No habéis notado algo raro chicas? —Preguntó a Iris y Kohina. La primera no respondió, pero Kohina si—

—¿El que todos tenían apariencias adultas? —Responde Kohina, percatándose de la intención de Xana—

—Exacto—Añade Xana, y Laura prosigue—

—Entonces… Si los zombis son adultos…. ¿Qué son los Gastreas? —Pregunta finalmente Laura, planteándose una gran interrogante—

—Niños o ancianos. El virus debe aprovecharse de la edad del portador para actuar y corroer el cuerpo—Responde Xana. Nadie siguió hablando, plantando en el lugar un silencio sepulcral. En ese instante el móvil de Xana comienza a sonar—¿Si? —Contesta, era su madre—

—_¿ESTÁS CON SARAH?_ —Preguntó Hana, nerviosa—

—Sí, estoy con ella y con Iris en algún sitio de la Rusia siberiana, ¿Qué pasa? —Le responde Xana, observando a Sarah, que trataba de consolar a Iris abrazándole—

—¡_ESTO ES DE LOCOS, LA GENTE SE ESTÁ COMPORTANDO DE FORMA EXTRAÑÍSIMA!_ —

—Lo sé, ha sido un arma biológica. Te ruego que vayas a un lugar seguro y apartado, luego si me queda tiempo iré a salvarte—

—_Te espero, hija, por favor_, _ayúdame_—Hana, impidiendo oír su inminente llanto, termina la llamada—

—¿Mamá está bien? —Pregunta Sarah, inocente y suplicante. Xana asiente lentamente—

—Eso dice ella, espero que sea verdad—Responde finalmente—Tomaos de las manos, ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar—Todos obedecen, formando un circulo alrededor—

***En París***

Mientras, en la ciudad del amor, las cosas apenas comenzaban a mostrar su lado oscuro, pero nadie sabía lo que realmente les estaba esperado. La aniquilación total.

Mientras, con Aelita, quien estaba en clase atendiendo a la clase de Anthea sobre los enlaces iónicos entre átomos que cumplían la regla del octeto, su móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Xana. Anthea interrumpió su clase y miró a su hija fijamente con una mirada acusatoria.

—¿Puedes decirnos quien es, Aelita? —Pregunta Anthea, escondiendo perfectamente su enfado. Aelita saca su móvil y revisa el mensaje—

—Es de Xana, y me ha enviado una foto y un texto—Responde Aelita, atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo, incluyendo a Odd, quien estaba dormido—

—¿En serio? —Pregunta Anthea, sorprendida. Aelita asiente—Muestra—Aelita abre la foto y lee el texto antes de entregarle el móvil—

—Gastrea nivel dos. Arma biológica en expansión. Está en España—Leyó Aelita. A simple vista no tenía sentido, pero si prestabas atención a la imagen, encontrarías como todo encajaba—

—¿Gastrea?, ¿Arma biológica? —Preguntó Sisi, muy confundida, pero el resto le ignoró—

—¿Crees que llegue aquí pronto? —Preguntó Ulrich a Aelita, y esta asintió rápidamente—

—Si dice que está en España es que su madre se lo ha dicho, y si ha llegado ahí es que no tardará en llegar aquí—Responde Aelita—

—Y la vuelta al pasado no lo arreglará en lo absoluto—Dice una voz proveniente de la puerta, se trataba de Xana, en compañía del resto del grupo—

—¡Xana!, Qué bien que estás aquí—Celebra Anthea—¿Quiénes son…? —Señala al grupo que le acompañaba—

—Ellos me acompañaban en la base. Os podéis conocer luego, ahora debemos impedir que los Gastreas y los Zombis lleguen a Kadic—

—¿Zombis? —Murmuró la clase entera—

—¡Genial! —Gritó Nicholas, emocionado—

—¡Claro que no! —Le respondió Kohina, enfadada—

—Los Gastreas os pueden asesinar en cuestión de segundos—Siguió Tina—

—Y Ni hablar de los zombis—Culminó Xana—Venga, iros a vuestros cuartos y no salgáis hasta que yo os diga—La clase entera, sin pegas, salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo—

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Jeremy, en busca de una respuesta coherente—

—Dos opciones—Comenzó Xana—O Atacamos y ponemos barrera en un perímetro a Kadic, o nos arriesgamos y nos vamos a la Ermita hasta que podamos averiguar el cómo lanzar una vuelta al pasado y que todo vuelva a la normalidad—

—Solo están considerando dos opciones: Caer aquí… o allá—Dijo Jin Jié, atrayendo la atención general del grupo—

—No estás escuchando—Le contrarió Ame—

—No, tú no estás escuchando—Le retó Jin Jié (**Se pronuncia Yin Yié)**—¿Ya olvidaste lo que les pasó a los guardias por pensar de esa forma? —Ame niega de forma arrogante—

—¿Entonces que propones? —Preguntó Luz rápidamente—

—Tratar de proteger este lugar lo más posible, e idear un plan para una guerra de guerrillas—

—Eso nunca ha funcionado—Le contrarió Iris, quien era experta en tácticas—Atrincherarse solo nos llevará a que a la larga esos bichos nos maten de hambre, y el hacer una guerra de guerrillas es proporcionalmente igual a pelear con un espadachín estando desnudo—Por gracioso que sonase, estaba en lo cierto, y no podían negarlo—

—Habló la voz de la razón—Comentó Odd, sarcástico—¿Por qué no lanzamos una vuelta al pasado y ya está? No quiero pasar por esto otra vez—

—No lo arreglará, esta vez no ha sido Exilon, y dudo que siquiera lo haya planeado—Respondió Jeremy, punzante—

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil como la vez pasada—Comentó Xana con voz perezosa—

—Ya te digo, ya—El grupo comienza a reír por lo bajo—¿Deberíamos buscar a Yumi? —Preguntó Jeremy—

—Sí, ahora mismo tiene clase con Hertz en el aula de ciencias. Vamos—El grupo entero pone rumbo a aquella aula—

\- (Línea gris) -

—Si ponéis atención podréis ver como la teoría de cuerdas afirma que…—Explica Hertz al momento en el que Xana abre la puerta del aula—¿Qué necesitas? —

—¿Te interrumpo? —Preguntó Xana, entrando rápidamente seguida de Iris, ya que el resto la estaba esperando en la puerta—

—Un poco—Afirma Hertz—

—Perdona, pero necesito a Yumi un momento, es algo importante—Hertz, creyéndole, dirige su mirada a la señorita Ishiyama, la cual se encontraba tomando apuntes—

—Bien, señorita Ishiyama, puede irse—Yumi asiente para luego guardar sus cosas—En cuanto a ti—Se dirige a Xana— Espero que tengas una buena excusa para sacarla de clases—

—Sí que la hay, solo espera a que anochezca, ya verás la que se va a armar—Le responde Xana, bromeando—

—¿Una fiesta? —Preguntó un chico de la clase. Xana negó con la cabeza—

—Ojalá—Responde Xana. Hertz se acerca y le susurra al oído—

—¿_Qué pasa?_ —Preguntó Hertz—

—_Un arma biológica_—Le responde Xana, preocupando a Hertz—

—Buena suerte—Dijo finalmente en voz alta para luego continuar con su clase—

—Suponiendo que el gobierno sabe lo que está pasando—Comenzó Xana—Implementarán la ley marcial. SI eso llega a pasar quiero que os escondáis en vuestras habitaciones hasta que yo os de la señal, mientras tanto tened cuidado—Comentó Xana en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes—

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó William—

—Una pesadilla hecha realidad, Will—Le respondió Xana—Solo cuidaos los unos a los otros, ya que en este tipo de situaciones un corazón puro y amable no sirve de nada—Culminó Xana para luego salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo con el grupo entero—

—¿Y Ahora qué? —Preguntó Yumi, al igual que el resto—

—Id a la fábrica y averiguad algo sobre la vuelta al pasado, yo iré a buscar a unas personas que pueden ser de mucha ayuda…. creo—Propuso Xana, y al resto del grupo no le quedó más opción que obedecer—Iris, Kohina y Tina, venid conmigo, necesito personas fuertes—Las aludidas asienten rápidamente—

—¿Y Yo qué? —Preguntó Ame, mostrando su pistola—

—Tu quédate con ellos y protégelos por si aparece algo o los militares intentan haceros daño—Añadió Xana, pero Aelita no parecía convencida, y menos con lo de la ley marcial—

—¿Pero si se ejecuta la ley marcial no tendremos que escondernos? —Preguntó Aelita, sorprendiendo a Xana—

—No creo que sirva de mucho, pero…—Xana extiende sus manos, cierra los ojos y crea una pequeña identificación falsa de la Agencia de seguridad nacional o NSA con los datos de Aelita—Si lo muestras a los militares os dejarán en paz—Xana abre los ojos y le entrega el carnet a Aelita—

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Lo he hecho un par de veces y me ha funcionado, créeme—Le responde Xana para luego darle un beso en la mejilla—Tened cuidado—Hace un ademán a su equipo y salen corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada de la academia Kadic—

Las chicas corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta cansarse, pero no sabían a qué o quién buscaban realmente, pues Xana no lo especificó, así que Iris fue la primera en preguntar.

—Mamá—Le llamó Iris, jadeando—¿A quién… buscamos… ahora? —Preguntó Iris—

—A Erika y Johana, se supone que vivían en París—Responde Xana rápidamente—

—¿Quiénes son ellas? —Preguntó Tina rápidamente—

—Dos amigas que hice cuando estaba de misión en la cárcel—Respondió Xana—Son muy buenas con habilidades de supervivencia—Siguieron caminando por las amplias calles de París hasta encontrar dos figuras viniendo frente a ellas. Xana esperaba que fueran Erika y Johana, pero se equivocaba, eran Milly y un chico extraño; la pareja se quedó estática por una fracción de segundo e intentó correr al lado opuesto para escapar, pero Iris fue rápida y se tele transportó en frente de ellos, cortándoles el paso y haciéndoles encerrona—¿Qué carajos haces aquí en horas de clase, Milly? —Preguntó Xana, asustando a la chica pelirroja, pero el chico, de aparentemente su misma edad, que tenía el pelo oscuro y un tono de piel olivado, tenía complexión normal y no era feo en lo absoluto. Vestía con un Jean negro y una camisa roja de manga corta. Este chico se puso delante de Xana, encarándole—

—¡Déjala en paz! —Exclamó el chico, y en ese momento, como si hubiera invocado al mismísimo Lucifer, Kohina desenvainó sus katanas, pero Xana puso una mano sobre su hombro, indicándole paciencia—

—Espera, aún no—Le indicó Xana a Kohina, para luego dirigirse al chico—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar por este sitio con ella—El chico tragó saliva e iba a responder, pero Milly se adelantó—

—¡Vale ya, Lyssander! —Pidió Milly rápidamente, encarando a Xana—Estábamos en una cita—Respondió, sonrojada—

—Me parece bonito que te enamores, Milly—comenzó Xana—Pero debéis ir a Kadic ahora mismo—

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lyssander—¿Pasa algo malo? —Xana asintió—

—Un arma biológica se ha estado expandiendo por todo el hemisferio norte estos dos días, así que os pido que corráis a Kadic, no quiero que os pase algo por escaparos de clase—Respondió Xana, punzante—

—Pues… será mejor que nos vayamos entonces—

—Exacto—Indicó Tina—No perdáis tiempo—Los chicos asintieron para luego despedirse y correr en dirección Kadic—Hacen linda pareja—

—Tienes razón—Le siguió Xana—Vamos, que no debemos estar lejos—

Siguieron caminando a paso rápido hasta llegar a una plaza donde los militares habían estado haciendo requisas, y para su sorpresa, ahí estaban las dos chicas, discutiendo con un militar.

—¡Déjanos pasar! —Ordenó Erika, pero el soldado se negó rotundamente—

—Dejadlas en paz—Ordenó Xana, mostrando una identificación real de la NSA al soldado, quien se disculpó rápidamente por su comportamiento—Hasta que os encuentro—Xana saluda a sus amigas, a Johana de un beso en la mejilla y a Erika de un apretón amistoso de manos y un abrazo—

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó Erika, fijándose en el rifle de Tina—

—Zombis—Simplificó Xana—Es un arma biológica. Vamos, que si no llegamos a Kadic no podremos explicar a tiempo que hacer en caso de emergencia—

—Es por eso que están custodiando los hospitales—Anunció Kohina, recordándole los momentos en los que estuvo malherida en una camilla de hospital—

—Me gustaría creer que es solo una pesadilla—Pensó Xana en voz alta y las demás le dieron la razón—

Siguieron su camino de vuelta charlando sobre sus experiencias en la cárcel, a la vez que trataban de averiguar cosas sobre Tina, pues a vista de todos era una completa desconocida, incluso para Ame, pues se limitaba a hablar si no era importante.

Llegaron a Kadic en cuestión de minutos, encontrándose con coches militares justo en la entrada, cosa que a Xana no le gustó en lo absoluto.

—Lo sabía, maldita sea—Xana corrió al interior de Kadic seguida de sus compañeras hasta que llegaron al edificio de la residencia, donde ya se escuchaban disparos—Iris, ve con Kohina y limpia los pasillos. Tina, ve a un lugar alto y dispara a los que se acerquen a este lugar. Erika y Johana buscad ayuda en los edificios de clases—Virtualiza un revolver de alto calibre y se lo entrega a Erika—Yo me desharé de estos hijos de puta—Todos asintieron y comenzaron sus tareas. Xana subió a la planta más alta, en donde se encontró con dos soldados abriendo puertas a la fuerza, y al momento de notar la presencia de Xana, le dispararon a quemarropa, pero a esta no le hizo gracia, y los desmembró con solo mirarlos, luego los despojó de sus ropas, quemándolas, y al ver como sufrían, los quemó vivos—Nos vemos en el infierno—Bajó las escaleras al piso inferior, el cual era el dormitorio de las chicas, y se encontró con cinco puertas abiertas, entre ellas las de Milly y Tamiya, Sisi y Aelita. Xana corrió a la más cerca, la de Sisi, pero se encontró con el soldado revisando la habitación. Pocos segundos después, solo se podía ver la cabeza del soldado clavado en una estaca. Xana siguió a la otra habitación, la de Aelita, pero una vez más, solo había un soldado solitario. Xana entró y cerró la puerta con pestillo, se acercó al soldado y, este dándose cuenta de la presencia de Xana, le intentó disparar, pero Xana deshizo el arma del soldado volviéndola polvo. Lo que hizo la albina fue atarlo a la pared y cortarle dedo por dedo hasta dejarle sin ellos. Luego le sacó los ojos y se los obligó comer. Y, por último, le arrancó el miembro viril y se lo puso en la boca, para luego cortarle el cuello, separando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, pero como ella iba a dormir ahí esa noche, desintegró el cuerpo del desafortunado soldado. Salió de la habitación y entró a la de Milly y Tamiya, y lo que vio fue a Tamiya forcejeando con uno de los soldados, que intentaba desnudarle, pero Xana, furiosa, le agarró con los cuatro vectores y lo tiró fuera del alcance de Tamiya. Xana se acercó al soldado y, sintiendo morbo por ver sangre, le dio un mordisco en el cuello, provocándole una grave herida, lo que hizo luego fue sacarle los ojos y cortarle las manos, como castigo por querer violar a una persona, pero, como pena máxima, le ató una soga alrededor del cuello y lo tiró por la ventana de aquella habitación, provocando que la cuerda de enredara con una rama de un árbol, ahorcando al soldado al instante—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Xana a Tamiya, soltando un suspiro, pues trataba de tranquilizarse—

—S-Si—Respondió Tamiya, muy nerviosa—¿D-Donde está… M-Milly? —

—Con Lyssander, se supone que venían para aquí, pero se habrán escondido… supongo—Xana salió de la habitación y bajó al dormitorio de los chicos, pues suponía que Iris y Kohina estaban luchando en ese lugar, y así fue, pues se encontró con un bonito espectáculo: Iris corrió con la lanza en la mano y la lanzó como una jabalina, acertándole a un soldado justo en el cuello, pero fue tan fugaz el lanzamiento que traspasó el cuello de otros cuatro soldados más. Kohina cogió carrerilla y salió como un misil sin tierra hacia los soldados, cortando sus miembros con cada movimiento, es más, fue tan sangriento que cortó a la mitad el cuerpo de diez soldados con cortes limpios, dando lugar a un espectáculo de tripas por todo el lugar—Bien hecho chicas—Xana entra al pasillo, y se acerca a las dos niñas que estaban jadeando de tanto mover las manos y correr—

—Gracias—Respondieron las dos entre jadeo y jadeo. A lo lejos se oyen varios disparos de francotirador—

—Debe ser Tina, menos mal no había mayor cosa en este lugar. Vamos—Corrieron hasta salir del edificio y entrar en el de las aulas de clase, pero ese estaba lleno de soldados, era turno de Xana. Dio un ligero soplido, que rápidamente se convirtió en un tornado de fuego que arrasó con uno y cada uno de los soldados. Caminaron entre las cenizas hasta oír gemidos en una de las aulas, así que entraron en esa, encontrándose con que unos soldados habían desarmado a Erika y a Johana, por lo que ahora intentaban abusar de ellas, pero los cuerpos de los hombres se volvieron poco más que polvo—Odio a estos tipos—

—Y Que lo digas—Respondió Erika, levantándose de una mesa y colocándose su chándal que llevaba puesto, al igual que Johana, quien traía otro puesto igual, pero en color rojo, ya que el de Erika era negro—¿Ya están todos? —Xana asintió—

—No sé en donde están todos, Solo eh visto a una chica, de resto, nadie más—Respondió Xana—

—Se los habrán llevado y los habrán ejecutado—Opinó Erika. En ese momento llamaron al móvil de Xana, era Tina—

—¿Qué pasa chica? —Contestó Xana—

—_Has notado la falta de estudiantes, ¿no?_ —Preguntó Tina, y Xana hizo un sonido raro, pero afirmativo—_Bien, pues no los busques, a la mitad los han ejecutado en los bosques, y a los que no seguramente estarán abusando de ellos para hacerles lo mismo. Me he cargado a cerca de veinte, por lo que ayuda a los estudiantes en su lugar_—

—Muchas gracias, Tina—Colgó la llamada—A los bosques, ¡AHORA! —Todos habían odio la llamada de Tina, por lo que no pidieron explicaciones—

***Luego***

Cuando ya habían hecho su trabajo, volvieron a Kadic con la gran mayoría de los internos, a excepción de algunos pocos que, si bien no estaban muertos, estaban agonizando y no se podía hacer más por ellos.

Xana les ordenó entrar en su cuarto hasta nueva orden, incluyendo a Lyssander y a Milly, quienes habían llegado hacía muy poco. Ahora se encontraban en la azotea, hablando entre ellos mientras esperaban la llamada de Jeremy.

—¡Estoy súper cansada! —Se quejó Iris, sentándose sobre el regazo de Xana, mientras esta le acariciaba el vientre—

—Habéis hecho un increíble trabajo aniquilando a aquellos soldados—Afirmó Xana—

—Y Tina como francotiradora es fantástica, tiene una puntería magistral, igual que Iris—Les alagó Kohina—

—Eh aprendido de la mejor—Respondió Iris apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Xana, mirando hacia arriba, mirándole a los ojos, y lo que hizo Xana fue darle un beso en la mejilla—

—Ese golpe con tu lanza a los cuatro soldados ha sido increíble—Le alagó Xana—

—Yo eh pasado mucho tiempo practicando—Afirmó Tina—

—A nosotras nos han desarmado en cuestión de segundos, éramos diez contra dos—Añadió Erika, y en ese momento llamó Jeremy al móvil de Xana—

—¿Qué pasa Jeremías? —Contestó Xana—

—_Tenías razón, la vuelta al pasado no arreglará nada, solo lo empeorará, así que hemos buscado torres en Lyoko, pero estaban todas desactivadas, así que no sé cómo arreglar esto_—Respondió Jeremy, nervioso—_Hemos visto a Jim escapando de soldados y Ame y Odd se los han cargado, ahora estamos en la fábrica con el_—

—Venid aquí, han intentado asesinarnos a todos, pero nos hemos deshecho de los soldados, así que tenemos que atrincherarnos aquí hasta mañana y descansar, luego podemos lanzar una vuelta al pasado y recuperar la normalidad—Respondió Xana, para luego despedirse de Jeremy y cortar la llamada—

Se quedaron hablando entre ellas por un buen rato hasta ver como se acercaban corriendo Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jin Jié, Jim, Miguel, Laura, Ame y Luz (**17 personajes en total). El grupo **subió a la azotea rápidamente.

—Bien… ¿Ahora a esperar o qué? —Preguntó Yumi, cansada de correr—

—Sí, y rezar porque no aparezcan más militares—Respondió Xana—

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto? —Preguntó Aelita, acercándose a Xana, pues tenía una extraña rajadura en el antebrazo derecho—

—No me había dado cuenta—Le responde Xana, observando la rajadura—

—Xana—Le llama Johana y la aludida voltea a mirarle—Mira esto, me lo acaba de enviar mi madre directo desde Japón—Johana reproduce el video: Se podía ver una pequeña embarcación de la guardia costera Nipona acercándose a un navío pequeño, hecho de madera y de apariencia muy antigua, pero los detalles exteriores le dieron a Xana una duda—

—Jin, ven aquí—Le ordena Xana y la chica se acerca, mirando directamente al móvil de Johana—¿Ese retazo de tela en el mástil no se te hace conocido? —Si, en el mástil, que era una barra de madera un poco delgada, colgaba como estandarte un pequeño retazo de tela de colores rojos y azul, pero no estaba completa, solo una pequeña parte—

—Sí, es muy parecida a la bandera de mi país—Respondió Jin Jié, sorprendida—¿Qué hace en Japón?, Zarpó de Corea del Norte hace un año y poco más—

—Lo mismo me gustaría saber—Le responde Xana, sin darse cuenta de que Tina observaba con atención el video: La cámara enfoca al interior del buque fantasma, pues no se veían rastros de tripulación… viva, pues cuando enfocaron al interior luego de unos intentos de llamar a la tripulación, se encontraron con restos óseos de personas. A primera vista se veía que eran bastante viejos, pero el sol y el mar pudieron haber influido en la descomposición, también se observó una mochila con un sello de una persona algo mayor—

—Es Kim Jong il, el padre del actual líder…—Comentó Jin Jié, reconociendo la figura en el sello—

—Pero son muy viejos para ser barcos modernos—Comentó Ulrich—

—Además tienen un estilo Occidental, no oriental—Añadió Iris, a lo que Xana le dio la razón—

—Mira las redes y los anclajes… no son barcos de pesca—Añadió Jin Jié, observando con cada vez más indignación el video—

—Son gente…—Comenzó Xana, indignada, pues intuía la razón del porqué ese navío se encontraba ahí—

—…Que intentaba escapar a una vida mejor—Culminó Jin Jié, sollozando, pues si bien antes vivía en ese hermético país subyugado por un líder corrupto hasta la médula, su vida había cambiado a una más libre cuando fue reclutada por Albertch para el experimento—Por Dios—Se tapa los ojos con sus manos, intentando no llorar—

—¿Qué crees que les ha pasado? —Le preguntó Xana a Iris, y esta lo meditó por un momento—¿Falta de comida quizás? —

—Si es un país con un líder que no alimenta a su pueblo…—Iris no sabía seguir más de ahí, pero el resto era bastante obvio—

—¡Esto tiene que terminar! —Gritó Jin Jié a los cuatro vientos, mientras observaba el cielo—

—Si tan solo no estuviéramos en esta situación yo…—Xana no termina su oración, pues le había golpeado aquella noticia—Oye, lo siento—Le dijo a Jin Jié—

—No importa…—Se seca sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa—

—Creo haber visto a uno de esos navegando cerca de los acorazados—Anunció Tina, llamando la atención de Jin Jié—Había una persona abordo, creo, estaba una farola de aceite encendida—

—¿Pero que intentaban hacer yendo a esos lugares? —Se preguntó Xana para sí misma—¿Escapar o estaban pescando? —

—No lo sé, estaba llamando mi atención, pero no podía ver más porque había viento y si solo el viento movía la farola, el caso es que no había nadie con vida—

—¿¡Por qué no lo salvaste!? —Le preguntó Jin Jié, indignada—

—¿Cómo? —Le preguntó Tina—La base estaba infestada de zombis, y, además, si me acercaba al buque probablemente muera antes de pisar tierra—Jin Jié no podía contradecirle, pues acercarse por mera curiosidad hubiera sido un suicidio total

—¿Y Dima? —Preguntó Iris—

—Dijo que iba a buscar ayuda en Anádyr, pero jamás volvió—Respondió Tina—

***Luego***

Los chicos se vieron obligadas a tomar lista de cada uno de los estudiantes vivos en Kadic, pues además de saber su nombre y curso, también en que clase estaban en el momento de que llegaron los militares. También a los profesores, algunos como Hertz o Meyer se habían salvado de milagro, pero no había rastros de Delmas ni del jardinero. Pero algo no cuadraba en las cuentas que Laura llevaba de los alumnos de sexto, pues si bien habían salvado a Hiroky, Johnny y a Milly y Tamiya, no había rastros del resto de estudiantes.

—Xana, algo no me cuadra con los alumnos de sexto—Le comentó Laura llegando a la puerta de entrada con un portapapeles—

—Ya lo miro, espera—Le respondió Xana. En el lugar estaban: Xana, Ame, Odd, Laura y Ulrich—Entonces hemos perdido a veinte internos—Dice Xana anotando en su portapapeles la cifra—

—Lo que sumaría algo así como el cinco por ciento—Añadió Ame—

—Exacto—Le respondió la albina—¿Qué pasa? —Se dirigió a Laura

—Solo tenemos a cuatro de sexto—Le respondió Laura, lo que llamó la atención general del grupo—Dicen que estaban en gimnasia cuando comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa—

—¿Eso quiere decir que deben estar en el pabellón o en el almacén? —Preguntó Ulrich—

—Llama a Kohina—Le dijo Xana a Laura—Dile que busque junto con Iris algún rastro de los alumnos de sexto en el almacén, yo iré a buscar al pabellón—Todos asienten y regresan a sus tareas—

Xana salió corriendo muy rápidamente en dirección a la pista de atletismo, y cuando estuvo ahí se encontró con manchas de sangre, pero nada más aparte de algunos cartuchos vacíos. Siguió buscando hasta llegar a un aula en donde se veía en el suelo algunos rastros de sangre. Algo dentro de sí le obligaba a entrar, pero otra parte le aconsejaba retirarse, pues algo macabro se escondía ahí, así que decidió satisfacer su duda y entró al aula, craso error. Xana entró y se encontró con cuerpos destrozados y esparcidos por todo el lugar, además de cartuchos vacíos y algunas virutas de un material extraño. Xana cayó de rodillas ante ese descubrimiento, pues si bien ella mataba gente y tal, lo hacía porque lo merecían, pero matar a inocentes niños por la orden de alguien que solo quiere preservar la paz era absurdo e inhumano, o al menos, eso pensaba Xana.

—Joder…—Gimió Xana antes de cerrar los ojos y sollozar ante esa imagen tan horrorosa, pero para su sorpresa, escucho el quejido y la respiración de un chico. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al origen de aquellos quejidos—¿Estás bien? —Comienza a inspeccionar al chico y nota tres impactos de bala; una en el vientre, otro en al brazo derecho y otro en el pie derecho—Joder, vaya lio—Agarra al chico como puede y lo lleva directo a la enfermería, en donde estaba Yolanda, la enfermera, tratando de tranquilizar a algunos estudiantes—Mira, está vivo—Xana ayuda a costar al chico que estaba medianamente consciente—

—¿Es de sexto?,¿no? —Preguntó Yolanda de forma asertiva. Xana asintió—Gracias por salvarlo, pero, ¿y los otros? —

—Muertos—Respondió Xana así sin más, como si no le importara, con mucha frialdad—Iré a avisarle al resto, esto apenas está comenzando—

**\- (Continuará el martes, supongo) -**

**Próximo capítulo: Entre las ruinas**

**Bueno, en fin, gracias por leer, muchísimas gracias.**

**Eso de los barcos es una noticia reciente, pero nada nuevo, buscadlo.**

**Quería plasmar todo en este capítulo, pero se alargaría a cerca de las 12.000 palabras, y en ese caso lo rompí en tres, espero que os guste este método.**

**Comentarios:**

**Loboplateado2541: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero y te guste este capítulo.**

**Felikis: Obvio que esto no va a terminar bien, ni que fuera una peli de Disney. No… aquí ves que no. Muchas gracias por comentar, Maestro.**

**Draoptimusstar3: Si lo dices por Iris, digamos que es una caja de sorpresas. Algo como Elsa de Frozen, solo que más niña. Tendrá un buen entrenamiento, tanto que… *spoiler*. Plantas vs. Zombis, bueno, no es mala idea, es buen juego ese XD. Hora de luchar por el bien común. Muchas gracias por comentar colega, me animas a continuar, aunque haya tardado un mes, me disculpo por ello.**

**Smarty26: Como siempre, yo no soy nada sin un poco de gore y perversión de por medio XD. Muchas gracias colega, es un verdadero honor que digas eso. Espero que este te guste.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto, hasta entonces.**

**CAAABROOONEEEEES.**


	25. Entre las ruinas

**Entre las ruinas**

Xana caminó serenamente por los solitarios pasillos de Kadic mientras escuchaba como la ligera brisa primaveral sacudía las hojas de los arboles creando un ambiente relajante y acogedor para una amante de la naturaleza como lo era Xana. Salió al patio mientras observaba como algunos estudiantes simplemente se negaban a salir, pues asomados por las ventanas de las diferentes habitaciones eso se podía ver.

De lejos se podía escuchar el ruido de la gigantesca ciudad de París, mientras era lentamente devorada por la devastación de un apocalipsis.

Un buen rato después, Xana llegó a la azotea, donde estaban Ame y Ulrich hablando entre ellos, y ni rastro del resto del grupo.

—Buenas noticias—Dice Xana en un tono que desvelaba de todo menos cosas buenas—Todos los de primero han muerto a excepción de Milly, Tamiya y 4 estudiantes más—Ulrich y Ame se quedaron un silencio profundo—

—¿Entonces la vuelta no los traerá? —Pregunta Ulrich tratando de evitar el tema, pero sin parecer desconsiderado—

—No lo sé—Responde Xana soltando un largo suspiro—¿Dónde está el resto? —

—Creo que en la cafetería—Responde Ulrich—Aelita estaba buscándote, creo que está en su habitación—Xana asiente, se despide y se marcha a la habitación de Aelita. Antes de llegar, ve la puerta del cuarto entre abierta, y, queriendo sorprender a su mejor amiga, se volvió invisible al ojo humano mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y antes de llegar, pudo ver a Sisi leyendo una revista para chicas, pero como era de esperarse por ser invisible, no se percató de su presencia. Xana se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Aelita, pero antes de entrar, escuchó a Aelita teniendo una conversación con Jeremy.

—¿Xana se te declaró antes? —Preguntó Jeremy, provocando que el corazón de Xana se detuviera por un segundo ante tan amargo recuerdo—

—Si… verás—Comenzó Aelita— pasó dos meses antes del incidente, ella había llegado de una base militar junto con su amigo Zack y nos encontramos en el bosque un par de horas después y… hablando y hablando me dijo que yo le parecía muy bonita y ese montón de chorradas—Ante esa afirmación, Xana comenzó a creer que Aelita no le consideraba poco más que su amiga, muy por debajo de la consideración de Xana—Pero, aunque éramos muy amigas no me sentía atraída de esa forma por ella, así que la rechacé, pero pensándolo bien un par de días después sin verla, quise rectificar mi decisión, así que fui a su casa pero no había vuelto allí el día anterior, pues su madre dijo que la última vez que la vio fue con mi padre así que pudo ser mi culpa el que ella haya accedido a entrar a Lyoko y quedarse ahí como una inteligencia virtual—Aelita terminó de hablar y Xana se escurrió dentro de la habitación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta—

—¿Y Cuando ella volvió no te dijo nada sobre aquel encuentro? —Preguntó Jeremy, pero Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Cada vez que intentaba decirle la verdad Xana cambiaba de tema o no me dejaba hablar—Afirma Aelita—No entiendo por qué se hace la fuerte si ella no es así, está bien que mi padre le haya borrado todas sus emociones, pero eso no justifica el que sea así—

—Quizás simplemente se hace parecer fuerte para que nadie piense que es débil o que puede aprovecharse de ella. Si miras a Iris notarás que sigue el mismo concepto, solo que ella sí que es fuerte en todos los sentidos—Responde Jeremy en una forma inusual de hablar—

—Sea la razón que sea… la verdad es que me asusta que sea tan agresiva porque siento que algún día eso nos hará daño a ambas… ¡Quiero devuelta a la otra Xana! —Dice Aelita desahogándose de todo lo que quería decir—

—_Yo también_—Pensó Xana, haciéndose visible—

—Aunque últimamente haya estado mucho más calmada, gracias a Iris—Añadió Aelita. Jeremy asintió—

—¿Y Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando tuviste esa oportunidad? —Pregunta Xana, dejando helados a la pareja—No he intentado ser yo misma otra vez, lo reconozco, pero si la situación lo amerita… hay que ser agresiva—

—¿C-Cuanto tiempo llevas… ahí? —Pregunta Jeremy, muy sorprendido—

—Poco—Responde Xana—Aelita, solo te voy a hacer una pregunta—La aludida tragó saliva—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? —

—Porque vi que tu simplemente necesitabas una persona quien te quisiera—Respondió Aelita cabizbaja—Lo noté cuando hablabas con Zack… él te quería mucho, y te veía más tranquila y alegre cuando hablabas con el…—Aelita alza la cabeza, fijando su mirada en Xana—Me di cuenta que no tome una decisión acertada, fui deshonesta—

—Aelita…—Susurró Jeremy al aire—

—Cuando volviste creí que simplemente me odiarías, pero te comportabas igual que antes, como si nada hubiera pasado…—Sigue Aelita—Me abrazabas y me besabas… jugábamos… yo me alegré al notar que aun querías seguir siendo mi hermana, pero tu forma de ser es lo que me disgustó de ti—Aelita sintió como una enorme carga desaparecía—

—¿Quieres saber por qué me comportaba así? —Preguntó Xana con voz suave y dulce. Aelita asintió—Porque ya lo sabía; ya sabía que tu decisión fue deshonesta solo porque creíste que era un juego—Responde—Así que me comportaba como yo misma, de forma errática, pero definitivamente era yo misma, solo que no quise decirte nada por temor a que me dijeras que no, y cuando vi que te habías vuelto pareja de Jeremy me alegré por ti, de verdad, ya que creía que no eras realmente feliz—Xana fija su mirada en Jeremy por unos segundos, luego la dirige a Aelita—Sin embargo—Se acerca rápidamente a Aelita y la empuja hacia atrás, dejándola caer acostada en la cama para luego situarse sobre ella—Eso no impidió que siguiera queriéndote—Xana, sin temor a lo que Jeremy pudiera decir al respecto, acercó sus labios a los de Aelita y le plantó un beso prolongado. La pelirrosa sintió dos cosas en ese instante: En primera, que Xana decía la verdad, y la segunda, que Xana nunca se separaría de su lado. Luego de unos segundos, Xana rompió el beso, moviéndose a un lado, cerca de su "hermana" —

—No sabía que Xana tuviera tantos sentimientos—Dijo Jeremy, bromeando, y Xana, riéndose, le lanzó la almohada—¿O esperabas que me pusiera celoso? —

—La verdad que no, pero… ¿lo estás? —Preguntó Xana, pero Jeremy negó con la cabeza—

—Ya sabía de la curiosa relación entre vosotras dos, así que no tengo problemas—Respondió el rubio bastante seguro—

—Me impresionas—Reconoció Xana—Os dejaré solos, tengo que ir por mi madre—Se acerca a Aelita y le da un beso en los labios, y luego le da otro a Jeremy en la mejilla. Acto seguido, se transforma en una nube de humo que desaparece rápidamente de la vista de los dos adolescentes—

***Un rato después en España. En algún lado cerca del centro de Madrid***

Xana tardó pocos segundos en llegar ahí mediante la red eléctrica, pero había acabado en una megalópolis como era la capital española. Justo en el centro de la ciudad, Xana no vio a nadie más a su propia sombra. Todo estaba despejado. Incendios, coches destrozados por algún accidente (Algunos, incluso, aún tenían personas en su interior, quienes estaban presumiblemente muertas).

Luego de caminar por un rato por las amplias calles, se encontró con una hormiga gigante comiéndose un grupo de personas muertas en mitad de una calle. La hormiga, que tenía una cabeza alargada con un pico morado, tenía una papada transparente, casi como una bolsa, pero llena de energía. Extraño. Sus patas extremadamente cortas, sumado al tamaño obeso del resto de su cuerpo, le impedían moverse para conseguir todo el alimento, sin mencionar que su estatura era de casi 20 metros de alto y unos 8 de ancho. El resto de su cuerpo era de color negro.

—_Gastrea_—Pensó Xana al ver aquel extraño ser. Se acercó muy lentamente por la espalda de la araña, invisible, pero al intentar tocarla, un proyectil proveniente de un tanque situado calles más adelante, estalló cerca de Xana, sin embargo, no le hizo daño, pero sí hizo que la extraña criatura se enfadara e hiciera algo sorprendente; movió su pesado cuerpo hasta tener si pico apuntando al tanque, y tan solo unos segundos después, un gran rayo de energía salió de su pico impactando de lleno en el tanque, provocando una explosión nuclear… espera, ¿nuclear?, sí, pues Xana reconoció al instante lo que había disparado: Mercurio (1) —¿Cómo pudo disparar eso? —Se preguntó Xana en un susurro, fijando su mirada en la bolsa que cargaba la hormiga en la garganta—Eso debe ser—Dijo. Acto seguido, cargó su puño derecho de energía, cogió impulso y… — ¡KYAAA! —Se lanzó al ataque de un puñetazo, rompiendo la bolsa y soltando una gran descarga a la hormiga, quien soltó un gran disparo de energía antes de caer de lleno contra el concreto, muerta—Me voy de aquí— Xana sale de Madrid transformada en una nube de humo y sigue la carretera que le llevaría a su madre—

Xana buscó por un buen rato en esa carretera hasta toparse con el coche de su madre estacionado al frente de un instituto muy extraño, en el sentido de su equipamiento, pues tenía tres edificios, los dos pequeños y el principal, en el medio, muy grande. El más grande poseía paneles solares, deshumidificadores, una bomba de agua con su purificador y, hasta donde puso intuir Xana, dos sótanos. Pero no todo estaba bien, pues tenía casi todas las ventanas quebradas, la entrada principal sellada con tablones de madera, y, en la entrada, una horda incontable de zombis tratando de entrar. Xana volvió a su forma física en la azotea, lugar donde, aparte de tener un estanque de conservación de algas y peces, también tenían una huerta. Investigó la huerta silenciosamente hasta que oyó a alguien subiendo las escaleras. Xana se volvió invisible sin hacer ruido alguno. Cuando la puerta se abrió Xana pudo ver a 4 personas, una inconfundible que era Hana, y las otras tres un tanto extrañas, pues una de ellas tenía el pelo de color rosa y largo, atado con un lazo blanco. Era bastante alta, con una sonrisa tranquilizante en sus labios y una nariz pequeña. Ojos de color magenta y un vestido de pieza única de color morado con adornos blancos. Otra de las chicas, también tenía el pelo rosa pero corto, un gorro negro sobre su cabeza. Ojos de color negro y un uniforme escolar de color blanco con falda azul oscura. La tercera, quien era aparentemente la más ruda, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y largo. Ojos azules y pequeños, como dos charcos de agua. Y vestía igual que la anterior, solo que tenía una pala en sus manos.

—No nos pueden haber seguido hasta aquí…—Exclamó la mayor en un suspiro—

—Esperemos que no—Contesto la menor—

—¿Zombis? —Preguntó Xana, volviéndose visible—

—¿¡QUIEN ERES TU!? —Preguntó la chica de la pala, situándose frente la mayor—

—¡Xana! —Exclamó Hana, lanzándose a abrazar a su hija, y ella, claro, aceptó el abrazo—¡Creí que no vendrías! —

—¿La conoces? —Preguntó la mayor con una voz aguda, suave y sumamente gentil—

—Sí, es mi hija—Respondió Hana. Xana, ante esa respuesta. Hizo una ligera reverencia—

—¿Quiénes sois vosotras? —Preguntó Xana deshaciendo el abrazo—

—Yuki—Respondió la menor—

—Megumi. Pero dime Megu-nee—Respondió la mayor. Su tranquilidad y serenidad era tal, que no le sorprendía que la menor, de unos presumibles 13 años, estuviera su lado—

—Kurumi—Respondió la chica de la pala con cierta hostilidad—

—¿Os seguía alguien? —Preguntó Xana, aunque ya supiera la respuesta. Las chicas asintieron—

—Criaturas extrañas—Respondió la Yuki, asustada—

—En Kadic no ha pasado aún—Pensó Xana en voz alta—Esperadme aquí—Xana intenta entrar por la puerta, pero alguien le agarró del hombro, impidiéndoselo—¿Eh?

—Ten cuidado, por favor—Era Hana. Xana asintió, corriendo al interior del edificio—

Xana bajó las escaleras rápidamente, encontrándose con la puerta que daba a la planta inferior. La abrió lentamente, pero no había nadie. Sus sentidos estaban al tanto de cualquier sonido o movimiento que pudiera hacerse. Caminó lentamente y en silencio por el pasillo hasta que vio a un zombi atorado en la puerta que daba paso a las escaleras del piso inferior. Xana se acercó al zombi mientras lo miraba con serenidad, y de un golpe, la cabeza del muerto voló por los aires. Siguió bajando las escaleras hasta encontrarse con una horda de zombis tratando de entrar a un aula que Xana pudo intuir que era la de profesores, sin embargo, no estaba segura.

Xana soltó una gran descarga de energía en forma de lazos que iban cortando las extremidades de los muertos vivientes, a la vez que iban cayendo al suelo. Xana intensificó su poder con aquella descarga, pero hubo un momento en el que sintió un gran éxtasis que la estaba volviendo loca del placer de matar esas criaturas. Era extraño, entonces, al terminar de matar a los zombis, sintió un gran mareo que le hizo perder las luces por un momento, solamente veía un zombi en el otro lado del pasillo. De pie. Acercándose lentamente a Xana mientras esta trataba de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Silencio absoluto, sus sentidos se habían desconectado súbitamente sin dejarle la más mínima posibilidad de levantarse.

El zombi ya estaba a medio camino.

Xana no podía mover sus manos. No sentía su energía, pareciera que le hubiera abandonado de repente. No lo entendía, se suponía que no podía pasar eso. Sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse muy rápidamente mientras veía como su energía la abandonaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Le gustaría saberlo. Cayó dormida antes de darse cuenta

Un rato después, Xana despertó en un cómodo sofá en una sala extraña, pero perfecta para que vivieran personas. En la sala estaban todas las chicas reunidas, y un trapo húmedo sobre su frente. ¿Habrá sido obra del ataque de aquel Gastrea?, ¿O de los zombis?, Xana trató de levantarse, pero alguien inmediatamente le puso la mano en el pecho, obligándole a recostarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Xana, tapándose los ojos con las manos, ya que le dolía la cabeza—

—No lo sabemos, solo hemos visto una luz muy brillante y cuando fuimos a buscarte te encontramos a ti tirada en el piso y a un zombi sin cabeza—Respondió Megu-nee sentada en una especie de comedor—Los móviles han dejado de funcionar justo en ese instante—

—¿Los móviles? —Preguntó Xana, quitándose las manos de la cara, solo para ver a su madre sentada a un lado del sofá. Trató te crear una esfera de energía, pero tenía muy poca, y eso era extraño—Habrá sido un pulso electromagnético—

—¿Un qué? —Preguntó Kurumi sin entender—

—Un PEM—Respondió Xana—Se carga sistemas electrónicos, no personas—

—¿Y Cómo es que eso pudo afectarte a ti? —Preguntó Megumi, acercándose a Xana—

—Soy un ser eléctrico—Respondió—Y Como estaba haciendo uso de mis poderes, el PEM pudo liberar toda mi energía en un par de segundos—Megumi no quería hacer más preguntas, pues por la forma en que respondió Xana, debía ser verdad. Xana saca su móvil y ve que todavía funcionaba, pero también que habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se fue de Kadic—¿Aelita no ha llamado? —Le preguntó a Hana, pero esta negó con la cabeza—Deberíamos irnos a Kadic lo antes posible—

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Yuki, antes de que Kurumi pudiera decir algo—Aquí estáis más seguros—Xana clavó su mirada en Megumi, para luego responder—

—Ha pasado algo—Responde Xana—Alguien ha abierto un portal hacia la segunda dimensión y nadie está seguro—Todas se miraron entre sí, creyendo que Xana estaba loca, pero Megumi quería saber más—

—Explícate—Le dijo Megumi, acercándose más hasta sentarse a los pies de Xana en el sofá—

—Lo siento—Respondió Xana—No puedo decíroslo, es un tema… delicado—Xana se sentía mal por no responderle, pero no quería hablar del tema, o no con ellas—Tenemos que irnos—Le dice a Hana—

—¿Y Qué pasará con ellas? —Preguntó Hana, preocupada—

—Podemos ir con vosotras, aunque personalmente nos sentimos más seguras acá—Respondió Megumi suavemente—

—Este sitio es muy extraño, quiero decir, está muy bien equipado—Respondió Xana sentándose en el sofá. Todas, ante eso, le prestan atención—

—¿Tú también lo notaste? —Preguntó Megumi y Xana solo asintió—

—Es que no es normal que un instituto tenga una huerta y un estanque, y menos una planta purificadora—

—Hay algo… —Soltó de repente Megu-nee—Nada, olvídalo—Xana supo en ese instante que ella ocultaba algo muy importante, algo que tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando, y quiso tirar a matar—

—Ya lo sabías—Comenzó Xana, indignándose. Kurumi y Yuki le miran sorprendida—Ya sabías que esto sucedería, por eso estabas tan tranquila—

—Tú no estás autorizada a saberlo—Le cortó Megumi, enfadándose, o eso parecía—

—Sé de donde comenzó la infección, sé que son esos bichos que hay fuera. Sé cómo matarlos al igual que los Zombis—Le retractó Xana, encarándole—La que no está autorizada eres tú, Megumi Sakura—Todas las presentes hicieron más silencio del que ya había, pero, es decir, ¿Ya se conocían? —

—¿Conoces mi apellido? —

—Proyecto Cartago, ¿recuerdas? Aquel disparo que le quitó la vida a Zack, y por eso te relevaron de tu puesto—Megumi había caído muy bajo ante Xana. Literalmente, la había dejado desnuda—

—¿Tú eras esa Xana? —Preguntó Megumi, recordando aquellos sucesos—

—Sí, y tú lo asesinaste, señorita Sakura—

—¡Detente ya! —Ordenó Yuki de repente, alterándose—¡No peleéis! —

—Nos vamos, mamá—Soltó Xana de repente, mirando a su madre, quien asintió rápidamente, pues no quería nada que ver con esa chica—

—¿Y nos dejas aquí? —Preguntó Yuki, preocupándose—

—Lo siento chica, pero este lugar es pequeño para mí—Xana agarra las manos de su madre y voltea a ver a Kurumi—Suerte con los Gastrea—Acto seguido, Xana Salió del lugar transformada en una nube de humo—

***En Francia unos minutos más tarde***

**Ambas **habían llegado a Kadic en tiempo record, encontrándose con que el caos estaba llegando a su clímax, pues Iris había creado un escudo de energía alrededor de Kadic. Xana pudo ver algunos Gastrea intentando entrar. La primera parada de Xana fue la cafetería, lugar donde todos a excepción de Tina, que se encontraba en el tejado con su rifle, se encontraban relajándose.

Xana se volvió visible justo en la puerta, al lado de Hana, quien estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho con aquellas chicas.

—Entremos, aquí debe estar Aelita y Anthea—Sugirió Xana y Hana asintió rápidamente, cruzando la puerta casi al mismo tiempo, y para su sorpresa, sí que estaban ahí, sentada en una mesa junto con el grupo de guerreros de Lyoko, y en otra mesa cerca de Ahí, Iris y Sarah, y en la de al lado, el grupo de la base Siberiana. Ambas niñas sintieron la presencia de Hana, y corrieron desde su mesa a abrazar a sus madres—

—¡Mamá! —Saludaron Sarah e Iris al mismo tiempo, abrazando a las correspondientes. Anthea y los guerreros se acercan también a saludar—

—Hola, Aelita—Le saluda Hana con una ligera sonrisa, la cual alegró a la pelirrosa, pues Aelita creía que nunca más la volvería a ver—

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—Reconoció Aelita, al lado de su madre, ambas tomadas de la mano—

—Soy Anthea, la madre de Aelita—Se presentó Anthea, saludándole de un beso en la mejilla—

—Soy Hana, la madre de Xana—Se presentó Hana, sorprendiendo al grupo entero—

—Creí que habías desaparecido—Comentó Ulrich, sorprendido—

—Gracias a Krany pudo reunirme con ella—Responde Xana, acercándose a su madre, y esta simplemente le abrazó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla—

—Aelita, ¿Ya sabías de eso? —Preguntó Yumi y la pelirrosa asintió—

—Pero Xana me dijo que era un secreto—Respondió Aelita—

—Os lo iba a contar en verano, pero la situación ameritaba otra cosa—Respondió Xana—

Luego de pasar un buen rato conociéndose, Xana decidió hacer que Iris rompiera su escudo, pues Xana, quien ya tenía su energía restaurada, creó un escudo el doble de fuerte en forma de domo en un perímetro a Kadic.

En la noche, cuando Xana se encontraba junto Aelita en la azotea, hablando de sus cosas mientras observaban las estrellas, algo en el bosque, que estaba en el perímetro del domo de energía, llamó su atención; Había una luz danzando entre los árboles, pero no lograba saber quién o qué era, pues simplemente veían eso, una luz. Xana decidió ir a investigar, pero antes de poder salir por la puerta principal, Iris apareció junto con Sarah y le acompañaron.

La figura resultaba ser una chica un par de años mayor que Iris, medianamente alta para su supuesta edad, cabello de color celeste no muy largo, liso. Ojos de color celeste con matiz naranja. Vestía con una toga blanca que apenas si les llegaba a las rodillas, y una corona de laurel que apenas se dejaba ver. Algo que llamó especialmente la atención era un aura blanca resplandeciente que emanaba su cuerpo mientras danzaba. No cabía duda que esa criatura era…

—Una Ninfa del bosque—Dijo Xana, acercándose lentamente a la figura de la chica, mientras esta danzaba en zigzag por los árboles, abrazándolos cada que podía. Pasó así un momento hasta que la ninfa notó la presencia de las tres chicas, se dio vuelta y se detuvo, analizando cuidadosamente a cada una de ellas hasta que…—

—¿Tylis? —Preguntó Iris, reconociendo a la ninfa—

—¡Iris! —La ninfa por fin había reconocido a su viejísima amiga y se lanzó a darle un abrazo—

—¿Ya os conocíais? —Preguntó Xana, confundida, pues nunca la había visto con iris—

—Sí, es una ninfa que vivía cerca del Peloponeso, a las orillas de un lago sagrado—Respondió Iris—Siempre que estaba cerca de Atenas contigo iba a visitarla y nos pasábamos días jugando y danzando con las demás—

—Pues no te conocía—Reconoció Xana, acercándose a la ninfa—Y dime… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —La ninfa pensó por un momento antes de responder—

—No sé, solo danzaba alrededor de un hombre que estaba cerca del lago hasta que llegué aquí… creo que ese hombre era algún dios o algo así—Respondió Tylis muy desinteresada—

—¿Qué es una ninfa? —Preguntó Sarah de repente—

—Diosas menores—Respondió Xana—En la mitología griega, eran usualmente asociadas a lugares concretos, como un bosque o un arroyo, por ejemplo, ya que Tylis, al vivir en un bosque, puede asociarse a una ninfa del bosque—Siguió—Además, ningún mortal puede hacerles daño a ellas o sufrirá un temible castigo. Apolo rogó a Dafne, una ninfa, que se quedara con él, pero al final fue convertida en un árbol para evitar aquello—

—Exacto—Reconoció Tylis—

—¿Eso es un búho? —Preguntó Sarah, señalando al búho de color blanco que había en la rama de un árbol—

—Si…—Le respondió Xana, atenuando la vista—Parece que alguien ha venido a visitarnos—Dijo Xana, saludando al búho con la mano—

Las cuatro chicas partieron directo a la azotea, donde extrañamente se habían reunido ambos grupos, incluidos Tina, Anthea y Hana.

—Os presento a Tylis, una Ninfa del bosque—Dijo Xana luego de entrar con sus acompañantes por la puerta de la azotea—

—¿¡Una ninfa!? —Preguntó Jeremy, sorprendido—¡Pero se supone que son solo un mito! —

—Ya somos dos—Afirmó Xana riéndose suavemente. Tylis (**2)**, ansiosa, comenzó a inspeccionar la mirada de cada uno de los presentes en busca de respuestas que le llevaran a descifrar algunas cuestiones—

—¿Queréis hacer un experimento? —Soltó Tylis de repente, sorprendiendo al grupo entero—

—¿De qué trata? —Preguntó Ulrich, curioso—

—No os vais a arrepentir—Respondió Tylis, muy segura—¿Algunos de vosotros tenéis familiares en el tártaro? —Una confundida mirada general se posó sobre ella, sorprendiéndola, pero Xana se adelantó a explicarlo—

—Que si tenéis familiares muertos está queriendo decir—Aclaró Xana rápidamente y Tylis asintió—

—Si es así—Comenzó Tylis—Acercaos aquí, quiero veros—Kohina fue la primera en levantarse, luego Jin Jié, después Hana y por último Xana. En el momento en que todos estuvieron reunidos, Tylis comenzó a danzar alrededor de ellos, inspeccionándolos con la mirada hasta que volvió a Hablar—Falta uno—Tylis agarró la mano de Iris y la atrajo al círculo— bien, sentaos en círculo alrededor de Xana—Todos obedecieron, sentándose en el polvoriento suelo—Ahora, necesito a alguien que tú quieras de verdad, pero que ninguno de sus cercanos esté en otra vida—La mirada de Xana se fijó en Aelita, y esta asintió sin decir nada y se acercó a Xana—Tomaos de la mano—Obedecen—Ahora, Xana, quiero que canalices tu energía en una esfera del tamaño del circulo—Aunque todo empezara a cobrar sentido, a Xana parecía que no—

—¡Puedo morir si lo hago! —Protestó Xana de repente—

—No toda, solo la que seas capaz de transmitir a Aelita y tu—Respondió Tylis, y Xana asintió—

—Cierra los ojos—Le dijo Xana a Aelita y está obedeció. Un pequeño destello luminoso apareció de repente, para luego transformase en una esfera de color azul claro luminosa mientras Aelita y Xana comenzaban a concentrarse. Pasó un momento hasta que todo se detuvo; Comenzaron a elevarse en el aire muy lentamente al momento en el que sus frentes chocaron suavemente. La esfera comenzaba a hacerse lentamente más grande mientras Tylis danzaba alrededor de ellas cantando un conjuro extraño que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando estuvieron tres metros elevadas en el aire, sintieron un clímax en su energía. Ambas abrieron los ojos súbitamente por una fracción de segundo, solo para que sus labios se encontraran y sus ojos se cerraran. Cuando lo hicieron, la esfera se expandió de golpe con una onda expansiva por un perímetro alrededor de Kadic, mientras, ambas chicas comenzaron a descender, y en el momento en el que tocaron el suelo, una ligera onda sonora se expandió por el suelo dejando ver unos espectros azules que rápidamente tomaron forma humana; la que Xana más reconoció, pues cuando abrió los ojos ya habían tomado forma humana, fue la de Zack ya que estaba enfrente suyo, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a darle un abrazo muy fuerte, al cual, el chico correspondió. Pasó un momento en el que Xana se negaba a soltarle, no quería perderle otra vez, pero Zack le obligó a romper ese abrazo—

—Hola, hermanita—Saludó Zack mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Zack era un chico de la misma altura que Xana, ojos de color azul marino, cabello rubio medianamente largo peinado de una manera descuidada, y, al igual que todos los que habían vuelto con él, vestía con una camisa y un pantalón blanco—

—¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, idiota! —Le respondió Xana, llorando de la alegría e impresión. Era un espectáculo impresionante—

—¡Mamá! —Gritaron Kohina y Jin Jié al unísono, corriendo a abrazar a sus respectivas y difuntas madres—

—¡Sergei! —Gritó Hana al momento en el que corrió a abrazar a su esposo, quien se encontraba justo detrás de Zack. Xana se percató de eso y soltó a Zack de repente, pues se abalanzó sobre su padre mientras le abrazaba con muchísima fuerza—

Pasó poco más de diez minutos mientras todos los presentes observaban aquel espectáculo. Tylis se sentía mucho más que satisfecha, pero Iris estaba muy confundida, pues ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que esperar ella del conjuro de su amiga? Eso le gustaría muchísimo saber.

Luego de un rato, Xana notó la presencia de una mujer muy peculiar: La madre de Iris, aquella mujer que renunció a su vida por culpa de aquel asesino en las tierras Escitas. Aquella mujer que murió con su hija en brazos. Exmura.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Exmura—Saludó Xana haciendo una ligera reverencia—

—Gracias—Agradeció la mujer rápidamente, mientras sus ojos buscaban a su pequeña—¿Dónde está Iris? —Xana señaló a una esquina de la azotea, donde se encontraban Iris, Sarah y Tylis hablando entre ellas—Que bonita está, ¡y que grande! —Afirmó la mujer muy emocionada—Muchas gracias por mantener tu promesa hasta ahora, espero que así sea hasta el fin de los días—

—Amén—Respondió Xana rápidamente—¡iris! —La aludida volteó—¡Ven un momento, cariño! —Iris se levantó del suelo y se acercó rápidamente a Xana—Mira, te presento a Exmura, quizás no la recuerdes, pero ella cuidó de ti cuando eras una bebé, un poco más quizás—Aclaró Xana, aunque claro, eso no era una mentira… no del todo—

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Iris, asombrada—

—Sí, venga conoceos un poco, quiero hablar con Tylis un momento—Dijo Xana para luego dejar a las dos chicas hablando entre ellas y acercarse a Tylis, quien hablaba con Sarah—Gracias, Tylis, aunque esto solo sea temporal—

—De nada, quería probarlo ahora que había alguien con poder suficiente para hacerlo—Afirmó Tylis con una sonrisa—Por cierto—Dijo, poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz—Podréis estar con vuestros familiares hasta mañana a esta misma hora, en el momento en el que se tengan que ir, la esfera desaparecerá—

—No pueden salir del perímetro de la esfera, ¿no? —Preguntó Kohina rápidamente, y Tylis negó con la cabeza—

Xana, al igual que todos, asintió, para luego dirigirse a Zack, quien se encontraba hablando con el grupo de los guerreros de Lyoko, pues Aelita le había reconocido. Zack se percató de que Xana se acercaba, por lo que volteó hasta tenerla en frente, pero Xana cogió impulso y corrió a darle un abrazo muy fuerte, con mucho sentimiento.

—¡Hermanito! —Exclamó Xana al abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios, cosa que hizo que a Odd, se pusiera solo un poco celoso, pero no podía decir nada, ya que Aelita le había dicho que las dos personas que Xana más quería en el mundo eran su padre y Zack, sobre todo a su padre, ya que eran como dos gotas de agua—

—Vaya, no sabíamos que Zack fuera parte del mismo experimento que tu—Dijo Ulrich, tranquilo—

—Si—Afirmó Xana, rompiendo el abrazo—Pero la diferencia nuestra es que el programa de Zack fue desarrollado en equipo, y no por Waldo, como el mío, por lo que su versión es más completa que la mía, sin embargo, yo sigo siendo más poderosa que él—

—Nunca cambiarás—Afirmó Zack, bromeando. Xana solo rodó sus ojos y le dio otro beso en los labios—

—Eres un tonto—Afirmó Xana—Pero eres mi tonto—Xana pasa sus manos por el cuello de Zack y junta sus labios con los de él, uniendo un beso cargado de sentimientos—Te extraño mucho, muchísimo—Afirmó Xana al terminar el beso—

—Lástima que los muertos no puedan volver—Reconoció Zack a la fuerza, ya que no quería hacerlo—Venga, no te pongas así—Xana, por el sentimiento provocado, rompió a llorar sobre el hombro de Zack. ¡Santo mártir que atacaba a Xana! —

—¡Como quieres que no esté así! —Dijo Xana, llorando con fuerza. Sus compañeros le veían con tristeza, ya que intuían que debía sentirse muy triste—¡Moriste, y todo por mi culpa! —Zack iba a decir algo, pero Xana se adelantó—¡Debí haberme retractado cuando aún había tiempo! —Xana seguía llorando con muchísima fuerza, se estaba desahogando de todo lo que quería decirle a él—¡Primero mi padre y luego tú! —La sola mención a su padre hizo que este, quien hablaba activamente con su… ¿esposa? se diera cuenta del estado de Xana, así que se acercó para ver qué pasaba, aunque no hubiera necesidad de preguntar—

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —Preguntó Sergei con su voz grave y tronante, pero muy formal y respetable. Xana alzó la mirada y vio a su padre ahí, enfrente suyo. Lloró aún más fuerte—Venga, tranquila, ¿Qué no te alegra que tu padre venga a hacerte una visita? —Todos los que escucharon eso se quedaron de piedra, ya que la palabra visita no encajaba en esa situación—

—¿Vi…sita? —Se dijo Xana a sí misma, dándose cuenta, otra vez, de lo que estaba pasando. Zack y Sergei se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido, por lo que decidieron corregirlo—

—Venga, vamos a una habitación, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado—Sugirió Zack rápidamente. Sergei asintió casi instantáneamente—

—Buena idea, nos vemos luego, copito de nieve—Acertó Sergei, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija, para luego retirarse a hablar con Hana—

—¿Copito de nieve? —Preguntó Yumi, casi riéndose. Solo Zack y Aelita sabían del apodo que le tenía Sergei a Xana—

—Es el apodo que me puso mi padre gracias a mi cabello—Respondió Xana más tranquila—Tenía tiempo de no escucharlo—Zack había logrado calmar a Xana de forma estrepitosa—Nos vemos luego, chicos—

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano a una de las habitaciones, pero cuando iban a bajar las escaleras, se encontraron con Johana y Erika, a quienes saludaron, pero en un acto rápido, Erika le dio un beso en la mejilla a Xana y metió algo en el bolsillo para luego irse. Xana se sorprendió y metió la mano rápidamente en ese bolsillo, encontrándose con su móvil y una pequeña bolsita cuadrada de aluminio. No hacía falta verla para saber que era.

Xana no estaba segura de que fueran a hacer eso, después de todo ella seguía siendo virgen, pero si se daba la ocasión con Zack, era más probable que rayases un diamante con la uña a que Xana se negase.

Caminaron por un rato hasta entrar a la habitación de Aelita, para luego cerrar la puerta con el pestillo, por si acaso algo pasaba.

Zack se lanzó de lleno en la cama de Xana, ya que hacía tiempo que no sentía una cama tan cómoda, Xana gateó sobre el hasta estar cara a cara, pero no hizo nada, simplemente alzó su torso y se sentó sobre el abdomen de Zack, sintiendo algo debajo de la delgada tela del pantalón de su "hermano", y también algo que golpeaba contra su ropa interior, ya que tenía puesto un vestido.

—Estoy cansada de correr de aquí para allá todo el rato—Reconoció Xana y Zack asintió—

—Como antes—Respondió Zack—Las misiones de antes eran muy extremas—

—Si, por lo menos estas son más suaves—Afirmó Xana, moviendo su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, presionando su cuerpo contra la entrepierna de Zack. Este, de la impresión, soltó un suspiro de excitación—

—No hagas eso, que no estaría bien—Rogó Zack, pero para sus adentros estaba deseoso de que siguiera—

—¿Y vas a detenerme? —Preguntó Xana de una manera muy suave y provocativa, pasando sus manos por la camisa de su amigo, desabrochándola, botón por botón hasta que ya no quedó ninguno—

—No—Reconoció Zack—Pero valía la pena intentarlo—Xana pasó sus manos por el torso de Zack, acariciándolo lentamente. Blanco, fornido y delgado, era perfecto—

—Siempre me gustó tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser… tu todo—Reconoció la albina en un susurro, antes de bajar una cremallera del vestido que liberaba la presión que hacia este contra su cuerpo—No sé cómo no llegamos a esto antes—Mueve su torso hasta quedar cara a cara con él y le da un beso cargado de sentimientos y lujuria. Según Zack y también Aelita, Xana besaba demasiado bien como para ser verdad, debía ser la eléctrica sensación que emanaban estos al entrar en contacto con otros.

Zack acariciaba los muslos de Xana, subiendo lentamente las manos por ellos hasta alcanzar aquella prenda que para muchos era terreno prohibido, pero no para él, no en ese momento. Pasó sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior, acariciando ese órgano que hacía mujer a Xana, mientras esta simplemente comenzaba a soltar ligeros suspiros y se movía por el placer. Xana sentía como algo debajo suyo comenzó a hacerle presión, sobre su ropa interior, no eran los dedos de Zack, era ese órgano que le hacía hombre que ahora estaba en erección.

Xana rompió el beso y con mucha habilidad se quitó el vestido, quedando en ropa interior y con los pechos al aire, ya que no tenía puesto sujetador alguno que le tapara. A Zack siempre le había gustado el cuerpo desarrollado de Xana, ya que tenía los pechos más grandes que una chica común de su edad, y su cuerpo más tonificado y musculoso, muy en forma.

Zack, con mucha agilidad, logró deshacerse de su camisa, arrojándola a un lado junto al vestido de Xana, mientras esta, con los dedos, le bajaba lentamente el pantalón blanco a su hermano. Un bulto de tamaño considerable se mostraba sobre los boxers que llevaba puestos Zack.

—_Que grande_—Pensó Xana, relamiendo sus labios y bajando el bóxer hasta casi quitárselo, liberando el pronunciado miembro viril de Zack (**Nota: ¿Zombis, que es eso, se come? Es broma, pero me estoy saltando eso para deleitaros con esto)** —

—¡No es justo! —Protestó Zack—Solo tú estás con ropa interior—Xana, con un chasquido, hizo desaparecer aquella molesta prenda que no encajaba para nada en la ocasión—

Xana movió su cuerpo sobre el miembro de Zack, de adelante hacia atrás, excitando a ambos, pero torturando a Zack, quien acababa de descubrir que la pasividad no era lo suyo. Luego de un rato, cuando su zona especial ya estaba empapada de un líquido extraño, Xana movió con sus manos el miembro de Zack hasta colocarlo en "la entrada" (**Censura, como te odio)**. Xana bajó su cuerpo lentamente hasta que sintió un dolor fuerte en esa zona, soltando un grito leve, pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante con lo que estaba haciendo, así que ejerció más fuerza aún, sintiendo como aquel miembro se abría paso por su sexo.

**Nota: Sin embargo, esta historia es Rated T, y no tengo la más mínima intención de pasarla al Rated M, así que me saltaré esta parte… ¿O no lo haré?**

Era una sensación nueva para ambos el estar explorando algo tan natural como era el sexo.

Xana comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo, acostumbrándose lentamente a esa sensación tan placentera, mientras Zack pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaban haciendo. Xana logró ver de reojo el como un hilillo de sangre bajaba por el miembro de Zack, por lo que decidió aumentar el movimiento de sus caderas, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, tanto, que estuvo a punto de enloquecerse con aquella sensación nueva.

Luego de un rato, y sin aviso, Xana sintió como un líquido caliente le llenaba en el interior de su vientre. Era una sensación como ninguna otra.

—Eso… estuvo genial—Reconoció Xana aun con el miembro del muchacho dentro de sí—Y pensar que aún sigues caliente—

—Con tu cuerpo de adolescente, cualquier ser viviente se pone caliente—Bromeó Zack para luego, con un ágil movimiento, tirar a Xana a la cama, siendo él quien ahora dominaba—Pero ahora me toca a mí—

**Continuará**

**Próximo Capítulo: La voz dormida**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, os lo agradezco. **

**En principio, aquí me abandonó mi inspiración, así que… eso.**

**En principio quería terminar el Lemmon entre esos dos, pero la inspiración me levantó el dedo del medio y me abandonó.**

**La parte donde Xana rescata a su madre tiene que ver con la parte asociada al anime Gakkou Gurashi, pero luego de darle vueltas, no me gustó, y lo acorté dándole otro rumbo. La profesora Megumi Sakura, en el anime, moría justo cuando aquí, en la historia, Xana apareció.**

**Acotaciones:**

**1: Tanto en el anime, como en el manga y las novelas de Black Bullet, Pleiades, es decir, aquel Gastrea, disparaba mercurio. Véase, capítulo nueve y diez del anime y novela número dos.**

**2: Tylis, o Tracia por su nombre original, era una confederación de tribus que, en la época de la República Romana, conquistó gran parte del territorio que ocuparía la antigua Yugoslavia.**

**Reviews:**

**Smarty26: Muchísimas gracias, colega, espero que este haya sido de tu total agrado.**

**Draoptimusstar3: Los humanos hemos aprendido a base de eso, probar y fallar. Un aliado de momento. Un súcubo, según la sagrada Biblia, es, al igual que los Íncubos, criaturas que seducen a los hombres para hacerlos caer en la tentación, como las sirenas, vamos. Los Íncubos igual, solo que con las mujeres. Aquí corrió que aquí quedó, me dio un ataque de risa porque es cierto XD. Xana es Xana, si un capítulo de estos no suelta sangre de alguien, es que esa persona no he sido yo quien la ha escrito. Los números no ganan batallas, pero si ayudan bastante. Narnia, si, la primera película creo recordar. Ya me eh estado mirando tu historia, dentro de poco dejaré comentario. Muchísimas gracias Draop, me encantan este tipo de comentarios. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, por eso sigo escribiendo, por comentarios como los tuyos. Gracias**

**Pues nos leemos pronto, lo prometo XD.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAAAAAABROOOONEEEES (Aguante Jose Andrea)**


	26. La voz dormida

**La voz dormida **

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio, ya que su cuerpo necesitaba descansar, pero estaban tan a gusto que Xana no quería levantarse, y menos Zack que, a pesar de ser un espíritu, su energía tenía un límite.

—Eso…—Dijo Xana, jadeando, mientras estaba sentada sobre el abdomen de Zack—Ha estado… genial—La habitación se había calentado para ellos, aunque fuera de noche—No quiero moverme—Xana recuesta su torso sobre el de su amigo y usa sus brazos como almohada, para cerrar lentamente los ojos, cayendo, sin darse cuenta, en un sueño profundo, excepto Zack, ya que no tenía sueño—

Pasaron los minutos hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación, sorprendiendo y despertando a los dos adolescentes.

—¿Xana? ¿Estás aquí? —Era la voz de su madre—Ha aparecido algo en la azotea, necesito que vengas—

—¡Ya voy mamá! —Se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse a la vez que Zack—_Joder_—Pensó. Tardaron muy poco en arreglar el cuarto y vestirse, por lo que salieron muy rápidamente para evitar sospechas—¿Qué pasa? —Al salir, pudo ver a Tylis acompañándole—

—Tienes que verlo—Dice finalmente Tylis para luego salir rápidamente a la azotea, donde, al llegar, se encontraron con que justo en frente de la puerta, la realidad fluctuaba como cuando hay alguien invisible, solo que esta fluctuación tomó forma y color al paso de un par de segundos. Xana reconoció el nexo usado para abrir el portal—

—Maldita sea…—Dijo Xana para sí misma al reconocer el origen de la grieta—Es un portal abierto desde la quinta dimensión, así que manteneos alerta—Dicho eso, la grieta se ensanchó y se abrió, mostrando una dimensión cristalina justo tras ella, pero lo más impresionante y lo que dejó a todos con más dudas que respuestas fue la persona que estaba tras ella, pues era físicamente igual a Xana, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, un verde muy profundó. Xana casi se dio a la fuga, pues la persona que había ahí sabía cosas que nadie debía saber por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia—¿Tú? —Preguntó Xana, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos—

—No pareces alegrart…—Trató de decir la chica, pero Xana le cortó—

—No—Respondió secamente de una forma agresiva—¿Qué quieres? —Nadie sabía el motivo del comportamiento de Xana, ni siquiera Zack—

—Solo pasaba a saludarte—Respondió la chica con una voz muy suave, casi un susurro gentil. Aelita creyó reconocer ese susurro de algún sitio; la dimensión cristalina le parecía muy conocida, pero no sabía de donde, parecía que había un hueco donde se supone estaban diez años de recuerdos—Y también a darte algo que _era suyo_—Esa extraña referencia hizo que todos dudaran, ¿Quién era ese _suyo_? —

—¿Aún lo tienes? —Preguntó Xana, y la chica asintió, pasando las manos por su cuello para acto seguido mostrar un collar con un pequeño cristal rojizo oscuro, casi como la sangre. Estaba puesto en un collar negro bastante delgado, pero el cristal, que tenía forma de romboide, aguantado desde una de sus puntas por un pequeño gancho dorado, era algo grande, y se podía ver, si prestabas atención, algo en su interior que trataba de salir—_El cristal de Tanátos_—Dijo Xana para sí misma, sorprendiéndose, pero no agarró el cristal—Sabes que no puedo llevarlo—

—No era para ti, Shadow Marshall—Respondió la chica, guiñando un ojo cuando mencionó las dos últimas palabras. La chica se acercó al oído de Xana, susurrándole—_Es para Aelita, ordenes de la anciana y de Gaia_—Susurró la chica, sorprendiendo a Xana aún más—

—¿_Gaia?_ —La chica asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás—Vale, se lo daré cuando sea el momento—Afirmó Xana, recibiendo en una cajita negra con el símbolo de la cruz latina el collar con el cristal—

—Perdón por no presentarme—Exclamó la chica en voz alta—Soy Xana—Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la miraban con extrañeza—

—Sí, somos la misma persona, pero de diferentes dimensiones—Aclaró Xana al ver las miradas de hostilidad a su igual—

—¿Cómo es que ambas estáis aquí? —Preguntó Aelita casi instintivamente—Creí que habías dicho que la coexistencia no existía—Dirigiéndose a la Xana real—

—Porque Tylis tiene el domo activo, eso hace que anule la ley de la anti coexistencia—Aclaró Xana y la aludida asintió, y antes de poder decir otra cosa, del otro lado de la grieta, dos niñas con la apariencia de Aelita y Xana aparecieron corriendo y asomaron sus cabezas; tenían una mirada juguetona de haber estado jugando. Lo que más extraño parecía era el hecho de que no superaban los 10 años de edad, tenían 9 como mucho—

—¡Xana, la anciana te necesita! —Gritó la niña con la apariencia de Aelita para luego volver a salir a correr con su acompañante. Aelita no dio crédito a sus ojos por lo que acababa de ver, ¿era ella de verdad? —

—¿Esa…? —Trató de preguntar Aelita, pero estaba en shock—

—Sí, esa era tú otra tu—Respondió la otra Xana—Creo que tengo que irme—Dio medio vuelta y se acercó a la grieta—Aún tienes que hacer algo—Xana levantó una ceja—

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Xana—

—Devolverle sus recuerdos a Aelita—Respondió el ser—Pero no los de la tierra, esos ya los tiene—

—¿Entonces? —

—Los de la quinta dimensión—Aclaró el ser—Ya sabes, cuando vivió con nosotros esos diez años que el súper-ordenador estuvo apagado—Cruzó la grieta—¡Adiós! —La grieta se cerró con un suave destello—

—¿Qué es todo eso? —Preguntó Anthea, al igual que todos, que comenzaron a hacer preguntas sin parar, hasta que Xana volvió a hablar—

—El lugar de donde ella vino se llama **_La quinta dimensión_**—Aclaró Xana—En ese lugar, tiempo y espacio conviven juntos, pero ninguno de los dos está activo, es decir, puedes estar ahí junto a ti en todas las etapas del tiempo, pero ninguna de esas etapas seguirá transcurriendo, y tú no envejecerás—Todos parecían entender el porqué de esas dos chicas tan parecidas a Xana y Aelita—En cuanto a Aelita—La aludida se asustó. Su corazón se detuvo. Su mente se pausó—Cuando tu padre y tú os quedasteis encerrados en el súper-ordenador, vuestra alma quedó en una especie de limbo, como en el que quedó Jeremy cuando intentó ir a Lyoko, solo que en el espacio-tiempo y… fue solo cuestión de tiempo cuando apagaron la máquina que nos encontráramos ahí—

—Pero… ¡Yo no recuerdo nada de eso! —Respondió Aelita, alterada, mirando a Xana a los ojos, pero algo fue mal, y pareció enfadarse por un momento, pero luego reprimió ese sentimiento y cambió de tema—

—Creo que he dejado mi móvil en la habitación—Ante ese agudo cambio en los acontecimientos, todos parecieron perder la línea—Ahora vuelvo—Xana bajó las escaleras y todos la perdieron de vista, y cuando eso pasó, Aelita le siguió, alguien intentó detenerla, pero su respuesta fue muy egoísta—

—¡Quiero que me lo diga ella! —Ese sentimiento de haber sido engañada renacía en Aelita, y otra vez, como si fuera un deja vu, parecía indignarse y querer buscar una salida rápida a esta situación, pero sus amigos sabían lo mal que era enfrentarse a la verdad que muchas personas no quieren saber—

—¡Por qué la dejasteis ir! —Preguntó Jeremy, enfadándose y encarando a todo el grupo—

—¿No te diste cuenta? —Preguntó Zack, riéndose de forma histérica—Esa forma egoísta de querer las cosas hizo desaparecer una zona entera—Nadie salvo Tylis pareció entender ese punto—Si Aelita cree que esa forma de pensar va a darle la respuesta, solo va a encontrarse con una verdad que NINGUNO de vosotros estáis pensando ahora mismo—Todos fijaron su mirada en la puerta—Si Xana deseó que los recuerdos de Aelita en la quinta dimensión se borraran fue para protegerla—

—¿De quién? —Preguntó Yumi—

—De ella misma—Respondió Zack—

—No te entiendo—Dijo Yumi, con una mirada de confusión—

—Si Aelita conservaba sus recuerdos, trataría de traer a Xana a toda costa intentando abrir un portal a la quinta dimensión, y resulta que eso no se puede hacer, si alguien ataca ese sitio será nuestro fin, y si alguien se enteraba de que Aelita había estado en ese sitio probablemente la hubieran torturado hasta matarla—

—¿Dices entonces que Xana le salvó la vida a Aelita con un deseo? —Preguntó Odd, sorprendido—

—Sí, y ella estaba guardando ese deseo para una ocasión especial, pero al entrarse de que Aelita volvería a la tierra, decidió cambiarlo, y a cambio, yo pediría su deseo—

—No creía que Xana… quisiera tanto a Aelita—Respondió Jeremy, atónito—¿Y Cuál era el deseo de Xana? —

—Volver a la tierra junto con su padre y Aelita el día del cumpleaños número cuarenta de su madre—

—Tienes razón—Reconoció Sergei—Xana me hablaba sobre lo mucho que deseaba que se cumpliera ese deseo—

—Despierta Jeremy, si Aelita y Xana dejan de ser amigas, Aelita estaría en un serio peligro, ya que Xana perdería a la persona que le mantiene _en frio_—Aclaró Zack, asustando y acobardando a Jeremy—Si Xana no os ha matado es porque sois sus amigos, y hacerlo no estaría correcto, pero si pierde a Aelita, lo primero que pasaría es que toda la tierra sería devastada… ya pasó una vez, y juré que nunca más dejaría que eso pasara—Un pensamiento melancólico hizo que Tylis fijara su mirada en Zack. Estaba escondiendo algo importante—¿Nunca os preguntasteis el por qué sus ojos son rojos? —Un murmullo negativo general se dio a conocer—Es ira acumulada, las personas le han fallado tantas veces que antes solo lloraba por costumbre. Yo, su padre, su madre, Aelita, su vida… ser una chica normal que asiste al colegio… enamorarse…. —Zack da un suspiro y continua—Perder todo eso casi de golpe y seguir en pie, a veces se le olvida y sus ojos vuelven a ser ese verde esmeralda que tanto me gusta, pero esos recuerdos están grabados a fuego, y no se pueden ir, son inescapables—

—¿y Que podemos hacer para evitar que pase eso? —Preguntó Yumi, y Tylis le lanzó una mirada fulminante que asustó a Iris, ¿Estaba Yumi en peligro? —

—Nada de momento, no estáis en peligro mientras Iris esté aquí—Respondió Zack, lanzando una sonrisa a la pequeña, quien sonrió alegremente, mientras era atrapada por un abrazo protector de Exmura—Pero si podéis hacerme un pequeño favor, guerreros de Lyoko—Lanzó una mirada de reojo al grupo, que se sobresaltó—Cada vez que viajáis a Lyoko, vuestro cuerpo pasa por una zona que se llama la dimensión del espejo, antes de poder entrar al súper ordenador, y en esa dimensión, tras un error nuestro, encerramos a 7 espíritus heroicos, que solo daban problemas—

—¿Y Que tenemos que hacer exactamente? —Preguntó Odd, interesado en aquella propuesta—Todo esto me suena al juego **_The Elder Escroll V_**—

—No sabía que te gustara Skyrim—Reconoció Zack, sorprendido—Volviendo, lo que quiero que hagáis, es que llevéis a esos espíritus a Lyoko, y que allí los debilitéis hasta matarlos, así, la persona que lo haga, obtendrá las habilidades de ese ser—Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña carta de cartón parecidas a las cartas de póker, solo que el diseño de la carta era, como un marco, y en el centro, una chica desnuda con un arco tensado y una flecha en su cuerda, y abajo, en un dibujo de un papel papiro, tenía un nombre—

—Archer…— Dijo Ulrich de repente— ¿Arquero? —Zack asintió—

—Tiene un gran poder, y creo que alguno de vosotros podrá utilizarlo, solo momentáneamente—Culminó Zack, para luego dar un vistazo a la puerta—Creo que es mejor ir a ver que esas dos no se maten—Dijo, mirando a Jeremy, y este asintió, solo para salir junto a Zack directo a la habitación de Aelita—

***En la habitación de Aelita y Xana***

Si bien Xana se había ido del lugar por un recuerdo súbito que le recordó cosas que Aelita no debería saber, la verdad, la forma tan pesada de Aelita de querer pedir la verdad fue lo que le hizo irse.

Ya había llegado a la habitación de Aelita, pero entró y dejó la puerta abierta, pues vio su móvil bocabajo en el suelo y se agachó a cogerlo, justo cuando lo hizo, escuchó unas pisadas suaves. Alguien se acercaba, miró de reojo y vio como ese alguien que resultaba ser Aelita, cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba con pestillo.

—Ve al grano—Dijo Xana de forma culminante. Quería decir lo menos posible—

—¿Me robaste más recuerdos? —Preguntó Aelita, furiosa—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que yo estaba viva en otro sitio!? —

—Para que fueras una chica normal—Respondió Xana—

—¡Pero si ni si quiera soy ahora una chica normal! —Replicó Aelita, aunque estaba equivocada—

—Estás enamorada ¿no? —Preguntó Xana, dándose la vuelta y mirando a los ojos a Aelita—Tienes amigos, estudias… ¿Y luchar en Lyoko os convierte en completos enigmas? —

—Es que… ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —

—¿No sabes lo que sacrifiqué para que tu fueras una chica lo más normal posible? —Replicó Xana, manteniendo de una forma atípica la tranquilidad—

—¿Qué sacrificaste?, ¿Tu poder quizás?, ¡Eso no es sacrificar! —Craso error. Xana abrió los ojos como platos, y la furia se apoderó de ella, ¿Cómo osaba esa adolescente infantil y promiscua a decir semejante falacia luego del gran sacrificio que hizo? Eso debía acabar, y lo que hizo Xana, más por instinto que por ganas, fue desdoblar su brazo derecho y soltarle una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda a Aelita, y esta se asustó, pues Xana nunca había hecho algo así, y si lo hacía es que era serio, se había equivocado—

—¿Qué no he sacrificado nada? —Dijo, en voz baja, sin ocultar su ira—¿Cambiar mi deseo de volver junto con mi padre a la tierra por el tuyo no es suficiente? —Aelita creía que Xana mentía, que eso del deseo se lo había sacado de debajo de las piedras—¡POR FIN TENÍA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE TODO FUERA NORMAL Y NO FUE ASÍ POR TU CULPA! —Gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle quien pudiera escucharle o pensar de aquello—¡NUNCA ME DISTE LAS GRACIAS POR SALVARTE, ¡NUNCA ME DISTE LAS GRACIAS POR SALVAR A TU MADRE, NUNCA ME DISTE LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON TU CORTA Y CANSADA EXISTENCIA! ¿¡Y QUE HAZ HECHO TU POR MI!?, ¿Ser mi amiga? ¿Crees que eso es equivalente a lo que yo he sacrificado? —Aelita no pudo decir nada, estaba en shock, pues Xana había sacado toda la verdad a la cara, había jugado el as de corazones y había ganado toda la partida—No vas a decir nada… nunca dices nada—Dicho eso y sin ganas de discutir, Xana se retiró de la habitación, pero no porque no quisiera ver a Aelita… Algo iba mal con ella; la ira había tomado control de ella, y estaba tomando control de sus poderes—

Luego de un rato, Zack, en compañía de Jeremy, llegaron a la habitación de Aelita, donde se le encontraron acostada en la cama boca abajo mientras miraba la pared que estaba enfrente suyo de forma inexpresiva.

—¿Estás bien, Aelita? —Preguntó Jeremy, acercándose lentamente a su novia—

—No…—Respondió ella en un sollozo, casi como si fuera una súplica—

—¿Dónde está Xana? —Preguntó Zack, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta—

—No lo sé—Respondió—Hemos discutido y ella se ha ido de la habitación—

—Que cliché…—Susurró Zack para sí mismo—Jeremy, tu quédate aquí con ella, yo buscaré a Xana para evitar que termine exterminando lo que queda de la raza humana—Levantó el brazo en señal de despedida y salió del edificio, mientras seguía una pequeña referencia de donde podía estar Xana: un lugar oscuro, pero a la vez abierto. Con eso en mente, se dispuso a buscar a Xana, pero tardo muy poco en saber dónde estaba, pues la energía que ella emanaba era demasiado inestable, y alguien como Zack podía sentirla muy fácilmente.

Cuando la encontró, la vio sentada en el suelo del pasillo de las aulas que daban al patio; estaba con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas delante de las rodillas. Lo que más sorprendió a Zack cuando la encontró fue un extraño aura que emanaba, pero no era el típico magenta señal de su poder, sino de color rojo, un rojo oscuro que daba miedo y mala señal. Intentó acercarse, pero su voz lo detuvo.

—¡No te acerques! —Ordenó Xana con una voz desesperada. No parecía estar triste por haber discutido con Aelita, sino que estaba ocultando su poder dormido, esa parte maligna que siempre Xana había mantenido dormida. Zack obedeció y se arrodilló justo enfrente de Xana—

—¿Estás contenta? —Preguntó de repente el chico—Cada vez que discutes con ella siempre terminan mal las cosas—

—¡Y tú qué sabes! —Preguntó, de repente—

—¿Yo?, ¿La persona que ha visitado la muerte y sigue aquí? —Respondió casi de forma automática—

—Es su culpa—Respondió en un sollozo de desesperación—¡Quiero...! —Tuvo que reprimir una gran ira para evitar lastimar a Zack—

—Tranquilízate—Ordenó Zack—No sé si lo recuerdas, pero nuestro poder se condiciona con nuestras emociones, así que si no te tranquilizas te lastimarás—

—¿A más personas? —Replicó Xana casi en una súplica—Te hice daño a ti por no rendirme a tiempo, luego a mi padre por no renunciar al proyecto, y luego me hice daño a mí misma, ¿qué más debo sufrir para ser feliz? —Zack le miraba con determinación, pues parecía olvidarse de algo muy importante—

—¿Sufrir? —Preguntó, encarándola—Esa niña te quiere como su madre y tu como si fuera tu hija—Refiriéndose a iris—Tu madre te quiere más que nunca y le haz hecho feliz—Refiriéndose a Hana—No sé si piensas suicidarte, pero tú debes recordar, que tienes el poder suficiente para arreglar tus problemas—Xana le miró con sorpresa—el que tus deseos de mandar este planeta a la mierda estén tan vigentes como hace diez años no quiere decir que sea lo mejor ahora—Xana pareció sentirse encerrada, muy encerrada—Hacerlo solo empeoraría las cosas, porque desde que exterminaste la zona B, solo he tenido problemas, y como no has querido _cerrar la puerta_ pues la gente logró escapar—

—¿Por qué sacas eso… ahora? —Preguntó Xana, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos—

—Para recordarte lo importante que es mantenerte tranquila—Zack se puso de pie—Si vuelves a perder el control no creas que tendré piedad solo porque seas mi hermana—Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el lado contrario—Solo soy un buen samaritano tratando de hacerte entrar en razón—

—Pero ahora... —

—¿Ahora qué? —Zack se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, como si hubiera sido provocado—Desde que volviste solo te has comportado como una chica ruda, arreglando tus problemas a la fuerza, aunque no te guste—Xana se sentía desnuda—antes era igual, y como viste que eso te causaba problemas "perdiste el control" porque detectaste la grieta en el espacio-tiempo y supiste que eso te daría tiempo como suficiente para reorganizar tus planes—Xana no daba crédito a Zack, pues había descubierto todo lo que tenía planeado—No contabas con Iris, y aun así sigues creyendo que todo esto es una casualidad pero te equivocas, todo tiene un porqué aunque sea de una manera inconsciente—Replicó Zack—Te diré algo, si esta niña está aquí es para que tus deseos de destrucción se vayan a tomar por culo y dejes tranquila a la humanidad, no para que la uses de catapulta para aprovecharte de los demás como es costumbre en ti—

—¡IRIS NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! —Gritó Xana de repente, soltando un alarido que alarmó a Zack—¡Tú no sabes nada de nuestra relación!, ¡No sabes nada de ella! —Zack supo en ese instante que haber mencionado a Iris era lo peor que podía haber hecho. Iba a decir algo, pero Xana no le dejó—¿Costumbre en mí?... ¿Cuándo me he aprovechado de alguien? —Zack no sabía que responder que fuera apropiado—¡Y que si mis deseos de acabar con este miserable planeta sigan en pie! Sabes que tengo poder suficiente para hacerlo y más, ¿o vas a detenerme tú?, ¡FANTASMA! —Xana, con ambas manos, empujó a Zack hacia atrás, mientras le miraba con absoluto odio. Iba a empezar una pelea, y Zack lo sabía—

***Con Aelita***

Aelita había preferido estar sola en ese momento, pues todo lo que Xana decía era cierto, pero había algo que no cuadraba…

Aelita estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando una vocecita le despertó, era Tylis.

—El domo inhabilita su resistencia al daño—Soltó la ninfa de repente—

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Aelita, alzando la cabeza—

—Su energía absorbe parte del daño físico que Xana recibe—Siguió Tylis, mirando por la ventana—Si le hacen daño físico podría ser fatal—Aelita alzó una ceja, ¿Por qué le contaba eso a ella? —Está abajo discutiendo con Zack, y parece que están peleando—Dicho eso desapareció con un suave destello de color verde—

Aelita supo la indirecta de Tylis: ver a Xana. Le hizo caso; se levantó de la cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación, luego del edificio, donde oyó una voz aguda que gritaba desesperada. Siguió esa voz. Llegó donde estaba Xana y lo que vio la asustó:

—_Solo sabes enfadarte_—Soltó Zack declarando la guerra a Xana, y esta, con mucha ira, le soltó un rodillazo directo en el abdomen, lo que hizo que Zack bajara su torso y diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para luego caer al suelo boca arriba víctima de una patada en la cabeza. Xana se le tiró encima con una daga en sus manos, apuntándole en el cuello, pero antes de que pudiera impactar, logró agarrar sus muñecas y forcejear con ella para evitar su inminente muerte—

Aelita no daba crédito, ¿Iba a matarlo?, pero esa pregunta dejó de tener sentido cuando Tylis apareció al lado suyo y le entregó un revolver con dos balas.

—Solo tienes una oportunidad, elige sabiamente—Dicho eso, desapareció como vino, de sorpresa—

Aelita observó el revólver y entendió el mensaje: Tenía que dispararle a alguno de ellos dos. Apuntó con ambas manos a Xana, temblorosa, pues sabía que debía hacerlo, sino, ¿Quién evitaría que le hiciera daño a Zack?...

Cerró los ojos, no quería hacerlo, pero su sub-consiente apretó el gatillo con brusquedad, asustando a Aelita con el sonido fuerte del cañón. Disparó otra vez.

Todo era silencio hasta que oyó a algo caer al suelo, aparte de los casquillos, era un cuerpo… un cuerpo humano… Le había dado a Xana.

Abrió los ojos con mucha cautela, y acercó erróneamente su mirada a la escena: Zack estaba con el torso levantado mientras su mirada expresaba terror y sorpresa mientras miraba el cuerpo de Xana, el cual había recibido dos disparos certeros: uno en el muslo izquierdo y el otro en el pecho, justo en el costado derecho. No estaba respirando, solamente había un charco de sangre alrededor suyo que cada vez se hacía más y más grande…

Aelita cruzó mirada con Zack, ambos se miraban sin terminar de creerse lo que había pasado.

Xana estaba teniendo una epifanía en ese momento.

***Dentro de la mente de Xana***

Xana había, dentro de lo que cabe, despertado en una habitación totalmente negra, solo veía su silueta y la de un ser que vestía únicamente una armadura plateada con algunos tonos dorados. Lo reconoció de inmediato: **_El_**** Shadow Marshall, **un ser de inmenso poder que había dormido dentro de Xana bajo una única condición: Si ella recibía un daño mortal físicamente, el despertaría y adoptaría su poder hasta que se recuperara mínimamente y como la condición se cumplió con ambos disparos…

—Te estaba esperando—Habló el ser—Se cumple la condición, nuestro contrato entra en vigor—Xana cayó arrodillada ante el ser, mientras este le miraba imponente—La duración será de una semana, luego, seguiré dormido hasta que la condición vuelva a cumplirse, o hasta que tu voluntad me necesite—

—No… puede estar pasando—Fue lo único que dijo Xana tras un largo silencio—No lo creo…—

—Créelo—Soltó el Shadow Marshall—Ahora serás la **_Shadow Marshall, _**Tus enemigos son los míos, al igual que los míos son los tuyos—Shadow le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar, a la vez que cerraban el trato—

—Que así sea—agarró la mano del ser y lo último que se vio fue un destello enceguecedor—

***De vuelta a la realidad***

Aelita soltó la pistola, dejándola caer al suelo, pero parecía que nadie oía lo que pasaba, todo era silencio…

Zack se acercó a Xana y la movió hasta que su cuerpo quedó bocarriba. Acto seguido, acercó su oído al pecho y…

—Murió…—Soltó Zack, para luego soltar un suspiro—

—No… no, no es cierto… no…—Aelita simplemente negaba la cruenta realidad… ¿qué tanto de eso lo era? —

—Venga, vámonos—Se puso de pie y abrazó a Aelita por el cuello. Cuando le quitaron la mirada de encima a Xana, hubo un destello que provocó que ambos se dieran la vuelta. Xana ya no estaba—¿Lo logró? —Susurró Zack para sí mismo; Aelita le miró, confusa—¡Muéstrate, Shadow Marshall! —Alguien apareció delante de ellos, provocando que dieran un paso hacia atrás—

—¿Quién…? —Preguntó Aelita, atónita—

—Es Xana…—Acertó Zack. Esta persona era Xana, pero su aspecto había cambiado, ya que había adoptado la energía del Shadow Marshall: Su cabello era totalmente blanco pero un tanto corto, y atado con una cinta negra que hacía el peinado de cola de caballo a la vez que su flequillo estaba tirado hacia los lados destapando sus ojos. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, y sus ojos eran de color amarillo con una aureola roja, pero en la mejilla derecha, había una cicatriz de color rojo que subía hasta el ojo, resaltando la aureola de ese mismo. Tenía un vestido largo de color negro de manga larga; la manga era de color negro y en la punta era ancha, al contrario del resto del vestido que era ajustado; la parte de la falda tenía unas placas de color negro rodeadas por una línea gruesa de color rojo brillante que hacía ver como si fuera piedra volcánica. Iba descalza. Su vestido estaba atado en la cintura por una cinta negra. Tenía dos dagas con la hoja bastante grande y curva con una sierra de dientes irregulares, un diente más grande que otro que daba la sensación de ser un rayo. Una daga para cada mano… Su mirada era sería, casi como si estuviese enfadada, pero esa mirada de guerra, una mirada de seriedad que solo tenían los auténticos guerreros—Bienvenida, Shadow—Xana pareció sonreír ante ese comentario, lo que le dio una pista a Aelita sobre cómo se sentía Xana—

—Pues…—Xana Iba a decir algo, pero una serie de gemidos y gruñidos les puso los pelos de punta—Vete, Aelita, debes ponerte a salvo—La aludida se le quedó mirando con mucha sorpresa, ¿no estaba enfadada? —¡Aelita! —La aludida parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir y marcharse corriendo, pero mientras lo hacía se detuvo y se dio vuelta, observando a Xana… Su mirada atenta, esa aura oscura que le rodeaba… ¿Era ella realmente?... Esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando un gruñido infernal le paralizó por completo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de desesperación y de miedo… Se dio la vuelta para ver que era… craso error… un Gastrea con forma de araña mantis gigante, de por lo menos quince metros, se alzó frente ella, pero Aelita no pudo correr, pues sintió un pinchazo que casi instantáneamente le hizo caer al suelo… no podía moverse… Sintió otro pinchazo de las pinzas de la mantis, a la vez que sentía como un líquido caliente, blanco y viscoso se abría paso dentro de ella. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando un par de dagas desintegraron a la extraña criatura. Era Xana—Cuando dije que te pusieras a salvo, era en serio—Envainó sus dagas en la espalda. Xana intentó poner de pie a Aelita sin éxito, por lo que pidió ayuda—¡Zack! —El aludido volteó—Deja eso y ven aquí, creo que le han inyectado una neurotoxina que le ha paralizado—Ambos se llevaron a Aelita de vuelta a la habitación, lugar donde le estaba Jeremy, quien más que sorprenderse se aterró de ver cómo había quedado Aelita—

—¡¿Qué carajos le ha pasado!? —Preguntó el rubio con un aparente enfado—

—Ha sido un Gastrea—Explicó Xana—Al parecer le han inyectado una neurotoxina y le han inyectado el virus Gastrea—Dejó a Aelita sobre su cama, mientras la pelirrosa comenzaba a sudar y jadear por alguna razón…—Busca a Ame, y dile que traiga el portafolios—Zack asintió y salió corriendo hacia la azotea, dejando a Jeremy y Xana hablando entre ellos—

—Agua…—Gimió Aelita repetidas veces mientras jadeaba, parecía que el virus estaba haciendo un efecto casi instantáneo—

—Espera—Xana se arrodillo al lado de la cama y tomó ambas manos de Aelita, a la cual una serie de esferas de color amarillo comenzaron a rodearle hasta que una pantalla holográfica apareció delante de la albina, momento en el que abrió los ojos—Jeremy, ven aquí—El aludido obedeció y se arrodilló al lado de Xana, observando los datos en la pantalla: Se veía una ventana con una serie de esferas y cilindros unidos en forma de hélice que suponía el ADN, otro de los mismos pero más detallados y en un plano de dos dimensiones que resultaba ser el cromatograma o la forma en que sus cromosomas estaban repartidos y otras que monitoreaban su pulso y sus constantes cerebrales—

—¿Algo malo? —Preguntó Jeremy, mientras intentaba leer con claridad los datos en pantalla—

—La forma en la que sus cromosomas están organizados no son los normales suyos—Comentó Xana—El ADN se reescribe a cada segundo, pero el virus solo controla el cinco por ciento de su cuerpo… es raro—

—¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Jeremy con curiosidad, con ganas de entender que estaba pasando y que era el virus Gastrea—

—Si Zack se apura, sí—Solo fue mencionarlo, pues él y Ame aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo, parecían haber apostado una carrera hasta la habitación, por lo que Xana creó una ligera línea de energía de forma horizontal en la mitad de la puerta… Ganó Ame—

—¡Bien! —Rio Ame, jadeando, chocando su mano con la de Zack—

—Estoy fuera de forma—Reconoció Zack, acercándole el portafolios a Xana—

—Siempre lo has estado, Zack—Corrigió Xana, abriendo el portafolios—

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Jeremy, observando los tubos llenos de un líquido amarillento—

—La cura para el virus que le han inyectado a Aelita—Saca un tubito y le pone la jeringa, para luego inyectársela en el brazo izquierdo a Aelita, quien dio un quejido de dolor—¿Cómo te sientes? —

—No… siento mi cuerpo…—Susurró la pelirrosa, mirándole—Perdón…—Fue lo último que susurró—

—Estarás bien en un par de horas—Se puso de pie—Mientras tanto, duerme—Dobló su torso hasta darle un beso en la mejilla—

—¿Tu no ibas vestida de otra forma…? —Preguntó Jeremy, dándose cuenta del cambio físico en Xana— ¿Y Tu cabello no tenía mechas rojas, igual que tus ojos que eran de ese mismo color? —

—Sí, pero digamos que me he vuelto más poderosa gracias a Aelita—Respondió, pero iba a decir otra cosa que fue silenciada por un fuerte rugido un tanto agudo que la alarmó tanto a ella como al resto de los presentes en toda la academia Kadic—A la azotea—Todos, a excepción de Jeremy se fueron corriendo a la azotea para ver que estaba pasando—

***Con Erika y Johana en la azotea***

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la escalera a la vez que veían la infinidad de luces de la ciudad parisina.

Johana estaba concentrada en algo que había sentido, a la vez que Erika le contaba algo, pero dejó de escucharla cuando se dio el disparo por parte de Aelita.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó Erika, dándose cuenta de que Johana había estado absorta de su conversación hacía ya bastante tiempo—

—Eh… no… perdona—Se disculpó Johana, pero más que realmente sentirlo, estaba inquieta. Tylis se acercó a ella, asustándolas, pero acercándose al oído de Johana—

—_No seré yo quien le diga a Xana de tu verdadero origen_—Susurró Tylis, tensando a Johana aún más. Un rugido infernal se oyó a lo lejos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—Que pena…—Exclamó en voz alta cuando vio una gran nube de humo a lo lejos, a la vez que un estruendo de edificios derrumbándose—

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Susurró Erika, levantándose, al igual que Johana—

—Un Gastrea… pero este es más grande que los demás que hemos visto—Le respondió Laura, tomando de la mano a su compañero de viaje, Miguel, y apretándola. Tenían miedo—

El Gastrea era un armadillo gigante, con una cola de más de 50 metros de larga que se ensanchaba el final en forma de mazo. Tenía una coraza ridículamente robusta en sus costados que parecían moverse. Un cuello largo que terminaba en una cabeza alargada con ojos de diana y dientes amarillos. Medía de grande igual que cinco campos de futbol, de alto, como un edificio de veinte plantas, y de ancho, como un campo de futbol americano.

Odd, golpeó el antebrazo de Ulrich, pues lo habían visto antes en un videojuego, uno muy parecido.

—Aldebarán—Susurraron los dos, a la vez que Xana, Zack y Ame llegaban a toda prisa hacia la azotea—

—Dios santo…—Susurró Xana al ver a la bestia acercándose a la academia a pasos agigantados mientras era acompañado por una cantidad incontable de Gastreas más pequeños—Ese Gastrea es gigante—

—¿Alguna idea de como detenerlo? —Preguntó Yumi, guardando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo—Me parece que no…—Respondió la pregunta ella misma al notar como Xana miraba a aquel Gastrea—

—Quiero acercarme, tal vez encuentre su punto débil—Anunció Xana, desenvainando sus dagas—Iris, acompáñame—La pequeña, quien estaba sentada en el suelo hablando con Exmura, asintió y se puso de pie para acercarse a Xana—

—¡Lo lograste! —Exclamó la pequeña al notar el cambio estético y físico en Xana, ya que era de su saber la leyenda del **Shadow Marshall**—

—¿A Que me veo bien? —Preguntó Xana, con una sonrisa bastante cálida. Iris rio y asintió. —Venga, vamos—Tomó la mano de Iris solo para que segundos después se transformaran en una nube de humo que las transportó fuera del domo—

Unos segundos más tarde, se encontraban de pie en un mirador panorámico que dejaba ver la totalidad de la ciudad. El Gastrea estaba justo delante suyo. Era gigante, pero a la vez muy lento.

—Impresionante…—Exclamó Iris, asombrándose de las dimensiones de aquel Gastrea—

—Fase cinco… esto es imposible…—Susurró Xana para sí misma—

—¿Por qué? —

—Los Gastreas de la base y de Anádyr eran todos fase tres y fase cuatro… este es fase cinco—Respondió Xana—Este tiene regeneración celular a gran escala—Iris miró al Gastrea con sorpresa—

—Es inmortal…—Exclamó la pequeña acertando en lo que iba a decir—Quizás… podamos destruirlo desde adentro—

—Mejor intentemos destruirlo desde afuera con un ataque directo—Sugirió Xana e Iris asintió—Necesito asestarle un buen golpe, pero para eso tiene que estar quieto…—Miró la lanza de Iris, que cada vez resplandecía con más intensidad—Dale de frente con la lanza, ya verás el resultado—Iris asintió—

—Necesito un impulso—Xana la subió a sus hombros y se transformó en una nube de humo hasta quedar justo en frente de Aldebarán a una altura superior a la de su cabeza. Cuando estuvo a esa altura volvió a su forma física y se apoyó sobre un cubo digital creado con energía que les permitía poder quedarse suspendidas en al aire—

—Perfecto—Iris miró a los ojos al Gastrea, quien parecía desafiarle—Voy a darle—Agarró con ambas manos su lanza, concentrando todo su poder en el ataque. Un aura de color azul claro le rodeó. Cerró los ojos y se alzó unos centímetros en el aire hasta que…—_¡Glaciar!_ —Un grito de Guerra y se impulsó con ambos pies sobre el borde superior del cubo para dar un gran saltó, alzar la lanza sobre su cabeza con la punta apuntando a la cabeza del Gastrea y…—¡KYAAAA! —Impulsó sus manos hacia adelante dejando libre a la lanza que dejó una estela celeste mientras seguía segura y firme. Primer impacto sobre la cabeza del Gastrea que terminó con una onda expansiva. Atravesó su cabeza y salió por atrás con la misma velocidad. Segundo impacto; en la coraza superior del Gastrea, que terminó con una fuerza tan grande, que enterró completamente los pies de mastodonte de Aldebarán en la tierra. La lanza atravesó el cuerpo del Gastrea para impactar en la tierra, lo que pasó después fue espectacular a la vez que aterrador y sorprendente: Al tocar el suelo, gran parte de la ciudad, sino de la región, terminó con el suelo totalmente congelado, lo que paralizó al Gastrea. Se volvió a impulsar sobre el hocico de Aldebarán y cayó de pie sobre el cubo que Xana había creado—

—Muy bien hecho, cariño—Le felicitó Xana, aplaudiendo por tan sorprendente ataque. Se fijó en sus ojos; rojos como un rubí, como el fuego, una mirada seria de auténtica guerrera—Ahora voy yo—Un aura de color negro le rodeó por completo mientras que sus dagas eran recubiertas por una de color rojo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se lanzó de lleno contra el Gastrea—_Toque Nuclear_—Pensó, impulsando sus manos hacia adelante dejando la punta de las dagas señalando a la coraza superior del Gastrea. Las puntas de las dagas impactaron el Gastrea, un segundo después, un destello y una gigantesca explosión de magnitudes similares a la Bomba atómica de Nagasaki e Hiroshima. Una nube de hongo se impulsó hacia el cielo que era cubierto con polvo y sangre. Un minuto después, el polvo se dispersó y solo se veían, y con mucha dificultad, los pies de lo que antes era uno de los mayores peligros en ese momento. Comenzaron a regenerarse, pero ninguna de las dos lo notó—Tu lanza—Dijo Xana entregándole la lanza a Iris, cuando ya estaba sobre el cubo otra vez—Vamos de vuelta—Agarró la mano de Iris y se transformaron ambas en una nube de humo que viajó hasta su lugar de partida, Kadic—

Un rato más tarde, llegaron a Kadic, donde todos les aplaudieron por tan sorprendente ataque.

—¿Lo habéis matado? —Preguntó Zack, con curiosidad—

—No lo sé—Reconoció Xana—Lo hemos desintegrado, pero existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a regenerarse—

—¿Luego de ese ataque crees que lo vaya a hacer? —Preguntó Yumi, quien estaba al lado de Ulrich, para variar—

—Estaba siendo controlado aparentemente por Exilon, pero la torre se desactivó justo antes del ataque de Iris—

—¿Vamos a la fábrica? —Preguntó Yumi que aparentemente buscaba una respuesta negativa, pero no podía pedir mucho—

—Yo solo quiero irme a dormir—Afirmó Xana, envainando sus dagas en la espalda—Vamos Iris—Agarró la mano de la pequeña—También deberíais iros a dormir, voy a crear un escudo de energía, así que no tenéis de que preocuparos—

—Deberíamos dar un repaso antes, el Gastrea que mordió a Aelita no parecía ser el único ahí—Afirmó Zack, un poco desconfiado—

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Aelita? —Preguntó Yumi, alterándose—

—Está en su habitación, cuando estábamos abajo nos emboscaron algunos y… mordieron a Aelita, está con Jeremy en su habitación—

—¿Y por qué no habéis dicho eso antes? —Preguntó Yumi, airosa—¡Pudo haber muerto! —

—No le pasó mayor cosa—Reconoció Zack—Vuelta al pasado y como nueva—

—Quiero ir a verla de todas formas—Sentenció Yumi—Vamos—El grupo entero partió hacia aquella habitación—

Unos minutos después, todo el grupo de guerreros de Lyoko junto a Iris y Zack, se encontraban en la habitación de Aelita, quien estaba despierta y poco a poco recuperando la movilidad en todo su cuerpo.

—Una neurotoxina le ha paralizado mientras le inyectaban el virus Gastrea hasta que pude salvarla—Resumió Xana sentada en su cama con Iris sentada sobre su regazo—

Hablaron hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, y justo cuando todos se iban a ir a dormir, Tylis apareció enfrente de Xana, mirándole con desapruebo.

—Sabías que esto iba a suceder, y aún así no hiciste nada—Le regaño Tylis, con un notable enfado—

—Has descubierto América, felicidades—Respondió Xana, sarcástica—

—¿¡Por qué no hiciste nada!? —

—No me dio tiempo, entre que Iris estaba desarrollando un poder nuevo y que cosas personales se venían encima… no tuve tiempo a parar la invasión—Respondió Xana—No nos has dicho quién eres tú realmente…—Tylis pareció tensarse—Vengas, te escuchamos—

—Soy Tylis, hija de la diosa Gaia—Respondió Tylis, rindiéndose—

—¿Gaia tiene hijas? —Se preguntó Xana. Esa información no la sabía—Entonces eres una elemental de Tierra, y también tienes la habilidad de ver el pasado de la persona que sea de tu interés, lo que te hace una experta en el chantaje—

—Xana…—Era la voz de Aelita llamándole la atención, pues se estaba excediendo—Aunque parezca evidente no olvides que ella aún es una niña—

—Vale, perdón—Se disculpó Xana—Pero ocultas algo de alguien que está aquí con nosotros—Tylis se tensó aún más, al igual que Iris—

—Mamá… no creo que sea el momento adecuado para preguntar eso…—Ese valiente intento por evitar que Xana se enterase fue lo peor que podía hacer—

—No, este es el momento perfecto—Xana lanzó una mirada fulminante a Tylis—Conoces la primera dimensión, así que debes saber que… quien venga de la **_Zona B _**debe ser exterminado inmediatamente—

—No se… de que estás hablando—Respondió Tylis, mostrando un inusual nerviosismo—

—No te hagas la tonta—Tylis pareció sentirse acorralada, y Xana lo notó—Venga, fuera todos, nos vemos en la mañana—

Todos obedecieron y se fueron de la habitación, a excepción de Xana, Aelita e Iris.

—Qué cansancio, Dios—Gimió Xana recostándose sobre su cama—

—¿Cuándo lanzaremos la vuelta al pasado? —Preguntó Aelita, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar mirando a la cama de Xana—

—Mañana a media noche cuando se cumpla el plazo que dio Tylis—Respondió Xana—

—De acuerdo—Soltó Aelita en un suspiro, para luego volverse boca arriba—Me duele todo el cuerpo—Xana pareció reír ante ese comentario—

—Venga, que mañana se te pasará—Con los dedos de los pies alcanzó un interruptor y apagó la luz—Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches—

Las tres cerraron los ojos en ese momento, pero la luz se volvió a encender y la puerta se abrió unos minutos después. Eran los padres de Xana.

—¿Ya te vas a dormir, Xana? —Era la voz de su padre. Xana abrió los ojos e Iris escondió su cabeza entre la sabana, pues la luz le molestaba en los ojos—

—Sí, estoy un poco cansada—Respondió Xana—

—Vale, nos vemos en la mañana, venga—Desenvainó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta a la vez que apagaba las luces—

—Buenas noches, Papá—Respondió Xana antes de que él cerrara la puerta—

Aelita despertó a casi del amanecer, y abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con la tierna imagen de Xana e Iris durmiendo juntas. Ambas estaban giradas mirando hacia Aelita, y Xana había cruzado su brazo sobre la cadera de Iris, abrazándole de una manera muy protectora; Iris había agarrado con ambas manos la mano que le estaba abrazando, sintiéndose segura, como si fuera lo único que le importase en ese preciso momento, como si estuviera afirmando la promesa de que nada le iba a suceder mientras Xana estuviera viva.

Con una ligera sonrisa, cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

A la mañana, muy temprano, casi a las siete de la mañana, Xana abrió los ojos. Todos dormían a excepción de alguien que estaba en la Azotea, Quizás fuera Tina haciendo guardia con su rifle de francotirador.

Se movió lentamente hasta casi levantarse, pero alguien le jaló de su vestido.

—¿A dónde vas, Mamá? —Preguntó Iris, restregándose los ojos—

—Al baño, y a ver si hay algún Gastrea, no tardo—Se acercó a Iris y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Venga, sigue durmiendo—Iris asintió y volvió a acostarse—

Xana salió hacia al baño, era cierto, se quitó la ropa justo cuando llegó allí y la dejó sobre uno de los lavamanos, al igual que la cinta que le ataba el cabello. Entró a una de las duchas y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Que suerte que aun la hubiera. Pasó el agua por todos los rincones de su cuerpo hasta estar limpia.

Un rato después, luego de vestirse, aprovechó para ir a la oficina de Jampier Delmas, el señor director, había algo que tenía que ver, antes que nada.

Comenzó a buscar entre cajones y armarios algo que le pudiera interesar, hasta que encontró un cajón falsó, lo presionó y se movió de forma horizontal hacia la izquierda, dejando ver un portafolios de acero de color plateado que se abría con una clave numérica. Xana no tardó en descifrarla. Se abrió. En su interior había una bolsa de plástico con un CD y un papel con filas y columnas.

—Es… una lista de clase—Comenzó a examinar cada detalle de los objetos en su interior hasta que se topó con otra bolsa totalmente negra que decía en tipografía japonesa "**_Abrase en caso de Defcom 1 o Protocolo Secundario"_** —¿Defcom? —Rompió con los dientes la bolsa de plástico. Lo que vio la dejó bastante enfadada—

***Un rato después***

Xana había citado a todos los que habían estado la madrugada en la azotea a la oficina de Delmas.

—_Defcom 1_—Exclamó Xana, mirando a Zack, quien se alarmó—Mira esto—Le tiró el libro que había encontrado. Zack leyó en voz alta lo que decía la portada—

**_"Protocolo de emergencia en caso de pandemia u otro evento de peligro para la seguridad global. (_**Pasó de página)

**_Dependiendo del tipo de arma biológica usada, las bajas pueden ser cuantiosas y encontrar una solución salvando a toda la población civil posible es la máxima prioridad._**

**_Los niños pueden ser no prioritarios, al igual que los ancianos. _**

**_(…) La Randall Corporation se encargará de cubrir el descubrimiento hecho por la época en la que el proyecto militar Next Generation se llevaba a cabo en Francia en el año 1991"_**

Zack miró a Xana con miedo, eso no podía ser verdad

—Lo hicieron en nuestra cara—Soltó Xana, cruzándose de brazos—**_"Next Generation" _**es… o era, el nombre del proyecto militar en el que Zack y yo formábamos parte—Explicó Xana para el resto de los presentes—

—Defcom 1… manda huevos…—Soltó Zack, apoyándose contra una pared y cruzándose de brazos—

—Anthea—La aludida le miró como si ya se lo estuviera esperando—Tú debes saber la existencia de ese descubrimiento si trabajaste con Tyran—La aludida negó con la cabeza—

—Yo ayudé con los algoritmos de programación del programa de Zack, pero el que sabía la existencia de _ese _descubrimiento era él, Tyran—Explicó Anthea haciendo énfasis al descubrimiento—Era un virus de clasificación siete, arma biológica—

—Entonces al final Sarah va a tener razón—Todos los que habían escuchado lo que había dicho Sarah rieron por lo bajo—Lo hacen por probar, si no, ni siquiera hubieran enviado eso—

Luego de cruzar algunas palabras, ninguno le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguieron con lo suyo. Pasaron las horas de la mañana y de la tarde, hasta que, casi al anochecer, Xana, quien estaba hablando con su padre en su habitación, sintió dos picos de energía que, si bien eran inusuales, a la vez le resultaban familiares.

—Son dos personas que ya hemos visto antes—Soltó Iris, quien estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Xana—

—Voy a ver, quédate aquí por si pasa algo—Respondió Xana, e Iris asintió, poniéndose de pie luego de esas palabras—No tardo—

Xana se transformó en una nube de humo y subió hasta el último piso de un edificio aledaño a Kadic, fuera del perímetro del domo de energía de Tylis. Visualizó todo lo que podía, hasta que vio dos figuras muy familiares al frente suyo al otro lado de la calle, en la azotea de un edificio. Adolescentes… Eran las gemelas Espacio-Tiempo que vieron en Troya aquel día. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

—¿Susan y Marín? —Preguntó Xana, volviendo a su forma física justo en frente de las gemelas—

—¿Xana? —Preguntó Susan—No esperaba encontrarte aquí—SU gemela asintió—

—Lo mismo digo—Respondió Xana—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —

—Notamos una gran descarga de energía a lo largo del espacio-tiempo—Soltó Marín, pero Xana supo de sobras que estaban mintiendo… Al menos con lo último—

—Ya, ¿y qué tanto de eso es verdad? —Ninguna de las dos se esperaba esa respuesta—

—Vale, venimos porque notamos una gran descarga y queríamos ver que había sido eso—Respondió Marín, bastante tranquila—No has cambiado nada desde que nos vimos en Troya hace algunos meses—

—Ha sido algo un poco extraño, pero bueno—Respondió Xana. Un gran rugido agudo se oyó desde las lejanías—_No puede ser…_—Pensó—

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Susan, curiosa, mas no asustada—

—Un bicho al que se suponía habíamos matado anoche—Respondió Xana, soltando un gran suspiro—

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Susan, alegre—

—Si podéis interferir, si—Respondió Xana, buscando con su mirada al Gastrea, hasta verlo justo donde lo habían dejado Iris y ella—¿Me esperáis un momento voy a por unas personas y vuelvo? —Las gemelas asintieron—Vale, gracias—Xana se transformó en una nube de Humo que viajó hasta la habitación de Aelita, lugar donde estaban el grupo de guerreros Lyoko, Tylis, Iris y Zack reunidos—Necesito ayuda de alguien con poderes—

—¡Nosotros! —Soltó Odd, con ganas de acción—

—En esta dimensión—Aclaró Xana, y los presentes se acercaron—El Gastrea se ha regenerado, vuelve hacia acá—

—¿No lo habíais matado? —Preguntó Aelita, sentada en su cama, apoyándose sobre la pared con Kiwi, el perro de Odd, sobre su regazo—

—Se suponía, pero parece que algo ha quedado de él luego de nuestro ataque y se ha regenerado—Respondió Xana—Vosotros ir a Lyoko, nosotros trataremos de mantener a raya a los Gastrea que se acerquen a la fábrica—Siguió—Y Si podeos, lanzad una vuelta al pasado, pero avisad antes de hacerlo, ¿Entendido? —Todos asintieron—Muy bien, vamos—

Tylis, Iris y Zack partieron con Xana hacia aquel edificio donde estaban las gemelas esperando, mientras el resto del grupo iba a Lyoko.

Volvieron todos a su forma física en la azotea, en ese instante, las gemelas hicieron una ligera reverencia.

—Chicos, ellas son las Gemelas espacio-tiempo, y quizás los seres más poderosos de todos los universos existentes—Rodó los ojos por un momento para auto-corregirse—Después de la Soul Edge, quien es la más poderosa—

—Encantadas—Respondieron las Gemelas al unísono—

—Soy Susan y ella es mi hermana Marín—

—Soy Zack—

—Soy Tylis, Hija de Gaia—

—Soy Iris, ya me conocéis de hace tiempo—Respondió Iris un poco nerviosa—

—A todo esto—Soltó Tylis—¿Cómo es que Zack está fuera del domo? —

—Tengo mucha energía dentro de mí, así que, mientras no se acabe, puedo ir donde yo quiera—Respondió el muchacho, invocando con una nube de humo, en sus manos, un arco de madera robusto con líneas azules helicoidales y unas flechas de metal. Una de ellas era más grande que las demás y tenía un refuerzo de acero. Era especial—Aparte de que mi especialidad es la arquería… aunque mi arma habitual sea una cimitarra—Zack pareció fijarse en Susan, soltándose una ligera sonrisa cálida. Está se dio cuenta, y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose—

—Si atacamos todos juntos lo más probable es que el intento termine en desastre—Empezó Xana—Así que tenemos que hacer un ataque por fases—Fijó su mirada en Iris—Algo así como lo que hicimos anoche—Iris asintió, dando a conocer que había entendido—

—Entonces; lo primero sería paralizarlo y luego… ¿Qué? —Preguntó Tylis, quien no parecía tener muy claro que hacer—

—Atacamos con todo hasta exterminarlo—Culminó Xana. En ese momento, Xana y las gemelas sintieron a alguien en las cercanías, era alguien con una extraña aura, pero para nada una amenaza. Se fijaron en la carretera. No había nadie—De acuerdo…—

—Me parece buena idea—Afirmó Marín—Las niñas pueden paralizarlo y nosotras aniquilarlo—Xana asintió—

—Bueno, Entonces ese es el plan—Todos asintieron—Hagámoslo—

Y así empezaron; Comenzaron a avanzar hacia el Gastrea. Tylis se desvió del camino hasta llegar a estar cara a cara con él. Su cuerpo emitió un fuerte brillo y en cuestión de segundos, la tierra comenzó a moverse hasta que algo salió de allí; a cada lado de Aldebarán, raíces bastante gruesas de árboles en las cercanías comenzaron a rodearle hasta que lo apresaron por completo. Tylis puso sus manos en puño y las tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, provocando el mismo efecto en el Gastrea.

Iris avanzó tele transportándose de edifico en edifico hasta llegar a la cumbre de uno muy alto, lugar donde cogió impulso y lanzó su arma con fuerza, provocando una fuerte sacudida en el Gastrea. Cuando la lanza atravesó el cuerpo de Aldebarán y tocó el suelo, el Gastrea estaba intertanto levantarse, pero cuando iba a lograrlo, todo a su alrededor se congeló y provocó que quedara sellado en el suelo.

—¡AHORA! —Gritó Xana, apareciendo en el aire con ambas dagas sobre su cabeza con la punta hacía el frente. Todos obedecieron ese grito de Guerra. Zack, quien estaba justo en frente del Gastrea, tensó su arco con una flecha explosiva, mientras ambas gemelas se acercaban dando saltos en el aire hasta que…—

—¡Toque Nuclear! - ¡Ashente! - ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —Gritaron los 4 adolescentes casi al mismo tiempo. Unos pequeños e incontables haces de luces salieron de las manos de las gemelas, que recorrieron a la velocidad de la luz el espacio que les separaba del Gastrea impactando en su coraza al mismo tiempo que la flecha de Zack impactaba justo en el cuello congelado del Gastrea y las dagas de Xana lo rozaban —

Una fortísima explosión que se pudo sentir desde cualquier parte del planeta. La liberación de energía fue tal, que cualquier ser vivo en un radio de diez mil kilómetros pudo haber explotado por la gran radiación.

La fábrica estaba bajo un escudo que podía repeler una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que no sufrió daño.

El cielo se cubría de morado por un segundo por la energía dispersada en el aire.

—Nos hemos pasado tres pueblos—Soltó Zack, reuniéndose con las chicas quienes estaban justo aterrizando en el centro del cráter en el que se suponía que hacía unos segundos estaba el mayor Gastrea conocido hasta ahora—

—Eso habría podido causar una grieta en el espacio-tiempo—Soltó Marín—

—Suerte seguimos todos vivos—Soltó Xana, envainando sus dagas. Justo en ese momento, ambas niñas aparecieron justo en frente cubiertas por un escudo de energía. El móvil de Xana vibro en repetidas ocasione, era Jeremy—

**Jeremy: ¿Lista para la vuelta al pasado?** —Xana le contestó en ese mismo instante—

**Xana: Te enviaré un mensaje cuando esté lista**—El mensaje parecía haberle llegado

Todos, a excepción de las gemelas que por una razón u otra no quisieron acercarse, volvieron a Kadic, justo en la azotea, donde todos les esperaban.

—Creo que llegó la hora—Soltó Xana, recibiendo la caja de Afrodita de parte de Jin Jié, para luego abrirla con un ligero choque de energía—Creo… que conozco a dos personas que sus corazones pueden considerarse puros—

—¿No era una? —Preguntó Kohina, recordando lo que había escrito en aquella hoja—

—Créeme, es mejor dos—Respondió Xana, para luego hacerles un ademán a Sarah e Iris, quienes se acercaron—Tomad la esfera con alas dos manos—Las chicas obedecieron, sacando la esfera de energía de la cajita. Al tocarla, una ligera linead energía las recubrió por completo—Ahora, pedid el deseo y apoyaros sobre la esfera hasta romperla—Ambas cerraron los ojos y pidieron el deseo en voz baja—

—_Que todo vuelva a ser como antes_—Dijeron ambas al unisonó. No hizo falta aplicar fuerza, pues la esfera se rompió en un millón de pedazos que se elevaron al cielo—

—Un gusto verlos—Soltó Xana, dirijiendose a los difuntos—Juro por mi vida que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos—

—Cuídate, Hija, y también a esa pequeña, teneos un gran futuro por delante—Le sermoneó su padre. Xana no pudo aguantar y corrió a darle un abrazo. De verdad que no quería dejarlo ir—_Recuerda siempre mirar hacia adelante, no importa las adversidades ni que tan gordos sean los problemas, con paciencia y fe, puedes encontrar una solución. El camino hacia el éxito y el honor siempre está abierto para los perseverantes y los más fuertes_—Se arrodilló y miró a Xana, a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejilla, y lo que hizo el robusto señor fue limpiárselas con los dedos—_Tu eres una chica muy fuerte, temperamental, pero de buen corazón… siempre hacia adelante_—Alzó su dedo meñique, en forma de promesa. Xana entrelazó su meñique, forjando la promesa. Xana le dio un fuerte abrazo. Y en ese momento, solo una luz proveniente de la fábrica los iluminó—

**\- (Fin del capítulo) -**

**Próximo capítulo: Redención (probablemente)**

**Muchas gracias por leer, graciñas. **

**Como toque final muy bonito.**

**Las gemelas provienen de la historia Código: Guardianes de mi colega, más bien mi hermano, Smarty26, quien me ayudó con este capítulo de casi, sino más, de diez mil palabras.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow!**

**Ahora mi parte favorita del capítulo:**

**Reviews:**

**Draoptimusstar3: Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por comentar, graciñas. La muerte es una de las cosas más naturales que hay, solo que, como es significativo de que todo se acabó, muchos le temen. El pasado está ahí, aunque nunca lo mires, el té está siguiendo, es inescapable. Hasta que llegue nuestra hora, solo hay que vivir el momento; porque como decía antes, la muerte es natural. Las tormentas golpean, pero hay que ser fuertes. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, y perdón de todo corazón por la tardanza. Muchísimas gracias Draop, ****_You are the best._**

**_Smarty26: _****Ya, pesado, aquí está Xd. No es relleno… creo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar Colega.**

**Loboplateado2541: Oh, y espera, que se pone mejor. **

**Felikis: Bueno… espoiler santo por todos lados. Xana se volverá lentamente aún más pervertida, y alguien, que no será Aelita ni Zack, (y menos Iris, por si lo pensabas XD) disfrutará. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, maestro.**

**Bueno, como a partir de aquí ya tengo todo planeado, en menos de dos semanas nos estaremos leyendo, compañeros.**

**Adiós, y hasta entonces.**

**¡CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!**


End file.
